I Love College
by SarahCullen17
Summary: Shy freshman Isabella goes to college with one goal: to be a social butterfly. She didn't plan on drunk parties, sex, drugs, the hot baseball player Edward, or the tempting professor Carlisle! Lemons. OOC. Nominated for a Twifiction "Best Story" Award.
1. First Day

**Author's Note:** Let me know what you think of this story with a review. I'm not really sure how long it will be; this isn't a very serious story at all. It's just a nice vacation from my last multi-chapter (and super-intense!) story. Enjoy…and review!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns it all, except for this silly idea. I would also like to mention that I do not condone or practice any of the behavior portrayed in this story.

Chapter One: "First Day" Bella's POV

"You...can...do...this," I breathed, staring up at the intimidating dormitory. It was old and worn, the bricks cracked and the windows dirty. But it looked alive as a steady stream of college students swarmed around it.

Yeah. Alive and ready to gobble me up.

"Chill, Isabella," I groaned at my reflection in my truck's mirror. "You can do this. God, it's just college."

Yeah. With thousands of students.

No matter what my inner voice said, I knew that it was now or never. I _had _to go move into my dorm and face my new life. I really only had one goal for college, besides the obvious graduate with honors and get a good job. I wanted to come out of my shell. I wanted to leave the Jane Austen-adoring, quiet and shy Isabella Swan home in Washington. I wanted to be one of the "cool", fashionable girls who seems to walk with confidence everywhere she goes. I didn't want to be a slut or a Homecoming Queen or anything like that, but I wanted to be social. Have a life outside my worn novels. Be confident and fearless.

Nonetheless terrified, I climbed out of my ancient Chevy and hopped into the bed, easily lifting my plastic trunk. It was the only luggage I had brought, and it contained everything I needed--clothes, personal items, bedding, towels, laptop, and my iPod and iHome. I wasn't very high-maintenance at all. Just a simple girl from a simple small town.

But as I took in the Porsches and designer suitcases surrounding me, I realized that Toto, we weren't in Kansas anymore.

My insides quivering, I hopped off the side of my truck with surprising grace. Clutching my trunk to my body with my backpack on my back, I walked slowly across the parking lot, relishing the hot air. My hometown of Forks, Washington rarely experienced weather this warm. It felt amazing. And alien. Nothing like home. But I wanted to embrace the stuffy air, like I would embrace the new me. If that girl ever managed to claw her way out of my shyness.

"Hey, pretty lady," said a male voice, and I looked up to see a guy with a green mohawk whistling at me. His sports car was blasting punk rock. I nodded at him in acknowledgement, not interested at all. Punks weren't my type. I didn't like men who put more effort into their appearances than I did. Besides, I already had a boyfriend. Yes, he was in Washington, and I was now in Phoenix, Arizona. And yes, he was a senior in high school and I was a freshman in college. But I loved Jacob, and we were both already looking forward to Thanksgiving break so I could go back home and spend every minute with him. He was my baby.

It took forever to get into the dorm building because of the crowd, and even longer to get _through_ the building. Not far from the front door was a huge mass of people who refused to move. Irritated as hell, I asked a girl what was holding the traffic up. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Uh, we're waiting on the elevator," she said in a nasal accent.

I knew that my room was on the sixth floor, and an elevator would have been nice. But the claustrophobia was creeping up on me, and I realized that just taking the stairs would be better. I thanked her and turned to the stairs, my fingers already feeling sweaty against the plastic trunk. The stairs were plentiful and challengingly steep. By the time I made it to the third floor, my arms were hurting from carrying the large trunk. It was bulky, and made for awkward cargo.

On the fourth floor, I was interrupted by a guy coming down the stairs. "Excuse me, ma'am," he said, and I looked up to see one of the most gorgeous men on the planet.

"Yeah?" I squeaked, mesmerized by his perfect face. He had honey-colored curls cut short, and an angular face with dark eyes. His body was big and muscled, his biceps straining against the sleeves of his blue Ralph Lauren Polo shirt. He spoke in a soft, but deep Southern accent.

"That looks heavy," he said. "Can I help you carry it?" I started to turn his kind offer down, but he went ahead and took the trunk from me. "Where is your room?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

"Uh..." I pulled my crumpled dorm assignment out of my shorts pocket. "614."

His eyes lit up and he started walking. "Really? That's my sister's room! At least she has a cute roommate!" He smiled at my blush. "I'm Jasper, by the way."

"I'm Isabella," I said.

"Well, Isabella," he replied, still walking up the stairs. "I have to say--you're a light packer. Maybe you could teach my sister a lesson. I'm still making multiple trips for her."

"Is your sister Rosalie, Jessica, or Angela?" I asked him, reading my paper again.

"Rose. And I'm going to warn you--she is a crazy psycho bitch. Please tell me you're not her immediate roommate, just a suitemate."

"Nope, I'm with Rosalie," I replied, cringing on the inside.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." We made it to the fifth floor. "Well, okay, let me warn you. She is incredibly vain and self-absorbed. Don't be surprised if her hair dryer wakes you up at four am. And she has PMS all month long."

I giggled. "She sounds like fun. Does it run in the family?"

He chuckled. "Definitely not. I'm a lot nicer; at least I don't bite. She's just spoiled. Lucky for you, she'll be rushing."

"Rushing?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously. "You know--joining a sorority. Are you planning on pledging?"

"Definitely not," I replied. I wasn't the sorority girl type at all.

"I would tell you that staying away from the Greeks is a good idea, but then I'd be a hypocrite. I've been a Delta Kappa Epsilon for two years. It's a lot of fun, but not for smart girls like you," he stated matter-of-factly.

I was about to ask what he meant, but we were on the sixth floor. I opened the door for him and he led me down the hallway. Soon enough, we were at Room 614.

"Jasper!" said a demanding female voice as we walked into the dorm. The voice belonged to a girl who was just as beautiful as her brother. Rosalie Hale was tall and trim with long, cascading blonde locks and eyes as vivid as violets. Her long, perfect legs were bared by a pair of slutty denim shorts. Her lip-glossed mouth opened again, and she demanded, "Where have you been? Why don't you have my suitcase?"

"I was helping your roommate," he replied, gesturing to me. He dropped my trunk on my bed. "Do you have anything else, Isabella?"

I shook my head. "No. That's it. Thanks a lot, Jasper. It was really nice to meet you."

He smiled widely, flashing his pearly white teeth. "No problem, babe."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Is that really all you packed?" she asked me, staring at my solitary trunk in disbelief.

"Yup," I replied. "I'm Isabella Swan, by the way. Do you prefer Rosalie?" I had heard her brother call her "Rose", but I didn't know if that was a nickname for "privileged" people only.

She looked down at me. "Yes. You can call me Rosalie. Uh, Bella, may I ask what color your bedspread is?"

I opened up my trunk and pulled out my purple comforter and sheets, showing her.

"Good," she said, satisfied. "I brought pink curtains and I wanted to make sure it would match. I'm trying to liven this place up a bit with bright colors. You know, pinks, purples, yellows, oranges, lime greens. I just can't stand to look at plain things."

That seemed to confirm what she thought of me. Whatever. I didn't care. Hopefully she would join a slutty sorority with other Barbie clones and I could have the room to myself--or at the very least, a nicer roommate. "Have our other roommates checked in?" I asked, making up my bed.

"Jessica has," she replied. "She's not in the room right now, though. She seems like a really stupid bitch. You don't care if I use the closet, do you? I obviously have more clothes than you do."

"It's yours," I replied, rolling my eyes down at my bed. My clothes would easily fit into the chest of drawers by my personal desk.

She didn't even thank me. Well, so much for the dream of a live-in best friend for college.

* * *

Though I never thought I would agree with Rosalie, Jessica _was_ a stupid bitch. She wore tons of makeup and even skimpier clothing than Rosalie, even though she didn't possess a fraction of Rosalie's beauty _or_ her perfect figure. You could tell that Jessica thought of herself as a head-turner, though.

"Oh my God!" Jessica exclaimed for about the fiftieth time. "Rosie, your brother is hot! You need to give my number to him!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I asked you not to call me Rosie."

Just then, the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat started to play. My boyfriend Jacob's personal ringtone. I picked up my cell phone and went into the bathroom that joined my room with Angela and Jessica's. "Hey baby!" I said, answering it.

His voice was concerned. "Are you at the university yet?"

"Yeah," I said, confused. "Why?"

"You were supposed to call me when you made it to your dorm. I've been worrying."

"Oh, crap!" I groaned, remembering. "I am so sorry, Jake. I've been so busy moving in and getting to know my roommates. But I am here, safe in my dorm."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a controlling boyfriend. I just worry about you when you drive long distances."

"I know, Jake," I smiled. "It's okay."

"How do you like it? Are your roommates cool?"

"Uh..." I could hear Jessica blabbering. It was best not to say anything right then.

"Oh, I get it," he said, understanding my silence perfectly. "You can't talk about them right now."

"Exactly," I said, making him laugh. "I miss you, Jake!"

"I miss you, Isabelly. I never thought part of my heart would be in Arizona."

I smiled; he was so sweet. "I'll take care of it for you."

"Be careful--it's fragile."

"I know. It's surrounded in tender, loving care."

He sighed. "When is Thanksgiving, again?"

I laughed. "Too far away. Time will fly by, though."

He snorted. "Sure. Are there any guys I should know about?"

I laughed again, immediately thinking of Jasper. "Definitely not. Save up your jealousy for when you should actually use it."

"Good. I have to go. Billy wants to go into town," he said, referring to his father. "But be careful. Don't get too wasted tonight."

I laughed. "Okay. Send Billy my love. I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love _you_, Isabella Swan. Goodbye, honey."

I hung up smiling and went back into my room. Jessica was still talking nonstop. "So, Rosie, are you excited about rushing? What sororities are you considering? I totally want to be a Tri-Del!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time--obviously a habit. "There is only one sorority I'm even considering. My mom was a Phi Mu, and I know that I'll easily be a Phi Mu pledge. I mean, my mom is _Lillian Hale_. She's famous in the Phi Mu world. She still serves as an advisor. I practically grew up in the Phi Mu house. I am _so _guaranteed to be a Phi Mu. And by the way, Delta Delta Delta is only for tramps and whores who shop at Abercrombie & Fitch."

Jessica kind of stared at her, an embarrassed blush staining her face and neck, and then turned to me, tears in her eyes. "What about you, Isabella?" she sniffled.

I sat on my bed and waved my hand in the air dismissively. "No rushing or pledging for me. I'm not really into social clubs."

"I'm not surprised," Rosalie replied frankly. I shrugged and noticed something white on my newly-made bed. I curiously picked it up and inspected it. It was a small slip of paper that said:

_Isabella--party tonight at the Delta Kappa Epsilon house. I've already confirmed with Rose that you can ride with her. Hope you can come! Jasper Hale_.

A phone number was at the bottom. I know my eyes were wide when I looked up from the slip of paper. An older guy's number and a party invitation on my first day? It was kind of exciting. Okay, fine, it was _really_ exciting.

Rosalie snorted. "I guess you're going to the party?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess," I said. "Um...what do you wear to this kind of thing?"

* * *

_We'll meet a frat-boy version of Edward next chapter. Don't forget to click that little green button below and review._


	2. Fuck It Friday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. Stephenie Meyer does, in case you've been hiding under a rock.

Chapter Two: "Fuck It Friday" Bella's POV

Rosalie didn't seem to be enthusiastic about dressing me for my first frat party...but that was before her best friend Alice stepped into the dorm.

"Rose!!!" the dark-haired girl called from the door. Rosalie immediately went from frigid to warm as she ran and wrapped her arms around Alice, shrieking.

"Aaahhh!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Alice! I'm so glad you're home! I missed you!"

Alice also jumped up and down. "I missed you, too! I have so much to tell you! Introduce me to your roomies!"

Rosalie turned to us, an actual smile on her face. "This is Isabella," she pointed to me. "She's going to Jasper's frat's party tonight."

"Yay!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands and coming over to hug me.

"And I'm Jessica," said our other roommate, clearing her throat.

Alice turned and hugged her, too, but she turned back to me. "You're so pretty!" she said, adjusting the beret on her short black hair. "But are you wearing that to the party?"

I bit my lip. "Actually, I was just asking Rosalie what I should wear."

Alice scowled at Rosalie and turned back to me. "You'll have to forgive my best friend. She isn't as...enthusiastic about helping other people as I am. But I have the perfect dress for you! We're the same size, I bet. You have a tiny little waist."

"I can't wear your clothes," I replied quietly.

Her pretty blue eyes widened in surprise, and I realized she was almost as lovely as Rosalie. "Yes, you can! I mean, I live down the hall! We're practically neighbors! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room, into the hall. To my surprise, Rosalie followed.

As we sped down the hall, Jessica leaned out into the hall and called, "Guys? Are you just going to leave me by myself?"

"We'll be back!" Alice called.

I was pulled into an elaborately-decorated dorm while Alice chattered away. "It's so nice to meet you!" she said as she rummaged through the tiny closet. "I'm Alice, by the way. I'm Rose's best friend and pretend-sister. Oh, where is that dress?"

I stared at her tiny body. "Alice, I don't think I'll be able to wear your clothes. I'm a lot bigger than you!"

She waved her hand at me. "Only in height. I bet we're the same size. My dress might be a little short on you, but you have great legs! Why not show them off? Oh, here you are, you little sneak!" She pulled out a blue dress on a hanger. I just stared doubtfully at her.

"Isabella, try it on!" she exclaimed, shoving the dress at me.

So I had a guy's number, a party invitation, and a really generous friend--all on my first day. Not bad. Happy to have a friend, I decided to make her happy and I went back to my dorm to try it on.

Unbelievably, it fit. I was awed as I stared in the mirror. It was low-cut, showing some cleavage, and was fitted until it got to my legs. The skirt was loose and a little billowy, and went to my knees. It showcased my legs nicely.

Alice and Rosalie ran back into my room, squealing in delight. "Ahh!" Alice blabbered. "It's gorgeous! Let me do your hair and makeup."

By the time the party rolled around, I was looking fabulous and had heard every detail of Alice's life. She and Rosalie had grown up together and were "best friends for life". They had been cheerleaders and models together all through high school. Alice had just gotten back from Paris, where she served as an intern under some fashion designer. Her favorite movie was _Bring It On _and her current song obsession was something called "I Love College".

"You'll hear it tonight," she promised. "It's going to be the anthem of our freshman year."

I also learned, somewhat to my dismay, that she and Jasper had been going steady for three years. I decided not to tell her that he had invited me and given me his number. At least, not until I asked Rosalie about it.

"Jazz doesn't know I'm here," Alice revealed. "I'm going to surprise him tonight. That is, if he isn't shitfaced."

That last word put butterflies in my stomach. Alcohol...sex...and drugs, maybe? I sincerely hoped not. I had been raised by a police chief. I was trained to reel at the thought of dangers like that.

"Hmm, well you are now officially perfect," Alice announced after she

brushed some blush on my cheeks.

I did look great, I had to admit. I looked older and more mature and...sexy.

"I'm glad you had a push-up bra," Rosalie mused. "You sure are working the goods. My boyfriend better keep his paws off you."

I blushed furiously. "I hope I feel as confident as I look."

"You will," Alice promised. "Just get some tequila in you."

Rosalie and Alice looked absolutely killer in their outfits. Alice wore a black minidress with stiletto heels. Rosalie wore a red, revealing halter dress and tall black boots. She was quite possibly the only girl I knew who could get away with that getup.

Jessica was dressing as if she was going with us, though Rosalie had made it clear she wasn't invited. After seeing how sophisticated the three of us looked, Jessica's ensemble was, well, laughable. She wore a black and pink dress that appeared to be constructed of shiny plastic and white gogo-style boots. She looked like a Spice Girl, and I wondered if she was stuck in the nineties.

But Jessica didn't leave with us. We piled into Rosalie's red BMW convertible--me in the backseat, Alice riding shotgun--and immediately an upbeat song started playing. Alice let out a "Whoo hoo!" and after listening to the lyrics, I knew it was the song she had been talking about.

_"So fill up my cup, let's get fucked up. I'm next on the table, who want what? I am champion at beer pong, Allen Iverson, Hakeem Olajuwon. Don't even bounce, not in my house. Better hope you make it otherwise you naked. Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted!"_

I had to admit, it was a catchy song.

We pulled up to the bustling Delta Kappa Epsilon house. People were hanging out inside, outside, on the balconies, and even on the roof. Loud music was playing and there were crushed red plastic cups everywhere.

"My, oh my," Rosalie murmured. "Last night was Thirsty Thursday, and it wasn't this bad this early. It looks like tonight is Fuck It Friday."

I looked over at her to see if she was joking. She didn't appear to be.

Rosalie managed to park the car down the street. I walked carefully in my kitten heels, trying to calm my nerves. Maybe Alice was right. I did need a stiff drink.

As soon as we entered the house, Rosalie ran into the arms of an extremely tall, buff, and sexy man. He wore a Department of Athletics t-shirt and a sideways baseball cap with our mascot on it. "Rose!" he called, kissing her and grabbing her butt. I saw Jasper right beside him, laughing with the most beautiful male I had ever seen.

This unfamiliar man had a perfect face with a sharp nose and jaw, and green eyes that resembled emeralds. His deliciously kissable mouth was stretched into an open smile, revealing perfect white teeth. His bronze hair was completely untidy, but it screamed sex. If that even made sense. As he laughed, he ran a large hand through his hair.

Jasper looked over to me, and he smiled. But he was distracted as soon as he noticed Alice. His jaw dropped and he ran to her, scooping her tiny body up and kissing her sweetly. They embraced each other openly and lovingly.

Okay, now I was uncomfortable being alone.

But sweet little Alice remembered me, and she ushered me over. "Isabella," she said. "This is my love, Jasper. Jazz, this is my new friend Isabella."

Jasper smiled adoringly at her. Damn, he loved her. That was obvious just in the way he looked at her. So why was he flirting with me and giving me his number?

"Yes," he was saying. "I helped Isabella move in when I was helping Rose."

Alice clapped her hands together. "Ah, splendid! Now put me down so I can go see my brother."

Jasper set her on her feet and she crossed to the unbelievably good-looking guy, giving him a hug. Of course they were siblings--they were both movie-star gorgeous. He hugged her tightly, kissing her hair. "Alice," he said in a beautiful voice. "I have to say, as your big brother, I do not approve of your revealing outfit. Especially since you're now a college student."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, I missed you, too. Do you approve of Isabella's outfit?"

This stranger's amazingly bold green eyes turned to me, and they widened. "I think I approve of this girl as a whole. Who's your friend, little sister?"

Alice smiled dazzlingly. "This is Isabella Swan. She is Rose's roomie."

The boy cringed. "I'm sorry, Isabella. That truly sucks. I'm Edward. I happen to be Alice's protective older brother." He gave his sister a noogie in her black hair. "And Jazz's best friend."

Jasper gave us a goofy grin. "I think I like this connection," he drawled, motioning to me and Edward. "Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Budweiser for me," Edward said.

Completely inexperienced in alcohol, I just went with Edward. "Same for me," I said quickly.

Jasper and Alice ran off together. Edward turned to me and patted the spot next to him on the counter he was sitting on. "Come join me. I must say, I like a Budweiser girl."

I smiled dumbly. "Yeah, we're the best."

"So where are you from?"

"Washington State," I told him, crossing my legs so no one could see my goodies. I had worn a thong, and all I needed was some pervert looking up my dress.

"That's cool," he said. "How do you like Phoenix?"

I shrugged. "It's hot."

He laughed, and I could smell stale beer on his breath. Instead of repulsing me, it kind of turned me on. I wanted to taste his perfect mouth, as wrong as I knew that was.

Luckily, Jasper and Alice came back with two cold bottles. "Here you go!" Alice said cheerfully before grabbing Jasper's collar and leading him somewhere else.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "I swear, I could kill that prick over her."

"I thought you were friends," I said, confused. Quickly, I took my first swig of beer. It tasted like the scent of Edward's breath. It didn't taste as good as say, chai tea, but it wasn't bad.

"Oh, of course we are!" he replied. "We've been best friends since our mothers were only expecting us. But still. Alice deserves someone better. Of course, no one will ever be good enough for my little sister."

She probably did deserve someone better. Especially since "that prick" had made a move on me.

"Anyways," he shrugged. "What are you majoring in?"

I blushed. "Uh, English literature. I know, it's nerdy."

He laughed. "It's not nerdy! I'm just jealous. I never could spark an interest in literature, which made me blind as to how to comprehend and understand it. But, as you know, 'One half of the world cannot understand the pleasures of the other.'"

Now _my _eyes widened. "You've read Jane Austen's _Emma_?"

He shrugged. "I had to read it in high school. That's the only thing I remember about it, because I had to write a paper on that quote."

"Well, I'm impressed," I replied, knocking back another big gulp of beer. I noticed his bottle was already half-empty.

"I'm more of a science man myself," he said. "I'm pre-med."

"That's even more impressive," I replied. "Is there a certain field you want to go into?"

He shrugged. "Some kind of surgeon. My dad was a surgeon."

"That's cool," I said. "Far more impressive than me. I want to be a professor eventually, after I get my fill of literature."

He shook his head. "No, that's very admirable. Where would we be without teachers?"

Just then, we were interrupted by the one person I didn't want to see right now. My roommate Jessica staggered in front of me, hanging around some creepy-looking guy's neck. "Hey, Isabella!" she said obnoxiously loudly. "This is Mike."

"Jessica?" I asked warily. "Who invited you? Are you drunk already?"

Mike laughed. "She just finished her fourth margarita."

They walked off, Mike groping her while she laughed. I know I must have looked astonished, because Edward brushed some hair out of my face and turned my chin so I was looking at him. "What is it?" he laughed.

I shrugged. "I'm just...not used to this whole scene."

He smiled crookedly, almost making my heart stop. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

I nodded wistfully, and he took my hand. I watched the muscles in his neck as he swallowed the last of his beer. He was so sexy. I drained mine as well and left the bottle on the counter.

Carefully, he guided us through the throngs of people, making sure I didn't trip or get showered in alcohol.

Finally, when we were outside, I felt like I could breathe again. He led me to a silver Volvo and opened my door for me. When we were both settled in the car, he asked, "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know Phoenix that well at all. So you choose."

He stared at me thoughtfully. "Do you want to go to my dorm? It'll be quiet there."

A shiver shot through me, and Jacob's face filled my mind. Would this be cheating on him?

Well, no. Edward never said we had to fuck. This was harmless, like going to a friend's house. Just like high school.

"Sure," I said. "That sounds great."

As he drove us to his dorm, I noticed his campus parking sticker on his windshield. According to the graduation date, he was a junior. So he _was_ older than me. Not by much, though. It wasn't like he was a professor or something.

He drove us to a dorm building much like mine, but without all the people. The sign on the door said this was Dwyer's Hall for Athletes.

"Why don't you live in the frat house?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Well, I _am_ a member of Delta Kappa Epsilon, but I think I would kill myself if I lived in that environment 24/7. Besides, this is basically free housing."

"What sport do you play?" I asked him as he unlocked the door and led me in by my hand.

"Baseball. Luckily, conditioning hasn't started yet, so I'm allowed to have a life for a little while. I room with my brother Emmett. He plays football."

I wondered if Emmett was as gorgeous as his siblings. Probably so.

We rode up the elevator to the third floor and went to his room. His dorm was, well, incredible. It had two private bedrooms and a sitting room with a kitchenette. "All of this just for being an athlete?" I gasped.

He laughed. "Yeah. It's quite unfair, isn't it?"

"I'll say," I replied.

"Let me get you something to drink." He walked to the kitchenette and opened the mini-fridge, pulling out two Budweisers. What was with college guys? Was cheap beer like their water?

There was only Edward's twin bed and the futon to sit on. I went with the futon. He popped the caps off the bottles and came and sat beside me, turning on some soft music. I took the cold bottle from him and downed a large drink.

"You know, you really are beautiful," Edward murmured, his finger tracing my cheekbone. Softly, his fingers wound in my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Thank you," I replied quietly, thrilling at his touch. I could already see how capable those hands were; how good they could make me feel...

"Do you know what your name makes me think of?" he said again, his hot breath blowing on my ear.

I swallowed my drink again, shaking my head.

"_Bella_ is the Italian word for 'beautiful'," he murmured into my ear. "I think it fits. Do you mind if I call you Bella?"

I shook my head. "Not at all." I didn't mind it, but it bothered me. Jacob was the only guy who was allowed to call me _beautiful_. That's what my head told me. So why did I feel so honored when this gorgeous creature called me that? I took a huge gulp of beer, fighting the image of Jacob's face in my mind. God, I felt guilty.

Very softly, he leaned in and kissed my earlobe, heightening my guilt. It felt incredible and sensual and just this tiny touch made my thong wet. Thinking of Jacob's handsome face, I took another huge swallow of beer. _Lord, beer me strength..._

Edward's lips traced down to my neck, where his tongue lightly darted out, and then back up to my ear. Softly, his teeth grazed my earlobe. Oh, fuck. He was too good at this. I was already feeling tipsy and horny and...unfaithful.

By the time his lips made it to mine, I was all too willing, erasing Jake completely from my mind. He pulled the bottle from my lips and replaced it with his mouth. After he had put the bottles on the coffee table, I climbed over into his lap, straddling him. His tongue was playing roughly with mine, his hands holding my ass firmly. I could feel the bulge in his pants against my body.

And I wanted it.

I pulled away for air and started to unbutton his shirt. His chest and abs were so perfectly toned...I was sure I was soaking his lap through my lace thong. Worried about doing that, I slid off his lap and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off. It looked like a tent was popped in his boxers, and I stared hungrily.

"Mmm, my Bella," Edward almost growled. "That's not very fair--I want to see you, too."

His hands straightened me up so I was standing before him, and they lightly unbuttoned the front of my dress. My lacy push-up bra was shown, and he licked his lips. Softly, he leaned forward to run his tongue along my collarbones. I moaned in absolute pleasure, and wiggled to shake the dress off.

He protested as I pulled away, but whistled softly when I turned around and bent over to pick up the dress. It did belong to Alice, after all, and I didn't want to just leave it in the floor. I tossed it onto the futon.

Edward stood up and lifted me up into his arms, carrying me to his bed. He laid me on it and straddled me, his hands running down my torso softly. I pulled his mouth back to mine, sucking his tongue the way Jacob liked it.

_Jacob_. He would be so hurt by this. I paused as I felt little stabs of guilt.

"What is it, baby?" Edward murmured as he started to kiss the tops of my breasts exposed by my bra.

_What the hell? Come on, Isabella. You're in fucking college. You're a fucking adult. Jacob will never find out._

"Nothing," I replied as Edward pressed his erection into my thigh. "Nothing at all." I inhaled sharply as he bit the flesh of my breast.

"Did that hurt?" he asked, his beautiful green eyes studying my face in concern.

I smiled and took his face in my hands. "No. It felt good. I was just surprised."

He laughed and bent so his lips were brushing against mine as he spoke. "I never said my intentions with you were honorable."

As I giggled, he crushed my lips with his.

Sadly, we were interrupted then by a familiar voice and an extremely loud laugh. Rosalie and her apparent boyfriend poked their heads into Edward's room. "Oh, shit!" I gasped, yanking a sheet over us.

The guy laughed. "Good job, little bro! Starting the semester right, I see."

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett!" Edward yelled, throwing something at him. "Go to Rose's dorm! There isn't anyone there!"

Rosalie cackled.

"Is that your brother?" I whispered to Edward.

He nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Eddie," Emmett laughed. "A bunch of people are coming over to play poker."

"Fuck," Edward whispered before yelling, "Close the door, you dick!"

Emmett closed the door rather loudly, and I lifted the sheet from us.

"We can stay in here," Edward said longingly, his hands going to my ass.

I cringed. "Will they be able to hear us?"

He displayed that crooked smile again, making me melt. "Not if I tie you up and gag you."

My eyes widened. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

He laughed. "Silly, beautiful girl. We'll just be quiet."

Okay. That could work...

"Do you have a condom?" I whispered as his fingertips slipped under the strings of my thong.

"Good thinking," he purred as I started to kiss his shoulders. He rolled over to open the drawer of the bedside table, and rummaged around in it. "Uhh..."

"What?" I breathed against his skin.

"I don't have any. Do you?"

I shook my head. "No. I wasn't actually planning on getting fucked tonight."

He laughed and kissed the inside of my wrist. "Let me go see if Emmett has one."

"No!" I gasped, blood flooding into my cheeks. I couldn't handle that kind of embarrassment. "I'll just--I should leave."

"No," he said softly. "We'll go buy some. Please don't leave me alone."

I frowned. "We're too tipsy to drive. Besides, I have freshman orientation tomorrow."

He gripped my hips. "Stay. Play poker with us."

"I don't know how to play," I admitted.

He shrugged. "Maybe it'll be strip poker, so if you lose, you're actually winning with the guys."

I stared at him again, the blood back in my face, creating tell-all pools in my cheeks.

He laughed. "I'm kidding! Do you think I'm going to share this with any other men?" He placed a kiss between my breasts.

I smiled at him. "Um...my dress is on the futon."

He bit his lip. "That could be a problem, couldn't it?" he teased. "Let me go get it."

He kissed me long and hard before going to retrieve my clothes.


	3. That Crowd

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters, and she would probably die if she knew what I'm doing to them.

Chapter Three: "That Crowd" Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms, pleased to see that I was still in my underwear. Though my headache was large enough to cloud my memory, Edward swore we didn't fuck. "You didn't want to," he said, kissing my hair, "so we didn't."

I was so thankful that my last name started with a late letter, therefore I got to take part in the later orientation. It was boring, with campus tours and icebreaker games and class schedules. I returned to my dorm later that afternoon, tired after my late night.

I was very pleasantly surprised to see my third, unknown roommate was a girl in my small group at orientation. "Hey, Isabella!" Angela exclaimed. "Are you my roomie?"

"I guess so!" I laughed. "Small world. When did you get here?"

"This morning," she replied.

She had been talking with Jessica and Rosalie, who wasn't in the least bit interested. Angela flashed me a knowing look that basically said, "Our roommates are bitches." I nodded in agreement, already deciding that I liked Angela a lot.

There wasn't much to do in the dorm on a Saturday afternoon, so I reached into my junk food drawer, pulled out a bag of Twizzlers, and kicked back on my bed. I regretfully realized that I hadn't given Edward my phone number. Well, maybe I could get his from Rosalie or Alice. That wouldn't be creepy, would it?

As if on cue, "Bubbly" started to play. Jacob was calling me again. I wondered, kind of annoyed, how often he was going to call.

And then I felt so guilty.

Shit, I had cheated on him. And, to be totally honest, I had cheated on him with a stranger. On my first fucking night of college.

My mouth dry, I answered it and stared at the framed photo on my bedside table. Me, piggyback on Jacob's back, both of us smiling happily.

"Hello?" I croaked into the phone.

"Hey, honey! Can you talk for a bit?"

"Yeah," I said. My roommates were giving me strange looks, so I stepped out into the hall.

"You sound...worn out. Did you party it up last night?"

I faked a laugh. He had no idea. "Yeah, I hung out with some girls and we went to a frat party."

He was silent for a second. "Oh, okay. Please be careful, Bells."

"I am," I said. _I mean, I didn't even have sex with the hottest guy alive because we didn't have protection...that's __**real**__ safety!_

"Good," he said. "So guess what?"

"What?" I asked dryly.

"Dad is going to help me pay for the Camaro."

"Really? That's awesome, Jake! When do you get it?"

"Sometime within the next month. I can't wait for you to see her. And then we can deflower her." He laughed, making me feel even worse.

"Yeah," I said. "That sounds great."

"Yeah. I'm so happy, even though I miss you."

"I miss you, too," I said. I wondered silently if this was a lie; honestly, right now my thoughts were all centered around Edward and my night spent with him.

A flash of movement caught the corner of my eye, and I turned my hand

to see Jasper and Alice walking down the hall. Jasper saw me, smiled, and gave me this really sexy wink.

The bastard! Holding his girlfriend's hand and winking at me like that. Jake was still rambling about his car. Alice and Jasper stopped next to me, obviously wanting to tell me something. "Uh, Jake?" I said. "Can I call you back?"

He paused. "Why?"

"My mom is calling me," I lied.

"Oh, okay," he said. "'Bye honey. I love you."

I hung up without replying. Turning to my new friends, I said "Hey!"

"Hi, Isabella," Alice smiled at me. "I noticed you left with my brother last night."

I blushed. "Uh...yeah. We just hung out."

Jasper snickered. "I've never heard of Edward _just hanging out_."

My blush deepened, much to Alice's amusement. "That's totally cool!" she exclaimed, having mercy on me by not bringing up anything sexual. "We could triple date with Rose and Emmett!"

I groaned involuntarily, remembering my encounter with those two at Edward's dorm.

Alice frowned at me. "Or not..."

I quickly shook my head. "No, it's not that! It's just...uh...Emmett and Rosalie caught me in an embarrassing situation last night."

Jasper laughed again. "Oh, yeah...Emmett told me about that while we were playing poker. Sorry, I don't remember much from last night…"

Ugh.

"So what is Edward doing today?" I asked them.

Jasper shrugged. "Not sure. He liked you, though. Don't worry."

So Edward actually remembered me? Awesome.

Alice chuckled at my obviously pleased expression and started to say something, but Rosalie came out of the dorm, dressed for a night out. "You look amazing," Alice said to her. "Isabella, do you want to go out with us?"

Tempting, but classes started the next day. "Uh, I'll take a rain check tonight. Thanks, though."

Jasper grinned. "Next time, then. And I'll make sure Edward comes."

Rosalie giggled, and I prayed the floor would open up and swallow me. "Thanks," I muttered, retreating into my dorm.

Angela and Jessica were in their room, but they popped into my room the minute they heard me. "You're not going out?" Jessica asked, surprised.

I shook my head and pulled out another Twizzler. "Nope. I'm trying to prepare for class tomorrow." I bent down and pulled out my plastic trunk with my textbooks in them.

"Me, too," Angela said. "I can't believe I ended up with _Rosalie Hale_ as a roommate. I thought I was getting away from that crowd."

Jessica and I turned to face our roommate with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked her.

Angela shrugged. "I went to high school with Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They ruled the social scene at school. Everyone wanted to be one of them. I always had a crush on Emmett, actually." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Jessica snorted. "Rosalie is a bitch. Well, to everyone except Alice and _Isabella_." She made my name sound like a dirty word.

I shrugged. "She isn't nice to me unless Alice is around. Besides, she's apparently joining a sorority, so we won't have to deal with her any longer."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Phi Mu princess."

"I really couldn't care less," I replied. "I'm here to get an education."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Angela asked, pointing at the picture on the nightstand.

"Yeah," I said, the guilt fresh again.

"He's hot," Jessica remarked, eye-fucking the picture.

"Yeah," I murmured again.

_Not as hot as Edward, though._


	4. Head in the Clouds

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ doesn't belong to me any more than it belongs to you. Unless, of course, you are Stephenie Meyer. In which case…I love you.

Chapter Four: "Head in the Clouds" Bella's POV

I groaned when my alarm went off at seven the next morning. That night had been way too short, even though I had gotten ten hours of sleep. "Shower time," I muttered quietly, trying to move about the dorm without waking Rosalie up. But when I looked to her bed, she wasn't there.

I grabbed a towel and an appropriate outfit--jeans and a cotton blouse, with a light cardigan in case the classrooms were chilly--and ran to the shower I shared with my suitemates. I was surprised to see Rosalie in the bathroom, brushing her long blonde hair.

She pretended to ignore me.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Since five thirty."

Jeez. "Do you have an early class?"

"Human Development, eight o'clock."

At least it wasn't Shakespeare 101 with me.

I ducked into the shower and quickly shampooed and bathed, and then hopped out. It never took me long to get ready; I usually went without makeup and accessories.

After dressing, I ran a brush through my wet hair, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my things before running out to my truck. I had thirty minutes left, which I definitely could use while I found my building and a parking spot.

It felt like centuries later when I finally parked, and then fifty more years as I dashed through the building to find my class. When I finally entered, I was disappointed. My professor was boring and apathetic and I had already read everything on the reading list. This wouldn't be a demanding class at all.

My other classes were uninteresting as well: college algebra proved to be just as boring and difficult as the name implied; and English was mostly essays, much to my dismay. Women's Literature was a little more interesting as it seemed to center around Jane Austen, but I had already read most of it.

I wasn't expecting anything better out of my last class of the day, Anatomy & Physiology. As a literature major, I wasn't required to take A&P, but I wanted to. It was always one of my favorite subjects in high school.

The course here at the university was taught by a Dr. Cullen. Even his name sounded boring. After such a disappointing day, I wasn't expecting much.

But that all changed as soon as I walked into the classroom.

I was early, the only student present. I took a seat at the front of the class and watched the professor's back. He was a tall man, with blond hair and an unconscious grace as he walked. His hair had no hint of gray from behind, which surprised me. Maybe he was young, I shrugged to myself. Bored, I pulled my laptop out and started to set up my little workspace at my seat.

"May I ask which student you are?" requested a musical voice.

I looked up, and my jaw dropped. If I didn't know Edward, I would seriously say that Dr. Cullen was the most gorgeous man on this green earth. He had white skin, deep, drowning blue eyes, and the blond hair I had noticed earlier. It was obvious to see he ran his fingers through it often, and that was really sexy, for some reason.

_Come on, Isabella. What's wrong with you? You never notice guys besides Jacob. You go to college for one weekend, and you turn into a fucking whore._

Yup, there went the guilt again.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, and I snapped out of my lusty trance.

"Uh," I stammered. "I'm Isabella Swan."

He smiled warmly, and I wondered if he was used to females staring incoherently at him. With that face, probably so. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You're quite early, so may I ask favor?"

"Sure. Anything." _**Anything?**__ God, Isabella! You sound like such a slut!_

His smile seemed to widen, which made me blush. "I'm terribly sorry for this, but I'm running quite late. Can you pass these packets out? One to each seat."

"Of course," I said standing up quickly and nearly knocking my laptop to the floor. I caught it and steadied myself.

"Here you go," he said, handing me the papers.

I walked slowly so I wouldn't fall, sneaking peeks at Dr. Carlisle Cullen as I placed the packets on the tables. He was talking to me, and it was kind of hard to keep up because his face--and his voice--were so beautiful.

"I actually just got back from divorce court," he was saying. "And traffic is terrible, so I'm running late. You're such a dear for doing this for me. What are you majoring in?"

"English literature," I replied.

"That's nice. My soon-to-be-ex-wife would love to talk to you about that. She's an avid reader. I mostly read science and medical journals. Ah, you're so proficient! Can you help me with something else?"

"Of course," I replied.

He glanced at his watch. "Well, we don't have time. Hmm...maybe you could help me tomorrow before class?"

"Of course," I replied, flattered.

After seeing the gorgeous professor, I wasn't surprised to find his class to be very interesting. Dr. Cullen was smooth, intelligent, funny, and absolutely enthralling. I took careful notes to appear to be interested and raised my hand when I knew the answers. He also seemed to have a penchant for calling on me to answer. I answered at least eight questions. He seemed to be very impressed with me.

After class was over, I took my time packing my things, hoping he would remember and bring up the assistance I could provide before class tomorrow.

"Thank you for helping me and being so attentive, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen smiled at me. "It's refreshing to entertain such a dedicated scholar."

I was hardly a scholar, but he didn't have to know that. "You're welcome, Dr. Cullen," I beamed. "Thank you for the entertaining lecture."

He laughed and winked at me. Could he be any cuter? I took one last glance and walked out of the classroom, trying to be as graceful as possible.

Once I was outside, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I paused on the steps of the building and fished my phone out.

Warm, hard, large hands covered my eyes from behind. "Guess who," said the voice at my ear.

I smiled. "Edward?"

He laughed and dropped his hands so I could turn around and see him. He looked amazing in a gray Polo shirt and dark jeans, and he looked incredibly happy to see me. "Hey, beautiful," he smiled. That goddamned crooked smile. It would be the death of me.

"Hey yourself. How were your classes today?"

He shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Nothing terribly exciting. You?"

"Same," I lied. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was exciting, but he wasn't as exciting as Edward.

"Have you eaten yet?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Not yet."

"Let me take you out."

I smiled at him. "Okay."

His face lit up and he automatically and effortlessly took my backpack off my back. "You don't have to carry that," I protested, but he put a finger over my lips. "It's fine," he said, swiftly kissing my forehead.

Dazzled, I let him put his arm around my shoulders and guide me to his car.

"This should be interesting," he commented as he took the driver's seat and cranked the engine to life.

"What should be?"

"Hanging out with you when we're sober."

I chuckled. "We were not drunk."

"You were tipsy," he insisted.

"Whatever," I said.

He laughed. "You look really pretty today," he said. "I like that color on you."

Note to self: Edward really likes blue on me.

"Thanks," I said. "You look fantastic as well."

"Thank you. Er, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't care."

He bit his lip, deep in thought. He really was too adorable. "Er, what about Chinese?"

"Chinese is good."

"Awesome. I know a really good place." Even though he was driving, his eyes turned to his iPod that was hooked to the radio. I was surprised when he turned on a very familiar composition.

"You like Debussy?" I asked, surprised.

He gave me a sideways glance. "I'm impressed. Do you know what this particular piece is called?"

"'Clair de Lune', of course," I said automatically. "I...kind of like classical music," I admitted.

"I do, too." He grinned that breathtaking crooked smile. "I actually play piano."

"Seriously?"

He laughed. "You sound surprised. I hope you don't think I'm your typical frat boy who only gets drunk and fucks amazingly beautiful girls." He eyed me pointedly.

"Not exactly the words I would use..." I said playfully.

He rolled his eyes and mussed my hair. "You're right. We were _tipsy_, and we didn't fuck. But you _are_ amazingly beautiful."

I laughed at the impossibility of that last idea. "That's more like it."

I was surprised when he put the car in park and cut the engine. I looked out the window and saw the high-class Chinese restaurant. "We're here already?"

He said nothing as he reached over and softly took my face in his hands. My heart froze as he gently pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, I just barely licked my lips to taste him.

He laughed quietly. "I just had to make sure you're as tempting when you're sober."

"And the verdict?" I asked, instantly surprised at my confidence. Edward had a talent for making me feel…well, actually _pretty_.

He laughed again. "The verdict? Hmm, how shall I phrase this? I'll say this: I think we better go eat before we get arrested for public indecency."

The restaurant was really nice, and the items on the menu were kind of pricy. There was a lot of food I had never heard of, but I decided to be safe and go with sweet-and-sour chicken and lo mein noodles. Edward ordered something in perfect Chinese.

"You speak Chinese?" I asked flatly, feeling a little inferior.

He laughed. "No, not at all! I just eat here a lot."

I laughed with him. "Good job. You're very convincing."

He smiled and took my hands in his from across the table. "Since I _am _sober and I will remember what you tell me, I want to hear about your life."

I sipped my Coke. "There's nothing to tell."

"Sure there is. Tell me about your family."

I shrugged. "Okay, here goes. I'm from a little town in Washington State called Forks. It happens to be the rainiest spot in the continental US."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "That has to be depressing."

I shrugged. "I'm used to it. It's all I've known until I moved up here." I glared out the window at the sun. "This is taking some getting used to."

"Keep going," he prompted with a smile.

"My dad is the police chief in Forks, and my mom teaches kindergarten at Forks Elementary. I don't have siblings because my mom couldn't have anymore children after me."

He raised his eyebrows. "No siblings? What about grandparents, aunts, uncles?"

I shook my head. "The only grandparent I ever knew died when I was young. And my parents were both sibling-less. I guess I was just destined to be an only child."

He nodded thoughtfully. "School? What do you like to do in Forks? Why did you leave?"

"I was an honor student at Forks High," I admitted. "And I wasn't involved in any extracurricular activities except book club. I usually just hung out with friends. We would go to the beach or something. There isn't much to do in a town so small. And I left because I wanted to get out and experience the world. Plus I wanted to get away from my parents. You know, depend on myself for a change."

"Don't you get along with your parents?"

"Of course! Charlie and Renee are good people. It's just time to fly from the nest, I guess. It's been just us three for too long."

"I understand," he said before grinning slyly. "Any ex-boyfriends I should know about?"

_Maybe not ex-boyfriends, but current boyfriends. _"Hey, now," I said, hoping to take on a teasing tone. "I don't know you that well."

He laughed. "True, I guess."

I shared his smile. "What about you? What's your life story?"

He shrugged. "I was born to my parents--"

"Obviously," I interrupted.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. My father was a surgeon before he retired and my mother is an architect and an interior designer. They're, uh, actually divorcing right now."

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically, even though I couldn't imagine that. My parents Charlie and Renee were hopelessly in love and committed to each other for life.

He shrugged. "It's way overdue. So you've met my siblings. Emmett is a year older than me, and Alice is two years younger than me. I'm very close with both of them. Jasper and Rosalie are the offspring of my parents' best friends, so they have always been siblings to me. We all went to private school here in Phoenix. Like you, I graduated with honors. And here I am."

"And your interests?" I prodded.

"Bar-hopping, baseball, piano, and brunettes," he winked, making me laugh.

The waiter brought our food, and I quickly took a bite of chicken. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the delicious food was set in front of me.

I watched in embarrassment as Edward forewent the fork and reached for the chopsticks. He seemed to be amused by my expression, but didn't tease me. "You know," he murmured after he swallowed a broccoli, "I still don't know anything about you."

I gave a harsh laugh as I twisted the noodles around my fork. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"_Pride and Prejudice _with Keira Knightley." I took a big bite. The food was amazing.

He rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

"And yours?" I asked after I swallowed.

He shrugged. "Any musical, I guess. _Chicago_ was good."

"I've never seen it."

"We'll have to watch it sometimes. What is your favorite color?"

I snorted. "These are very deep questions."

"Answer the question, please," he chuckled.

I frowned. I really didn't have a favorite color; I had never thought about it much. As I pondered this, I stared into his eyes, utterly amazed at the emeralds that seemed to sparkle whenever I was near.

"Green," I finally said, blushing.

He gave me a curious look but shrugged it off. "Do you have any odd quirks?"

I giggled. "Um...I iron my jeans?"

He chuckled. "No, something better than that."

I bit my lip, deep in thought.

"You know, you're really adorable when you do that," he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"When you bite your lip. It's kind of hot, in a weird way."

I snorted again. "Right."

"No, really. You're really sexy, even in the way you eat." He sounded sincere. Those hyperventilation-inducing emeralds were _very_ sincere.

I took a sip of Coke. "Right."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll make you know how beautiful and sexy you are."

The blood crept back into my cheeks, and thank God the waiter came and interrupted us. After he filled up my Coke, Edward decided to spare my embarrassment and continue with more normal conversation, talking about the baseball team and how he and Jasper had been playing together for years. As soon as he mentioned Jasper, my heart pounded because I was still in a moral dilemma.

Alice was my friend, right? And she was obviously so in love with Jasper. So should I tell her about the fact that he had given me his number? The number that was still programmed into my cell phone?

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, using his special nickname for me.

I snapped back out of my thoughts and saw his lovely eyes, the green irises laced with concern. "Uh, yeah," I said. "I just remembered something."

He raised his perfect eyebrows. They were flawlessly shaped, but not in a way that made me think he plucked them or anything. They were just naturally perfect, just like everything else about him. Lust filled me as I remembered his amazing abs and biceps.

"I see," he said. "Uh, anyways, I was wondering if you're busy for the rest of today?"

I cringed as I remembered my load of homework. "I have a lot of homework to do," I sighed.

He frowned. "That sucks. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something."

"Maybe later?" I suggested.

He grinned that beautiful crooked grin. "Yeah, definitely. Let me give you my number."

"Okay." I pulled out my phone. "Go ahead."

He recited his number for me, and I punched it in. But when I hit "Save", an error came up. "This number is already assigned to the contact 'Jasper Hale'," the screen read.

My eyebrows crinkled together. "Are you sure that's your number?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yes. I think I know my own phone number."

"No, of course you do," I said quickly. "What I meant is, this is the number that Jasper gave me."

He closed his eyes and laughed. "Is he really doing that again?"

"Doing...what?" I pressed, totally confused.

He smiled and looked at me. "It's an old trick we used to use in high school to introduce each other to girls. He gives you a number, you call it, you reach me, we start talking, and then we meet and hook up."

I snorted. "Should I feel special because I was targeted for this trick?"

"Actually, you should," he smirked. "Jasper knows my type--stunningly gorgeous, intelligent brunettes. You fit that category well. He was obviously impressed with you."

"Thanks, Jasper," I groaned, embarrassed again.

He chuckled. "Actually, I should be the one to thank him. He was absolutely right on target about you." He winked at me.

After he paid the check, he drove me home and walked me to my dorm. As we lingered outside the door, he softly ran a hand through my hair.

"Call me," he murmured softly. "If you want to make plans, or if you just want to talk." He smiled at me. "You'll probably be hearing from me."

"I will," I promised him. "Thanks for dinner."

"You are very welcome, beautiful Bella. May I ask for a goodbye kiss, since we've already gone to second base?" He did that sexy wink again.

I laughed. "Certainly."

His lips were curved into a smile as he pressed them to mine chastely. When he pulled away, he chuckled gleefully. "Goodbye, gorgeous."

"'Bye," I told him.

He kissed my nose before he turned and left.

And me?

I floated into my dorm, my head in the clouds. I was only distracted by the memory of my phone buzzing right before Edward talked to me today. I glanced at the screen. It was a text from Jacob.

_"Just wanted to let you know I love you."_


	5. Irrational Side

**Author's Note:** Hey, y'all, I really need reviews! For my readers who like my serious, heart-wrenching stories better, "Battle Scars" is coming today. Check it out on my profile!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to _Twilight_, except for the fangirls, who are definitely owned by Robert Pattinson. Like me, for example. And I don't condone or practice any of the behavior portrayed in this story. I don't suggest you taking part in these shenanigans, either.

Chapter Five: "Irrational Side" Bella's POV

So what was I going to do about Jacob? I had no clue. I was already quite enamored with Edward, which didn't make any sense. I never went for the typical party boy, the one who hooked up with girls without getting to know them. Sure, he did take me out to get to know me, but he had already stripped me down to my underwear before. I should have been insulted, but I wasn't. I wondered if I was one of those stereotypical girls who go to college innocent and turn into alcoholic whores. I hoped not, but at the same time, I was having fun. One frat party was enough to get me hooked on this fun, this strange confidence that now surged through me. I was always shy in high school, only dating Jacob and hanging out with a few close friends. Before Edward, Jacob had been the only boy had even kissed. My senior year, we had a lot of sex, but it was sweet and passionate, not just a bunch of horny teenagers fooling around. Nothing spontaneous and meaningless like me and Edward.

I did feel guilty that I was cheating on Jake, especially since I still wore his Quileute promise bracelet. But I was an adult now...and Jake wasn't. He was still in high school. It was time to move on from that, right?

Ugh. I was so confused.

The day after my date with Edward was monotonous...up until Anatomy and Physiology, that is. Remembering Dr. Cullen's request, I showed up to his classroom as early as possible.

He sat at his desk, nervously shaking his leg as he read through a stack of papers. When he heard me come in, he froze and looked up at me. As soon as he recognized me, a breathtaking smile washed over his face. "Miss Swan!" he exclaimed in sheer delight. "I didn't think you would remember to come."

"Of course I did," I replied, setting my books on my desk. "What can I help you with, Dr. Cullen?"

He blushed adorably. "I must admit I'm distracted by my wife's demands for her side of the divorce." He held up the huge stack of papers.

I gaped. "All of that?"

He sighed and nodded. "She wants the house, her Range Rover, half of our stocks, the boat, the island, the dog, and alimony."

The island? They owned an island?

"Er, wow," I stammered. "I can see why you're distracted."

He gave a hard chuckle. "Yes. It would be extremely easy to let go of these material possessions, but it's so much more than that. We've been vacationing on the island with our boat for years now. Our children are all grown, but we still have Christmas, spring break, and part of summer at the island. So if I give her the boat and the island, I'm cut out of those vacations." His stunning blue eyes stared down at the papers. "It's quite difficult."

"I can imagine," I said gently, standing awkwardly by his desk. "But things will all work out. They always do."

He gave me a sad smile. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Ugh, I really shouldn't even be sharing this with a student."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I won't tell anyone."

He stared at me, light dancing just a little in his sorrowful eyes.

"Yes, well, thank you, Miss Swan."

"Anytime, Dr. Cullen. Now what can I help you with?"

He sighed and glanced around his crowded desk. "I promise you I'm not this messy all the time, but my personal assistant just graduated and moved away. Er, let's see..." He ran a hand through that luscious hair. "I wrote up a quiz for today, but I haven't typed it. Do you mind typing it and printing one-hundred copies?"

Quite a surprising task. "Uh, you don't care if I see the quiz beforehand?"

He smiled slyly and shook his head. "You got all of the answers right yesterday."

"Alright, then," I said, kind of hoping that I could type up all of his tests for the semester, for my own benefit. "Show me what to do."

He stood up, rummaged around in a file cabinet for a sheet of paper, and led me through a door in his classroom. I was surprised to find a rather large study, full of books.

"This is my private office," he explained. "I'm sorry about the mess. I just moved in here."

My eyes widened as I took in the papers, books, cardboard boxes, and food wrappers that were strewn across the room. "It's fine," I said quickly, even though the mess was making me feel claustrophobic. He laughed quietly, and it hit me that his laugh reminded me of someone else's. But whose? I puzzled over this until Dr. Cullen said, "I'll log onto the computer for you."

He slid past me and went to sit in the leather swivel chair. I watched silently as he typed in a few characters. Finally, he pulled up Microsoft Word. "Just type it here, and print it out with that huge printer," he pointed. "I'll be in the classroom again."

"Alrighty," I tried to say brightly. "I'll have this done in no time."

"Thank you, Miss Swan," he beamed at me before turning around and leaving, closing the door behind him.

I hummed to myself as I typed out the quiz. I found it relatively simple, but I knew it would be a challenge to most. Not that I'm trying to toot my own horn or anything--I'm just one of those few people who actually does homework and studies.

I hit "Print" and waited for all one-hundred papers to come out while observing all of the empty file cabinets and shelves. This would be an easy room to organize, if you had the patience, motivation, and skills that I had. I was basically the housekeeper at home. I had spent my life taking care of my sloppy parents. I could fix this room without any problems.

As soon as the one-hundredth page was spat out, I took the warm papers to Dr. Cullen.

"Ah, Miss Swan!" he exclaimed. "You're such a lifesaver!"

I laughed. "Hardly. It was quite simple."

He smiled. "I hope you didn't lose something in there. That room gobbles things up and never returns them. My apologies for the mess."

I shook my head. "Trust me, I've seen worse. However, that mess could easily be fixed."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Pray tell. I've been wading through it ever since I switched classrooms this summer."

I laughed and perched on the corner of his desk. "I could easily organize your books, files, papers, and even find a recycling bin for all of those food wrappers."

He blushed. "Ah, you saw those? I know it isn't prudent for a doctor, of all people, to eat that much Wendy's and Arby's."

I giggled. "Well, you look healthy as a horse to me."

He gave me that dazzling smile. "Thank you. So are you proposing that I allow you to organize my office?"

I shrugged. "Only if you want me to."

He raised his eyebrows. "Will your parents sue me if you get eaten by some clutter monster?"

That wit. It reminded me of someone, but who? Goddamn it!

"Nah," I said. "They're used to my misfortunes."

That adorable smile appeared on his face, dimpling his cheeks. "Alright then. You're hired. Do you want to start tomorrow after class?"

"Perfect!" I said, wondering why I was so excited.

"Excellent. Er, Miss Swan, how may I compensate you for this?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about that, Dr. Cullen."

"No! I must give you something." He paused. "What about dinner tomorrow night?"

_Is this god of a man asking me on a date? He's my professor!_

The rational side of me--the prude named Isabella--said, _He's like, forty!_

But the crazy, social side of me--Bella--took over. _He can't be a day over forty! That isn't that old. And he's hot._

_No, Isabella. He's technically still married, apparently._

_Go for it, Bella. It may not even be a date. He could just be super nice and hospitable._

The crazy, irrational side of me took over. I smiled widely at him and said, "That sounds perfect, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." He stuck a hand out for me to shake, as if we were just meeting.

I laughed and accepted his handshake. "Carlisle, then. Well, enough with this Miss Swan stuff. I'm Be--Isabella." Though I now thought of myself as Bella, that was still Edward's special name for me.

Oh, Edward. Shit. I wondered what the hell we were, and if I was technically cheating on him.

Ah, maybe, maybe not. The real victim here was Jacob. I sighed inwardly as I thought of him. I was turning into a real whore and he had no idea.

But a lovely voice interrupted my thoughts. "Thanks again for the papers, Isabella," the handsome professor said.

I smiled at him. "No problem, Carlisle."

_Carlisle._

_

* * *

_

After leaving Carlisle's class, I decided that I needed to see Edward, to find out _what _exactly _we_ were classified as. My head was still swimming with all the perfection that was my Anatomy and Physiology professor. I was sure that _his_ anatomy wasn't too bad, either... I pulled up in my truck to Dwyer's Hall for Athletes, wondering if he was even home and if I should have called him first. But since I was already in the general vicinity, I decided to just go up to his dorm. I had to wait on someone with a key card to let me in, of course. Imagine my surprise and embarrassment when Edward's brother (and Rosalie's boyfriend) Emmett was the first guy to walk up. "Bella!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Or is it Isabella? Edward refers to you as both." "Isabella," I said quickly. "Er, is Edward here?" He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't expect he'll be far off, though. Are you meeting him?" Emmett graciously unlocked the door and held it open for me."Actually, I was planning on surprising him." I hoped Emmett wouldn't tease me about anything. Luckily, he didn't. He just smirked and nodded as we walked up to the third floor. "I see. Well, I'll let you into the dorm. I can't stay long, though. I have football conditioning in fifteen minutes. Shit, I have to hurry."

He invited me to sit on the futon with a cold beer. I turned down the beer, saying that I had to drive to my dorm again. For some reason, he found this funny, like I was an alcohol virgin who couldn't handle a lot of the stuff. Which was probably true, but…

Emmett went into his room and closed his door, I guess to change, but he was still talking to me. "Do you like Phoenix?" he called from behind the door.

"I guess," I replied. "It's different from Washington."

"I imagine so! What is it like living with Rose?"

I wondered how to approach this question delicately. "Uh," I stalled. "I've only known her for a few days, but it's fine so far."

He suddenly guffawed. "Seriously? I can't imagine it ever being _fine_. Shit, I don't like for her to even spend the night. Too bad I want to marry her eventually." He laughed again. "Maybe I'll have her trained by then."

"I can't picture anybody ever training Rosalie," I laughed. "I always thought she carried the leash in just about everything."

Emmett came out, dressed in shorts and a wife beater, and shrugged. "She likes to think that she does. So, Edward likes you a lot, huh?"

I shrugged. "I guess…?"

"Aw, come on, Bells. You know you've already got him hooked."

I wasn't used to this easygoing interaction with a popular jock. However, Emmett, like his siblings, seemed to be friendly to everyone. I liked him a lot. Not in the way that I liked Edward or Carlisle or even Jacob (gulp), but he seemed like a big brother type.

I shrugged again. "I know no such thing."

Emmett snickered. "You'll see. I'll bet you'll have him whipped in no time. He's like a little schoolboy with a crush on you. Every time he sees Rosalie or Alice he asks what you're doing."

I blushed. Seriously? Edward actually _liked_ me? Not just _lusted_ me?

Emmett laughed again at my facial expression. "I gotta go, Isabella. Just hang here, I guess. Make yourself at home. We have snacks out the wazoo. I mean, we're male athletes. Gotta have that fuel, you know?"

I laughed. "Yeah, my…high school boyfriend…could eat a horse."

"Maybe we could have a competition sometime. And hey, Isabella?"

"Yeah, Emmett?" I asked him as he opened the door to leave.

"Please don't tell Rosalie what I said without her. Lately her favorite punishment is to deprive me of sex for like, a week, or some other shit like that."

I laughed and blushed like nobody's business. Probably because that was nobody's business but Emmett and Rosalie's. "Okay, Emmett. No problem. Thanks for everything."

"No prob, sis. See ya."

He left, and I found myself gushing inwardly as his term of affection: _sis_. I had never been called that by anyone, but I liked it.

I found myself actually blending in with a niche, for a change. Had I really found my natural habitat--a slutty, alcoholic university with no parental supervision? Was my inner social butterfly just waiting to crack out of its chrysalis?

I felt kind of like it was.

Now for deciding exactly how to surprise Edward. Without even thinking of visiting him, I had dressed to impress that morning. Okay, fine, I admit it. I wanted to impress Carlisle. And obviously it had worked. My intentions this morning weren't to fuck my professor. Just to maybe impress him…and get a good grade…ugh, fine! I was a slut!

I wore a short black skirt with a red sleeveless top and red heels. My mom had bought the heels for me to wear to a wedding, and I thought that would be the last time they would ever see daylight again. But nope, the red stiletto Mary Janes were back on my feet…and kind of killing them, to be honest. But I looked good. At least, as good as the very plain Isabella Marie Swan could. My long dark hair hung in curls down my back, and I had even put on some blush, mascara, and red lipstick.

Now just to position myself. The futon made for awkward posture--when I sat on it, I kind of sank into the bottom. So I moved myself to the counter in the kitchenette. I sat there, crossing my legs, hoping I was looking sexy yet nonchalant.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doorknob twisted and in stepped Edward. He was singing to himself, and he locked the deadbolt before turning around and noticing me. When he did, his mouth fell open.

"Surprise," I laughed.

He grinned and rushed to me, taking my hands and kissing my lips. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted me. "How did you get in?"

"Emmett let me in," I replied. "You know, he's very trusting. I could have easily stolen your television and your--"

My words were cut off with another kiss. My legs wrapped around his torso as he kissed me, and before I knew it, he was lifting me up and carrying me to the bed. His lips had a sort of power over me that I had never felt before, not even with Jacob. Edward commanded me without ever actually saying anything. And it wasn't a creepy, forceful command that made me feel uncomfortable or obligated to kiss him. It was more like a welcome, a welcome that I just wasn't willing to refuse…I was _incapable_ of refusing it…

I totally forgot my reason for sneaking into his dorm. I had originally intended on visiting him to try to pick up some hints as to where our relationship was headed. So far, I could only tell that our relationship was _very _physical. Again, I realized that I should feel dirty and taken advantage of as he stopped kissing me and lifted my tank top over my head…but I didn't. This just felt _right._

It felt so right that I unlocked my hands from behind his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at his beautiful body. The man was just so goddamned perfect. There was no way in hell he could want _me_.

I quickly shoved the shirt off of him and he unclasped the front clasp of my bra, sliding it off my arms. He crawled down my body before laying on top of me so he could caress my breasts with his mouth, rolling my nipple between his lips and teeth, his tongue making hot swirls on it. My back arched and I could seriously feel where I was coming close to climaxing just by his mouth alone…

Finally, he slid my skirt off, but I jokingly _tsk_-ed him, making him look up at me.

"I believe you said the other night that it wasn't fair that you didn't get to see me," I reminded him. "So I think I should see just as much of you as you see of me."

He laughed and grandly jumped up on the bed, standing over me so I could unbuckle his belt and yank the pesky jeans down his legs. The sight of Edward in his boxers was literally almost the death of me. An idea came to me, and I sat up and slowly pulled the boxers down, his erection springing out.

My intentions were obviously clear because he quickly moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed, his legs spread wide. I scrambled up and got on my knees before him…

And we were interrupted by Debussy's _Clair de Lune_.

"Fuck," Edward groaned. "A guy can't get a break. I'll be right back, sexy. I pretty much have to answer this." He bent to kiss my forehead.

Normally, I would have smacked a guy for calling me that, but like so many other things strange to me, I liked it.

I watched regretfully as Edward walked to the kitchen, naked. God, he was so hot…

He picked up his expensive cell phone off the counter, where he had tossed it with his keys. "Hello?" he said cheerfully as he came and sat on the bed, still aroused as ever. "Nah, I can talk. What's up?" He kept shooting me looks of annoyance at whoever was calling him and every now and then, he would wink at me or lean over and kiss my cheek or my neck.

Finally, I had enough. I started to kiss his shoulders and his neck. He started breathing heavily as he was talking, gasping loudly when I bit his shoulder. "Do I need to come over there?" he said into the phone threateningly, which kind of scared me. I paused and stopped to examine his face. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, but gave me a quick kiss on the lips, pretending to snap at me with his teeth. So he liked biting. Interesting.

I settled myself in his lap, kissing the planes of his neck again. He kept stroking my hair, but he was very concerned about whoever he was talking to. "No, seriously, I _will _come over there," he said. "This isn't fair to you. Do you want me to call and talk to him?"

I was getting kind of jealous of this unidentified caller. From his side of the conversation, it sure as hell sounded like he was talking to a female. I stopped kissing him to stare into his green eyes, but he smiled again to assure me that everything was okay. He wrapped his arms around me and started stroking my back.

"Alright, I'm on my way," he said, sighing a little. "No, you don't understand. This isn't fair at all and honestly, I'm sick of the way you two are fighting like toddlers. Give me twenty-five minutes."

He sighed again. "Okay. I love you, too. Don't let him leave."

My jealousy hit an all-time peak as he said those three words. He hung up and sighed at me. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said. "I have to go put out a fire, figuratively speaking, of course." He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"For who?" I asked, my voice husky.

"My mom," he sighed. "She and my dad are having a really nasty divorce. I told her I would be there soon."

Relief washed over me. "Uh, is she okay?"

He nodded. "They're arguing over something-or-another. I'm going to call Alice. She can always calm them down because she's Daddy's little girl."

"Alright," I sighed as he moved me onto the bed and stood up to get dressed.

"Will you wait here for me?" he asked. "This shouldn't take long."

I bit my lip. "I really have a lot of homework to do…"

He nodded understandingly. "Freshman year. I forget about the homework load. Can I call you tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

He smiled and bent to kiss me long and hard. I was out of breath and dizzy by the time he pulled away.

I stood up and got dressed while he talked to Alice on the phone. When he hung up, I had my purse and truck keys ready.

"I'm sorry again, baby," he sighed.

"It's fine," I reassured him. "I totally understand. Family comes before hookup buddies, right?" I laughed, trying to make him smile.

"I guess you're right," he grinned slyly. "Still, it's like we can't fuck for anything. Next time, we're going to a hotel with no cell phones. Of course, someone will probably pull a fire alarm or something…" He looked completely frustrated.

I laughed and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his chin. "We have plenty of time for that. Now your mom probably needs you."

He nodded. "Yeah…I should go…"

We walked down to the parking lot, where he kissed me one more time and groped my ass before turning to get into his Volvo. I drove my truck to my dorm, where I saw Alice speeding off in her…yellow Porsche? Seriously? They were that loaded?

At least they seemed to have some sense of family. Something told me that if their parents knew about their partying ways, they would blush with shame.

At that moment, my mother called me. Speaking of parents who would blush with shame…

* * *

_See that green button below this sentence? Click it. And write a review. So I'll be happy, and I'll post more chapters!_


	6. More and More

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been focusing on my other work-in-progress, _Battle Scars_. If you haven't checked it out…go do it. I personally like it.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all of its characters. I just corrupt her work.

Chapter Five: "More and More" Bella's POV

It was my big day of…cleaning Carlisle's office. I had no idea why the hell I was so excited, but I was excited enough to go out shopping with Jessica and Angela after I left Edward's dorm.

"_So what were you doing with Edward?" Angela teased as we walked through the doors of the huge mall. I gaped at it, knowing every sheltered girl in my tiny hometown of Forks would salivate at the sight of it._

"_Uh…we were just hanging out," I said, but my blush gave me away._

_Jessica laughed. "You must be putting out or something."_

_I froze in my tracks. "Why do you figure that?"_

"_I…" She scrambled for an excuse, clearly not expecting me to question her snooty comment. "I've never seen such a gorgeous, successful frat guy who was just hung up on one girl."_

"_I see," I said, though I knew she was lying. She was just surprised that the gorgeous, successful frat guy was hung up on a girl like __**me**__. I was clearly plain, shy, and socially awkward. Honestly, __**I**__ was confused as to why Edward liked me._

"_So are you?" Jessica interrupted my thoughts._

"_Am I what?" I asked, distracted by the sudden hit to my self-esteem._

"_Are you having sex with him?" she hissed, her voice lowered. At least I could be grateful for that._

_I shook my head. "No, we haven't had sex." I was sure the regret in my voice was tangible._

_Jessica sighed. "Have you hooked up, then?"_

"_Jess," Angela sighed. "That's not really your business."_

I was beginning to like Angela more and more every day.

Edward had called me later that night. His voice was wistful as he quietly told me how much he missed me already and apologized for his little familial emergency. I smiled, telling him not to worry about it.

I was also beginning to like Edward more and more every day.

I thought about him and hummed to myself as I prepared myself for the day. I had bought a cute little dress to wear as I tidied up Carlisle's office. Not that I could actually develop anything but a professional relationship with him--he was my professor, for crying out loud! But I still wanted him to find me attractive.

I know. Whore, whore, whore.

After carefully doing my hair and makeup, I whizzed through my day until the moment came after Anatomy and Physiology class. I slowly gathered my books and laptop, stalling until the last student left the building.

On cue, Carlisle spoke up. "Ready for your impossible task?" he grinned.

I laughed. "Bring it on."

He smiled and led me to his office. I noticed appreciatively that he had brought in a few cardboard boxes and a large trashcan.

"Where would you like me to begin?" I asked.

"Where do you want to begin?"

I glanced around the room. "Um, what about all of these papers? Except I don't know what needs to be thrown away and what needs to be filed away."

The handsome professor rubbed his index fingers to his temples. "I'll start on the papers. What if you box these books up so we can eventually organize them on those lovely shelves?"

"Your wish, my command," I said, deciding to steal his cute little wink, making him beam.

As I boxed up the many books, I was amused to hear him humming softly. "Do you sing professionally?" I asked him. He definitely had a beautiful voice.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm not the talented one in the family. You should hear my wife! She'll knock your socks off. My youngest son and daughter were lucky enough to inherit her musical abilities. Do you sing?"

"Not at all," I replied. "I'm not nearly as talented as you are. I'm afraid I don't sing, dance, or play an instrument."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

I was surprised to find that we were both classical fans, and he enjoyed artists like Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, and the Rat Pack. I was a huge Fitzgerald fan, but I had never listened to much of Sinatra or Martin. He played a CD of them for a little while, and I found that I liked them very much. Some of their music was so…romantic.

We also talked books, movies, and television shows. Like he had told me earlier, he didn't read much except for medical journals, but admittedly wryly that he enjoyed the occasional vampire novel. He was interested in studying the history and monarchs of England, so he enjoyed movies about that. And he only watched the History Channel, the Discovery Channel, and _ER_.

The most blatantly obvious thing about Carlisle, besides his good looks and charm, was his keen intellect. The man was brilliant. I could tell that just by the way he described his days in the ER, and his descriptions of paintings by Francesco Solimena. He showed me a collection of prints of Solimena paintings that he had in the closet. He wanted to hang those soon, as soon as the office was organized.

Finally, six o'clock rolled around. I was in the middle of the floor, organizing folders in the drawers of his file cabinet. He stood up and stretched.

"Do you want me to go get some dinner and bring it back here?"

I looked up at his perfect face, and decided that he could easily have been one of the perfect beings in a Solimena painting. "Um, sure. Let me get my wallet out of my purse." I was kind of confused, because when he suggested dinner to me the night before, I imagined us sitting in a five-star restaurant with floor-length white tablecloths and candles. But now that he mentioned it, a private, intimate dinner in his office seemed to be a lot more appealing.

"Nonsense. I'm paying. Is there a certain restaurant you prefer?"

I shook my head with a smile. "I haven't been in Phoenix long enough to explore the cuisine options. So whatever you want is fine with me."

He grinned. "Chinese?"

I laughed and figured that Chinese must be a big thing at this university. "Sure."

"Lo mein? Bourbon chicken? Monk's choice?"

I shrugged. "Sweet and sour chicken is fine."

"Rice or noodles?" he asked, picking up his phone to dial the restaurant. "And to drink?"

"Noodles. And Coke is great."

He smiled. "At least you aren't an alcoholic yet."

I laughed. "Well, I'm still a freshman, so don't speak too quickly."

As he dialed the number, he snorted. "I don't understand why young people today waste their lives and bodies to alcohol and drugs. I think I would die of shame if I saw my children at a bar. And they're all adults!"

After placing the order, he left his office, locking the door. I quickly organized his files and put the heavy drawers back into the cabinets.

Okay, there was even more trash. I rolled my eyes at his carelessness and started chunking the crumpled-up newspapers in the almost-full trashcan. I was surprised at Carlisle's messiness--his beautiful, expensive suits were always perfectly matched and pressed. His shoes never even had scuffs on them. I almost salivated as I remembered the sky blue button-down and matching tie he wore…and his hair was always neat before he started running his fingers through it. Damn that sexy little fidget.

He returned thirty minutes later with bags from the restaurant Edward took me. Obviously it was a favorite of the wealthy Phoenix population.

"It smells great," I said as I stood up, stretching. We had been in this little room for a while.

"It's my family's favorite. I even brought some plates and glasses from my apartment. You don't know how much I owe you for this little gesture."

I giggled as he roughly shoved the papers and books off his desk, straight into the floor, and started laying out the food and plates. He evenly divided all of the food--chicken, pork, noodles, and soup--between us before putting forks, spoons, and knives on the plates. I pulled a chair up to his desk while he poured Coca-Cola into wine glasses.

As I settled in, he handed me a glass of soda and held up his. "To my new favorite student," he toasted. "May you have habitual A's in my class and may I have habitual organization."

I laughed and clinked my glass to his. As we started to eat, I told him, "I definitely can't finish this chore tonight, as I have early classes tomorrow. Can I come by tomorrow after my class with you?"

He looked up at me, those blue eyes making me feel weak. A smile touched his lips. "Actually, I was going to ask you about something."

"Go for it," I said before a swallow of Coke.

"My assistant just graduated last semester, and I'm finding that I'm kind of lost without her. My wife helped me, but as you know, she's about to be out of the picture. So I was wondering if you could take Tanya's position? I'll pay you well, and I can assure you that you will never have to study for my class. An A average is guaranteed."

My heart leapt, and I almost choked. "Uh, you would do all of that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And if you ever need to take off to study for another class, I won't mind. Believe it or not, this old geezer remembers what school was like."

I smiled. "Carlisle, you're not old. You look like you're barely older than me."

His cheeks literally _blushed_. How fucking adorable. "Thank you, Isabella. However, I can promise you that this job won't be a piece of cake." He chuckled around a bite of moo shoo pork.

I flung my hand around the halfway-messy room. "I think if I can handle all of this, I can definitely handle being your secretary or whatever you need me to be."

He shrugged. "You'll organize for me, maybe take some calls, help make tests, help grade papers…" He smiled again. "Like I said, I pay _very_ well."

"I accept," I laughed.

The widest smile I had ever seen on him erupted, showing off those perfect pearly white teeth. I wondered if he got his dental inspiration from those vampire novels he read--minus the fangs of course. "Thirty dollars a day?" he asked casually. "Five days a week? So one-fifty a week?"

For the second time that night, I almost choked. After coughing a few times, I sputtered, "No, Carlisle, I can't take that much money…"

"Of course you can. Don't argue with me about it." He winked.

Wanting to make him happy, I nodded. "Okay. But you have to make the job hard so I feel like I earn it." Not that being around him would _ever_ be hard.

After we shook hands on the deal, the conversation drifted to our favorite pieces by Wagner.

I was beginning to like Carlisle more and more every day.

* * *

_Review, por favor? Gracias, mi amigo._

_Seriously, I need some reviews._


	7. Guilty as Charged

**Author's Note**: The next chapter is going to be W.I.L.D. I'm hoping to have it up by Monday. Until then, enjoy this little chapter.

**Disclaimer**: What? You don't own _Twilight _either? Wow, what a coincidence!

Chapter Seven: "Guilty as Charged" Bella's POV

My first week of college flew by after I received my first job. Boring classes, working with Carlisle, and trying to tolerate my roommates became a familiar pattern.

Angela was amazingly easy to get along with. I briefly considered asking Jessica to switch with me, but decided that since Rosalie was rushing that weekend, I could stand her for a few more days. Rosalie wasn't downright cruel; she was just...chilly.

Okay, so maybe _arctic _was a better word. She didn't say much unless she was criticizing my lack of fashion sense or social smarts. Oddly enough, she was friendly when Alice was around.

Speaking of Alice, that was quite a source of drama. After working late (chastely, of course) with Carlisle Thursday night, I went to my dorm, ready to hit the sheets. I was surprised to find Alice sitting on my bed.

"Can you talk?" she asked. "I need advice."

"Sure," I said, wondering where Rosalie was and why Alice wasn't going to her.

She seemed to guess what I was thinking, because she said, "It's about Rose. That's why I can't seek her advice. And you seem to be the most levelheaded person on this floor, even though you are fucking my brother, which makes me question your sanity..."

I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life. "Ahhh, where's Rosalie?"

"Outside. Emmett had to bring her something, and they usually take a while when they're in his Jeep. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I mentioned Edward. I'm just upfront with people I'm close to, and I really do think that you and I are going to be the best of friends."

I chuckled. "Uh, don't worry about it, Alice. But contrary to popular belief, Edward and I aren't...um..."

"Fucking?" She looked at me with an expression of surprise. "Then what are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. We're not even dating. We just..." I sighed. I had no label for us.

"Having fun," she filled in for me. "Making out and flirting but with no real commitment."

I nodded and moved to my dresser to pull out my bag of Twizzlers. Noticing the picture of Jacob, I quickly pushed it down so Alice couldn't see. I didn't want her reporting anything to Edward.

"Twizzler?" I asked.

She gratefully took one. "Okay, I have to spill now. So you know how Rose is rushing this weekend and she is going to inevitably pledge to Phi Mu?"

I nodded. "How could I not? Jessica is still steaming over that."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I hate that bitch. Anyways, we've always dreamed of being sorority sisters and sharing a room in the house and doing mixers and charity events together. Lillian--that's her mom--told me that she could easily secure me a spot in the Phi Mu family."

I chewed on the licorice. "So what's the problem?"

Alice sighed. "I can't pledge this year."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

She took another Twizzler. "I was offered a job by a fashion designer here in Phoenix and I won't have time to pledge. This could be my big break since I want to start my own line. Perrine Bruyere, the fashion designer I worked with in Italy, told me I can't pass this opportunity up."

"That sounds great, Alice!" I exclaimed. "You _shouldn't_ pass that up."

She sighed and stared at my purple comforter. "Rose will be mad at me, though. She hates it when her plans are ruined."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, look. I know that Rosalie is a bitch sometimes--"

Alice laughed and nodded. "That's an understatement."

"But," I continued, "you guys have been best friends for forever. And no matter how bitchy she is, if she is your friend at all, she should be supportive of your decisions."

Alice nodded slowly. "You're absolutely right, but how will I tell her?"

"First, I would tell her that you've been offered a job. And let her know how badly you want it. And then tell her the hitch. I mean, Alice, college is about living your own life."

She smiled and pulled me into a warm hug. "You're absolutely right. Thanks, Isabella."

"No problem."

"Sooo, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked me, clearly relieved to have some sort of resolve over her problem.

I shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"Come clubbing with us," she suggested. "You can be Edward's date."

I bit my lip. "I don't want to force myself on you guys…"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not. We all like you. Rosalie even likes you, believe it or not. But Edward is head over heels for you already. Call him and see if he invites you."

I sighed and grabbed my phone. Not that I was sighing of frustration—quite the opposite. I was sighing because I didn't know if he would even think to invite me.

I found his number and hit "call" before Alice confiscated my phone and turned the speakerphone on. We listened to the phone ring three times before it clicked.

"Hey, pretty girl," the velvety voice said. "I was just thinking about you."

"How ironic," I chuckled nervously. "What's up?"

"Umm, not much, just putting the finishing touches on a paper."

"Oh," I said. "I can let you go, then." Alice glared at me and smacked my leg.

"No way. I've been wanting to hear your voice all day," Edward said, and I swear I could hear him smiling.

"Yeah, I kinda miss you too," I replied, my facial expressions begging Alice for something to say.

She chose then to interrupt. "Hey, big brother!" she chirped brightly.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Hey, baby sister. Are you torturing Bella with toenail polish or something?"

"Not yet," she replied. "Actually, we were just planning our weekend. Are you interested in hitting up Threshold tomorrow night?"

"Hey, Alice, you know I love you and I'm willing to sneak you into bars, but Threshold is kind of sexual and you definitely have to be over twenty-one to get in."

"Oh, please, it's just a dance club." Alice rolled her eyes and lifted her feet to examine her expensive-looking pumps.

"With poles and costumes you can put on to dance."

"How would you know, Saint Edward?" Alice sarcastically asked her brother.

"Hey, just because I'm saying my baby sister shouldn't go doesn't mean that _I _abstain from all the joys in that club. If you, Rose, and Bella really want to go, I'll meet you there, but I don't see how you can get in."

Alice snorted. "I have my ways."

"No whoring around with the bouncer, please. I don't want to have to kill any oversexed men. And I don't want to share Bella with anyone. We'll meet you there at seven thirty. Let me know if the bouncer won't let you in."

"I will," she replied said sweetly. "Do you want to talk to this beautiful girl on the bed next to me in private?"

"Please, ma'am," Edward said, clearly mimicking Jasper's Southern accent.

Alice laughed. "You have nothing on Jazz. Here she is."

She handed me the phone and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for chatting, Isabella! I'll see you tomorrow at seven. Ah, actually, I'll be here at six to help you pick out something hot to wear."

"Thanks, Alice," I told her, hugging her briefly. She flitted out of my dorm. I turned my speakerphone off. "It's me again," I said into the phone.

"_Finally_," he laughed. "Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow? I guess we can go to the student union and eat some fast food, unless you don't have a late class."

"The student union will have to do," I said. "I have lunch from eleven to twelve."

"Excellent. Do you want me to meet you on the steps of the union just after eleven?"

"Sure."

"Awesome," he said. Suddenly, his voice lowered. "Can I tell you something really corny?"

For some reason, I started to blush. "Of course."

I heard that smile in his voice again. "I've been thinking about you for days now," he admitted. "I just can't get your beautiful face out of my mind."

"You're really sweet," I said softly just before my phone started to beep. I glanced at the screen--Jacob was calling.

I would have to call my boyfriend eventually, before he grew suspicious and accused me of cheating.

And then I would have to admit that I was guilty as charged.

I felt that guilt pressing upon my heart, but right now Edward--the most perfect being on the planet--had my attention. I didn't want to think about Jake right now, so I ignored the beeping until it disappeared.

* * *

_I can't wait to post the Threshold chapter next. There's going to be some crazy kinky action. Until then, let me know what you think of the story so far with a review._


	8. Threshold

**Author's Note:** Possibly the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you enjoy.

I've had some beloved readers express concern for Jacob, Edward, and Bella...and Bella's sanity. I promise that there is going to be some soul-searching in the near future and Bella is going to have to decide what to do about all this two-timing. This story won't always be so shallow, even though that's the reason I'm writing it: to have a shallow escape from my other work-in-progress, "Battle Scars", which is very intense and heartbreaking. Go read it and review.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are all owned by this little-known woman named Stephenie Meyer. I think they come from this little book series...? *wink*

Chapter Eight: "Threshold" Bella's POV

Jacob did call again later that night. After my powwow with Alice, Angela came to me, begging me to quiz her on her Spanish flashcards. Angela never ceased to amaze me. She was an international business major, and planned on taking courses in Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, and Chinese.

We were in our pajamas on my bed, going over the flashcards when my phone started to ring. Angela recognized my "Bubbly" ringtone and grinned. "Talk to your boy," she said. "I need to run to the vending machine for a pack of Oreos, anyway. Comfort food!"

"Ooh, good idea!" I said, pulling a dollar out of my wallet on the bedside table. "Get me a pack."

When she left, I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Um, hey," Jacob's husky voice said.

"Hey, Jake," I replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said hesitantly. "I…haven't heard your voice in a while."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said, slightly uncomfortable. I started to babble. "College keeps me so busy, though--ya know, with the crazy-hard classes, and I just got a job working as a TA, and then the social work. I mean, I guess you could call being social with my roommates _work._ Sometimes it isn't that pleasant…"

"TA?" he interrupted me.

"Teacher's assistant," I said quickly, beaming as I pictured Dr. Carlisle Cullen's gorgeous face.

"Oh. Wow. You must be doing really well academically."

"I guess so," I said. "I've only been in class for four days. But so far I'm okay. Like I said earlier, the making new friends part is what makes me tired…"

"I see," he said dully. "Isabella, I miss you."

I sighed guiltily. "I miss you, too," I lied.

"I, uh, kind of did something that you would call me a creeper for."

"Oh?" I asked, glancing at Rosalie's selection of nail polish and wondering if I should polish my toenails for Friday night. Alice would probably be happy to do it.

"Yeah. I looked up the student schedule for your university. You get a four-day weekend in September."

"Yes, it's fall break," I said.

"So you'll be in Forks, right?"

I bit my lip, thinking about how much I did _not _want to go home. No Edward. No Carlisle. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it much. It depends on tests and papers and work and stuff. And if I can afford the gas money. Dr. Cullen is giving me good money for my assistance, but I'm not a _Hale_." I rolled my eyes at all of Rosalie's silly items.

"A what? Never mind. Look, Billy has offered to help me pay for you a plane ticket. I _need _you, baby. You don't know how depressed I am."

My face felt hot as the pain in his voice took me over. "Hun, you don't need to be depressed. I don't _want_ you to be depressed. I want you to be happy. What about Quil and Embry? Don't you hang out with them?"

"Quil is dating this chick named Claire from the Makah reservation, so he's always busy with her. And Embry is grounded for life."

"Oh no," I said, hoping to distract him from my absence. "What did Embry do?" I waved at Angela as she walked in and caught the pack of Oreos she tossed to me with surprising grace.

"He wrecked his mom's car. He's okay, of course, no injuries. There was a big party in Forks, and Embry being the good guy he is volunteered to be the designated driver. But Paul tried to take the wheel from him and he plowed into another car."

"Holy shit," I said. "Is Embry in trouble? He wasn't drinking, was he?"

"No," Jacob replied. "Luckily he ran into Harry Clearwater's car, so Harry understood. Harry even told him he was proud of him for keeping Paul and Sam and the gang off the road. But when the guys sobered up, Harry, Billy, Old Quil, and Charlie tore into them. I don't foresee any partying for a while."

"Wow," I said, rolling my eyes at Angela. She had brought me a bottle of water, and I took a sip. "That's quite a bit of drama for Forks and La Push."

"You have _no_ idea. I'm kinda sick of Sam and the guys. Everyone knows they drink all the time, and some people even say they're doing weed. I'm _really _mad at Leah. She's like the slut of the group. She's setting a horrible example for Seth."

"Poor Seth," I said. Seth Clearwater was one of my favorite people on Earth. He was like fifteen or sixteen and was just a great kid. A far cry from the bitch he called "sister". Leah hated me, and I returned the feeling.

"Yeah. I just don't see the point in drinking and drugs and having sex with everyone you see. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you and I have sex, but at least we don't cheat on each other."

I choked on my water.

"Isabella? You alright?" Jake asked in concern.

"Yeah," I gasped, and Angela was quickly patting my back. "Just…choked…on some…water."

"Oh. God, baby, be careful," he said.

I coughed and wheezed some more. "Okay…I'm alright," I declared. "Sorry. We're having a late-night study session and we have the munchies."

He laughed lightly. "Okay, honey. I'll let you go, then. Text me or call me sometime. I miss you."

"I will. 'Bye, Jake."

"I love you."

"Love you too," I said quickly, hanging up and dropping my phone on the bed.

"What was _that_ about?" Angela asked as she came and sat on the bed with me.

"The choking? Ahh, nothing," I said quickly.

Angela appraised me with slanted eyes. "Um, okay. Can I ask a question?"

"Go for it," I said, munching on an Oreo.

She swallowed a sip of water. "Does Jacob know about Edward?"

I shook my head. "Definitely not."

She pursed her lips. "Okay, does _Edward_ know about _Jacob_?"

I sighed and shook my head again. "No. They're both completely oblivious."

Angela bit her lip. "I know it's none of my business, Isabella, but that really isn't fair to Jacob, Edward, or you."

"I know," I said. "I just haven't figured out how to balance things out. Jacob and I have been dating for three years. We gave each other our first kisses and our virginities. He knows me better than anyone. But _Edward_…" I sighed. "Edward is just…"

"Gorgeous?" Angela filled in for me. "Smooth? Rich? Generous? _Gorgeous? _Every girl's dream?"

I laughed. "Exactly! I'm not in love; I'm just…mesmerized. Infatuated."

Angela nodded. "I understand. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper can all do that to you."

I sighed. "Yeah. Edward is…indescribable. I'm just amazed that he knows I exist. I don't know what he sees in _me_. Do I look easy?"

Angela chuckled. "No, you don't have that look about you like our roommates do. But it was well-known in high school that Edward had a thing for brunettes. I don't think he ever dated a blonde or a redhead. And he's super intelligent. He was the valedictorian of his class. Another reason he likes you."

I snorted.

"But you do need to make some decisions, Bella," she said. "It will just make your life easier."

I nodded as I bit an Oreo. "Thanks, Angela. It actually means a lot to have someone to talk to."

She leaned in and hugged me. "No problem. Just know that you may have to listen to _me_ at some time or another."

I laughed. "Okay. I owe it to you."

* * *

Carlisle gave me the day off because he had a meeting with the science department. I drove to Victoria's Secret with my paycheck (actually, it was cold, hard cash straight from Carlisle's pocket) to buy some more sexy underwear. I had cotton thongs and bras that were pretty enough, because Forks didn't have anything remotely close to a lingerie store. But if I was going to a fucking _strip joint_ with Edward, then I was going to wear something sexy.

I walked out with a few new bra and panty sets and a feeling of excitement. Anticipation. Thrill. I had never been to a nightclub, much less dirty danced with other people. I even skipped my prom because I just never cared about that kind of stuff.

But now that I was the sexy college student Bella, and not the shy prude Isabella, I cared.

Alice came to my dorm with a dress that she _made_ for me. It was beautiful, made of cotton, and a gorgeous cobalt blue.

"How have you made this in a week?" I gasped.

Alice just shrugged. "When I set my mind on something, I get it done."

It fit perfectly, but it was _skimpy_. Short, and low-cut. Alice told me it looked great, but what really shocked me was when Rosalie came in from her late class.

"Whoa," she said, looking me up and down. "Hot damn, Isabella. You look sexy."

"Um, thanks," I said, not knowing how the hell to respond to that.

I wore a purple lingerie set underneath it, and a pair of blue heels from Alice's closet. She curled my hair and did my makeup--silver eyeshadow, heavy eyeliner and mascara, and ruby red lipstick.

Rosalie wore a hot pink minidress that showed every curve and line, and Alice wore violet. They both looked so amazingly beautiful that I wanted to take off my dress and makeup and just go to bed. But they pulled me out of the dorm and into Rosalie's red BMW convertible. It felt like a flashback from last week.

Especially when Alice turned on the same song, and sang in perfect pitch with every lyric.

"_That party last night was awfully crazy, I wish we taped it. I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked. Drink my beer and smoke my weed, but my good friends is all I need. Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again. Man, I love college."_

It absolutely filled me with ecstasy.

We drove through the city lights until finally Rosalie pulled up to a neon-lighted building with music playing from the inside. A bright sign read "Threshold". Feeling what I would learn to call the pre-club jitters, I hesitated as Rosalie started walking to the front door, where a bouncer was checking the IDs of a long line of people.

"No, Rose," Alice hissed. "We'll never get in there. Come on, I have connections."

I know I was wide-eyed as Alice led us to the back of the building, in a crappy-looking alley. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

The door almost immediately opened, and an unremarkable guy opened the door. "Alice," he smiled at her, winking.

"Nahuel," she acknowledged him, apparently not very interested. "It's so nice of you to do this for us."

"No problem," he said. "Let me know if you and your lovely ladies have problems getting alcohol. I'll take care of that for you."

"You're so sweet," Alice said, blowing him a kiss before walking in.

"Who is that?" Rosalie asked her.

"A guy in my art class. His dad owns this place," Alice said, not impressed at all.

"Ah," Rosalie said as she glanced around the crazy room.

It was a huge room with a large stage. Women and men were dancing on the stage, twisting on poles and grinding on each other. Some wore flat-out underwear--one girl even had a pair of panties with pasties on her breasts--and some were wearing conventional clothes. I watched with interest as I saw a few dancers in front leave the stage, and a new wave of dancers entered.

"Anyone can dance on the stage," Alice explained to me as we walked through the crowd. "I've heard that the girls can make quite a lot of money, if they're willing to accept it. Of course, sometimes they have to shed the clothing."

I snorted. "So this is a strip club without any hired strippers."

"Exactly. Oh, I see Jazz!"

I followed her gaze to a big booth on the second floor that had a great view of the stage. Jasper and Emmett were gaping at the nearly-naked girl on the stage, but Edward's eyes were darting around the room as he looked over the railing. Finally, they landed on me, and he broke out into the most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"Bella!" he called before blowing me a kiss.

"You already have Edward whipped," Rosalie giggled. "Good job."

We joined our boys in their booth. Everyone was happy to see everyone. Edward brushed a kiss on my cheek. "You look incredible," he whispered.

"You do, too," I said honestly. He wore dark jeans and a white button-down shirt that was un-tucked, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Drinks, drinks!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Come on, Alice, let's go order something. I can only have one, though, because I'm rushing tomorrow."

"Isabella, what do you prefer?" Alice asked me.

"I don't care," I said. "Just get me whatever you get."

Emmett laughed. "Isabella, I take it you're a nightclub virgin."

"You could say that," I smiled at him. "We don't have a nightclub in my hometown. We have a diner and a Wal-Mart."

Jasper snorted. "Sounds like way down in Dixie."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Jasper, you lived in the South for like, a year. And you were six."

"It stays in your blood," Jasper insisted with an extra twang, taking a long drink from his beer.

"Jasper totally fakes the accent," Edward whispered in my ear. "Don't be fooled."

"But Alice loves it," Jasper told me, waggling his eyebrows.

I laughed. "I'm a sucker for a guy with an accent, too," I admitted.

Edward pouted his lip playfully. "I guess I'm not the guy for you, then."

I shrugged. "Guess not." But I still leaned in and kissed his lips once.

"Oh, God, here we go with the PDA," Jasper groaned. "And Rosalie isn't even over here." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Shut up," Emmett told him. "If your girlfriend was as hot as mine, you would be all over her, too."

Jasper laughed after taking a drag. "Hey, Em, I'm dating your sister. I'd be worried if you thought she was hot."

"Not hot, but Alice _is _beautiful," Emmett corrected. "Way too beautiful for you. And I'll kick your ass over her."

"Whatever. Anyone care for a smoke?" Jasper asked.

"Dude, I can't do that to my lungs," Emmett rolled his eyes. "I just poison my liver." He laughed and knocked back a long drink.

Edward and I both turned the cigarettes down, which relieved me. I've never been attracted to a guy who smokes.

"It's interesting, Em," Jasper mused. "You don't smoke Camels but you'll hit the Mary Jane all night long."

I was totally confused until Emmett shrugged and said, "In the words of Bob Marley, '_When you smoke the herb, it reveals you to yourself._'"

"'_The more people smoke herb, the more Babylon fall_,'" Edward volunteered.

"Yeah, mon," Emmett said, trying to imitate a Jamaican accent. He and Edward clinked the necks of their beer bottles together.

Ohhh. I was _so _naïve. Marijuana. The cop's daughter instinct kicked in, and it told me to run. Fast.

But I was wearing heels, wasn't I?

Alice and Rosalie came back and handed me a rosy-colored drink in a tall glass. "A sex on the beach," Rosalie smirked at me as she noticed Edward rubbing my thigh.

I ignored her jab and took a sip. It was fruity--orangey, peachy, and something else. I liked it a lot. I took another long sip.

"Do you want your cherry?" Edward asked me, motioning to the bits of fruit garnishing my drink.

"Not at all," I grinned, pulling it out by the stem and holding it close to his lips. He laughed and grabbed the fruit with his teeth, pulling it off the stem. Still chewing, he leaned in and kissed my lips. Yum, a fruity kiss.

Rosalie and Emmett were already making out, and Jasper was lovingly teasing Alice about her fruity little drink. So Edward and I zoned out into our own little world. He looped an arm around me and pulled me close to his side.

"How was your day?" he asked me, nearly making me laugh because it was such a common question coming from a very uncommon man.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I aced a Shakespeare test and then I went shopping."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled and kissed my cheek. "Of course you aced it."

He suddenly leaned in and whispered in my ear, "'_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night._"

I blushed furiously, but whispered in _his_ ear, "'_Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night._'"

I was surprised to see pink stain his cheeks. _Edward_ was self-conscious? _I_ made _Edward_ blush? He licked his lips before leaning down and whispering, "'_Teach not thy lip such scorn, for it was made for kissing, lady, not for such contempt_.'"

"I'm impressed," I whispered right before his lips touched mine. His arms wrapped around me desperately, and our lips began the beautiful battle that every couple experiences. Lips claiming their territory upon one another, shy tongues waiting on the other to come out first, and then finally, the tongues' fight for domination.

Finally, I pulled away for air, and my eyes searched his face as his lungs recovered as well. He laughed lightly and then leaned in and cockily told me, "'_A man loves the meat in his youth that he cannot endure in his age._'"

I laughed. "Excuse me, sir? Are you perverting _Much Ado About Nothing_ with innuendo only a frat boy could appreciate?"

He shrugged. "You know us frat boys. We go to desperate measures to get with the girl."

I giggled again, but I was interrupted by Alice. "Isabella!" she exclaimed. "Come dance with me and Rosalie!"

I looked at Edward, who sighed, but shrugged. "Go ahead," he said. "Rose has to go home early because tomorrow's Rush Day, so you should hang out with her."

Rosalie definitely was _not_ the person I wanted to hang out with, but I nodded. Dancing in the crowd wouldn't be too awful, would it?

I kissed him and then chugged the rest of my Sex on the Beach, forgoing the straw. After it was empty, I took Alice and Rosalie's hands and we slowly walked through the crowd to the dance floor.

"Cyclone" by Baby Bash was playing, which was about three years old, but at least I knew it and at least it was an easy song to dance to. I, never one to dance in front of other people, took a deep breath and then watched my friends as they started to dance. After I got used to the heels, I started to mirror their moves.

We worked to get a rhythm together and then started to dance with each other, Alice or Rosalie occasionally moving their butts against mine or twirling each other while laughing. I peeked up at our booth and saw all three of our men staring at us, mouths open.

"Let's give them a real show," Rosalie suggested, and she took our hands and led us to…the back of the room, toward the stage. Oh, shit. She isn't…

She is.

She walked to a door on the side of the stage, where a fat guy was standing with a clipboard. "Is this where we check in to go onstage?" Rosalie said sweetly.

His mouth fell open when he saw her, and then he quickly looked at me and Alice. He was practically salivating. "Uh, yeah. Are you chicks dancing together?"

"Of course," Rosalie said. "We thought we would put on a good show."

The man's eyes widened. "Awesome. Uh, do you want to borrow some costumes?"

"Yes!" the fashion designer in our party squealed. I immediately blushed and gave her a look that questioned her sanity.

"What?" Alice said. "We don't _have_ to wear them. We can just look."

"If you don't find anything, you can go naked," the guy said hopefully. "We don't have rules against that."

"Uh, thanks for your help, dick," Rosalie rolled her eyes. We linked arms and walked through the door, and found ourselves in a costume room with a few dressing rooms. Alice nearly had a heart attack. Luckily, the costumes were organized by theme, so we could match.

"Look at the Playboy bunny outfits," Rosalie said, pointing.

The blood pounded in my cheeks because I knew I didn't have the necessary curves, sexiness, or confidence to wear those outfits. Luckily, Alice wrinkled her nose. "Too obviously slutty," she said. "We could be sexy police officers. Or hula girls."

Rosalie snorted at the coconut bras. "I don't think those little coconuts could hold up my boobs. Isabella, do you see anything you want?"

"Just something moderately conservative," I barely whispered.

Alice gasped. "Flappers!" she shouted. "Flappers are sexy but they still cover up. Plus they have costumes that are small enough for those of us who could easily be covered up by coconuts. _And_ the 1920s are _so_ back in style."

I saw the sequined costumes and was relieved to see a lot of fabric rather than tiny bikinis. "I like those," I quickly said. Rosalie just complained that Alice already had the flapper haircut.

The three of us ran and rummaged through the flapper costumes. Rosalie found a bright red sequined thing that showed off her boobs. Alice grabbed for herself a tiny silver dress. I was still looking when she gasped.

"Edward will _love_ you in this!" she said, showing me a small blue dress with fringe on it.

"What is it with you and blue?" I asked her. "Everything you give me is blue."

She shrugged. "Blue is Edward's favorite color, and I heard him tell Jasper that you look hot in blue."

Well, that was flattering. "Okay, Alice," I said, taking the dress.

They were exactly our sizes, coincidentally, even though the dresses were a lot more revealing than the actual 1920s flappers would have tolerated. We even found little boxes of accessories. We all agreed on fishnet stockings with garters and those little headbands with the feathers on them.

My garters were by far the prettiest. They had blue gemstones that matched the blue gemstones in my headpiece. I thought the giant blue feather was ridiculous, but Alice positioned it perfectly on my head.

"Now or never," I breathed to myself as we waited in line to go out on the stage. We all looked pretty hot, like sexy vixens straight out of _The Great Gatsby._ Well, maybe that book wasn't sexy enough. Anyway, like I said, we looked hot.

Just as we were about to step out on the stage, the lights dimmed. My pulse began to race. This was so not happening. They were not about to choose _our _dance to be the headliner. I thought back to the chubby guy that Rose offended and wondered if he had anything to do with us.

It was dark as a girl at the stage told us to go ahead to the front. No one could see who was on the stage. "Go to the center," Rosalie whispered to us. We walked hand in hand as if we were an unstoppable force. Actually, Alice and Rosalie were probably the unstoppable force. I was probably the only one who was about to hyperventilate.

Alice and Rosalie both had the same idea. They put me in the middle, and I decided to once again mirror whatever they were doing. We turned to our side, so Rosalie was behind me, obviously pressing her boobs into my back, and Alice was in front of me, her ass grinding between my hips.

"We grind on each other for a while until you see me walk to the pole," Rosalie instructed. "We all go to the poles, dance on them, and come back to grind some more. I'll decide when to do what."

"Got it," Alice and I said.

Blue lights came on, and the audience clapped and cheered as they saw the three practically half-naked girls pressed against each other. "Alright, Rose, baby!" I heard Emmett call.

My whole body was burning of embarrassment. I was about to make a fool out of myself.

Finally, a song came on. Why, oh why, of all songs, did they decide to play "3" by Britney Spears?

I closed my eyes and immediately started to just do whatever the hell Rosalie and Alice were doing. Which was basically rubbing themselves on me. Rosalie's well-endowed boobs were practically molesting my back, and I ground my ass into her just like Alice was doing to me. Rosalie put her hands on my hips, so I did the same to Alice.

"_1, 2, 3, not only you and me. Got one-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between."_

I noticed that the crowd was only watching us. All of the other dancers were ignored. We could hear Edward, Emmett, and Jasper cheering us on. Of course Emmett was the loudest and peppiest one. You didn't have to hang out with them for long to figure out that Emmett was the exuberant one.

Finally, in the middle of the song, Rosalie broke free and went to the pole in the middle of the stage. I went to the left, Alice went to the right. Now I really had no idea what the fuck I was doing. Thank God I had been watching the pole dancers.

I grabbed the pole and swung around it, sliding down and then sliding up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie lift up her leg and raise it above her head to the pole, giving every guy a good view of her panties. Praying I wouldn't fall, I copied her.

The men--and women--on my side of the stage all whistled. I smiled, really actually enjoying myself now, and swung my head back, letting my hair hang down. I circled around the pole again, rubbing my body against it, paying close attention to my breasts and my ass.

It was a dance remix of the song, so the ending took forever. Rosalie got off the pole and went back to the middle of the stage, so Alice and I followed her. I sort of kept swaying as Rosalie went to Alice and grabbed her body, sliding down it and then back up. The way she touched Alice's body was extremely sexual, but it wasn't in a love-y way. Just a showy way.

My heart pounded as Rosalie came to me and purposely touched my breasts. I bucked my hips into her and let her shimmy down my body. She got behind me and grinded her pelvis into my ass, touching my breasts again and then flat-out cupping them. We danced together like that until the song ended and she swung around me just like I was a pole.

"_Babe, pick a night to come out and play. If it's alright, what do you say?_"

Finally, just as the lights were about to come down, she kissed me fully on the lips. As our kiss deepened, Britney's lyrics rang throughout my head:

_"What we do is innocent, just for fun and nothin' meant_."

The crowd went wild.

Alice came and grabbed our hands and we stepped off the stage, my mind and body still dizzy from Rosalie's unexpected kiss. I felt terribly embarrassed and really just wanted to go home. Surely I looked like an idiot.

But the boys' reactions after we changed back into our dresses told me differently.

They all cheered as we walked back to our booth. Emmett grabbed Rosalie and French kissed her exuberantly while Jasper laughed with Alice and whispered something in her ear. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't know how hot that was," he told me.

I was blushing. "Seriously? I totally didn't know what I was doing," I admitted.

"You hid it well," he laughed, kissing me. "Well, okay, most of it was hot. As much as I love to see girl on girl action, I did get a little jealous of Rosalie."

"That wasn't planned," I whispered, flushing again. "I never thought that that would ever happen. Ugh, I need a drink."

He smiled crookedly, sending my heart into overdrive. "Don't worry about it. Rosalie pulls stunts like that all the time." He then picked up a fresh Sex on the Beach. "I went ahead and ordered you one."

For the rest of the night, Rosalie never acknowledged the kiss. She just treated me like an acquaintance. Not quite a best friend, but not an enemy, either.

I danced with Edward on the dance floor and then I danced with Alice after Rosalie left early to get some "beauty sleep". And I drank. A lot. Finally, around one AM, the crowd dispersed. Alice went back to the Delta Kappa Epsilon house with Jasper, and Emmett went to his dorm alone. That left me and Edward.

* * *

_A cliffhanger, I know. But this chapter is already so long, and the night and morning between Edward and Bella are very important. That chapter is coming soon._

_Please review and let me know what you thought. Did you like the Rose-Bella kiss? Should there be more girl-on-girl action in the future? My characters will never have a different sexual orientation, just a taste for sexual experimentation. Let me know if you liked it or not. I honestly haven't decided._

_And, as I said earlier, I promise more attention will be paid to Jacob. And Carlisle.  
_


	9. Finally Together

**Author's Note:** I adored writing this chapter, so I hope you adore reading it. I love a chance to have Bella and Edward alone!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.

Chapter Nine: "Finally Together" Bella's POV

I woke up half-naked in a large, unfamiliar bed. My head felt like it was about to split in half, and I wanted nothing more than to empty the contents of my stomach.I rolled over, groaning, until I landed on something hard. And breathing. I could smell expensive cologne and beer, and it made me want to puke even more.

"Oh, you're up," a voice said, and I realized that this _something_ was actually a _somebody_. "I guess you're pretty hungover, huh?"

Before I could figure out who it was, I leapt up and started to look for something to throw up in. Seeing a balcony, I went and vomited over the rail, not even thinking about the fact that I could be showering some unfortunate soul with alcohol and bile.

I felt someone come and hold my hair back, and a kiss was dropped on the nape of my neck.

When my stomach was empty, I turned around to see Edward. He was smiling encouragingly. "Feel better, sweetie?" he asked.

I groaned. "My head is killing me. Uh, where are we?"

"A hotel," he said. "I didn't think you would want your roommates or my brother to see you like this."

I shook my head. "How much did I drink?"

He bit his lip. "I lost count after six."

"Six what?"

"Six everything. You were quite daring with your alcohol choices."

I whimpered. "Did we...have sex?" I asked, terrified that we had finally consummated our relationship, and I didn't remember it. _Finally? Oh, come on, Isabella! You've known him for like a week!_

He shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" I asked just as I realized that I was on a balcony in my new purple lingerie set, showing myself to everyone. I blushed and almost went back in, but another wave of nausea hit and the fresh air felt good. Edward immediately took off his white button-down and handed it to me. "Thanks," I muttered as I buttoned it around me. My stomach rolled again and I vomited once more.

When I was sure I was done, I went and collapsed on the bed. "Why didn't we have sex?" I asked again.

Edward was in the bathroom, and he came out with a bottle of water and two aspirins. "Call me old fashioned, but I don't believe it to be appropriate to have sex with a woman who is unconscious."

"Unconscious?" I groaned, burying my face in the pillow.

"Yeah, I had to carry you up to the room."

"God," I whispered. "That had to have been attractive. I'm so sorry, Edward."

He laughed and rubbed my back. "It's fine, baby. You're quite amusing when you're drunk."

I looked up at him. "Amusing as in I gave you a naked lap dance?"

Edward pulled the thick comforter and soft sheets around me, tucking me in. "No. You did give me a lap dance at the club, but you kept your dress on."

"That had to have been attractive," I muttered again.

"Actually, it was very attractive. Drink your water; your body is dehydrated."

I sipped at the water. "What else did I do?"

He smiled and sat on the side of the bed. "You danced and laughed and talked. You're quite the social butterfly when you're drunk. Some kid, apparently one of Alice's friends, named Nathaniel or something tried to take you home, but I stepped in." He lightly tucked my hair behind my ear, out of my face.

"I'm sorry if I completely turned you off," I said contritely.

He smiled. "I'm still here, aren't I?" He bent to kiss my sweaty forehead. "Besides, Jasper and Emmett enjoyed you profusely. Em can't wait to get you high."

"Mmm," I said, not knowing how to respond to that. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Well, _you_ are going to get over your hangover and keep yourself hydrated. And _I _am going to stay with you and take care of my favorite patient. I can practice for medical school." The crooked grin appeared, and my headache was forgotten. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Was I the only one who got off her ass drunk?"

Edward rolled his beautiful emerald eyes at my description. "No. Emmett was just as drunk as you were, because Rosalie went home early due to rushing, and he wasn't going to get lucky last night. Alice would rather get high than get drunk, so Jasper stayed sober for her. They probably went and found some weed in the frat house. And I stayed sober so I could keep an eye on you."

"Thank you. Is Emmett okay?" I asked him.

"Of course. He's a lot more used to alcohol than you are. I drove him to our dorm and made sure he was okay, and then I went and picked up the overnight bag that Alice packed for you. She knew I was planning on stealing you away last night." He picked up a duffel bag from the floor. "If you are willing, I would like for you to spend the weekend with me."

"That sounds perfect," I told him. "Can I take a shower?"

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed my cheek as if I didn't reek of soured alcohol, vomit, and sweat.

I smiled at him and grabbed my bag. Alice had supplied me with way more than necessary, but I was seriously grateful.

When I was peeling off Edward's shirt and my sweaty lingerie, I noticed how nice our hotel room was. There was a large shower and a huge hot tub. We weren't in your average Best Western. Edward had spent a pretty penny on this little weekend getaway.

Washing the nightclub residue off with my familiar strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash made me feel a billion times better, but I was tired. Unsure of what the plans were, I slipped on a silk camisole and shorts pajama set and blew my hair dry. And then I made sure to thoroughly brush all traces of last night--and this morning--out of my mouth.

Edward was watching TV in bed when I returned. Of course, the fact that he was shirtless didn't escape me. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Lovely," he complimented me.

"Thank you," I murmured. "I just decided to go with pajamas until you tell me if I should dress up or whatever."

"I ordered you brunch," he told me, pointing to a rolling tray by the bed.

I glanced at the clock--it was almost noon. "Do I get breakfast in bed?" I asked him.

"Mmm," he nodded. "But only if I do, too."

I giggled and climbed into the bed, where he welcomed me with open arms. "Feeling better?" he asked, kissing my mint-fresh mouth.

"I am," I confirmed. "I'm exhausted, though. Thank you for taking care of me, doctor."

"Anytime," he smiled. "I hope you like fruit." He placed the silver tray carefully in his lap.

It was a fruit salad made of melons, berries, grapes, and banana slices. A bowl of vanilla yogurt and a few croissant rolls were on the side.

"This is perfect," I assured him.

"Good." He picked up a grape and dipped it in the yogurt before putting it in front of my mouth.

Trying to be sexy, I opened my mouth and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

Edward abruptly popped the grape into _his_ mouth.

"You tease!" I exclaimed, playfully smacking him.

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just _so hungry_." His voice was saturated with hyperbole.

"Right," I rolled my eyes before reaching for a piece of watermelon.

"Don't," he said, moving my hand. "I'll feed you." He picked up the watermelon bite and traced my lips with it a few times. "You're not going to eat it?" he asked in mock surprise.

I shook my head, mouth closed.

"Come on, baby," he said, wafting it under my nose. "Please? For me?"

Unable to resist those damn green eyes, I tentatively opened my mouth. The watermelon barely entered my mouth before going straight into his.

"Edward!" I squealed, smacking him again. "You are _so_ mean." I snatched up a banana slice before he could stop me. Slowly, I popped it into my mouth and chewed. "Mmm, that tastes _so good _in my _hot little mouth_."

Edward groaned. "Now who's being the tease?" He offered me a strawberry, and this time, I bit into it.

* * *

We napped together after brunch, his arms wrapped around me. I woke up at four PM feeling totally rejuvenated. Edward was still asleep, so I just lounged in his arms. My cell phone was on the bedside table. One multimedia text from Jacob. I opened it and saw a picture of a sporty red car. "_She's mine!!!_" the text read. "_Can't wait to take a ride with you._"

I sighed and sent back my congratulations. I sighed again as I closed the phone and closed my eyes.

My mouth was instantly ravaged by a passionate kiss. "Mmm!" I exclaimed as Edward's tongue found mine.

He laughed into my mouth just before pulling away. "Were you getting bored?"

"Definitely not," I beamed at him. "I just woke up."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am," I replied, kissing his cheek. "Again, thank you again, doctor."

"Like I said, you're my favorite patient, so I didn't mind."

"Sorry for the passing out and puking," I mumbled. "That really wasn't nice."

"Bella, you silly girl, I'm a fraternity pledge. I've seen so much worse."

He kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled and let him take over my lips again. Finally, he asked me, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I admitted.

"Let's go eat."

Alice was thoughtful enough to pack me a cute outfit--skinny jeans and a cute top. This time she strayed from solid blue and gave me a pattern with lots of blues, reds, and pinks.

"You look beautiful," Edward said as I grabbed my handbag.

"Thank you," I said, kissing his cheek. He looked great himself--his signature dark jeans and Polo, emerald green this time to match his eyes.

"Anywhere in particular you want to eat?" he asked.

"Not really. Somewhere quick, because I'm starving!"

He laughed and took my hand. "Alright. Let's go."

I noticed that the desk clerk was watching us as we left the lobby, and my cheeks burned. I really hoped that she wasn't working last night and didn't think of me as the unconscious girl.

Edward and I ended up going to a very intimate, romantic Italian restaurant. I ate mushroom ravioli that was to die for, and then we fed each other a slice of tiramisu, just like in the cheesy movies. After dinner we went to an outdoors concert in a park. I was amused (and disappointed) to find that parks in Phoenix consisted of brown--no green moss or thick vegetation. Things just weren't as green as they were in Forks. Edward laughed at my reactions and mentioned--quite accurately--that I seemed to be more taken with the alien nature than the local band that was playing.

Edward had obviously planned this because he had a blanket in the back of his Volvo. He spread it on the ground and we lounged on it together, holding hands and occasionally kissing. Finally, we went back to the hotel at ten PM.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked as I started to gather my things in the hotel room.

"Of course," I said.

He hesitated.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked him, going to wrap my arms around him.

"I..." He blushed. "I was wondering if I could prolong our date one more night."

My heart started to beat quite quickly. "What did you have in mind?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it, and then he slowly bent and kissed me, his tongue lightly playing on my lips. I deepened the kiss, opening my mouth and granting access to his tongue.

We collapsed on the bed together, my fingers gripping at his biceps and his hands on my ass.

"This," he admitted between sloppy kisses, "is what I had in mind."

"Then the answer is yes," I gasped, crushing my lips to his. Tomorrow would be Sunday, and I wasn't planning on going to church or anything...

He made it through my clothes rather quickly, stopping to admire my naked body. His fingers traced down my breasts, then my stomach, and then they went to my sex that was suddenly wet. His eyes burning, he traced my folds, making me breathe heavily.

"Your turn," I whispered, sitting up to pull his shirt off of him. My heart stuttered as I once again saw all of his perfection. Why didn't baseball players get as much attention as football players? Edward looked like he hit the gym as much as any football player.

Edward made it through his clothes more quickly than I could have. At last he was completely naked, his rather well-endowed cock standing erect. And I was completely naked as I rolled over on top of him, feeling every hard surface of his body. We did a dance on the bed together, my arms wrapping around his neck, his arms taking their place around my waist, and finally, me moving just enough so we could completely join. All the while, our mouths discovered every accessible part.

Finally together..._at last_.

* * *

_If you can tell me (in a review) what two movies I plagiarized, I'll dedicate a chapter to you and have it posted within twenty-four hours of your post. I'll give you a couple of hints:_

_I stole a few one-liners in the hangover scene from a movie released in 2006._

_I stole Edward's teasing food denial from a movie released in 2005._

_If you have no idea what they are, you can still leave me a review. And you'll be my favorite person ever.  
_


	10. She's Lost It

**Author's Note:** Congratulations to **Little Miss Trouble**, who correctly identified the movie references in the last chapter. The hangover scene was inspired by _The Holiday_, and the fruit scene was inspired by _Walk the Line_. They're both in my top ten favorite movies of all time, and I'm pretty impressed that someone else on FanFiction has such good taste in movies. *wink* Go rent them if you haven't seen them.

This chapter, as I promised, is dedicated to Little Miss Trouble, and there's a reference to her name. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim anything that belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter Ten: "She's Lost It" Bella's POV

The morning after our consummation, I woke up in a stark contrast to the morning before. I felt alive, healthy, rejuvenated, and _glorious_. Maybe it was because we had purposely avoided alcohol, so I wasn't vomiting everywhere.

Actually, it was more than that. _Edward_ was asleep next to me. I literally couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face as I gazed at this man who had _me_ in his strong arms. He was so beautiful. His bronze hair was falling in his eyes, and a little film of stubble was sprouting on his face. I wondered how it would feel against my skin. Would it be soft and fuzzy, or rough and prickly?

I lightly traced my fingertip along his chin and jaw line. Rough and prickly. The good kind.

My fingers traced over his smooth lips. God, that mouth was amazing. After my second orgasm, he ducked under the covers and gave me a third orgasm--with his mouth alone. He also had a wonderful dirty mouth--expletives were shouted during his climaxes, and kinky names for our anatomies were fired off when I was driving him wild. His words alone could probably make me come!

I kissed his mouth softly, and then rolled out of bed to order breakfast. I decided on waffles and more fruit salad. That had been a fun breakfast in bed.

After the food came, I climbed back into bed and woke him up so the waffles wouldn't get soggy. My lips pressed to his as I rolled on top of him. His green eyes immediately flew open--bright emeralds glittering in the morning sun.

"What a wake-up call," he grinned when I finished our kiss.

I giggled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I think I burned off half my calories last night." He sat up to get out of bed. "I'll order. What would you like?"

I clicked my tongue in disapproval as my hands pushed his torso back down. "No, sir. If you can be my doctor, then I can serve you," I said, gesturing toward the tray.

He grinned eagerly, eyebrows raised.

_Hmm, how to do this? _I walked naked to the tray and rolled it over. His eyes never looked at the food, only me. I put the tray right by the bed and straddled his lap that was covered by a sheet. _Hmm, it feels like morning sex is definitely a possibility._

Edward's grin widened as I speared a syrupy bite of waffle and put it to his mouth. "You're so beautiful," he told me before eating the bite of waffle.

I giggled as he closed his eyes and _purred_ at the taste of the food. "Is it good?" I asked him, kissing his stubbly jaw.

"It's delicious," he said. "How did you know I like waffles?"

"You have a sweet tooth," I replied, giving him another bite.

"I do," he admitted with a smile. "Maybe that's why I like you so much."

I groaned at his bad joke. "Shut up and eat your waffle, _sweetie_."

"You should try my mom's waffles," he said. "They're like heaven."

I put a cherry to his mouth like I had at the nightclub. Remembering the gesture, he plucked the fruit off the stem with his teeth.

"What's the agenda for the day?" I asked him as I continued to feed him.

"Well, first I'm going to finish this delicious breakfast," he said, his fingers stroking the sides of my breasts as he took another bite of fruit. God, he was driving me crazy. "And then I'm going to feed you breakfast. And then I was thinking about how sweaty and dirty we both are, and how that hot tub could be perfect for cleaning us up." He winked at me.

I laughed. "Sounds perfect."

After he ate his fill, he kept his word and let me relax in bed while he fed me. And then we did try out the hot tub, which of course led to amazing morning sex. I was really surprised that Edward was so responsible about using protection, but I made a mental note to get a prescription for birth control ASAP. Better safe than sorry, just like my mom always told me.

Finally, the front desk called us to remind Edward that he needed to be out of the room by noon, otherwise he would have to pay for one more night. Edward just shrugged it off, obviously unconcerned with the bill.

"Do you need help paying for the room?" I asked him, toweling out my hair.

He almost looked offended. "No, Bella, definitely not. I'm the guy, so I pay." He ducked to kiss my lips once.

"Yeah," I said after we parted, a pleasant shiver running through me at his nickname for me. "But room service is expensive, and I realize that college life isn't cheap."

He waved a hand dismissively as he started to pack up his things. "Bella, _please_. Not to sound arrogant or prideful, but my family is very well-endowed."

"What do your parents do?" I asked him. I honestly couldn't remember.

"My father was a surgeon before he retired, and my mother is an interior designer." He didn't add an ounce of gloating to his explanation. He said it as nonchalantly as if he were talking about the weather.

"But if he retired, shouldn't he be…saving?" My voice trailed off; I didn't want to offend him. My parents weren't far from retiring, but they knew they would have to live modestly once they did.

He shook his head. "Uh, no. My father was one of the designers of a new kind of pacemaker. The patent sold for quite a lot." He shrugged. "Mom and Dad are gracious enough to pay for our educations and expenses. Don't worry about the bill, baby. Just know that you won't ever have to pay for a thing when you're with me."

"Wait," I said, and an article I had read in a doctor's office came to mind. "Was it the Meyer-Cullen pacemaker?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm impressed. How did you know that?"

I shook my head, simply in shock. "I just read it about it somewhere." The article hadn't mentioned any names, but apparently the pacemaker was very elaborate and modern. Cutting-edge technology, the article had said.

He smiled at me and crouched down so he was at my level as I sat on the bed. "I like a girl who reads," he simply stated. "I've always gone for the intelligent type."

I snorted. "Well, I'm definitely not in the honors college--"

"Neither am I--"

"But," I continued, "I'm glad I impress you."

"You impress me in _so _many ways," he said, running his fingers through my wet hair. "You're beautiful, you're smart, you're eloquent, you're thoughtful, and you're stylish." He started counting on his fingers. "You cater to my sweet tooth. You can actually drive an old truck with a manual clutch, which is _not_ typical for girls nowadays. And you kind of have this adorable little literature geek thing going for you. It turns me on, in a weird way."

I laughed. "You have some silly ideas of what is impressive about me."

"Plus you're really, really sexy," he added. "Like breakfast this morning. Oh my god. That was the best breakfast I have ever had, period."

"I'm glad you liked it," I smiled at him, stroking his unshaven jaw with my fingers. "I'm just glad you _let_ me take care of you like that. I like it…in a weird way."

He rolled his eyes adorably as I stole his phrase. "Silly Bella. I might let you do it some other time…"

"Soon," I agreed. "But maybe we can go to a cheaper hotel."

"_Bella_," he said passionately, standing up and pulling me with him so he could take me in his arms. When I was cradled against his chest, he kissed me softly. "You are _so_ worth it."

* * *

It felt almost criminal to go back to my dorm and do my homework after such a fantastic weekend. Angela greeted me with raised eyebrows, but obviously she had heard where I was from Alice.

Who, by the way, was my new roommate!

To no one's surprise, Rosalie was pledged into Phi Mu and promptly moved into the sorority house. It was quite the scandal because most freshmen couldn't move in, but of course the fact that Rose's mother was an adviser helped her out.

Alice--or her father, I couldn't tell from her babble--had managed to convince the university that she needed to be in my dorm because I would be her live mannequin for her design classes. I had no idea what that would entail, but she assured me that it was just a gimmick to get the room she wanted.

I was quite flattered that Alice wanted to _live_ with me. Besides Edward, Alice was my favorite of the crowd I hung out with. She was just so peppy and alive and upbeat all the time. It was infectious.

She rearranged our closet and drawers so we could share clothes as I worked on my homework on my bed. "Did you and my brother have fun on your little getaway?" she asked.

I blushed crimson. "Yes, we did. We went to a concert in the park and went out to eat and watched movies. You know how it is." _Yeah. I think a movie was playing on cable for like a minute before the TV was promptly forgotten when we hit the bed…_

She pursed her lips to fight the smile, but she graciously nodded and said, "Sounds like fun. Edward is crazy about you, you know. We could be sisters-in-law one day!"

Well, that made my ears perk up. "Um, Alice, no offense, but I've known your brother for nine days or something like that."

She laughed. "Don't try to bet against me, Isabella. You won't win."

Luckily, we were interrupted then. Jessica knocked on the wall of our part of the suite before entering. "Hey, Isabella," she said. "Where were you all weekend? Angela and I were worried."

"I was with a friend," I replied, suddenly extremely fascinated by my literature book.

"Edward?" she verified.

"Yes," I said, as nonchalant as Edward had been about his parents' wealth. "How are you, Jessica?"

"I'm fine. I made it into Tri-Delta." I stared at her blankly before she said, "You know, the sorority."

"Oh, right," I said casually. Obviously I wasn't impressed. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she grinned. "I don't know how I'm going to balance it with these crazy classes, though!"

Alice was so much nicer than Rosalie. She immediately started her storm of babbling to Jessica, offering study tips and organization tips and I don't know what all. Angela eventually joined. It gave me a good chance to get back to my homework and just forget about Jessica's nosy prying.

Shakespeare down, English literature to go. I pulled out my school-provided planner and flipped to the calendar to check when my next text was.

Two words caught my eye on the last week in September: _fall break._

A four-day weekend. The weekend Jacob had brought up. I bit my lip as I debated what I should do that weekend.

On cue, my phone rang. Thank God it wasn't Jacob's ringtone that played. It was just…my mom.

"Hi, Mom," I said, shutting my planner and leaning back on the bed.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just studying."

"How was your weekend?" she asked, and I could detect an edge of concern in her voice.

"It was great," I said honestly…and vaguely.

"What did you do?"

Ugh, here was the time to lie. Needless to say, she would _not_ approve of my weekend activities. "I've been studying. Most of my friends were rushing for sororities, so I wasn't with them." _I was just with a guy who is definitely more than a friend…_

"That's nice. Sweetie, I want you to have fun, but please be careful. I was watching the news yesterday and the college alcohol and drug consumption statistics are shooting up."

I rolled my eyes and tried to lace my voice with gratitude and assurance. "Thanks, Mom, but you don't have to worry about that. I'm being responsible." _I mean, hello! I'm a huge advocate for safe sex._

"I know, honey. I'm just being a mom. Of course I can trust you. You've never been Little Miss Trouble, unlike that Leah Clearwater…anyway, do you like Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's great. I'm so glad you told me to apply here." My mom was originally from Phoenix. She missed it like crazy, but she was madly in love with my father and would follow him anywhere.

"That's great. Okay, so the real reason I called is that Jake and I did something kind of crazy."

_Oh, shit,_ I thought. "Really? What is that?"

"Well, we ordered you a plane ticket for the fall break! We want you to come home and see us! We miss you like crazy."

_Shit, shit, shit. Fucking shit. _"Um, Mom, that's really great, but I may have tests that week."

"Well, then you can study at home. And Jacob has a big surprise for you, but don't tell him I told you."

I tried to suppress my sigh. "Okay, Mom."

"Aren't you happy, baby?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I really am. I'm just hoping that my demanding professors won't interfere with that weekend."

"I understand, honey. Hopefully things will work out. You fly out Thursday night and you'll return Sunday afternoon."

"Okay," I said. "Email me the flight itinerary."

"I will. I love you, baby."

"Love you, too."

I hung up and hit the wall with my pillow before yelling out "_Fuck!_"

Angela and Jessica immediately stopped talking. "Isabella, are you okay?" Angela asked in concern.

"I'm fabulous," I replied, my voice strained. I noticed that Alice had disappeared. Probably a good thing--I didn't want Jacob to be brought up in front of her.

"You don't look fabulous," Jessica the dumb bitch said.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious._ "I just have to go home for fall break. My mom organized this thing."

"I see," Angela said slowly. "You don't want to go home?"

I shook my head. "Definitely not. My fucking boyfriend is there. _Ugh._"

I saw Jessica hide an absolutely evil grin. "Is that a problem?" she said slyly.

"No," I said quickly. The last thing I needed was for the bitch to tell Edward that I had a boyfriend. "I'm breaking up with him fall break."

"Maybe this is a good thing, then," Angela the optimist said.

"I don't know," I sighed just as my phone beeped. A text from Edward. Immediately, sun rays shined through the dark clouds.

_Hello, my Bella. Is it alright if we do lunch in my dorm tomorrow, as soon as you get out of class? I want to see your beautiful face ASAP._

I giggled, making Jessica and Angela exchange a glance that said, "_Yup, she's lost it._"

* * *

_Review, please. I would really love to know what you think._

_And I promise, a more exciting chapter involving Carlisle is coming next. Just as soon as my AP English exam is taken care of.  
_


	11. Floating Morals

**Author's Note:** I promised y'all some Carlisle, and so here is a chapter all about him. I love writing my frat brat Edward, but there is something so damn sexy about Carlisle behind a desk, offering to help you get an A in an _anatomy_ class...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Twilight _or anything related to it. I also was not one of the lucky girls visited by Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner on _The Oprah Winfrey Show._ I know...life sucks.

Chapter Eleven: "Floating Morals" Bella's POV

"Hi, Carlisle," I said as I stepped into his office before class. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I dropped my backpack and looked up to see him holding one finger up, a phone pressed to his ear. He was absolutely stressed out. I sat in the chair in front of his desk and looked around. He had tidied up somewhat without me. I was impressed.

"God, Esme!" Carlisle nearly shouted. "Do you not realize that the kids are ignoring me? All except for Allie. What are you telling them?"

Feeling uncomfortable, I stood up to leave, but Carlisle forced a smile and shook his head. "It's okay, you can stay," he mouthed. I sat back down and pretended to be interested in a nonexistent piece of fuzz on my blouse.

"Yes, well I'm quite positive that the courts will be interested in your defamation of my character," he snapped. "The children may be adults, but we are still not allowed to manipulate or bribe them. Where are your ethics?"

I heard some angry shouting before he interrupted her. "Esme, I have to go. I have class in ten minutes and I haven't even printed the quizzes. I'll have my lawyer call your lawyer."

He slammed the phone down. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Isabella," he sighed.

"It's fine," I told him. "Don't worry about me, Carlisle. Do you want me to print the quizzes?"

"That would be wonderful. I know it's a pop quiz, so you probably didn't prepare for it. But don't worry about your grade in here. I can assure you that you'll have an A, regardless. Consider it part of your salary."

"You don't have to do that," I told him. "That really isn't fair to the other--"

"Isabella?" he interrupted me.

"Yes?"

"Don't argue with me." He grinned, so I knew he wasn't mad.

I returned his smile. "Okay. Sorry, Carlisle."

"It's alright, dear." He squeezed my shoulder, sending a delicious chill down my spine, as he moved from behind his desk to grant me access to the computer. His phone rang just as I began to print the quizzes.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he answered it. "Hey, angel. Why didn't you call my cell?"

I was quite amazed at the jealousy that flared up inside of me. Truly, it was irrational. Carlisle and I had a professional relationship and nothing else. But I was extremely attracted to him, sexually and intellectually. He was gorgeous and the most intelligent person I had ever talked to.

"I know, sweetheart," he said. "But I'm trying to be fair with her. She's taking away everything I own."

Must be talking about the wife again. I collected the quizzes out of the printer's tray and checked the clock. Whew, class was about to start. I handed him the stack of quizzes and quietly walked out of his office and into his lecture hall.

He emerged a few minutes later, just as the last student snuck into the back. To my insane surprise, he didn't greet the class or have a smidgen of small talk. He just passed out the quizzes, not even bothering to make a joke about the collective sigh that went around the room.

After the quiz, he gave a lifeless lecture--accompanied with a slideshow--on the skeletal system. I took notes, but I focused more on my beautiful professor. He looked depressed and beaten down, as if the mysterious "angel" he was talking to really let him down. He showed no passion about the human body, just weariness. He was not...Carlisle.

The class seemed to last forever, but eventually it ended and he disappeared into his office. I eventually followed him and closed the door behind me. The poor man was slumped over his desk, head covered.

"Carlisle?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, his voice muffled by the desk.

"Do you want to work today?"

He raised up and nodded. "Yes, if you don't mind," he said, his eyes soft.

"I don't mind," I replied. "Um, if you want to take a break and go get coffee or something, I'll do whatever you want me to."

He gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Isabella, but I'm alright. It's just life, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I definitely understand that. Um, if you ever want to talk, I'm right here. I'm a pretty good confidant."

I expected him to gently remind me of our professional relationship, but suddenly, the floodgates opened. His words started pouring out.

"You know, we were never supposed to make it," he began. "All of the odds were stacked against us. I was the preacher's son from the lower middle class. She was the only daughter of the wealthy mayor of our small town. Everyone wanted Esme. She was a beautiful socialite. It sounds like a cliché from the Victorian days, but even in the nineteen-eighties, I wasn't good enough for her. Her parents only tolerated me because my father was a well-respected pastor. We dated throughout high school, but we were always told that I wasn't good enough to marry her."

He laughed bitterly. "Of course, that all was intensified when she got pregnant our senior year. Our parents were deeply ashamed of us. I was the preacher's son, for God's sake, and she could have made her father look bad in the polls. It was a small town, so that really made a difference. Her parents tried to make her have an abortion, but she loved her baby. _Our_ baby. She had to drop out of school, because schools then weren't as...tolerant as they are now. The night I graduated high school, we eloped. I accepted a full scholarship offer to this university, so we came to Phoenix."

He paused, and a weary look took over his perfect face. "I'm not going to lie, it was hard. I went to school by day and worked by night. Esme found a job, and we managed to pay for a crummy apartment and keep food on the table. But when our first son was born, money was even tighter, of course. Somehow we managed to make it, though. Esme and I loved each other a lot, and we both loved our son. We wanted the best for him. Then we got the news that Esme's parents had been killed in a car wreck. She was still the heiress to their fortune, so suddenly, we had a lot of money. We were able to do things more traditionally--our baby could go to daycare, and Esme and I could both go to school. I guess to call it a stroke of luck would be the wrong sentiment entirely, but we were lucky that her parents never cut her out of their will. Two years after our first son was born, we had another son. Two years later I was in medical school, and we had a daughter. Esme was a wonderful mother while I pursued my education. I felt guilty, but she wanted me to attain my lifelong dream of being a doctor."

A small smile lit up his face. "And I did it. My children lived modestly until I actually became a surgeon, and then we started living the American Dream. But that seems to be when the marriage started to spoil. We no longer depended on each other. I made plenty of money, enough that she could hire a housekeeper so she could pursue her education and her career. Once she started making her own money, we seemed to be living separate lives. I missed her insanely, but I took the wrong approach. I started trying to buy her love with cars, a bigger house, jewelry, designer clothes, the island..."

His voice trailed off, and he shook his head. "I was a fool. Teenage marriages just don't last. Three kids and two separate careers made us find new dreams that didn't involve each other. And all the money in the world can't make a relationship work. The divorce was inevitable, but we agreed to stay together until our youngest was out of the house. Now she's in college, so we decided that it was time. It was a mutual decision. I know Esme has been seeing someone, and I can't say that I've been abstaining since we've been separated."

_Oh, really? Do you want to **not **abstain now? _That's what I thought, but instead I said, "Carlisle, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Isabella," he said softly before loosening his tie. He was having issues with it, so I made a brave move and stepped to his side of the desk to help him. My fingers expertly untied the designer tie, making him blush. Oh, jeez, that adorable blush again.

"Thank you," he chuckled, taking his tie off. "Esme has always done that for me. My daughter left me written instructions on my bathroom mirror detailing how to tie a tie. I know--pathetic, right?"

"Not pathetic," I disagreed. "Sometimes a man just needs a woman's touch."

"Indeed," he agreed, his blue eyes piercing mine. "Are you as good at shoulder massages?"

It was a joke, but I thought, _What the hell? He's giving me a free A in his class, so I can throw in a shoulder massage or two. Besides, Jacob loves my shoulder massages._ His eyes widened, but he didn't oppose it as I walked behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Mmm," he murmured. "You can't imagine how that feels."

"You're really tense," I mused. "Maybe you should invest in regular massages."

He chuckled. "Why would I, when I have you here? Maybe I should add to your salary so you can be my personal masseuse." He tilted his head to the side, so my fingers gently rubbed his neck.

"That's unnecessary," I replied. "Whenever you need me, I'm here."

"That may be twenty-four/seven if I continue this pattern of laziness and disorganization," he muttered, blushing with shame.

"Well, Dr. Cullen," I said flirtatiously, "would you rather break the pattern of laziness, or just be lazy while I work the tension out of your back?"

He tilted his head back so those cobalt blue eyes were staring at me. "I choose the laziness," he grinned. "You don't know how good it feels to be lazy now that I have a new assistant."

I laughed. "I've heard that my massages are pretty great, so I'm not surprised."

"A woman's touch," he murmured, closing his eyes and letting out a pretty damn sexy groan of pleasure. Suddenly, I wanted to rip that sky blue shirt off of him and show him what a woman's touch _really _felt like.

But I controlled myself. Carlisle was, according to my calculations, in his early forties. _And_ going through a really messy divorce. I couldn't just jump him like I could Edward.

As I massaged his shoulders, neck, and lower back…I thought seriously about how drastically my life had changed in ten days. Ten days ago, I was Isabella Swan, shy bookworm with straight A's and respectable morals. Now I was Isabella Swan (Bella to one significant person), outgoing college student with straight A's, a busy calendar, and almost no morals. I relayed the past week's events: a frat party, drinking my first beer, hooking up with a stranger, falling for an older professor, becoming the professor's assistant, going to a bar and dirty dancing on stage with two girls, kissing one of those girls for everyone to see, getting plastered, and having a lot of weekend sex with the aforementioned stranger who wasn't really a stranger anymore. That had all happened in ten days. That was more than I had done in eighteen years.

As I counted every one of those uncharacteristic events, I felt like I could see my morals floating above me like balloons. One by one, the balloons were cut off their strings, and they floated away. Cheating on my boyfriend--_snip_. Experimenting sexually with strangers and a girl--_snip_. Shamelessly hitting on my middle-aged professor--_snip_. Accepting unfair A's from the professor--_snip_.

I suddenly realized I didn't have a lot of dignity left. What was left? Drugs…sleeping with Carlisle…alcohol poisoning?

I shivered as every bad Lifetime movie I had ever seen ran through my head.

I was stirred out of my thoughts when Carlisle's phone rang. He leaned to pick it up, out of my reach. I thoughtlessly nibbled at my nails, stressing over this new girl that I had become.

I can't even tell you who Carlisle was talking to, or what he said. I wasn't listening. The only thing I can tell you after my disappointing epiphany is that…well, that epiphany didn't affect me very long.

Because after Carlisle hung up, he stood up and turned around, softly taking me into his arms. "Thank you, Isabella," he whispered, kissing my cheek once.

I felt absolutely euphoric, and _snip_--there went another balloon.

* * *

_Bella's conscious is finally catching up with her, but how long will it last? I'll try to have the next chapter posted before Monday so you can find out._

_I would really like some reviews. I accept anonymous reviews, so don't hold out on me because you don't feel like logging in. I really need to know what my readers are thinking, so I can figure out what will happen to these crazy kids. (And pretty professor.)  
_


	12. Good Feelings

**Author's Note:** **WARNING! This chapter contains illegal drug use. Don't read it if you don't feel comfortable with this subject material.**

I have never smoked weed in my life, so I researched what it's like to be high and questioned a few acquaintances who happen to be tokers. If you completely disagree with my portrayal of being high, please remember that everyone has different experiences. That's what I'm told, anyway. Honestly, I don't think drugs are worth my time, and I would really prefer to be kind to my body.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_, which only has one outstanding, romantic drug reference.

**I do not practice, condone, encourage, or recommend this kind of behavior, especially the use of illegal drugs of any kind. I actually lost my older brother to drugs; he died of an overdose. Please know that drugs are dangerous and that they can kill you. Contrary to popular belief, even marijuana results in poor judgment, loss of brain cells, and an unhealthy mouth/throat/lungs. It is also psychologically addictive. I'm only including drug use in the story to show the decline of Bella's character, which will be a major subject in this story.**

Chapter Twelve: "Good Feelings" Bella's POV

Carlisle didn't go beyond that glorious kiss on my cheek, but let's just say that I went beyond all boundaries with Edward in the weekend that followed. Friday night was a lot of the same stuff as our Threshold night, except we went to another bar that had some cliché name and dirty floors. The live music was good, though. Edward and I danced together for hours, and then we went back to his dorm and, well, didn't exactly dance anymore. (Emmett spent the night in Rosalie's room in the sorority house, so I wasn't ashamed at all of the obnoxiously loud lovemaking. If you could give what we did that sort of name.)

I was falling into an easy pattern of my "floating morals". I had spent my whole life trying hard to be a good girl, and it was _so_ easy to unravel that. Not to mention _fun_. Oh my god, was it fun. Sex with Edward was fun. Flirting shamelessly with Carlisle was fun. Drinking and laughing and dancing was fun. My whole life was just suddenly fun. It really made my life in Forks look flat and boring.

That Saturday, I knew that Alice and Rosalie were planning something big, even though I had no idea what it was. They told me to go to the Delta Kappa Epsilon fraternity house at seven pm, and I trusted them. They were really good friends, even Rosalie. Since our unexpected kiss onstage at Threshold, she had (sort of) warmed up to me--enough that I could ask her what that kiss was all about.

She shrugged. "I like kissing girls, but I knew that I couldn't kiss Alice. I mean, she's my boyfriend's sister. And my brother's girlfriend. That would turn both Jasper and Emmett off. However, you aren't even really dating Edward, and you're unrelated to all of us, so you were safe."

I had then peppered her with questions about _why_ she liked kissing girls, and if she was bisexual or something.

"Nah," she shrugged. "Alice and I just experimented in high school due to games like Truth or Dare…and girls have really soft lips and great lip gloss. I'm _definitely_ not bisexual or lesbian or anything like that. I love men _way _too much. Which is another reason I've made out with girls. Men like to watch."

So I felt more comfortable around her now that all that was cleared up, but I hoped that Edward wouldn't ask to be a girl-on-girl voyeur. Rosalie was a good kisser, I guess, but I preferred Edward's lips…and tongue…and teeth…

Anyway, Saturday night. I had spent Friday night in Edward's dorm, and then we slept in on Saturday, slightly hungover from our mutual buzz. The hangover was easily cured by water, aspirin, and a run to grab some Chinese food. We spent the day together watching television in his dorm, just chilling and enjoying each other's presence. But Alice and Rosalie wanted us to be in on their plan, so we went to the fraternity house together.

Edward knew to go up to Jasper's room. We entered, and Jazz, Emmett, Rose, and Alice were sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Lock the door," Jasper told us as soon as we entered.

Edward snorted and locked the door. I looked at him quizzically, but he shook his head. I raised an eyebrow and took a place by Emmett. Edward playfully shoved his sister over so he could sit by me and hold my hand.

"Isabella," Jasper said quietly as he pulled out a wooden box and a key, "have you ever smoked weed before?"

I bit my lip, my heart pounding. I did have a few morals left, and they were telling me to get the hell out of there. But Edward was rubbing adorable little circles on the back of my hand, trying to comfort me, and then he kissed my hand. He wanted me to be there, to do this with him.

"No," I admitted.

Jasper nodded as if he had suspected this all along and unlocked the box. Inside were small bags of green stuff, and a collection of glass pipe-looking things. "We understand if you don't want to smoke with us," he assured me. "But if you stay while we smoke, you'll probably get a contact high, and that just isn't as good." He pulled a pipe out and started packing a little bit of green stuff into the pot. "I'm no pre-med major, but I can promise that this won't fry your brain. The first time, anyway. Do you want to try it?"

"Sure," I said breathlessly, because Edward was kissing my neck, silently persuading me.

Jasper passed it to Alice on his left, who handed it to Rosalie, who handed it to Edward, who handed it to Emmett, who handed it to me. I stared at the alien object. I had never seen drug paraphernalia before, and it scared me.

I waited patiently as Jasper distributed a pipe to everybody.

"Here's what you need to know," Edward murmured quietly. "Since you've never done this before, you don't need to take huge breaths of the stuff, because it will overwhelm your lungs and you'll cough and choke. Inhale in short breaths, and try to keep the smoke in your lungs for a while before you exhale. That's what gets you high. You can't just blow the smoke out like you would a cigarette. As you get used to it, you'll be able to take long, wonderful drags."

"Mmmkay," I hummed nervously.

"To friends, love, and happiness," Alice toasted, holding her pipe up so Jasper could light it. One by one, he lit every pipe.

_It's now or never. _Hesitantly, I put the pipe to my lips and inhaled.

_Oh, God, that's terrible._

"Shh, Bella, it's okay," Edward said, gently patting me on the back while I coughed and sputtered. "You'll get used to it, baby."

I controlled my coughs, and he urged me, "Try it again."

I did, and this time it was a little better. The smoke in the room was already clouding up my head. After one successful drag, I held the smoke in my lungs for a few seconds before exhaling.

"Good girl," Edward murmured, taking a longer hit than I thought possible. The others were quiet as we inhaled a few times, just letting out occasional murmurs of appreciation.

As my head became detached from my body, suddenly Alice started giggling. Loudly. Obnoxiously. For some reason, that made _me_ giggle. Alice and I laughed together at nothing in particular until Edward suddenly touched my face.

Wow, that felt amazing. I turned to him and leaned in to kiss him once he removed his pipe from his mouth. His lips felt like they were exploding against mine in every pleasurable sensation ever known to man--a soft mattress to lie on, the sweetest dessert in the world, and a warm summer's day. It wasn't like an acid trip; it was just…happiness.

"Don't…waste…my…cannabis," Jasper murmured, smiling goofily at us as Edward and I laid down together, our bodies intertwined. I put the pipe back to my lips, inhaling again. For the first time, I noticed that slow, beautiful music had been playing in the background. It was music that sounded so sweet in my ears that I wanted to weep tears of joy. But the happy tears wouldn't come because I was being distracted by Edward's hands and lips.

After centuries of magnificently-spent time, I could feel myself coming down from that splendorous high, and I was _hungry_. Emmett and Rosalie were making out, and Jasper and Alice were eating brownies and laughing together. Jasper was a great guy, obviously very happy by nature, but it seemed strange to hear him giggle pointlessly. I greedily snatched up a few of the brownies, and they tasted wonderful as my head came back down and reattached itself to my neck. I was absolutely ravenous…

"You're so perfect," Edward murmured to me, wrapping his arms around me. His pupils were dilated, the green irises almost totally covered. That made me laugh. Though I wasn't at my peak of highness, the smoke in the air still seemed to inflict some happiness on me. It was delicious.

The others took a few more hits, but Edward gently urged me to take it easy my first time. I listened to him, of course. When I wasn't nearly as high as my friends, I found myself watching them in utter fascination. They all looked to be just as happy as I was, and just…peaceful. Beautiful. The quietness faded after a while, and they started talking, slightly slurring their words and saying a lot of nonsense. Emmett discussed in great detail the patterns in the white carpet, and how he could see Abraham Lincoln's head in it. That was quite possibly the most incredible thing any of us had ever heard of.

After an immeasurable stretch of time, we were ourselves again. I watched regretfully as Jasper took our pipes and locked his box up. I was left wanting more.

* * *

"What did you think?" Edward asked me as he drove me to my dorm. We had definitely sobered up after a few hours; I was amazed to find that it was past midnight.

"That was incredible," I said honestly.

He laughed. "I suppose I shouldn't advocate it, being pre-med and all, but I love it."

"It's different than alcohol," I mused. "I never thought there would be much of a difference."

Edward nodded. "Alcohol serves as an escape from everyday life. Marijuana enhances the good feelings inside of you. Of course, I've had some bad highs. I can't smoke if I've had a bad day. It just heightens the stress and sadness. Some people--Emmett, for example--can reverse their sadness with marijuana. I can't. But I was very happy today, so I had a happy high."

"Why were you so happy?" I teased him, playing with his fingers.

"Because you're such a significant part of my life now," he answered seriously. "And I love it. You really live up to your name, sweetie. You make life beautiful. My Bella."

After that response, I made him park in the dormitory's parking lot and I jumped him in his car.

* * *

_Tell me your thoughts on the descriptions of being high. Convincing? Believable? Outright stupid? Let me know with a review._

_I love you guys; thanks for reading twelve chapters and please continue to read more.  
_


	13. Four Day Weekend

**Author's Note:** This chapter goes out to **Morrison**, a reader who didn't exactly compliment my work, but told me that my story fuels a hate for Bella. Other than writing this as a relief from my sad story, I have to admit that I really wanted to make Bella seem like a bitch, because I hate her. And apparently it's working. I just hope y'all like it. Tell me with a review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any of the rights to _Twilight,_ but I do have anti-virus software that is warning me of a detected virus. So I guess I better check that out…

Chapter Thirteen: "Four-Day Weekend" Bella's POV

The week seemed to drag on, and the phrase "living for the weekend" came to mind. Classes sucked. I had a lot of tests, and I could see where my classes were getting a lot harder. Carlisle's class was intensifying as we progressed to the muscular system, but of course I didn't have to worry about that grade.

We still didn't go beyond a kiss on the cheek, though he gave me one every night as he handed me my cash. I liked getting paid on a daily basis, and was quite amazed that he had enough money to hand out fifty dollars a day (he had, against my wishes, raised my salary for the daily shoulder massages.) I could definitely live on fifty dollars a day, since I only really had to pay for gas and food. And I ate lunch with Edward so much that I rarely ever paid for food.

But the weekend just couldn't come fast enough. When it did come, we went to a frat party in the Delta Kappa Epsilon house on Friday night that literally lasted until the break of dawn. I enjoyed it profusely, and yes, I managed to get quite drunk. Luckily, Edward was right--the hangovers still did suck, but I wasn't as pitiful as I was on our "weekend getaway".

On Saturday, we hit the town and went out to eat at a really nice restaurant, only to come back and smoke more weed. I noticed a profound change in the atmosphere. My friends weren't so serious this time around, and they were being a lot sillier with the weed. The high didn't impact me as strongly as my first time, but it was still pleasurable. I had researched cannabis sometime during the week, and I was relieved to find out that my sensitivity to Edward's loving touches was pretty common. I wanted to try stoned sex, but I couldn't make myself do that in front of an audience, no matter how high they were.

I was falling so hard for him. Jacob had been all but eliminated from my mind, and Carlisle was a fun fascination, but Edward was literally starting to become my entire focus. When I dressed in the morning, I thought, _Would Edward like me in this?_ When I read books for my English Lit class, I thought, _Has Edward read this?_ When I ate a pack of Oreos from the dorm's vending machine, I thought _Does Edward love Oreos as much as he loves waffles?_

I was becoming a little obsessed.

But that weekend ended, and I started another week.

This was the week before the four-day weekend of fall break. I was insanely jealous of Edward, Alice, and the rest, because they were going to Vegas for the weekend. They invited me to go with them, but my mom had already bought my ticket, so I was pretty much forced to go to Forks.

As I sat in the airport, Alice text messaged me: _Wish you were coming with us. It'll be no fun without you._

I sent back: _**You'll have plenty of fun. We'll just have to plan a Vegas weekend that I can join in on.**_

She replied: _Don't plan anything for Thanksgiving week._

_**Why…?**_

_Because you're spending it with us._

_**Um, okay…I'll have to fake an illness or a huge test or something to keep from going home.**_

_Ah, yes, I forgot about your double life. Good little Isabella can't let her parents know about her partying and weed smoking._

_**Shut up, Alice.**_

_I'm just kidding! We're all living double lives. If my mother knew about your slumber parties with Edward, she would die of shame! Little skank._

_**And what about your slumber parties with Jasper?**_

_I never said I'm not a hypocrite._

_**LOL. I feel like I'm going to need some good weed to smoke this weekend.**_

_You probably shouldn't do that. Your father is the chief of police, and there is no way in hell that you're getting us caught._

_**I know…**_

_Isabella, please realize that you absolutely cannot get us caught. Our parents are all prominent members of Phoenix society, and it would ruin our lives. Plus Jazz, Em, and Edward would never play sports again._

_**I understand, Alice. That was a joke.**_

_That's why we were so quiet the first time you smoked with us. We were taking a huge chance letting you in on our secret like that._

_**That's why? Don't you guys know that I'm not a gossip like *cough* Jessica *cough cough*?**_

_LOL don't bring up that dumb bitch. Yeah, that's why. Plus Edward was worrying himself shitless about whether or not you would still hang out with us…_

_**Why would he worry about that?**_

_Isabella, you're pretty damn innocent._

_**Not anymore…**_

_Yeah, but you're still no Rosalie._

_**So that's why you guys have relaxed with the weed? That's why you now have more fun when you smoke it?**_

_Yeah. Because we trust you now. Trust me, you're definitely part of our crowd now. We know for a fact that you won't rat us out._

Hmm, interesting. My plane was called then, so I said my goodbyes to Alice and stomped to my coach seat.

I groaned as I saw my parents and Jacob waiting on me when I landed in Seattle. Mom ran to me first, wrapping me up in her arms and kissing all over my face. "I missed you!" she gushed.

"I missed you too, Mom," I replied, kissing her cheek. "Are you going to smother me before I get to see my dad?"

Dad laughed as he hugged me to him tightly. "It's good to see you, Bells." He kissed the top of my head, and for some reason, I tensed. I was paranoid that he could somehow look at me or smell me and realize that I had been smoking marijuana. Marijuana is one of the many evils a cop's daughter gets lectured about throughout her life.

"Good to see you, too," I told him, kissing his cheek. He took my carry-on from my shoulder.

Mom tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and winked at me before she and Dad walked away, leaving me looking up at Jacob.

"Isabelly," he grinned, bending down and lifting me up so he could spin me around. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I know what you mean," I said, hoping it was convincing. I couldn't escape as he pressed me tightly to his chest and kissed my lips.

After a few seconds, he dropped me to my feet and wrapped an arm around me. "How is Phoenix?" he asked. "I want to know everything!"

_It's great! I have straight A's and I'm taking part in illegal activity…while cheating on you. _"It's great," I replied halfheartedly. "But you know me…life isn't very exciting…"

He knit his eyebrows together and stared at me for a second, but he shrugged and pulled me toward the front door of the airport.

The ride home was slightly awkward.

"Isabella! Tell me about your friends," Mom encouraged.

"They're cool," I replied. "I have two great roommates and one who is an idiot."

"What are their names?"

"Alice and Angela are the nice ones. Jessica is the annoying one. I haven't met anyone who likes her except for a creepy frat guy."

"How many fraternity boys do you know?" Dad asked, obviously concerned. I felt Jacob's eyes on me as I stared at Dad in the rearview mirror.

"Ah, a few from classes and study groups. You know how college is, and it's a small campus anyway."

"As long as I don't have to come and kick any frat brat ass," Dad chuckled.

"You don't," I assured him, thinking of how well Edward treated me.

"How are your classes?" Mom asked. "Are they hard?"

"Shakespeare is really easy because I've already read it all. English literature is getting harder, as is college algebra. Anatomy & Physiology is surprisingly easy." I tried to wipe the smug look off my face.

"Only four classes?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Most freshmen take four classes a semester." "Who are you an assistant for?" he asked.

"My A&P professor. Like I said, I'm doing well in his class, so he offered me the position. I also work as his secretary of sorts, so I'm getting paid for that."

"That's nice," Mom said, even though my dad's moustache twitched as if he had a few questions about _that_ topic. "We're so proud of you, Isabella."

"Thanks, Mom, but it's still early on in the semester," I replied.

Jacob, who had an arm wrapped around me, pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. I forced a smile for him.

We eventually made it to my home in Forks. Mom gleefully announced that she had been preparing enchiladas--my favorite dish--all day. I offered to help her, but she told me to hang out with Jacob. So we sat in the living room and watched a football game with Dad. Jacob, however, was twitching the whole time. I knew he was dying to show me his car or his surprise or just fuck me. I wasn't looking forward to any of it.

Dinner was delicious, and I enjoyed seeing my parents interact once again. They truly loved each other. It was a surprising relief from being around all the turbulent relationships at college, _and_ from hearing Carlisle's stressed phone calls to his wife, children, and attorneys. I knew that Edward and I didn't love each other--yet. We didn't have what my parents had. That kind of made me sad, but I remembered John Lennon's immortal words: _Love is the flower you've got to let grow._

Oh hell, I was already thinking about _love_ between me and Edward. I was getting in so deep with him. Every one of his perfect words…glances…dates…touches…kisses…_everything about him_ was captivating me.

I tried to be nice to Jacob throughout the weekend. I truly did. But I was so _over _him.

My mom picked up on this Friday night after he left. She followed me to my bedroom and helped me unpack my things.

"So who is he?" she asked softly so Dad couldn't hear.

"Who?" I asked, knowing very well who she was talking about.

"The guy at school who has distracted you from Jake," she said. I couldn't decipher her tone--was she mad? Amused? Indifferent?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied as I hung the clothes in my closet.

"Isabella, I'm not stupid. You can barely even look at Jake anymore," she said, picking up my bag of toiletries. As she did, I heard my secret rattle in the bag.

"Isabella?" she asked me as she opened the bag. I felt a pit in my stomach as she pulled out the bottle of pills I had been prescribed just this week. She read the label. "Birth control?"

I glared at her before taking my toiletry bag and the bottle and tucking them in my armoire.

"It looks like somebody has outgrown Jacob," she said.

"Maybe I have," I replied sharply.

"Don't be mad at me, sweetie. I'm not disapproving of you. I understand. You're an adult now. Jacob is not."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm breaking up with him this weekend."

Her face suddenly cracked from the calm mask she was wearing. "Isabella, baby, please be gentle with him. He…" She sighed. "He's already made plans for his future that revolve around _you_."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

She zipped an imaginary zipper over her lips. "He can tell you. You're an adult now, so I'm not going to let you rely on your mother to make these decisions."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess you're right." I dropped my duffel bag in the floor and collapsed on my bed. She laid down beside me.

"Tell me about him," she urged.

I couldn't help the grin that was spreading across my face. "Edward is…perfect. He's gorgeous, and he's sweet and respectful. And when we're together, he acts like I'm the center of his world. He calls me 'Bella', because it's Italian for 'beautiful'. Isn't that…well, beautiful?"

"That _is_ sweet, but it seems kind of deep for such a young relationship," she said.

"You just told me I'm an adult, and Edward is twenty-one." I paused, wondering if I had said too much.

"I don't mean that, baby. I mean that you've only known him for a few weeks."

"Oh," I said, relieved that she didn't mention his age. "Yeah. We're just…having fun right now. It's not like we're thinking marriage or anything."

"Good," she approved. "Have fun. Are you being safe other than the birth control?"

"Mom," I groaned, dragging her name out and burying my face in my pillow.

"What?" she giggled like a schoolgirl. One of the things I liked about my mom was that she always acted young and she understood me. But sometimes she could be so nosy! "Come on, Isabella. I'm your mom. I have to ask."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Yes, Mom. Edward is very responsible about his, er, responsibilities. He keeps up his side of the bargain very nicely."

"Good. Don't waste your time with a boy who doesn't. You don't want to have a child when you're so young. So…" she said.

"So…what?" I asked meekly, already knowing what was coming.

"Is he good?" she asked me.

"_Mom!_" I shrieked. "I'm not telling you that!"

"I bet he is by the way you're blushing," she laughed, rolling off the bed. "Okay, I'll leave you alone." She bent to kiss my forehead. "Good night, honey. I'm glad you have found someone to make you happy, but _please _be careful. And _please_ break it to Jake gently."

"I will," I said. "Good night, Mom."

"I love you," she told me.

I grinned at her. "I love you, too."

* * *

_I know...I didn't resolve anything with Jacob in this chapter, but on Microsoft Word, this chapter was five pages long and that seemed to be...long. So the next chapter will be all about Jacob. I promise._

_I love you all, but I would really love you if you left me a review! There is nothing I love more than seeing "Review Alert" in my inbox.  
_


	14. Old Versus New

**Author's Note:** Finally, the chapter you have all been waiting for is here. I watched _Valentine's Day_ with Taylor Lautner just before I typed this up, and I have to admit that I felt a little bad about what I'm doing to Jacob's character because Taylor is so gorgeous and adorable. But I got over it, and voila-here Chapter Fourteen is.

**Disclaimer:** Is my name Stephenie Meyer? No? Then I obviously don't own _Twilight_.

Chapter Fourteen: "Old Versus New" Bella's POV

I spent Saturday with Jacob and all his boys at First Beach, crowded around a bonfire. Embry's mom let him leave the house since I was in town, and because she really liked me. Embry gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a greeting and a thank you for getting him ungrounded for a day. In fact, everyone was glad to see me. Quil picked me up and dramatically professed his love for me, making everyone laugh. Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, and Collin all gave me a hug each. Little Seth Clearwater-who wasn't so little anymore-picked me up and spun me around, whispering that he was glad I was home because Jacob was no fun in my absence. Even his chilly sister Leah said "Hey, Isabella! How's college life?"

They were all a year younger than me, and honestly, I felt like a novelty. They were all extremely fascinated with the fact that I was free from parents and high school teachers. I entertained them with stories that I selected and edited carefully-fraternity parties with long games of beer pong, Threshold (minus the kiss with Rosalie), and the dumb stuff Jessica had said in the past few weeks. Sam, Paul, and I even compared hangovers and debated Budweiser versus Coors.

"You don't really drink that stuff, do you?" Jacob whispered to me.

I nodded. "Don't tell my parents, please."

"I won't. Please be careful, baby."

However, I was smart enough to stay out of the conversation about weed. But when Sam started passing around cigarettes, I took one. I needed some kind of burn to deal with Jacob. His innocence was annoying the shit out of me, and it just gave me that more satisfaction when his eyes bugged out as he watched me expertly puff on the cigarette.

Finally, the day ended, but Jacob and I stayed on the beach in the dark. I waded in the waves, my jeans rolled up despite the chill. I had missed the ocean.

"Isabella, you just got a text message," Jacob called to me as he watched me play in the water.

"Who is it from?"

"Your mom."

"What does it say?"

"She's wondering when you'll be home."

"Tell her to fuck off," I said before thinking.

Jacob looked up at me, puzzled. "Isabella, what happened to you in Phoenix?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He shook his head, his shaggy raven hair flying around him before he came to stand with me in the lazy waves. "Never mind." He took my hands.

"I've missed wetness so much," I rambled, trying to distract him from being flirty. "In Phoenix the air is dry, the ground is dry, there aren't any clouds..."

"I bet it's warm, though," he said.

I nodded longingly. "It's so warm. Heat envelops all around you and it's _so _great."

"Do you like it there?" he asked me, smiling broadly.

I nodded. "Very much so. I miss it now."

He studied my face for a minute before saying, "Come with me." He led me to pick up our stuff, and then to his brand new sports car.

"Jacob, I'm not getting in your car! I'm wet!"

"I brought towels," he replied, going to the driver's side. I was kind of annoyed. Edward always opened my car door. I knew my wealthy college hook-up buddy was spoiling me.

He had laid towels on my seat, and I sat down. I sent my mom a text message that told her I didn't know when I'd be home. Just as I sent it, I received one from my favorite person in the world:

_Dear Bella, I'm surrounded by showgirls and female blackjack dealers and I only want to see YOU. I miss you sweetie! I would even be your doctor for a hangover if I could just see your beautiful self. :P Sincerely, Your Adoring #1 Fan_.

I snorted. Edward could be such a dork sometimes. I replied:__

_**Dear Edward, I'm surrounded by rain clouds and green vegetation and I only want to see YOU. I miss you even more, babe! And I would gladly get a hangover and then allow you to be my handsome doctor, if I could just see you. Sincerely, Your Adoring Bella.**_

"Who are you texting?" Jacob asked me.

"My roommate," I lied. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He drove us to his house at La Push. I ran in to say hi to his dad Billy. Billy Black was literally my second father; he had helped raise me. I loved him to pieces.

Jacob didn't waste time with Billy, though. He quickly pulled me away from his cheerful dad and out into his makeshift garage.

"I thought you sold the Rabbit," I told him, referring to the Volkswagen he had built himself.

He nodded. "I did. It just hasn't been picked up yet. Sit with me."

He had unfolded a blanket on the floor. I tentatively sat next to him and glanced around. It hadn't changed at all.

"Isabella," he said quietly. "I know that since you've been gone, we've sort of...drifted apart."

Well, hey! Maybe I wouldn't have to break up with him! My outlook on life brightened considerably.

"But," he said, "I don't want that to stop us from being together."

Well, fuck.

"I love you," he continued, "and maybe one day we'll even get married. At least, I hope so."

Uh oh. Shit, shit, shit...

Finally, he said, 'Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked dully.

"Because I have a surprise for you, remember?"

I suppressed my sigh. "Okay." I shut my eyes and prayed that I could somehow teleport back to Phoenix...maybe straight to Edward's arms. Hell, I'd even take Carlisle. Mmm, my blond professor…

I heard paper rustling and unfolding. He pressed one sheet of paper in my hand. "Open," he said gleefully.

"What is this?" I asked. And then I froze. There was a very familiar logo at the top of the page. My stomach hurt as I scanned the letter.

_Dear Jacob, Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission…_

Before I could read any more, he exclaimed, "I'm going to Phoenix next fall! Early admission rocks."

"How did you get in so early?" I shrieked.

Jacob laughed, obviously thinking that my reaction was a positive one. "They sent a scout to La Push High. I started talking to her about the engineering program, and then I mentioned my perfect GPA and the fact that I had built the Rabbit here. And she was really impressed and told me to send an application straight to her. So I did. And I was accepted."

"Things don't work like that," I muttered. "You must have flirted with her pretty heavily."

Jacob smiled guiltily. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, unable to condemn him. He really couldn't help it that he was one of the most gorgeous and charming teenage boys on the planet. But I had met the _most _gorgeous and charming _man_ on the planet, so I was no longer impressed with Jacob's beauty.

"Isabella? Aren't you happy?" he asked me quietly.

I bit my lip. "Jake, have you actually thought about this? Have you thought about costs and academics and majors and Billy?"

He shrugged and started counting on his fingers. "They're giving me a scholarship. I'm majoring in mechanical engineering. And I can't take care of Billy forever. What is there to decide?"

"I'm just saying that you should apply to other universities," I said tensely. "Don't focus only on Phoenix. You know I came _this close_ to going to Alaska."

His dark eyes searched my face, and then his large hand wrapped around mine. "Isabella, honey, I want to be with you. That's all that truly matters."

I was kicking myself for not breaking things off with him sooner. Over the phone, while I was still in Phoenix, would have been the best route of breaking up…

"Jacob, I don't know," I said. "We still have two semesters before you graduate high school. Things could change."

"What are you saying?" he asked me.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by my ringing phone. Mom. "Let me take this," I said. "It's my mom." Answering it, I said, "Hello?"

"Isabella, baby. It's raining like crazy. I don't want you or Jacob driving in this kind of weather. Do you think you can stay at his house for the night?"

Confused, I looked to the nighttime. It was raining harder than I had seen it in a while, and thunder was clapping angrily. How had I not noticed this before? I guessed I was just distracted.

"Let me ask," I sighed, my heart screaming at me to drive home anyway. Well…I would, but my goddamned truck was in goddamned Phoenix. "Jacob, can I stay the night since the storm is so bad?"

His eyes lit up. "Yeah baby, of course."

"I can stay," I confirmed to my mom. "I'll…see you tomorrow, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I know this is awkward for you. Have you…um…broken up with him yet?"

I was _so_ thankful that he couldn't hear her. "Nope, not yet."

"Okay, good. Maybe that will help make tonight more bearable. Get some sleep, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too." I clicked my phone off just as Jacob's phone rang.

"The old man," he laughed before answering _his _phone. "Hey, Dad. We're coming in. Isabella is spending the night because of the storm."

After he hung up with _his_ concerned parent, he stood up. "We better go in, because the house is a bit sturdier shelter." He extended a hand as if we hadn't been about to have a serious talk. "You can stay in my bed," he grinned. "With me."

"I don't know, Jake…"

"Isabella, my dad will be totally cool with it. Don't worry, I won't fuck you with my dad in the house. Well…maybe not." He winked and bent down to kiss my cheek. "Come on. It's getting nasty outside."

We ran through the rain, Jacob holding my hand because I slipped in a mud puddle. The house was cold, and he quickly pulled me into his room and found me a big t-shirt and a pair of boxers to sleep in.

"So beautiful," he smiled at me after I came out of his bathroom, toweling out my soaked hair.

"Thanks," I muttered. "God, I'm tired."

"Me, too." He shrugged his shirt off and put on a pair of sweatpants before collapsing on the bed and holding his arms out. Sighing, I sat on the bed and curled up under the covers, ignoring his arms. The sheets were cold and the house was freezing.

"Isabella, you're shivering," he said disapprovingly. "I'm not going to bite, baby. You _can_ let me keep you warm."

Reluctantly, I rolled over to him and let him wrap his arms around me. His mouth crushed mine for a few minutes. When I couldn't take his lips and tongue anymore, I pulled away and faked a yawn. "Good night, Jacob."

"Good night, honey. Sweet dreams. I love you."

I pretended like I was asleep so I didn't have to answer him. Luckily, I fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

Billy went fishing in the early morning, so Jacob and I had the house to ourselves the next morning. I woke up kind of late, around ten am. Jacob was still asleep, though, so I went and made breakfast to make up for the fact that I had crashed at his house.

"Good morning," I told him when he woke up around ten thirty.

"Pancakes?" he asked me, his voice cold.

"Of course. I always make you pancakes," I said, confused about his tone. Not that it bothered me. I welcomed it. Anything to make a breakup swifter.

He sighed and sat down, shoving half a pancake into his mouth.

I furrowed my eyebrows in deep thought as I poured us both a glass of orange juice. I put the glasses on the table and sat down across from him.

"Who's Edward?" he suddenly asked me as I chewed on a bite of bacon.

I stared at him. "Wh-what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Apparently you know a guy named Edward who is surrounded by showgirls but only wants to see you. Does that ring a bell?"

"He's my friend," I told him, absolutely furious that he went through my phone. I had _never_ invaded his privacy like that. "He's my roommate's older brother."

Jacob glared at me. "Do you usually send suggestive text messages to your roommate's siblings?"

Oh, shit. He had gone through my entire inbox and outbox. "Jake…"

He picked up my phone from the table and scrolled through. "'Beautiful Bella, I've been thinking about your kisses and touches all day…can't wait for a replay this weekend.' Sent by Edward about a week ago."

"Jacob-"

"'Mmm, can't wait. Bring lots of condoms. Haha!' Sent by you just a few minutes after Edward's text." He looked up from my phone and gave me an icy stare. "Bella? Anything you want to say?"

"I _can't_ believe you _went through my phone!_" I shouted. "Jacob, that is _my_ privacy!"

"I _can't _believe you _cheated on me!_" he yelled back. "Isabella, you betrayed my trust!"

I stood up and snatched my phone from his hand. "Jacob, I tried to tell you last night. Look, I'm really sorry. But I've discovered that there's a big world out there outside of Forks and La Push. And it's filled with people who could possibly be right for me, including Edward. And you are not one of those people!"

"We're meant for each other," he whispered, tears clouding up his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah Jacob, I used to think that, too. But we've been apart for so long-"

"A month," he cut in. "Not so long."

"It's been long enough to make me realize that we don't belong together. And you shouldn't mold your future around me. I won't be part of your future, Jacob. I know I won't!"

"I trusted you!" he yelled at me. "And you threw my trust to the wind. Did you even know him when you fucked him?"

"Yes!" I shouted, exasperated. "Edward and I work well together. He has seen a side of me that you haven't, and he adores that side of me."

"I'm sure he does, with the drinking and the weed smoking and the kissing another girl," Jacob snapped.

"_You even went through my texts with Alice?_" I yelled, absolutely infuriated.

"Yes, and I can't say I'm thrilled with what I found!" he replied, still matching my tone.

I screamed, stomped my feet, and marched to the dryer. I started yelling as I pulled my clothes out. "One day, Jacob, you will realize that there is a big world out there that doesn't involve me. And there will be new experiences you want to try. And there will be people who are good with you, just like there are people who are good with me. But we're not meant for each other. This relationship is over."

I slammed the door to his bathroom and changed into my freshly-cleaned clothes.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," he told me quietly as I marched out of the bathroom, gathering my things.

"No, you don't," I agreed in a calmer voice. "I _have_ changed, Jacob. And I have to admit that I _like_ the new me. I'm not the awkward Isabella who only plays it safe with her high school boyfriend. Not anymore."

"So that's it?" he asked me. "We're over? Just like that? After years of being together, you're walking out on me?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "It's over, Jacob." I furiously typed out a text message to my mother asking her to pick me up ASAP.

"But I love you," he whispered.

I swallowed hard to keep from screaming. Finally, I concluded our fight with the one thing I could tell him that would completely break it off.

"That's the difference between you and me. My heart is no longer with you. My heart is in Phoenix with Edward and with my new life."

Jacob said nothing, but I saw the tears falling down his cheeks.

My mom picked me up a few minutes later, and as I walked out of the little red house, I realized that my old life was over. Jacob had been the only thread keeping me in my old life.

My new life was progressing at full throttle.

* * *

_So one of Bella's problems has been eliminated. Of course we can all see that the sexual tension with Carlisle is going to intense, and Bella will have to try even more new things with her new friends. But will Jacob simply let her go? Only time will tell. Review and let me know what you think **will** happen, or what you think **should** happen, or what you just think of this entire story._


	15. The Difference

**Author's Note:** I promised my _Battle Scars_ readers that I would have this chapter up by Saturday, but I ended up with an ear infection that I'm still battling, and it postponed this story. On the plus side, I'm out of school for the summer, so chapters will become a lot more frequent! I already know how this story is going to end and I think that my regular readers will love it.

**Warning: there's a lemon in this one with none other than the hot professor.**

**Disclaimer:** If I don't own _Twilight_ by now, then I probably will never own it. Stephenie Meyer does, and rightfully so.

Chapter Fifteen: "The Difference" Bella's POV

My dad didn't bother to hide his dissatisfaction with my breakup. He loved Jacob like a son and I honestly think he wanted us to get married. My mom, unsurprisingly, was supportive of me. She was already begging me to bring Edward home for Thanksgiving. (But only when Dad was out of earshot. He didn't know about my new romance.) I didn't have the heart to tell her that Alice had already claimed me for that holiday.

I flew out of Seattle Monday afternoon, and I was so relieved to run into the Phoenix airport's parking garage and pick up my truck. As soon as I closed the door of the cab, I took a deep breath and smiled. I was_ home_. I had strict instructions from Edward to call him as soon as I was off the plane so he could know I made it safely. I grinned like the Cheshire Cat as I found his name in my address book and hit "dial".

He answered on the first ring. "Hey, Bella! I was just thinking about you."

"What a coincidence," I giggled. "I'm just calling to let you know that I made it here. I'm driving to the university now."

"Excellent. I've been worrying about you."

"Can I come to your dorm? I miss you so much."

"That sounds amazing, but we're still in Vegas. We all got plastered last night and we missed our flight. We'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Will you come over after work?" he begged.

"Of course. I'll bring Chinese."

"God, I adore you! I'll bring dessert."

I laughed. "Okay. Make it sweet."

"Of course!"

I sighed as I slowed down to stand-still traffic. "I have to go, baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. 'Bye, Bella. I miss you!"

I couldn't stop my smile. "I miss you, too. 'Bye, sweetie." I hung up and made it to my dorm much later. I dropped my suitcase on the floor and flopped down on my bed.

"Isabella!" Angela exclaimed, entering mine and Alice's half of the suite. "You're back!"

"Yeah," I said. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I broke up with Jacob!" Suddenly remembering our picture on the bedside table, I picked it up and dropped it in the trashcan.

"Yay!" she squealed, coming to hug me. "Are you okay? How did he take it?"

"I'm great!" I laughed, returning her hug. "And he didn't take it very well. He went behind my back and read my texts with Edward."

Angela made a face of disgust. "That's rude of him. Did he find anything juicy?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I think I really hurt him. But it was time for our relationship to end. How was your weekend?"

Angela shrugged. "I spent some of it at my parents' house. And then I hung out with this really cool guy named Ben. He's from my economics class. We have a date for Friday."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "Maybe we can double date sometime."

She grinned. "I'd like that."

After Angela retreated back to her bedroom to study for a class, I felt totally alone. It was still warm and sunny outside, so I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my tennis shoes and forced them on, and then my iPod and cell phone. "I'm going for a walk, Ang!" I called to her.

"Okay. Be careful!"

The air outside was perfect. The campus had great, smooth sidewalks and I quickly got a good pace going. I was up to a jog-quite a feat for me-when my cell phone beeped. I glanced at the screen.

Oh, shit, why was Jacob text messaging me?

My mouth dry, I opened the text.

_Isabella, I want to see you the next time you come home._

Why? I groaned as I replied.

_**Jacob, I don't know if that is a good idea.**_

His reply came very quickly.

_Why not?_

_**Because you need to move on. We're different people now.**_

It took about two minutes for the next reply to come, but I didn't pick up my walk again. I just stood on the sidewalk and waited, occasionally dodging other joggers. Finally, my phone beeped.

_Okay, I'll give you a choice. Either you see me the next time you're home or I'll tell Chief Swan about your little drug habit._

Okay, now he was blackmailing me? I had to swallow hard and calm myself down before I responded. I also had to collect my thoughts and rationalize them. I did _not_ want to see Jacob ever again, but I really didn't want my parents to find out what I've been up to at college. I would be transferred to the local community college in Washington…or I would be the waitress at the Forks Diner for the rest of my life…

Tears started streaming down my face as I debated the two. Crying was irrational; I knew that. It wouldn't help anything. But seeing Jacob again could put an end to my relationship with Edward, if he ever found out. And on the other hand, Jacob telling my parents about my "college fun" would put an end to life as I knew it.

Risk my relationship with Edward, or risk my college career and new-found freedom?

I sent back:

_**Okay, Jake. I'm probably coming home for Christmas. Maybe Thanksgiving, but I doubt it. I'll see you then.**_

His reply was short and threatening.

_Excellent. Don't forget, Isabelly._

_**I won't.**_

Goddamn that nickname.

After three minutes, he didn't reply, even though my tears were still flowing down my cheeks. How in the world had I screwed everything up so royally?

I was alarmed when a black Mercedes Benz sedan pulled up the curb. A window that was so darkly tinted it had to have been illegal rolled down. "Isabella? What's wrong?" said a very familiar voice.

I wiped the tear residue from my cheekbone. "Nothing, Carlisle," I replied. "I'm just stressed out."

"Get in," Carlisle commanded me in such a voice that I was scared to disobey. I slid into his impeccably clean car, inhaling that "new car scent". I could also smell traces of his cologne…heavenly.

He bent and swiftly kissed my cheek, as was our custom, but his lips lingered there. "God, you smell good," he whispered. "Like strawberries..."

I laughed. "It's good to see you too, Carlisle." I got a larger, more potent whiff of his delicious cologne, and I couldn't resist pressing my lips into his jaw. It was just a little too close to his neck, and he made a pleasurable _mmm_-ing sound.

He was _so_ into me.

"Why have you been crying?" he asked me in a tense, one hand taking mine and squeezing it affectionately. "Has anyone hurt you?"

"No, not at all," I replied. _I'm just being blackmailed by my underage ex-boyfriend because he found out I've been smoking weed and having sex with a guy who is just as sexy as you are… _"I went home to Washington and hung out with my parents, and it was hard to leave."

His blue eyes widened. "That's surprising. I'm afraid that since the divorce started, my kids don't really come home often."

Ugh. I was reminded of the fact that he was old enough to be my dad. Not that it turned me off. It just put a damper on things. "That's sad," I said. "I would hang out with you any day."

He smiled. "Thank you, Bella. Are you alright? Do you want to come with me to my office? I'm going to type out tests, and you can certainly help." He had an adorable sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah, I totally will," I replied. I stared down at my casual clothing-Nike shorts, a tank top, and tennis shoes-and blushed. "I'm sorry I'm not dressed more professionally."

"It's fine, darling," he said, making my heart stutter. "I think you look beautiful."

The blood flooded to my cheeks as I smiled in pleasure.

He drove his luxurious Mercedes to the building with his office, and we parked. As we walked into the building and into the elevator to his floor, I stayed a careful few feet behind him. I didn't want anything to look suspicious, since I was pretty sure that those little kisses and touches in the car would be considered improper or unethical.

We were alone in the elevator, and as I saw his dazzling blue eyes rake up and down my body, I suddenly felt as if the sexual tension between us would explode. He raked a hand through his blond hair, obviously stressed out by whatever he was thinking as he watched me.

"You look amazing," I whispered. He wore a sky blue Polo shirt and khaki Ralph Lauren slacks. Totally fucking gorgeous.

"So do you," he replied, his eyes staying on my legs.

I wanted to reach out and touch him…but the doors opened and we stepped off.

I followed him to the office, and the fact that he locked the door behind us didn't escape me. I had to steady my breathing as I thought of this little room, this off-limits and beautiful professor, and the sturdy-looking desk that I assumed could be plenty of fun if used correctly…

I walked to the corner of said desk and perched on it, crossing my legs and glancing around. The office was looking great. It was no longer the cardboard jungle I had first been introduced to. It was neat and tidy, thanks to my organizational skills. I was proud of myself.

"Admiring your work?" he teased me.

"Sort of," I giggled. "I have to say, I'm pretty amazing."

"I agree. I've never been so organized." He walked behind the desk and took his seat.

I swung around so I was facing him and he was sitting between my legs. "How can I help you, Carlisle?"

He bit his lip as he fired up his computer. "Well, I'm making tests. I don't really know if I have anything for you to do. What if you sit here and keep me company?"

"Sounds good," I replied. I didn't have anything else to do. Edward and the rest were still in Las Vegas. Lucky bitches…

"So how was your weekend, other than it being hard to leave?" he asked me as he started to type.

I shrugged. "It was fine, I guess. I spent it at my house in Washington and hung out with my parents and old friends."

"That sounds wonderful. Have you met a lot of people here in Phoenix?"

I tried not to giggle like a schoolgirl. "I have, actually. I have an amazing roommate and group of friends."

"That's great. Some students, especially from small towns, have problems adjusting."

"I haven't had any problems," I replied. _Well, none related to adjusting. I've done that quite well._ "How was your weekend?"

"It was alright, I suppose," he shrugged. "I played golf and tennis with a few friends, and then I graded papers."

"Sounds very relaxing."

He nodded, still typing. "Yup."

Finally, he stopped typing and looked over at me. "You're not your usual talkative self. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Just…I don't know."

He nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I think I know what you mean. Today was pretty hard for me as well."

"Is it your wife, or what?" I asked cautiously, wondering if I was crossing the line.

His face dimpled into a small smile. "You don't have to feel awkward about this, Isabella. Yes, I suppose that Esme is a big part of it. I live in a condominium right now, and it's so lonely. I don't have a woman to come home to or kids to catch up with…they've deserted me."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I'm sure it will get better once the divorce is final."

He shrugged. "I can only hope, I suppose." He leaned further back in his chair and propped his feet up next to me on the desk.

"I can't imagine a divorce," I admitted. "My parents would never consider getting one. They're hopelessly in love." I rolled my eyes. "It's quite irritating sometimes. It overshadows your own love life."

Carlisle nodded. "I don't think anyone should have to go through the pain a divorce causes. It certainly makes a man feel lonely." He put his feet down and leaned forward, his hands resting on my bare kneecaps. "I wish that I wasn't going through a messy divorce, but I don't wish that things were better between Esme and myself. I don't love her anymore, except as the mother of my children. I want something new. I'm _ready_ for something new. Or _somebody _new, I should say."

"That's understandable," I replied, my heart speeding up at the way he touched my legs.

He gave me a small smile again. "You're such a dear. I'm so glad I have someone to talk to."

"I'm here for you," I assured him breathlessly. "In any way you need me."

His blue eyes suddenly blazed. "Any way?" he whispered, standing up, his hands cupping my hips.

"Mmhmm," I nodded in the affirmative. If my heart had been speeding up earlier, it was _racing_ now. "Any way at all…"

"_This _way?" he whispered, leaning his head down so his forehead was pressed against mine.

"I said I'm here for you in any way," I reminded him.

Suddenly, he tilted my chin up and his lips traced mine softly.

Words left me.

I couldn't form a coherent sentence. Maybe not even a coherent word. I just let out a moan of pleasure and pressed my lips more firmly to his, my arms looping around his neck and pulling him to me. He moaned into my kiss and parted his lips. Our tongues gently slid against one another, creating sensations all over my body. It was a passionate kiss, yet it wasn't soaked in the needy horniness that Edward and I always seemed to convey. This kiss was simply sweet. Mature.

My legs wrapped around his waist and his hands went up the back of my tank top, feeling my bare skin. Fucking delicious. Our tongues were growing more ferocious with each other, both desperately looking to claim some territory. Finally, he pulled away for air and instantly put his lips against my neck, where they nipped, kissed, sucked, and nibbled along my skin.

"Fuck," I groaned in pure, unadulterated lust.

"I never thought that you, of all people, would have a dirty mouth, Miss Swan," Carlisle chuckled against my skin before gently biting my shoulder. I liked his use of my last name.

"I never thought that you, of all people, would be a biter, Dr. Cullen," I replied, my eyes rolling back into my head as he deliciously kissed the bitten skin.

He laughed. "Don't you remember I told you I like vampire novels?"

I did remember that. "I'm not complaining," I laughed.

Suddenly, he pulled away from me and used one arm to sweep the papers, books, and office supplies off his desk. "Hey," I protested sarcastically. "I'm going to have to organize that later, Dr.-"

His kiss cut me off, and he gently pushed me onto the now-empty mahogany desk. Our mouths began their beautiful dance again, and his hands gripped my body. Up my sides, down again, grabbing my hips, rubbing my thighs, so slowly, so smoothly. My hands latched on to his shirt collar and swept under it to feel the smooth muscles of his neck and shoulders.

His lips went to my ear. "Are you on birth control?"

How thoughtful. I nodded. "Yes."

He sucked gently at my earlobe before going back to my mouth. Finally, his fingers danced across the top of my tank top before tucking under the hem and pulling it up. I arched my back so he could pull it off of me. I laid there in my shorts and sports bra.

My hands pulled off his shirt, revealing the very set of pecs and abs I had been fantasizing about. They were even more toned than I had imagined. Obviously Dr. Carlisle Cullen worked out and stuck to a strict diet. The flabbiness that often comes with middle age didn't exist on Carlisle's body. He was perfect. Esme Cullen was an idiot for divorcing this perfect angel.

His hands and mouth slowly went down my body to my shorts, and he pulled them off without any urgency. As I undressed him, I realized why all of this felt so new to me. We were about to _make love_ rather than _fuck_. Carlisle was older, more experienced. He knew that the best things in life were not rushed. They took their time.

Jacob Black was all about rushing. He couldn't wait to get our clothes off and to get inside me, one way or another. I suppose that, as a teenage boy, this was instinctual for him. Edward was pure kink-while he made things romantic, he still was a fraternity boy at heart. He had one place in mind-the spot between my legs. But Dr. Carlisle Cullen was truly a _man_. His lips took over the ultra-sensitive bundles of nerves I didn't know I had-the dip just above my collarbone, the neglected spot behind my ear, the top of my spine, the little dip below my ankle. Those spots were all kissed, nuzzled, nibbled…taken care of.

Edward fucked. Carlisle made love. That was the difference.

And _damn_, was it a difference.

After I had climaxed several times, we collapsed on the leather couch. I had no idea what the couch was for, but I was seriously grateful for it.

We only left when Carlisle whispered in my ear that maintenance would lock up and turn out the lights. He drove me to my dorm, kissed me good night in the safety of the dark, and I went and immediately flopped on the bed, falling asleep.

I had wonderful dreams, filled with Carlisle's kisses.

* * *

_I'm hoping to finish this story pretty darn soon. Let me know what you thought with a review._


	16. Euphoric

**Author's Note: Aren't you glad I'm out of school? That means LOTS of new chapters! This is only a just-for-fun chapter. In case you can't tell by it, I'm a sucker for college football and I've been craving football season all day. So that explains this chapter! I promise more lemons will be coming very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

Chapter Sixteen: "Euphoric" Bella's POV

"Edward!" I shrieked as I flung myself at the bronze-haired god I had been separated from for five days. He caught me in his arms, allowed me to entwine my arms and legs around him, and met my lips with an enthusiastic kiss.

"Hello, beautiful," he said slyly as soon as I pulled away for air. "I've missed you so much."

"Me, too," I told him, knowing he knew exactly what I meant. "I, um, brought Chinese food, but I think I dropped it outside the door…"

He laughed and bent down to pick up the plastic bag filled with steaming-hot food, never letting me move an inch. "It smells great. And you look great."

"Thanks," I replied. "I don't have to get any further away from you, do I?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. Is there silverware in the bags?"

"Yes."

"Excellent." He walked over to the Futon and sat down, me still in his lap. I watched as he pulled the boxes out, balancing them on the Futon.

"Sweet and sour chicken," I said, naming each food as I opened the boxes. "Lo mein, fried rice, spring rolls, and sugar rolls. Oh, and Cokes."

"Did you buy an Emmett-sized meal for a reason?" he teased me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nah. I just didn't know what you would want." I picked up a sugar roll and slowly took a bite, teasing him _and_ his sweet tooth.

He quickly knocked the roll from my mouth and kissed my lips, his tongue wiping off any residue sugar that was left on the outside of my mouth. I giggled as I tried to swallow before he forced my mouth open.

But he pulled away quickly and grinned evilly at me. "Thank you for that little taste," he told me, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes. He could be such a tease. "How was Vegas?"

"Tacky. Tiring. Not very fun without you."

"Yeah, right," I said, forking some lo mein into my mouth. "What did you guys do?"

He started to count on his fingers. "We stayed in some tacky hotel, saw a showgirls routine, gambled in the casino for a while and lost more than we gained, went to a bar and got drunk, slept in the next morning, saw some more shows and gambled some more, got high in the hotel room…lather, rinse, repeat," he shrugged. "Like I said, not that great."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "That sounds amazing."

He shook his head. "It isn't when you're the odd man out. Luckily our suite had three bedrooms so I didn't have to witness either of my siblings doing anything…gross."

"I've been in Forks, Washington," I reminded him. "The most exciting thing I did all weekend was sit around a bonfire and smoke an herb-free cigarette."

He laughed. "How was your family?"

"Good," I replied. "My parents are as loving as ever. I told my mom about you, and she's pretty anxious to meet you."

He raised his eyebrows. "That's funny that you brought that up, because my parents said the same about you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Obviously they know Alice and Emmett's significant others, because we've known Jazz and Rose since high school. But neither of my parents have met the mysterious Bella I talk about all the time."

"You talk about me?" I asked hopefully.

He blushed, making me smile. "Yes, ma'am. Quite a lot, actually. You're too beautiful, intelligent, and endearing for your own good." He stopped talking to kiss the tip of my nose. "But yes, they want to meet you. I believe Alice told you to keep your Thanksgiving holiday open?"

"Yes," I replied. "I don't know how that is going to pan out with my mom, though."

He cringed. "That sucks. My family was going to officially invite you to our Thanksgiving extravaganza."

"Extravaganza?" I asked flatly. "What does _that_ consist of?"

"I'm not telling. It'll be a surprise. But I _can_ tell you that we won't be in Phoenix."

Edward's family was loaded. I mean, Alice drove a Porsche and Emmett drove a brand-new Jeep, for crying out loud! So the possibilities for this _extravaganza_ really were quite endless. "It sounds fun," I said. "I'll have to think of a way to _not _hurt my mom's feelings."

"Well, luckily you have a month and a half to figure that out."

I nodded, allowing that. We both ate for a while, me still sitting in his lap and occasionally stroking his hand, face, or hair.

It was only a little while later when I realized that Edward's dorm was way too quiet and empty. "Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Football practice. There's a home game this weekend. Speaking of, will you be my date?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You have to have a date at a football game? Like a high school dance?"

He chuckled. "No, but it's a tradition with my frat. We sit in the student section and drink smuggled liquor and show off our hot dates." We winked at me.

I giggled. "Um, okay. I know nothing about football…"

"Alice doesn't, either. Jazz is still taking her. Rosalie actually loves football, but she'll be sitting with her sorority. And besides…" He took a drink of Coke. "I can explain the game to you. It will be no problem at all."

"Sounds good," I said. "Um, Edward, are you finished eating?"

He grinned crookedly, sending my heart aflutter. "I thought you would never ask, Bella," he murmured before crushing his mouth to mine.

The week went by quickly. Carlisle and I hooked up on his desk again, but we didn't actually have sex again. Edward and I did, though, on Friday night. We didn't go clubbing because Emmett had football commitments and they all claimed that it was no fun without him. Jasper, Alice, and Rose went to a party at the Phi Mu house, but Edward and I weren't exactly excited about being in a house full of Rosalies. So I just spent the night in with my…

What was he? I had no idea how to classify Edward and myself. He wanted me to meet his family, so that was kind of important, right? But he had said nothing about being my boyfriend or me being his girlfriend. I wondered if Edward was the type to tie himself down with a label. At this point, it was beginning to seem like that.

But I didn't really care. If Edward was my boyfriend, that would mean that my little unholy congress with Carlisle would be cheating. And that was wrong. I know I cheated on Jacob, but I had definitely learned my lesson about that. An "official" relationship consisted of two people. No one more.

But since I wasn't in an "official" relationship, then I was perfectly allowed to see other men. Right?

I thought about this as Edward and I walked hand-in-hand to the football stadium on Saturday. I was amazed at the traffic and crowds the game attracted. We had to walk from our dorms to the stadium. "What are you so quiet about?" Edward smiled at me, kissing my knuckles.

"Just thinking about stuff," I replied, searching for a lie. "You know, Thanksgiving."

"Oh. Have you brought it up to your mom?"

"No," I admitted. "I'm waiting for the right time."

"I see. You look really cute today, by the way. I mean, you always look beautiful, but Alice upped the cuteness factor. If that makes any sense."

I laughed. "Cute works for _this_ look." I wore a university t-shirt, a denim skirt, and Converse sneakers. My hair was in pigtail braids tied with ribbons that were our school colors. She had also put face paint on me. I was definitely decked out in school spirit. At first I thought I would look ridiculous, but she wore the exact same ensemble, the only difference being that her short black hair was in stubby pigtails that pointed away from her head. "And thanks. You look incredible yourself."

Edward wore his signature Polo with our mascot as the logo with Ralph Lauren khaki shorts and Sperry topsiders. Once again, frat boy to the extreme. But hey, I'm not complaining. He looked as sexy as always.

"Thanks. I'll probably end up with face paint as well. Oh, I'm supposed to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of stickers. They read "I Support the Grizzly 35."

"Grizzly? Thirty-five?" I asked him, taking one and putting it on my shirt.

"Emmett's nickname throughout the school is the Grizzly because he literally mauls his opponents. And his jersy number is thirty-five. Alice had these made. Everyone loves Emmett, so they'll be handed out pretty quickly."

"Awesome," I said. "This may be a dumb question, but is he good at football?"

"Yes. He's the whole campus's hero. He already has pro scouts looking for him. He's dying to play for the Washington Redskins. I'd say he deserves it. You know he stayed an extra year in high school to boost his GPA so he could play college football?"

"No, I didn't know that," I replied.

"Yeah. We're proud of him for working so hard. He still maintains a decent GPA now."

We were approaching the stadium, so we went through the security checks and bought huge ten dollar Cokes from the concession stand. (I nearly died at the prices, but Edward assured me that it went to a noble cause.) It took us so long to make it to the student section, but finally, we sat in the spot that Delta Kappa Epsilon had claimed.

"Eddie!" all the guys and girls cheered as we walked down. Edward had his arm around me, and I felt a little self-conscious as more than a few pairs of eyes looked me up and down.

Edward was social with everyone, introducing me to a ton of people: Mike (who had gotten Jessica drunk at my first frat party), Tyler, Alec, James, Laurent, Garrett, and Eleazar, just to name a few; with their dates Jessica (yes, my roommate), Lauren, Jane, Victoria, Irinia, Kate, and Carmen. I took a liking to especially Garrett, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. We chatted for a while.

Finally, Jasper and Alice joined us. Jasper looked absolutely freaking ridiculous. He was shirtless, with the letter _A_ painted on his chest, and a huge red afro wig. I realized that he was in the lineup with a lot of other shirtless guys, and the message spelled out on their chests was _Kick Ass 35_.

Like I said, ridiculous.

The game finally started. Edward had to explain everything to me and Alice, but he was a patient teacher. I was pleased to find that I understood the gist of the game, and I even knew when to cheer and when to boo. Emmett _was_ good at football. He scored several touchdowns. I also had to learn the school's unique cheers and fight songs. That was also fun, because I could sing as loud as I wanted and no one paid attention.

Like Edward had promised, the beer was passed around. I watched in fascination as people started pulling the prohibited alcohol from their hiding spots-cans and little baggies of it in their sleeves, under their hats and huge wigs, in girls' purses hidden under a ton of stuff…it was mind-boggling. Jasper even pulled out a few little baggies from his cowboy boots. "At least those boots are good for something," my fashion-loving roommate sighed at her boyfriend.

Jasper just grinned and kissed her cheek.

The alcohol flowed freely, and people did end up getting drunk. We were showered in beer thrown down from the top of the stadium sometime in the third quarter, but people didn't complain. Apparently this was a common occurrence.

It was a strange atmosphere, but I loved it. Everyone was happy until our team fell behind by a couple of points, and then it felt…hollow. But Emmett made a pass that earned another touchdown, and the mood lightened again. I realized that some of the fraternity guys could be just as snobby as Rosalie, and their girlfriends _certainly_ could. And then I realized that some guys-like Tyler-were just down-to-earth. Like Edward. It was an interesting lesson in college life.

We ended up winning the game. The crowd was euphoric, and Edward kissed me as soon as the band started playing the victory song. I guessed it was a Cullen tradition, because Jasper and Alice kissed, and when I looked down at the field, Rosalie had ran to Emmett and kissed him. I giggled as I watched-he had been showered in Gatorade, but surprisingly, she didn't care. Of course, I'm sure it made her look good to her Phi Mu sisters that she was dating the Grizzly.

There was a Delta Kappa Epsilon after party that also corresponded with Phi Mu's party, so my group all got to hang out together. I cuddled with Edward on the couch while we laughed and drank with the others.

"So do you like football?" Emmett asked me.

"I do," I admitted. "Now that I understand it. I don't think I'm going to start watching ESPN, though."

"Good," Edward cut in. "You'll be my permanent date, then. We'll go to the away games, too." He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Everyone liked you, Bella. A lot of guys told me how beautiful you are." I blushed. "I'm glad your friends like me. I like them, too. Most of them. Mike freaks me out."

He snorted. "I'm not a fan of Newton. Not many people are. Your roommate seems to be, though." He pointed at another couch, where Jessica was sucking Mike's face.

"Jessica is desperate," I replied. "Plus he probably got her drunk again."

He shrugged, allowing that, before pulling me up to dance.

That night was the most fun frat party I had ever experienced at that point. Edward, Em, and Jazz helped create an absolute massive slip-and-slide by nailing a tarp to a grassy hill behind the frat house. A few water hoses soaked the tarp, and guys and girls were taking turns sliding and surfing down the hill.

"Want to try?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know," I said hesitantly, chewing my lip.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you're going to, anyway."

Alice had brought me a swimsuit, so I was already stripped down to my blue bikini. Edward ripped his shirt off and grabbed my hands, pulling me to the tarp. I squealed and everyone cheered as we slipped onto our butts and slid down the tarp together, laughing as we were showered with more water. Emmett met us at the bottom, spraying us with whipped cream.

"Em!" I shouted as Edward pulled me off my bottom and to the nearest tree, effectively pinning me against the trunk.

"I'm not complaining," Edward murmured, licking some whipped cream off my shoulder. "Are you?"

"Not at all," I murmured, removing some of the cream off his chest with my mouth.

He laughed. "You're so fucking delicious," he murmured before peppering my mouth with short kisses, sucking off the cream that was left there.

We kissed for a few minutes before Jasper interrupted us. "Hey, lovebirds!" he called in his silly Southern accent. "Newton just passed out with his shoes on!"

I turned to Edward with a raised eyebrow. He suddenly laughed very loudly. "I'll show you," he said, taking my hand and pulling me back to the crowd.

_**Do I really have to graduate? Or can I just stay here for the rest of my life?**  
_

_

* * *

_

_I'm only in high school, but when you grow up in a college town, you become pretty familiar with campus parties, especially those of the frat kind. The water slide was inspired by actual events that I enjoyed (all sobered-up, of course). I recommend a giant slip-and-slide for any summer get-together._

_I support the Ole Miss Rebels (University of Mississippi for you Northerners). What's your college team?_

_Let me know with a review!  
_


	17. Worthless

**Author's Note: Sorry for the century it took me to update. My father had to take my laptop on a business trip that lasted for. ev. er. But I'm back, and with a fun little chapter. Real drama is about to start in the next chapter; I promise.**

**Some of you were wondering what the boys did to Mike Newton at the frat party. I thought it would be fairly obvious, but I guess that there isn't an inner Emmett in EVERYONE. So I included a little snippet to let you see what our frat brats did. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Twilight_, but I do own a ticket stub from the _Eclipse_ movie! And I must say that it was a fan-freakin-tastic movie!**  
**

Chapter Seventeen: "Worthless" Bella's POV

"Shit." Edward's voice woke me up, causing me to immediately tense and open my eyes. My dorm was dark; Alice's thick pink curtains were drawn to block any sunlight from coming into the room.

I was laying on top of Edward in my small twin bed. My hands immediately caressed his well-toned chest, and I nuzzled my face in the light dusting of bronze hair there. "Baby, it's too early for that," I gently chided. "What's wrong?"

"We…shit. We didn't use a condom last night."

I was suddenly totally aware that we were naked and in my bed. "Oh. Uh, don't worry about it. I'm on birth control."

He paused. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. That's…a relief." He laughed lightly and kissed my hair. "Sorry about that sweetie. Go back to sleep. I have a headache…"

"Me, too," I murmured, rolling off of him so I was on my side. He rolled over so he was spooning me, kissing my shoulder. I closed my eyes again, ready to collapse underneath this hangover…

I hear a knocking on my door.

"Ignore it," Edward pleaded.

"It may be your sister," I replied. She had spent the night at the Delta Kappa Epsilon house with Jasper. "Um…make yourself decent, somehow?"

I still had his button-down shirt I had sort of stolen from him, so I pulled that on with a pair of cotton bikinis. Alice and I lived together, for crying out loud; of course she had seen me naked. I didn't care if she saw me like this. I made sure Edward had pulled on his boxers and gotten back under my comforter before I opened the door.

Jessica flew in, so angry I swear steam was coming out of her ears.

"Jess!" I said sleepily. "What's up?"

She took in my casual attire with a raised eyebrow. "Somebody had a late night," she said, her eyes flickering over to my bed. Her jaw dropped when she saw Edward.

"Yeah, I think everyone did," I replied. "Did you lose your key or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have a bone to pick with you."

I sighed. "And what would that be, Jess?" Nonchalantly, I went and sat on the bed with Edward.

She glared at me, and then she turned her withering glance to Edward. "Actually, it's a bone to pick with _you_," she said to him. "Do you have any idea what my boyfriend looks like now?"

Edward looked at her blankly. "Who's your boyfriend?"

Jessica rolled her eyes again. "Mike!"

Edward's expression didn't change. "Newton?"

_Oh, creepy Mike._ "You're dating Mike Newton?" I asked her.

She immediately blanched. "Uh, well…sort of, I guess. Ugh, that's not what matters! What matters is that I woke up next to _this_!" She held up her phone. Edward and I curiously peered into the screen…and then we started laughing uncontrollably.

"Classic!" Edward hissed between laughs.

Jessica was fuming. "I really don't think it's funny!"

On the screen was a picture of Mike Newton asleep in his bed. All over his face, someone had drawn…male genitalia. Across his forehead was the biggest and most detailed appendage of all.

Edward and I were still laughing. "It's not funny!" Jessica screeched. "It's in permanent marker!"

"Sorry, Jessica," I giggled. "But it really _is_ funny, in an immature sort of way. Please quit yelling; I'm hungover as hell. Why are you blaming Edward for this?"

"Mike said that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are probably responsible for it," she retorted.

"I really don't think Edward would be that immature…" I started to say, but trailed off when I looked at him. I knew that face. That was his guilty face-the same one he wore when I caught him staring at my ass.

Edward shrugged and turned his eyes to Jessica. "Newton passed out with his shoes on. By ancient frat rules, that makes you fair game for your brothers to fuck with. Emmett has a soft spot for the penis treatment. He's the one who drew that giant one. I'd recognize that drawing anywhere. Jasper and I did the little ones."

Okay, _that_ was interesting. I stared at Edward in disbelief.

Jessica's mouth fell open. "It's hideous! I was seen next to him!"

Edward shrugged again and pulled me to him so I could lounge across his chest. "Mike knows the rules. If he has an issue with it, tell him to take it up with one of us."

Jessica turned to me, obviously looking for an ally. I shrugged. "Jess, I can't do anything about it."

"He's _your _boyfriend!"

I snorted. "You know, you're right. Bad Edward." I playfully slapped his shoulder.

Outraged at my sarcasm, she exhaled dramatically and left the dorm with a good door slam.

"That was classic," Edward said again, smiling with his eyes closed.

"I didn't know you were so immature," I replied, snuggling into him and dropping a kiss on his heart.

"I didn't know you could be so dominating. Do you realize that you just hit me?" he asked teasingly.

Going along with his game, I batted my eyelashes and pouted my lip before kissing his shoulder. "Forgive me?"

"Not yet."

My lips worked their way up to his neck. "What about now?"

"Sorry, Bella."

I grinned before lightly biting his neck and sucking on the fragrant flesh there.

"God," he whispered. "Okay, okay, you win. You're forgiven. I couldn't resist that adorable face for long, anyway."

I grinned and closed my eyes, snuggling into him again. "I'm going back to sleep. Fuck headaches."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me, and we fell asleep together.

* * *

On Monday, my eight AM Shakespeare class was canceled. I was already awake and ready to go, so I decided to visit my boss. He didn't have an eight AM class.

As soon as I entered his unlocked office, he looked up at me, blue eyes sparkling. "Good morning, Isabella," he said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Shakespeare 101 was canceled," I explained. "I hope you like Starbucks coffee."

He smiled as he took the hot coffee cup from me. "I love it. Thank you so much."

I sipped at my chai tea. "You're welcome, Carlisle. I hope I'm not interrupting hard work by my handsome professor." God, there was something about this man that made me so bold… He grinned and stood up from behind his desk, coming around to take me into his arms.

"Not at all," he whispered into my ear before kissing it lightly. "You're my main priority whenever you're near."

His words sent a shiver down my spine, and I tilted my face up to kiss him. His lips pressed to mine in that delicious way. I loved his mouth. It was so experienced, so patient, so attentive to the small details. The way his lips naturally wrapped around my full top lip. The way the soft, warm, wet spot just inside of his lips lubricated my dry ones. The way his tongue gently flicked at every spot before sailing in to my teeth and tracing the shapes there…

I involuntarily groaned as his teeth lightly latched on to my bottom lip. My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands slipped into his collar to feel the smooth skin of his back and shoulders.

"I have a class in an hour," he whispered to me. "Do you think we can work within that time frame?"

"I think we can," I replied with a sly smile. "Would you like me to lock the door?"

His dazzling smile gave me my answer. I sauntered to the door and pushed the lock in before crossing back to him and unbuttoning his shirt. My mouth traveled down his fine chest and abs as the buttons opened to reveal more. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned, I pulled it off of him and started to softly lick and nibble at his shoulders.

"I want you naked as well, Miss Swan," he whispered to me, unbuttoning my red sundress.

_Don't have to tell me twice. _I pulled off my dress, revealing the blue lacy lingerie I was wearing beneath.

His blue eyes widened. "That color is absolutely ravishing on you."

"Thank you," I said. Actually, Carlisle wasn't the first man to love this ensemble. Edward had specifically requested it once. And now that I thought about it, Rosalie had complimented me on it when I left the shower…

Inspiration hit me as I reached out and ran my hands down his torso. I made quick work of his belt and pants, pulling them down with his boxers. I gently but firmly pushed him so he was sitting on the couch, erect and ready for me. Still in my sexy lingerie, I got on my knees before him and paid attention to the hardest surface of his well-toned body.

My hands first, stroking him up and down…and then my mouth. Carlisle tensed and let out the sexiest noises as I worked him, bobbing my head and wrapping my tongue around him. When he felt he couldn't hold on anymore, he used his strong arms to hold my shoulders and tilt me back so I could look up at him.

"Not in your mouth," he whispered. "I don't want to give it to you in your mouth right now."

I allowed him to pull me up to his lap, and I used my own muscles to slide down right on top of him. He filled me to the hilt, and we began our simultaneous thrusts and movements. All of the energy that rose up in him bubbled out of his mouth as he kissed, licked, sucked, and bit every surface of my body that he could reach. My god, he was perfect.

I rode him for forty-five minutes, which was entirely too small of a time allotment. He had to remind me that we both had classes to make it to, and even then, I was regretful that I had to leave. He kissed me passionately as I pulled on my clothes, making me want to rip them off again.

"You're perfect," he whispered to me.

I shook my head. "No, Carlisle. _You're _perfect."

He smiled softly at me. "If only you knew how imperfect I am, darling Isabella."

I shrugged. "We'll just have to get to know each other better, then."

He nodded. "Dinner. Tonight. You and me."

I beamed and stood on my tiptoes to reach his mouth again. After I broke the kiss, he lightly patted me on my ass-a reminder to get a move on. I was going to be late.

I grinned evilly at him. "Goodbye, handsome."

His eyes lit up even more. "Goodbye, lovely."

I floated out of his office. When I made it outside, though, I stopped. There were _rain clouds_ in the sky. And maybe even some moisture in the air.

Rain? In _Phoenix_? I stood and marveled at the sky, realizing how much I missed moisture. After a few seconds of that musing, I shook myself out of the thought and started to walk again.

I heard a loud laugh that distracted me from my journey to my truck. It was high-pitched, tinkling, and very feminine. Reflexively, I looked over to the source of the giggle.

And I froze.

There was a tall, leggy brunette walking down the sidewalk. She had an arm around Edward's waist. Even worse, he had an arm around her shoulders. They were laughing and talking animatedly, seemingly enjoying each other's company. The brunette-who was drop-dead gorgeous, I might add-suddenly stood on her tiptoes to kiss Edward's cheek.

I had seen enough. I turned and ran to my truck, feeling absolutely worthless.

* * *

_So Bella is a bit of a hypocrite. It's okay for her to screw around with others, but he doesn't have the same privilege? Hmm. I'm sensing a Cat 4 storm about to hit paradise..._

_Unless you've been living under a rock, you already know that ****__Eclipse__ is out in theaters. Have you seen it? What did you think? I personally loved it. It thought it was the best movie in the series yet. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought about it...and what you thought about this chapter!_  



	18. Wallowing in Your Sorrows

**Author's Note: I finally know exactly where this story is going. I'm thinking eight-ish more chapters. Of course, that could change if I have a really good idea that I can't resist adding. But that's the power of being the author, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any rights that fall under that title.**

Chapter Eighteen: "Wallowing in Your Sorrows" Bella's POV**  
**

I didn't go to my next class after seeing Edward with the brunette. I went straight to my dorm to fume. I knew it was irrational, of course. I had just had sex with a forty-something professor. But I was still jealous. And bitter. What did she have that I didn't?

Well...tall, trim, tanned legs. A beautiful face. A beautiful laugh. Quite a busty chest. She was just all-around stunning. I couldn't compare.

"Playing hooky, Isabella?" Alice teased me when I stomped into my dorm. She was arranging cloth on a mannequin, making a wrap dress with pins to hold it together.

Yeah," I replied. "Not really in the mood for Remedial Writing."

"You're looking kind of blue."

"Just a little," I muttered. "PMS."

"Oh, I see. Do you want some Midol?"

_Your Midol won't fix this headache. _"No, thanks," I replied. "I'm fine. I'm just going to chill."

"I see," she said. "I'm skipping today's classes to finish this dress. My cousins just flew in so I'm trying to spend as much time with them as possible. I won't be staying at the dorm this week. Do you think I should put a brooch on this dress?"

"No matter what I say, you're going to do the opposite," I teased her.

"You're probably right. I'm so glad I can be your fashion interventionist." She paused and squinted at the dress, as if trying to see it better. "A vintage brooch. Cheap gemstones. I'll have to find one at an antique store. Nothing modern will do..."

I collapsed on my bed. "Is this for a design class or your job?"

"The job. I had a customer specifically request Alice Cullen." She smiled smugly.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

I crawled under my covers and curled up into a ball, thinking about that gorgeous brunette. I knew I couldn't really be angry with him because I was cheating on him like crazy. With a man I wasn't even supposed to be with, ethically. But I was hurt. How many times had Edward told me he found me beautiful? Yet he found someone who was more beautiful than me. And the way he looked at her...he seemed to love her. 

_Worthless. Worthless. Worthless_. It chanted in my head like a mantra.

"Isabella?" Alice said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine, I promise. Just a bad day."

"I can't wait until Thanksgiving break. I need a vacation, too. Are you coming to my family's thing?"

_Not anymore, apparently. _"I...I don't know, Alice."

"No! You must come! Oh, Jasper is calling me..."

While she chatted on the phone, an idea occurred to me. I pulled out my cell phone and sent Edward a text.

_Hey, baby. I'm playing hooky today. Keep me company :)_

Five minutes later, he texted me back.__

_**Hey, pretty girl. I would love to but I have classes. I'm in chemistry now and I'll be up shit's creek if I get caught texting.**_

Liar. She didn't look like a lab partner to me.

_That sucks. Do you want to have dinner tonight?_

It took ten minutes for the next reply.

_**Can't. I have a family thing. What about Saturday? Football game.**_

Ha. Right. As if I would be his little trophy to parade around in front of his fraternity. I didn't reply. I just rolled over and went to sleep.

I woke up many hours later-in fact, I had ten minutes until Carlisle's class started. I ran to the mirror, noticing that it was pouring down rain outside. Rain in Phoenix...huh.

Shit, I looked terrible. My makeup was smeared, my hair was a mess, and my dress was wrinkled beyond belief. I washed my face and brushed my hair out. The wild look would have to work for today. I didn't have time to iron my dress, so I ran to my closet and searched through the rack. Most of it was Alice's clothes. I had nothing that was rain-appropriate. I had left all of my parkas and such in Forks.

My eyes fell on an item of Alice's. It was a classic trenchcoat like the one Audrey Hepburn wore in Breakfast at Tiffany's. It would be perfect for the rain...but what to wear over it?

A sudden grin spread across my face as a plan formulated in my head. I needed to forget Edward. And I knew just the way to do it.

"Hey, Alice?" I called into the hallway, where she was sitting as she talked to Jasper.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your trenchcoat? I can't miss this class and it's raining."

"Of course! You can look at my rainboots, too!"

My smile widened. "Thanks, Alice. Love ya." I grabbed the trenchcoat and ran to the bathroom. I took my dress off...and then my lingerie. I quickly pulled the trenchcoat on over my naked body, tying it securely so it wouldn't fall open. I grabbed my bag and a pair of black stilettos, holding them in my hands. "'Bye, Alice!" I called, running barefoot down the hall and down the stairs. It was pouring outside. I shrieked as I ran to my truck, relishing the warm dryness inside. It reminded me of a summer in Forks.

I didn't waste any time in booking it to the science building. Luck was with me; I found a parking spot almost immediately. But I was still late. I ran to the classroom and pulled on the stilettos before trying to turn the knob.

Locked. _Damn._ I knocked briskly on the door. Carlisle had the shade pulled down, so I couldn't see in. Finally, the door opened. Carlisle stepped outside. "Isabella?" he whispered. "Why are you late?"

"The rain," I lied, matching his quiet tone. "People here obviously don't know how to drive in it. I'm so sorry, Carli-"

"Isabella, it's fine," he replied with a slight smile. "I...may just have to punish you later."

I raised an eyebrow. Did Carlisle really just say that? _My_ Carlisle? _My _Carlisle who loved to _make love_?

"Come in," he said quickly. "Verbal lecture today."

I followed him in and took my seat, pulling out a notebook and pretending to take notes. I really didn't need to. Carlisle would give me an A no matter what. I was just distracted. It hadn't been the best of days, by far.

After class, I went to the bathroom and brushed on some mascara, blush, and lipstick. My hair had curled from the moisture, but it actually looked decent. Okay, I'll admit it: I looked hot. Seductive. Edward would be sorry that he ever strayed away from this.

But I suddenly felt shy because of what I was about to do. I was totally putting myself on display here. The blush powder I had just applied was no longer necessary as I walked to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle said softly.

I opened the door. His eyes immediately met mine as I stepped in. "Isabella," he said in mock sternness, and I fingered the belt of my trenchcoat. "You've been a very bad-"

I pulled on the belt and spread my trenchcoat wide, cocking an eyebrow. Carlisle's mouth dropped as his eyes raked down my naked body.

"You were saying?" I asked innocently.

"That you've been a very naughty girl," he said before stepping to me and ravishing my mouth.

Three hours later, I laid on top of Carlisle on the leather couch. I had literally fucked him until he dropped from exhaustion. He was adorable while he slept. He looked so...young.

Well, I had accomplished my goal. I had found the dirty side of Carlisle, the one that made me forget about Edward for a few hours. My late arrival had certainly helped the kinky side of him. But now that the post-coital bliss had worn off, I still had that worthless feeling. Yes, an extraordinarily handsome man was holding me in his arms. But he wasn't...Edward. While the sex had been fun, this whole idea wasn't so great. I didn't need to run to a sex god. I needed to talk to Edward.

"Carlisle," I whispered, running a hand through his hair, the heavenly blond untouched by one strand of gray.

"Hmm?" he breathed huskily, eyes screwed shut.

"I have to go," I replied. "I have a Shakespeare test..."

His sapphire-like eyes opened, and he smiled before kissing me. "Alright. If you'll let me find my wallet..."

That made my conscience scream at me. _Whore!_ "No," I said to my professor. "Don't pay me for today. We didn't get any work done..."

"You definitely worked on-"

"No," I said firmly. "Don't make me feel like a whore, please."

He pursed his lips together for a second before recomposing himself. "Okay. I understand. Please forgive me if I offended you. That was not my intent."

The expression on his face was so heartbreakingly contrite I involuntarily smiled at him. "It's fine, Carlisle. I could never hold a grudge against you. But I really have to go." I rolled off the couch and started looking around for my trenchcoat and stilettos. I found them and pulled them on.

Carlisle stood up with me. "Be careful," he told me.

"I'm from Washington," I muttered. "I know how to drive in the rain."

He shook his head. "I meant about leaving the building. I...really don't need to get caught."

"Oh," I said dumbly. How rude. Logical, but rude. "I will. Don't worry." I grabbed my bag. "See you tomorrow."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. Gently, he kissed me. "Goodbye, darling."

"'Bye. Do you want me to make you out that quiz we talked about?"

"No. Study for your Shakespeare test."

"Will do," I lied. "Um, thanks for today."

He laughed lightly. "I should be thanking you, darling."

After I made it to my truck, I decided to forego my dorm and went straight to Dwyer's Hall for Athletes. I needed answers. Luckily there was a guy who was entering the hall just as I was, so I didn't have to wait. I made it to Edward's dorm and knocked. "Edward, baby, let me in!" I called.

I heard voices...and then footsteps to the door. Edward opened it. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Hey, baby," he greeted me, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Hey," I said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped to the side, allowing me in.

"Eddie?" A soprano female voice suddenly shattered my world. I looked up and saw the brunette. She froze and looked me up and down. My mouth open, I glanced at Edward. Anger was pulsating through me. "Oh my god!" he said.

"Bella, sweetie, this is not what it looks-"

"Right," I said doubtfully, turning on my heel before running down the hall.

* * *

By Thursday, I had 232 missed calls from Edward, 107 from Alice, 99 from Emmett, 92 from Jasper, 20 from Rosalie, and 18 from a number I didn't recognize. I had also received a lot of texts, but I deleted them before I read them.

After five days of my silence, Alice had had enough. She stormed into our dorm, glaring at me. Her frown deepened when she saw my sweatpants and ratty old shirt. Wallowing-in-your-sorrows clothes.

"Isabella, I am finished with your pouting!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up dramatically.

"Hmm." I pulled my covers over my head.

"I didn't want to have to come back to the dorm," she continued. "But I'm sick of this! My brother is miserable and you won't even listen to the truth!"

"That he's seeing a girl who is ten million times more beautiful than me? I don't want to hear it!"

Alice started laughing. "Isabella! You're being so ridiculous! Kate is our cousin!"

I peered out from under the covers. "I'm not that stupid."

"Isabella, why would I lie to you? I told you that my cousins were flying in for a visit! Kate, Irina, and Carmen live in Alaska. They're triplets. They all are seniors in high school, and this is their fall break. They came to visit us."

"The girl kissed his cheek, Alice..."

"Kate is very affectionate. I'm sure that if she met you, she would kiss your cheek, too. Edward loves Kate a lot. She's his favorite out of the cousins. Please, Isabella, trust me."

I said nothing. My heart was feeling horrible for the whole misunderstanding, but my head was questioning the veracity of her story.

"Edward is miserable," Alice continued. "Absolutely miserable. He mopes around and nearly chokes whenever he sees the color blue. Emmett says he can't stand to room with him anymore. Edward has tried to come over here, but I kept telling him to give you space. But now I have decided that you have had _way_ too much space. Pull your head out of your ass and call my brother. Right now."

"And you're telling me the truth?" I queried.

"Isabella, would I lie to you?" Her stare was so cold I shrank back.

"No," I admitted.

"Exactly. So call him."

I sighed and picked up my phone, dialing speed dial. He answered on the first ring. "Bella! Baby, I am so sorry for all this-"

I interrupted him. "When can I see you?"

"Umm...I'm eating dinner with my parents tonight, but I can get out of it."

"No," I quickly said. "That's not fair to your parents. Plus I know that you never get to see them together anymore. What about tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a deal, baby girl." His voice was sad, yet relieved. "Again, I'm so sorry about the whole misunderstanding. I should have introduced you to my cousins immediately."

How could I resist that beautiful voice? "Apology accepted," I admitted. "I was being irrational."

"God, I want to see you tonight," he whispered.

"Tomorrow," I promised him.

"My dorm," he suggested. "Please. Six PM."

"That sounds fine," I confirmed. "I'll see you then."

"Bella, sweetheart, please talk to me. Alice did tell you the truth, right?"

"Yes, she did," I stated.

"Good. I'm guessing that you don't want to talk until we're in person."

"You guess correctly."

"I can understand that," he assured me. "I'll see you then. I miss you, love."

_Love. _The word sent chills down my spine. "I miss you, too," I admitted. "I've been such a bitch…"

"No, you haven't. Look, we'll talk tomorrow. Just know that I'm not mad at you."

"Okay, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then, my beautiful girl."

I hung up and glanced at Alice. "We're meeting up tomorrow. Happy?"

She squealed in delight before running over and hugging me. "Yes! Thank you, Isabella! I love you forever!"

I snorted. "Love you, too, you little pixie."

She pulled back and glared at me again. "Don't ever hurt my brother like this again, otherwise I'm going psycho-pixie on your ass. I'm just as protective of him as he is of me…and you're the only one who has the power to hurt him so badly."

* * *

_I really like reviews! I want to hit sixty reviews. You should help me!_


	19. They're My Friends

**Author's Note: I'm really loving summer, because I'm updating a lot more.**

**Disclaimer:** Render unto Stephenie Meyer what is Stephenie Meyer's.

Chapter Nineteen: "They're My Friends" Bella's POV

On Friday, I went to Dwyer's Hall for Athletes, and I have to admit that my heart sank just a little as I saw Edward outside with the brunette. _She's his cousin,_ I reminded myself. _And she's in high school. Pull yourself together, Swan._

Edward's green eyes lit up as I walked to the door, where they stood. "Bella," he said, his voice weak with relief. He pulled me into his arms and planted a kiss on my mouth, a kiss that I couldn't help returning. I felt so much affection in that one little kiss. How could I ever doubt his feelings for me?

When he pulled away from air, he turned back to the giggling teenager-who really didn't look like a teenager. "Kate Denali," he said grandly. "Meet the light of my life, Isabella Swan. Isabella, Kate is my father's sister's daughter."

"Isabella," Kate said kindly, reaching for my hand. "I'm so sorry for all of the confusion. I should have ran after you and explained everything."

Blood was pounding in my cheeks. "No, the fault lies with me," I admitted. "I irrationally overreacted. I'm prone to that, actually."

She smiled. "Well, I hope we can be friends anyway. I can already tell that Eddie is a lucky man."

"I am indeed," he agreed, kissing my neck and making me giggle.

"Thank you, Kate," I said.

"I might be at Aunt Esme's Thanksgiving soiree, so maybe we can hang out again."

"Maybe," I agreed.

I found out that this was Kate's last night in Phoenix, and I felt a little guilty that I was taking Edward from her. Kate was just so _nice_. But she assured me that Alice and Rosalie were going to take her and her sisters out on the town. So I felt a little better.

"'Bye, Katie," Edward told her, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. "Be good for Uncle Eli. Be safe traveling."

"I will," she promised before kissing my cheek. "It was so nice meeting you, Isabella. Please take care of my Eddie. He's my _favorite _cousin."

"I will," I vowed.

After she left, Edward led me by the hand into the dorm. When we got in the elevator, he swept me up into his arms, cradling me against his chest and kissing me. "I…missed…you…so…much," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

I laughed. "I missed you, too." And I did. I no longer harbored any hard feelings against him. It was just one big misunderstanding-one that we could easily get over.

When the elevator opened, he carried me to his dorm room, still kissing me. He struggled with the key while I thoroughly distracted him, but as soon as he had the door open, he set me on my feet.

"Oh, Edward, this is beautiful," I breathed.

He had turned out the lights of the dorm and decorated every surface with lit candles. A blanket was spread out on the floor, holding ceramic dishes that held all of the Chinese food I could imagine. Soft music was playing in the background.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and he buried his face in my neck. "I felt like I should apologize the right way."

"Apologize for what?" I asked him.

I felt him shrug and softly kiss the right side of my throat. "Not introducing her. Not running after you. Not coming to your dorm, even though Alice wouldn't let me."

I shook my head, blood racing to my cheeks. God, this was embarrassing. I turned around to face him, lacing my arms around his neck. "No, Edward. We can only blame this one on me. I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusions. I shouldn't have been so immature and pouty. I shouldn't have-"

He suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, interrupting me. Part of me wanted to pull away to apologize, but he was deepening the kiss and hypnotizing me.

Finally, he gave me one last little kiss and looked me square in the eye. "Don't apologize. That's my rule for tonight."

"That's not fair, Ed-"

His lips attacked mine again, his tongue playing with me this time. I pulled myself flush against his body, trying to soak up every single little touch and flick of his mouth. His hands roamed my back, paying special attention to the straps of my bra, before finally going down and cupping my ass.

When he pulled away for air, I took advantage of that opportunity. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly.

He glared at me. "Apology accepted. Though I feel like I should make you pay for that somehow…"

I laughed. "Edward, are you supposed to have candles in your dorm?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Not exactly. Why don't we close the door before an RA comes in and demerits me?"

"Sounds like a deal." I took his hand and followed him into the dorm, shutting it behind us. He led me to the blanket and handed me a pair of chopsticks. "This looks delicious," I told him.

"I can't take credit, but thanks. I hope it's not too cold."

"Chinese is one of the few cuisines that is good cold," I commented, biting into a spring roll. "I think it's perfect."

He smiled his crooked smile at me. "As long as you think it's perfect, then it's perfect with me."

We ate and chatted for a while, catching up on the past few days. Edward explained to me that Kate and her sisters Irina and Carmen liked to spend their vacations in Phoenix because of the warm weather. Even though they were technically Edward's father's nieces, they preferred to stay with Edward's mother because she was a great cook. And Kate was Edward's favorite cousin because Irina was "moody and vindictive" and Carmen was "passive and idealistic to a fault". He tried to keep apologizing for the whole ordeal, and I eventually put his rule into effect. _No apologizing._

Edward had even gone to the Italian restaurant to order my favorite cheesecake. After he pulled it out of the mini-fridge, he laid down on his stomach next to me and kissed my knee (the closest part of me he could reach). After I beamed at him, he started to slice the cheesecake and handed me a triangle of it. "I have a proposal," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" I said, popping a bite into my mouth. It was heavenly.

"Yeah," he continued. "Emmett is playing football at our rival school's campus tomorrow night at seven. It's about three hours away. Would you like to take a weekend road trip with us? Jasper, Alice, Rose, and myself, I mean."

I sighed inwardly. It sounded amazing, but I had a test on Monday. "I don't know if I can," I admitted. "I have to study."

"We can have you back by Sunday afternoon," he offered. "I'll even help you study." He took my hand and kissed my palm softly.

I snorted. "I have a feeling that you wouldn't let me get any studying done. Your tutoring skills may also consist of your _other _skills…"

He shrugged, unashamed. "It's your choice, love. But remember that this is the game of the season. Old school rivalry."

I pursed my lips and thought about it. I hadn't really spent time with Edward in a while…and I knew that Edward and I would have our own hotel room…

_That _last thought was _quite_ appealing.

Thinking with the wrong part of my body, I gave in. "Okay," I said. "Fine. But you have to promise me that you and I will have our own room. I don't want to share…"

He smiled widely and tackled me, forcing me to lay down in the floor on my back. He propped himself up over me on his hands and knees before kissing my face. "Mmm, I knew there was a reason I liked you so much," he purred.

So. Fucking. Adorable.

I laughed. "This trip is my peace offering." Teasing him, I turned my face away from him and slid a bite of cheesecake into my mouth.

He pretended to glare angrily at me. "Are you enjoying that cheesecake more than you're enjoying me?"

"Possibly." I took another bite. God, I loved his playful side.

"No, ma'am," he mock-growled as he stood up. "That is _not_ going to happen." Suddenly, he scooped me up and tossed me over his back, so he was holding onto my legs and I was dangling behind him.

"Edward!" I shrieked as he carried me to his bedroom. When he didn't reply, I popped him on the ass. "Put me down!"

He dropped me on the bed before tackling me again, kissing my lips. "Does that cheesecake still taste better than me?"

"Yes," I lied. "And I'm pretty pissed off that you're not letting me enjoy it."

He pulled his shirt off before tossing it against the wall. I inhaled sharply as he leaned down and started to kiss my breasts through my tank top. "Still…missing…that…cheesecake?"

"Yes, sir," I replied innocently.

I wasn't wearing a bra, so he could see my arousal straight through my tank top. He trapped one of my protruding nipples between his teeth, sucking on it through the cloth. I fisted his hair, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Okay, okay, you win," I gasped. "Cheesecake has never done that to me."

He laughed before sitting up and running his hands up my shirt and over my stomach. His warm hands tickled me, making me squirm. "Don't ever compare me to food again, Miss Swan."

"I thought you had a sweet tooth," I replied.

His fingers traced the undersides of my breasts under my shirt. "I do. Which is why I want _you_."

"Corny line again," I groaned.

"Hmm, okay," he said, tapping his chin as if he were deep in thought. "Let me think of a better one."

I took advantage of his silence and rolled over so I was on top of him. I trailed kisses along his jaw, over his cheekbones, down his nose, and then on his eyelids while he still tried to come up with a new line.

Finally, he chastely pressed his lips to mine for just a moment. When he pulled away, he said, "Okay, Bella, how about this one?"

He paused for a beat. I said, "What one?"

Biting his lip for just a second, he said, "Will you be my girlfriend? _Officially?_"

_Whoa. _I was _not_ expecting that. My heart froze for just an instant, and then it started to beat wildly. Edward wanted me to be _his_. Officially. That meant a real relationship. Possibly even love.

Love…and giving up Carlisle.

Edward kissed my collarbones as I debated. Edward's love versus Carlisle's lovemaking.

Easy choice.

"I don't think this answer requires much thought, Bella," Edward murmured, sounding a little insulted.

I snapped back into _Bella_ mode instead of _Isabella _mode. I was _Bella _to Edward. _His _Bella. "I'm just trying to think of a clever answer," I lied.

"I know you're a clever girl. You don't have to prove it to me." He pressed a kiss to my jugular.

"True," I said. "Yes, Edward, I will be your girlfriend."

His eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Thank you," he gasped before pulling me down so I was laying on top of him and kissing me until I was dizzy.

The next morning, his shrill alarm woke us both up. We hadn't been drinking at all, so we didn't have our typical mutual hangover, but we were exhausted. Needless to say, we hadn't slept much the night before.

"What time are we leaving for the game?" I asked him sleepily, burying my face in his chest.

He stroked my hair softly. "Nine. It's eight right now."

"Shit!" I immediately jumped up. "I haven't packed anything…"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, lay back down."

"I can't…I don't have time…"

He reached to the nightstand and handed me my phone. "Bella. Lay back down. Now."

I sighed and returned to his arms, which wrapped around me tightly.

"Good girl," he said, making me roll my eyes. "Now read the text message from Alice."

I opened my phone and quickly found what he meant.

_I packed your bag as soon as Edward told me you were coming. But you might want to come to the dorm and change. So glad you're coming with us!_

"How did you know she…?" I asked.

"I told her to. And I told her to send the text because I knew you would freak out."

I smiled. "You know me so well."

"Yes, I do. Do you want to take a shower here?"

I bit my lip. "We don't have time for that. I'll go to my dorm. It'll only take me ten minutes to shower."

He pouted his lower lip out. "Fine. But guess what?"

"What?"

His lips went to my ear, and he whispered, "Our hotel room has a hot tub."

Mmm. Good memories. "And waffles on the room service menu?" I whispered back.

"I'm sure they do," he laughed.

I drove myself to my dorm and showered as quickly as I could. Alice was wearing a denim skirt and a cute top to travel in, so I threw on a pair of shorts and a graphic tee. She wanted to complain, but I didn't give her a chance.

Edward, Jazz, and Rose were waiting for us outside in Emmett's Jeep. Jasper drove, so Alice sat in the front with him. Rosalie took up the backseat, and Edward and I shared the bench seat in the very back. He sat to the far left. I sat in his lap and stretched my legs across the seat.

"Alright lovebirds," Jasper said as he pulled off campus. "No sex while we can still see it."

I blushed deeply, but Edward laughed. "Why do you think I brought a blanket?"

I glared at him, but he just smiled at me. "I'm kidding," he whispered in my ear. "I brought a blanket because I know you get cold in the car."

"How do you know that?" I asked, puzzled.

"You always turn the AC down when we're in a car together." He licked at my earlobe, sending a curl of desire through my belly.

"Very observant."

"Indeed." He turned my face to his and kissed me softly.

"Hey, that's enough, you two!" Jasper called, honking the car horn to get our attention. The car in front of us honked back, and Jasper threw them the finger. "Fuck off, assholes! I'm having to baby-sit two horny kids!"

"Somebody gets road rage," I muttered.

"You have no idea," Rosalie sighed. "He's always been like that. One time our dad took his car away because he called the old lady in front of us a bitch. Remember that, Jazz?"

"How could I forget?" he groaned. "Once Dad was finished with me, I was extremely respectful of all women."

"Thank God," Alice grinned at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, that's enough, you two!" Edward told them, mimicking Jasper's tone. Jazz just smiled at us in the rearview mirror.

"Ugh, I need music," Rosalie said dramatically. "Edward, give me your iPod so we can hook it up to the radio."

Edward shifted in his seat and pulled out an expensive-looking iPod. He kissed me again as Alice hooked it up, but we both froze as a very familiar song came on.

Jasper started singing in a low bass.

"_I'm nice right now.I, I feel you have a drink,would you please put it in the air?"_

Edward cut in then.

"_That party last night was crazy,  
__I wish we taped it.__  
I danced my ass off  
And had one this girl completely naked."_

The rest of us joined in for the next part.

"_Drink my beer and smoke my weed  
But my good friends is all I need.  
Pass out at three,  
Wake up at ten,  
Go out to eat  
Then do it again.  
Man, I love college!"_

We all laughed. "Oh my god!" Alice shrieked. "We should go to that great karaoke bar tonight after the game!"

"The game is at nighttime," Rosalie reminded her.

"So?" Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

"There is no such thing as too late," Alice stated.

"Mmm, maybe we should do the bar later," Jasper suggested. "I brought weed."

A collective whoop rang out through the car.

I decided that for my first college road trip, this one was pretty awesome. We sang out loud to the radio-Jasper and Edward even did love duets-and stopped for some grub at a hamburger place. Everyone even took bets on whether or not our team would win the game.

"I don't know," Edward said. "The opponent had a solid season last year, and they didn't lose many good players at graduation."

"My baby will win the tournament," Rosalie said cockily, filing at a nail.

"Emmett may get too cocky, though," Alice muttered.

"Twenty on Emmett," Jasper proposed.

"Twenty on Emmett," Rosalie agreed.

"Twenty on the other team," Alice said before all eyes turned to me and Edward.

"I don't really know anything about football," I admitted. "Count me out of this one."

"We both bet twenty on the other team," Edward announced. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I'll pay you back if I need to."

I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "You could tell me the basics, and I could make a decision for myself."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Miss Swan," he said lowly. "You're a woman. I'm afraid you don't understand anything that has to do with a ball."

"Oh, I believe I do understand one thing about balls," I whispered back, my hand going to his crotch.

He groaned. "Tell me you did not just make a dirty joke."

"And what if I did?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

He smirked at me. "Absolutely nothing until we get to our hotel room. _Alone_."

Under the blanket, I continued to stroke the denim over his crotch. "I think you like it when I talk dirty."

"I do," he sighed. "Far, far too much. Don't worry, we'll be at the hotel soon." He grinned wickedly at me.

Jasper interrupted us. Again. "Hey, lovebirds? Secrets, secrets are no fun…unless you share with everyone!"

"Trust me, Jazz, you don't want to hear about this," I grinned at him in the rearview mirror.

Rosalie cackled, but Alice made a face. "Ick. I'm turning the iPod back on. I think I want a rendition of _Tik Tok_."

"You have Ke$ha on your iPod?" I asked Edward.

He just blushed.

After that song was over, it went to a song that I was surprised Edward knew. "I love this song," I said softly.

He smiled at me. "Me too, pretty girl." And we started to sing along to the lyrics.

_I need love, __'cause only love is true. I need every waking hour with you and my friends, 'c__ause they're so beautiful. Yeah my friends, they are so beautiful. They're my friends._

_

* * *

_**So Bella and Edward are "official". But will she let go of Carlisle that easily? And what about Jacob and his little blackmailing scheme?**

**Stay tuned. There's a big party scene and a whole lot of Emmett in the next chapter.  
**

**And drop me a review.  
**


	20. How?

**Author's Note: This is a short one. Yet another filler that I have to use for author's reasons. The next chapter will be so much better, I promise.**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. And as a Mormon, she definitely wouldn't approve of the behavior I trick them into.

Chapter Twenty: "How?" Bella's POV**  
**

After the game, Edward and I won everyone's money. That didn't stop us from partying, though. Emmett, who was only a little upset at his loss, met us at the karaoke bar Alice had requested. Edward bought me a margarita, and we all laughed and loosened up after the stressful game.

Eventually the karaoke started up, and that was when the _real_ fun started. Emmett sang Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" to Rosalie, who just called him a dumbass. I knew she secretly loved it, though. Jasper, who had just a few more beers than the rest of us, borrowed a cowboy hat from a stranger, stripped off his shirt, and did a song-and-dance routine to "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy". Every female almost passed out. Not to be outdone, Rosalie rolled up her already short skirt, took off her shirt to reveal a tank top, and let her hair down to hang in curls down her back. She sang and danced to "Redneck Woman". Every man-and a few of the women-nearly fell out of their chairs at this breathtaking skank.

"You are a whore!" Alice laughed when she came and sat down with us. "Isabella, your turn!"

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed. "I've already danced with you guys at Threshold. I am _not_ singing."

"Please?" Rosalie begged.

"I'll sing with you," Emmett grinned at me.

I shook my head and hid behind my margarita. "Jasper, do you have a cigarette?"

"Of course," he said. "But it will cost you. One song."

"Alice hasn't sang yet," I replied. "Neither has Edward."

"Fine, I'll sing," Alice rolled her eyes before taking a sip of my margarita and standing up. She chose "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. It was a song that fit my fashion-fiend roommate perfectly, but her vocals outshined anyone else. Alice was truly a gifted singer.

"Yay for Alice!" we cheered as she danced back to us. I know my mouth was hanging open. How could I ever compete with that?

I still refused to sing, so we let some of the other people sing. No one could compete to our group's spectacles, though. Everyone kept their clothes on and sang relatively safe songs that didn't require much talent.

Finally, Edward finished off a beer and stood up, taking my hand. "Our turn," he announced.

"Absolutely not," I glared at him.

"Come on, Bella," Edward said. "I'll sing louder than you."

I just continued to glower at him, so he lifted me out of the chair and started to carry me to the stage. I laughed for a second, and then I made a big show of pushing him away and hopping down on my feet. "Fine!" I sighed.

We flipped through the big binder, trying to find a song while some overweight bald man sang a rendition of "New York, New York". Finally, I found a song that I knew would embarrass the hell out of him.

"'Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears?" he asked me. "Hell no."

"Okay, then what about 'Material Girl' by Madonna?" I retorted with a smirk on my face.

"No dice, sweets. Move on."

"Then I'm not singing," I replied, turning on my heel to exit the stage. "You know, your big brother had the balls to sing a Celine Dion song."

He sighed. "Fine, baby, fine. Britney Spears. But I never want to speak of this again."

"Perfect," I replied with a wide grin. When the loser was finished singing his show tunes, we programmed our song into the machine and walked up to the microphones.

Edward's glare never left my gaze as the song started. We had chosen duet mode, so he started the song while I sang background. Jasper and Emmett were howling with delight. Rosalie pulled out her camera phone, and I put in a few dance moves.

Just to show me that he wasn't chicken, as soon as he sang the first _Hit me baby one more time_, he pulled out a grand pelvic thrust that made Emmett shout out "That's my boy!"

While I sang background, Edward and I started to dance to it. He kept his pelvic thrusting up, and I kept grinding into his hips. Finally, the song ended, and everyone started cheering.

"Britney couldn't have done it better!" Jasper exclaimed, bumping Edward's fist.

"I feel like a flaming homosexual," Edward groaned. "Bella, you owe me big time."

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few things Izzy can do to make it up to you," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rosalie slapped him in the head.

"I'm bored," Alice announced. "Let's go get high."

"Excellent plan," Jasper agreed with her, finishing the remains of yet another beer.

Luckily the karaoke bar was just down the street from our hotel, so none of us had to drive. We stumbled onto the elevator and into Jasper and Alice's room, where Edward and I collapsed onto the bed.

"Move, you shits," Emmett told us before cannonballing onto the mattress, crushing me but making me laugh.

Jasper rolled us out some joints and we all lit up. That wonderful high started swirling around me before going to my head and taking me to a world of happiness and contentment.

When we were all good and high, Edward pinned me down on the bed and started to kiss me. Deeply. I was exactly right when I suspected that marijuana made screwing around even better. Jasper and Alice shared a three-room suite with Emmett and Rosalie, so Edward and I escaped to the living area and claimed the fold-out couch as ours.

I was so high that I didn't care if they walked in and found us naked. Every kiss, every touch, every _breath_ was so magnificently gentle and peaceful that we fell asleep after the most curious climax we had experienced together.

* * *

"Okay, Bella," Edward told me a few weeks later. "My mom is planning the Thanksgiving thing and she really needs to know if you're coming."

I sighed and looked up from the poster we were putting together. (I couldn't believe that I had to make a fucking _poster_ for my Shakespeare class. I was in college, wasn't I? I just bit the bullet and had Edward to help me to entertain me. Plus his handwriting was really great, unlike mine.) "Um, Edward, I don't know," I replied, thinking about my mom's fondness for a family Thanksgiving. "I really have to convince my mom to let me do it."

"Okay, so call her," he suggested.

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. I was an adult, for crying out loud. I could decide where I would spend my holidays. I stretched across the floor and grabbed my phone, dialing my mom.

It rang only three times before she answered it. "Isabella! Hi, honey!"

"Hi, Mom," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. About to go to a meeting of my new scrap booking club. I miss you, baby."

"I miss you, too," I replied.

"How is your boy?"

I laughed, leaning over to kiss Edward's cheek as he watched me with pure admiration in his eyes. "Edward's fine. He's here right now, actually."

"Oh, I'm glad that you have time to spend with your boyfriend," Mom gushed.

"Me, too," I said. "We're doing homework together." Edward decided to take that opportunity to get on his hands and knees over the spot where I was sprawled out in the floor. Gently laying on my back, he kissed my neck.

"That's nice. So why are you calling?" she asked me.

"I, uh, sort of have a question for you," I admitted.

"Ask away."

My words came out in a rush. "Mom, I know how you feel about Thanksgiving being a big family thing, but Edward's parents have asked me to join them for Thanksgiving. I really feel that I need to meet his parents the formal way. Edward is…kind of important."

"Kind of?" Edward whispered in my ear before nibbling it gently. I elbowed him in the side, tilting my head to catch his lips in a little kiss.

Mom remained silent for a little while. "Well…Isabella…you know that I would love to have you home for my favorite holiday." She sighed. "But I guess you should go with Edward."

I pumped my fist in the air. "Yes! Thank you, Mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"But," she interrupted me. "I think Edward should come to _our_ house for Christmas. It could be so much fun. We can buy him presents and you can introduce him to your friends and your _father_…"

I could literally hear tires screeching as I slammed on my mental brakes. I could _not_ take Edward home for Christmas. Jacob wanted to see me over Christmas. Actually, he was _demanding_ that I see him over Christmas.

"Isabella, are you there?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said. "Um, I'll ask Edward about it."

"Okay, doll. Just let me know."

"I will," I said.

"Oh, baby, I have something else to talk to you about," Mom told me. "Listen, my salary was cut just a little."

"What?" I said, completely shocked. My mom didn't make a lot of money anyway. How much could they have cut off?

"Yes," Mom sighed. "Do you still have your job as a TA?"

"Yes," I groaned. I did not want to be reminded of Carlisle. Working with him had been difficult since I had vowed not to have sex with him. He was constantly making passes at me. He kissed me a couple of times, catching me completely off-guard. And to make things worse, since I had stopped screwing him, he had stopped paying me as much.

"We're not going to be sending you as much money," Mom confessed to me. "Some months we may not be able to send you any."

I closed my eyes and tried to suppress my sigh. "That's fine," I lied. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's fine. I know you guys have more expenses than I do."

"Thank you for being so mature and understanding, Isabella."

"No problem."

We chatted for a little more, and then I used my poster as an excuse to get off the phone. I made a noise of disgust as I tossed my phone onto my bed.

"What is it?" Edward asked me, still laying on top of me, playing with my hair.

"Nothing," I told him.

"You are coming to our Thanksgiving dinner, right?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Count me in."

"So aren't you happy?"

I nodded. "I'm thrilled. Mom just told me something that happened in our town, that's all."

"I see," Edward said. "Well, I'll call my mom and let her know. Thank you, beautiful Bella."

And then he kissed my lips, melting away all of my worries. Almost.

He left the dorm to go out into the hallway to call his mom. I buried my face in my hands, contemplating. I had been considering finding a new job. The only problem was, Carlisle paid me so generously for five hours a week. He was just so _overbearing_.

How was I going to manage this one?

* * *

_Carlisle stars in the next one._

_Can we hit eighty-five reviews?  
_


	21. Exclusive

**Author's Note: What? Two chapters in one day? Yup!**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

**Disclaimer Part Two: Things get a little kinky in this chapter. No graphic lemons, just pure kink involving food. So if you don't like kink, don't read the last part of this chapter. I personally like kink, though!**

Chapter Twenty-One: "Exclusive" Bella's POV

I wore a t-shirt and jeans to class the next day. I no longer had a reason to dress up because I no longer wanted to impress Carlisle. I noticed him staring at me during class, and it made me feel just a little uncomfortable. Looking down, I realized why he was staring. I was wearing a thin V-neck t-shirt, and I was obviously very cold in the classroom. Carlisle was getting an eyeful. I sighed deeply and crossed my arms over my chest, watching the slideshow he was showing us about drug addiction.

I went to the bathroom before going to his office. I wasn't wearing makeup, so I washed my face in cold water to cool down. I was dreading being in that little office with him. Finally, I told myself, "Put your big-girl panties on" and went to his office.

"Isabella," he said a little coldly as I stepped in. He was at his desk, reading in a textbook.

"Carlisle," I replied. "What can I help you with today?"

He looked up at me. "I suppose you can grade tests. Give yourself a ninety. Unless you scored higher of course, which I doubt."

_What is that supposed to mean?_ I shook the rude comment off and grabbed the test file folder and sat in the floor to grade them. Give myself a ninety. An A minus. What happened to the A plus I was promised?

I was halfway through the large stack when I heard him get up and move around in the office. I had that prickling feeling on my neck that told me he was watching me. I ignored it and tried to work, but he interrupted me by sitting next to me and kissing along my neck.

"Carlisle," I said, gritting my teeth. "Please stop."

"Why, Isabella? What have I done?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes. "I know we screwed around, but that needs to stop. It's not right."

"In whose eyes?" he whispered seductively in my ear. "In my eyes, it's perfect."

God, just the smell of his breath was tempting! I was quickly falling for Edward, but I still found Carlisle attractive. Who wouldn't?

"I'm seeing someone," I admitted. "A student. It's pretty serious."

Carlisle froze next to me, and I peeked up at him. His mouth was open. "So just because you're seeing a guy, you can't kiss me?"

"That's right," I replied, writing a big seventy-five on top of the test I had been trying to grade.

"Isabella," he said. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I hired you because I felt that you were attracted to me. I've been insanely attracted to you since I first laid eyes on you."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said, glancing up at the clock. Fifteen minutes left. "I'm sorry that I don't return the same feelings anymore, but I can't just cheat on my boyfriend. I've already been cheating in my Anatomy class by sleeping with you."

"Are you saying that you don't want me to help you out anymore?" he asked me, and I tensed.

Ah, shit. He had found the chink in my armor. Well…that and the financial situation, but he didn't have to know about that.

"I appreciate your help, Dr. Cullen," I replied. "But if you feel that I'm no longer reciprocating, then I understand."

He sighed. "No, Isabella. I gave you my word. You've maintained a solid A in this class because you've _earned_ it, if you know what I mean. I'll make sure you leave this class with an A. I _am_ a man of my word."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. He stopped talking for a while, though he still sat next to me. I finished grading the stack of papers and stood up. I had to give myself a ninety, which embarrassed me to no end. But a ninety was so much better than the sixty I had actually earned.

Two minutes left. I filed away the tests and took a drink from the water cooler.

"Anxious to leave, Isabella?" he asked me.

"I have to study," I explained. I was way behind on my Shakespeare reading thanks to my daily romps with Edward.

"I see. You may leave. Here is your pay for the week."

I gave him a funny look. "It's Monday."

"Indeed it is."

"I usually get paid everyday…"

He looked at me incredulously. "I'm the employer; I can fix that."

"Right," I said. _And I'm the employee. I can quit._

But as soon as the thought entered my mind, I knew it wasn't that big of an option. Carlisle paid me well, and he gave me plenty of time for studying and a social life. I didn't really want to give this job up. It was just perfect for me. Except for the really pissy, really gorgeous employer.

I grabbed my bag and took the money from him. I glanced down at the amount. "This is fifty dollars," I stated.

"Yes," he replied, clearly questioning my coherency.

"I make fifty dollars a day."

He stared at me. "Yes. But now you aren't offering as much as you were. So I deducted your pay."

My mouth fell open. "Wait…you were paying me for sex?"

He smirked. "I'm a wealthy, middle-aged man, Isabella. I do what I can. And if you were still offering that, you would be paid fifty dollars a day rather than a week."

"So you've been looking at me as your prostitute," I stated.

He shrugged and picked up a briefcase. "I'm leaving. I ask that you do the same."

"Fine," I snapped, walking out of his door. I took the elevator before he could get there, just to piss him off.

I was fighting tears as I walked to my truck, and as soon as I slammed the door shut, the waterworks began. I had no idea what I was going to do about money. No fucking idea. This fifty dollars was all I had. I had blown my money shopping with Alice. My truck was almost running on empty. I didn't have food in the dorm.

_Fuck._

I had to start looking for a job right away. If I was making ten dollars an hour with Carlisle, I would probably make six or seven dollars an hour with another job. Waiting tables would earn tips, but I didn't want to sacrifice my social life.

It was time to get my priorities in order.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" Alice asked me as soon as I made it to my dorm.

"My employer is such an ass," I explained before flopping down on my bed. "I need a new job. Desperately. I can't stand him anymore."

"Why don't you model for the company I work for?" Alice suggested.

"I can't be a model," I replied. "I'm not pretty enough or tall enough or thin enough or graceful enough."

"I bet you can. How much do you weigh?"

"One-fifteen."

Her silence told me all I needed to know. That job was out for me. One-fifteen certainly wasn't fat. In fact, it was healthy. Normal. But it wasn't model standards, either.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I sighed. "My parents are in a rough spot financially and they can't support me for much longer."

"We'll find you a job, Isabella. I promise."

Sulking at the train wreck that was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I pulled out my complete Shakespeare anthology and started to read. My grades really did suck. I wasn't sure how I had let them slip, but I knew that my parents would flip if they saw them.

* * *

The next day, Alice and I scourged Phoenix for job opportunities. The campus bookstore, library, and coffeehouse were out. The restaurants and stores on the streets surrounding campus were also out. Everyone told me to check next semester. It was beyond ridiculous.

Edward took us out to dinner that night. We sat in the little diner, trying to come up with options. It didn't get any easier when Rose and Emmett joined us.

"What about nightclubs?" Emmett asked me. "Can you bartend when you're eighteen?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue."

"What about stripping?" Rosalie asked me, an evil smirk on her face.

"_Absolutely not!_" I shrieked, causing a few other people to stare in our direction.

"Why not?" Emmett asked. "Izzy, you've got the goods. And you can dance like hell. In a good way."

"The night at Threshold proved that," Alice said.

"No," I said. "I have dignity. Edward, a little help, please?"

My boyfriend laughed. "I'm not even acknowledging that stupid idea." He chastely kissed my lips. "I'm the only one who gets to see your goods."

"The public library!" Alice exclaimed.

"Already called it," I sighed. "They don't give positions to college students. We're apparently too unreliable. I'm just going to have to branch out and check places away from the campus."

The only bright part of October was the fact that Halloween was coming. I personally adored Halloween. There was something about being someone I wasn't that just made me feel a thrill. Plus Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had taken a major role in planning their fraternity's Halloween party. It was going to be epic.

Alice personally made all of our costumes. It really wasn't fair. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward all knew what they were going to dress up as. But Alice wouldn't let them tell a peep to me. I had a feeling that it was because if I knew beforehand what she was going to make me wear, then I wouldn't wear it.

My suspicions were confirmed on Halloween afternoon when I walked into our dorm. "Isabella!" she exclaimed. "Just in time! Your costume is done…and I don't want to hear a word about it."

I sighed, terrified already. "What is it?"

She held up a very small piece of red and white fabric. "This."

I squinted my eyes, trying to tell what it was. "Alice…that's a piece of lingerie."

She laughed. "Oh, Isabella! It's a naughty nurse costume. Made by yours truly. Let me help you put it on."

It turned out to be a red and white top that only covered my boobs and a very tiny pleated skirt that only went to the bottom of my ass. Once I put that on, I could see that it did, indeed, look like a slutty nurse costume. There were red hearts and pockets on it.

"You're not finished," she said while I admired her work. I had to admit, it looked fantastic on, but I looked like an absolute whore. I cringed when she handed me the red garter belt and fishnets. "You don't have a choice," Alice glared at me.

The red fishnets and white stilettos made my legs look really long and lean. She finished by curling my hair and putting a little red and white nurse's hat in my hair. When Rosalie came by, she and Alice perfected my slutty nurse's makeup: heavy eyeliner, mascara, and ruby red lipstick.

"What is Edward dressing as?" I asked as I admired Alice's work. I looked amazing, but I knew I would be blushing for the whole night.

"Not telling," Alice replied. "But you won't believe your eyes. He's wearing less than you are."

"Is that possible?" I squeaked.

"Well…" she sighed. "I gave him another option, in case he felt self-conscious about being half-naked around all of his frat brothers. But I really hope he doesn't wear it."

I sat on my bed and read more Shakespeare as Alice and Rosalie readied themselves. Rosalie's costume was quite predictable-a Playboy bunny. She wore a pink bra, white lace boy shorts, a little black sequined bowtie around her neck, silver fishnets, pink stilettos, and had a pink rabbit tail and ears. She wore her hair straight, with fuck-me makeup. She looked incredible, even if she was just wearing lingerie.

And Alice. Oh dear, sweet Alice. She was a sexy cowgirl, covered in sequins to the point of almost looking like a country music singer from the eighties. She looked breathtaking in a black bra that she had managed to give a western feel to, a black skirt no longer than mine, and a black garter belt and fishnets. She wore black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat, with a gun holster that held a shiny silver toy gun. She had thought enough of herself to create a little fringed vest for herself in case she became self-conscious. I would have adored a vest, but I told myself not to pick a fight. Her hair and makeup looked a lot like ours, except that she had shiny silver eyeshadow that matched the silver sequins on her costume.

We looked pretty fucking incredible.

I thought we were ready to go, but Rosalie insisted on a "tradition" I had no clue about. Apparently she and Alice had been trick-or-treating and partying together since they were babies, so they had to take pictures to add to their Halloween photo album. I offered to take the pictures for them, but they both insisted on me being in the pictures, too. So we drafted a wide-eyed Angela to take pictures of us while we posed in suggestive pictures that often involved rubbing our bodies against each other.

I hoped and prayed that no one would ever see those pictures.

"Oh! The boys are outside!" Alice announced after she read a text message. "Come on, time to stun them. Oops, I forgot your props. Isabella, you get this plastic stethoscope…and Rosalie, well you really don't need a prop. Come on!"

I hung the stethoscope around my neck and walked out of the dorm with them, ready to see Edward. When we made it outside, all of the guys' mouths fell open. But that's not what we first noticed.

Alice had managed to convince them all to dress skimpily, too.

Emmett was the most covered up. Unsurprisingly, since his date was a Playboy Bunny, he was dressed as Hugh Hefner. He wore a red velvet robe and black silk pajama pants, and he had an elegant pipe between his teeth. Of course, Emmett had left the robe open so you could see his impressive chest and abs.

Jasper wore a pair of black cowboy chaps, black and silver cowboy boots, and a black hat. He wore a gun holster, with two toy guns…and that was it. No shirt, no cute little vest like Alice's. I was amazed at how he actually looked like a cowboy. I know he was from Texas and all, but…good god. Jasper looked amazing.

But he paled next to all of the perfection that was my date. Edward was the least covered up, thank god. Alice was right-he was dressed like a skank. He wore a pair of white boxer shorts decorated with a medical symbol, and a red tie around his neck. He had a matching stethoscope like me.

"Edward!" Alice sighed. "You wore the lab coat."

And it was then that I noticed the lab coat. "Yeah," he frowned at Alice. "You dress my girlfriend up like this and you expect me to keep my cool? I need more coverage on my crotch."

"Too much information," Alice sighed as he buttoned the lab coat up to reveal less.

Finally, after we had all appraised each other, we grew more affectionate. "You are so sexy," Edward whispered in my ear as he snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my mouth. "I'll probably have to go put some pants on. The lab coat will be of no use."

I giggled. "I'll sit in your lap. How did Alice convince you to wear next to nothing?"

"She told me you would be stunningly hot if I did," he laughed. "And you are. So it's worth it."

"Come on, lovebirds!" Jasper yelled, pointing his toy guns at us. "The party's happening without us."

After Rosalie convinced some poor guy to take pictures of us, the guys agreed to walk to the frat house to show us off. I kind of liked letting Edward do that. He put his hands on my hips as I led him into the frat house.

I had never seen so many people in the Delta Kappa Epsilon house. I wondered if there were really more people, or if the big bulky costumes just made it look like a lot of people. Cigarette smoke was heavy, and there was already a thick smell of booze everywhere.

"I think this is the roughest Delta party yet," I told Edward.

He nodded and sighed. "Yeah, it'll probably get broken up by the cops by midnight."

I watched and cheered as he participated in a few rounds of beer pong with some of the guys, and then we danced some. I also danced with Alice and Rosalie, much like we did at Threshold-but without the girl-on-girl kiss. I wasn't sure if that would ever be brought up again.

Edward excused himself to the bathroom. Apparently beer pong was harsh on a bladder. Emmett and I were making up a silly dance to a dumb rap song when we were interrupted by none other than Mike Newton, who was dressed up like a football player. I giggled as I realized that Emmett was still bigger than Mike, even with all of the football swag on.

"Hey, girls," he greeted me, Alice, and Rose. "You're all looking…well, hot damn."

"Thanks," Alice said. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"We're doing our annual Trick-or-Treat," he announced. "And we need some hot girls to be the headliners."

I bit my lip and looked over at Emmett, who didn't have any trace of emotion on his face I had no idea what the Trick-or-Treat was.

"I beg your pardon?" Rosalie asked him. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Suddenly, my roommate Jessica appeared by Mike's side. She was dressed in a slutty cheerleader costume that obviously came from Wal-Mart. "You guys should totally do the Trick-or-Treat," she encouraged us, her pigtails shaking as she talked animatedly. "It's totally fun."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"I don't know about this," Jasper said. "I don't want Newton's filthy mouth on my sister or my girlfriend."

"It's where you lay on the table, and the guys put melted chocolate and whipped cream and stuff on your body, and then they clean you up," Jessica explained. "It's for charity. It costs five bucks per girl. All of the proceeds are benefiting a foundation that's raising money for cancer research."

I wanted to gag. It sounded disgusting.

"Of course," Mike rolled his eyes. "It costs ten dollars to have a girl to yourself. So you guys could do it exclusively to your own girlfriends. Where's the fun in that, though?"

Edward suddenly appeared, and he put a protective arm around my shoulders, glaring at Mike. "Please don't tell me you're trying to recruit my girlfriend for the Trick-or-Treat."

"Um, hello, it's called exclusive," Jessica rolled her eyes. "Ten dollars for cancer research."

I looked at Edward. "It sounds like fun, if you use me exclusively. I mean, you do have a sweet tooth, babe."

Edward grinned. "Okay, fine. But yeah, I'm definitely doing the exclusive. Em? Jazz? Are you two doing it with your girls?"

"Please?" Rosalie and Alice begged. Of course they were dying to just be seen and envied. I was doing this because I thought it would be fun with Edward.

"Fine," they agreed. We all followed Mike and Jessica to another room, where there were big tables filled with all kinds of candy, ice cream, and toppings. Every sweet I could think of was there-even Jell-O. There was a line of couples who were waiting to donate to charity.

"I'm not going to lie; that's disgusting," I murmured as we all watched a little blonde chick covered in chocolate. She had three guys licking the chocolate off of her.

"Do you still want to do it?" Edward asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not saying that the actual act is disgusting. Just the fact that she's letting three guys do it at once."

Rosalie leaned in to join our conversation. "That's Jane. She's a total slut. Easiest girl in Phi Mu."

"Easier than you?" Alice teased her best friend.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Allie. She's famous for doing threesomes with Heidi."

"Whore," Alice spat.

"Hell, I planned this fucking party," Emmett said. "I deserve the luxury of not being confined to a line."

Jasper and Edward murmured in agreement and pushed to the front of the line. To my surprise, no one complained. In fact, everyone cheered for the three guys. They were obviously extremely popular in their frat.

"Our turn," Edward grinned wickedly as he paid some guy ten dollars and led me to an empty table. He helped me up so I could lay on the wax paper that was on top of it. "Do you have any allergies?"

"None at all," I replied. "Do whatever you want."

"Don't get anything on the costume!" Alice screeched.

I laid still and tried not to shiver as Edward spooned vanilla ice cream onto my belly and chest. He then decorated the ice cream with chocolate syrup and chopped almonds. I giggled as he made lines of M&Ms on my thighs, and then put a strawberry into my mouth. To top it all off, he put whipped cream on my arms.

"Ready for this?" he teased me.

I nodded eagerly. And I wasn't kidding. There was something that was so incredibly sexy about being turned into an ice cream sundae. And being _watched_. I noticed that a few guys and girls had crowded around our table.

Edward started on my belly, where the ice cream was melting fastest. I giggled as he lapped it all up with his tongue, leaving wet kisses. God, I was sticky. It wasn't unpleasant…just messy. My chest was next, and I was thankful that he had let my hair hang off the table so nothing would get in it. He was a little more intimate there, using his lips more than his tongue. I wanted to run my hands through his hair while he caressed my collarbones, but my arms were covered in the whipped cream. After I had been thoroughly cleaned there, he went down to my thighs and placed his open mouth over my skin. I laughed and tried not to squirm as he suctioned the M&Ms into his mouth. After he had swallowed those, he trailed kisses up my thighs. Next: whipped cream. He dove his face into it, being sure to remove every trace off my skin.

I laughed as hard as I could with a strawberry in my mouth when I saw him. He had whipped cream and chocolate all over his mouth. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted me to do about that. Gently, he placed his mouth over mine, and bit the strawberry off. Sweet strawberry juice squirted on my face and into my mouth.

Finally, he pulled the remains of the strawberry out of my mouth and kissed me hard. Everyone around us cheered as I sat up and pulled away from him. If my man could give me a proper cleaning, then I could return the favor. I kissed and nipped all of the sweetness off his face, and when I had done the best I could, he licked the remains off my lips.

"Let's get you unsticky," he suggested, taking my hand and helping me down. He led me into a kitchen that had zero people in it. I sat on a counter as he wet some paper towels and came to wipe off my skin.

When I no longer felt crusty, he looked up at me and kissed me hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and opened my mouth, granting his tongue access. We made out for a while on the counter, his hands wandering along my body. Finally, he pulled away and whispered, "Do you want to go to Jasper's bedroom?"

I nodded.

"My sweet girl," he whispered before lifting me up and running me upstairs, away from the loud music and all the cigarette smoke, and into a world of our own.

* * *

_Pictures of the costumes are on my profile._

_Eighty-five reviews, remember?  
_


	22. No Strings Attached

**Author's Note: I know that this is a really short chapter. I've felt bad for not updating this story lately. But I've also had a terrible day that consisted of losing my wallet, cracking the screen on my Apple iPhone, the doctor asking me if I'm a teen mom (seriously? What the fuck?), fighting with my parents, and then some other stuff that I would prefer to remain anonymous. I wanted to write something moody**, **so here it is. I promise a very juicy, very immoral, very unethical chapter will come up before this horrible week is over.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just pervert them.

Chapter Twenty-Two: "No Strings Attached" Bella's POV

By the start of November, I was getting desperate. I couldn't live on fifty dollars a week, especially with my birth control prescription. I knew I couldn't just stop taking it, though. I couldn't afford _that_ kind of withdrawal symptom.

I also couldn't find a job anywhere that coincided with my need to study and my need to be with my friends and boyfriend. After a couple of weeks of job-hunting, I had whittled myself down to two options: either I had to give up my social life, or I had to try to convince Carlisle into increasing my salary to something that was fair again.

_You are a strong, independent woman,_ I chanted to myself as I walked down the hall to Carlisle's office. _You deserve to live on more than seven dollars a day._

I pushed open his office door to find him standing before the bookcase, studying the spines of the books.

"Hi, Carlisle," I said timidly.

"Hello," he said coldly without turning around.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Finally, his blue eyes turned to me. "I'm listening."

"I was wondering if I could put in a few extra hours every week," I stammered. "So I can earn more money."

He sighed. "I don't stay here after you leave. So unless you want to spend your lunch break here, I can't help you."

"I'll do that," I said quickly. "From Monday to Friday." That would bump me up to a hundred dollars a week. Not much…but it was improvement.

He let out another long breath. "Isabella, you know that I am willing to offer you more money…"

"No," I said. "I want this to be a professional relationship. With no strings attached other than an employer and an employee. Not a pimp and a prostitute," I added acidly, immediately regretting it.

He shrugged. "Have it your way. Look in Chapter Ten and make out a PowerPoint presentation for it."

I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

And somehow, the day grew even longer when I stood up to retrieve a book from the shelf, and Dr. Cullen "accidentally" rubbed against my butt. Three times.

* * *

My mom called me later that day to inform me that she and Dad definitely could no longer support me. I assured her it was fine and that I was old enough to support myself. She bought into my phony voice and started babbling about plans for Christmas and how she couldn't wait to meet Edward.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Mom, have you told Jacob or Billy that I'm not coming home from Thanksgiving?"

She paused. "No, sweetie. Why?"

I sighed. "If Jacob asks, please tell him that I can't come because we can't afford it. Or make up another good excuse. I think that telling Jacob that I'm with my boyfriend's family would just hurt him even more."

Luckily, my down-to-earth mom understood. "Okay, baby. I understand. I'll keep my lips sealed, and if he asks, I'll tell him that I can't afford to send you home. By the way, are you staying in Phoenix for Thanksgiving? Is Edward from Phoenix?"

"He is," I said. "But I don't think that they're celebrating in Phoenix. I have no idea."

"How are you going to pay for a week away?"

I sighed. "I've been saving up some money," I lied. "But don't worry. Edward is a gentleman. He won't let me pay for much. He probably won't let me pay for anything."

"Ah, baby, that's really sweet, but you're an independent woman!" she chided me gently. "Doesn't he realize that you don't have to rely on him?"

"He does," I said, growing a little impatient with my mother. "But he's from a lot of money. It's all he knows."

"Very nice, Bella," she complimented me, clearly impressed. "There is nothing wrong with marrying into money, as long as you get a prenup and make your own money!"

"Aren't you a feminist?" I replied. "So isn't being a golddigger kind of like, against your beliefs?"

"I'm just saying that marrying into money provides a secure future for your children."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," I nearly shouted. "Mom, we haven't even been together for a semester! I am _not _thinking of marriage or children. Edward certainly isn't, either. We're just having fun. You know, dates to football games and the occasional karaoke bar."

"You never know what could happen," she said in a singsong voice. "What does he look like? Would you have good-looking children together?"

I shuddered at the thought of marriage and children. I was eighteen, for crying out loud! "Mom, I'm hanging up now."

"No, sweetie, don't. I love hearing your voice. But I'll tone down the marriage talk. Save it for a few years down the road."

"Thank you," I said, relieved. "But I really have to study for a college algebra test."

"How are your grades, honey?"

I inwardly groaned. "They're great," I lied. "I mean, I guess they are. College is really hard. A ton harder than high school."

My grades really weren't that great. I had C's and D's in everything except Anatomy and Physiology. And I was about to have a B in that class. I was feeling the stress pile on me quickly. I had never gotten anything below A's in high school. It was a weird feeling to know that I was quickly spiraling toward academic probation.

After I got off the phone with Mom, I text messaged one of the few people who I did not want to talk to. I hadn't used his name in my phone in a while, so it felt pretty weird.

_Jacob, I won't be home for Thanksgiving. But I'll be there for Christmas. We can talk then, so don't run off to my dad and rat on me, please._

The freak replied almost instantly.

**Sounds good, Isabelly.**

Ugh. I wanted to puke. I couldn't believe that we still had some form of relationship, even if was the blackmailer and the victim of the blackmailing. When I broke up with him, I definitely wanted a "no strings attached" kind of thing. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be working out for _any_ of my former lovers.

* * *

_Meh. Not much to say...except leave me some reviews? And send pleasant wishes me way? I can't wait for vacation. Real life just sucks right now._

_After this chapter, I have NSync's "No Strings Attached" in my head. Luckily, it's on my iPod. Does anybody have any embarrassing music like NSync or Jackie Chan on their iPods? I have both. Tell me in a review.  
_


	23. Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note: Yay, a longer chapter! And quite a juicy and scandalous chapter, if I do say so myself. I can't wait to read the reviews for this one. I have a feeling I'm going to have a mixed bag.**

**It hit me today that my timeline may not be exactly right. I suck at math. Just know that Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are all eighteen. Jasper and Edward are twenty-two. (Edward skipped a grade in grammar school.) And Emmett is twenty-three, because he took an extra year of high school to boost his GPA and get a football scholarship.**

**And I know that Edward's birthday is not in November. But his real birthdate-June 20-isn't feasible for this story.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. They're far too pure...which is why I corrupt them.

Chapter Twenty-Three: "Lather, Rinse, Repeat" Bella's POV

"Beautiful," Emmett said as my feet tripped down the sidewalk, making me fall headfirst and catch onto the big metal ashtray that had been conveniently left for the athletes outside. "Your clumsiness entertains me more and more everyday, Izzy."

"Hilarious, Emmy," I replied, straightening myself, dusting off my hands, and walking to the spot he was currently standing in outside Dwyer's Hall. "You could have caught me so I wouldn't have to risk my life on the ashtray, you know."

"Where's the fun in that?"

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. He let out a cry of mock pain like a little girl. A guy carrying a tennis racket laughed at him from his spot smoking by a pole. "Way to go, Grizzly! Getting whipped by your girlfriend?"

"You know how I roll," Emmett replied. "And nah, this is my little sister."

"She's hot," the guy said. "You might want to keep a close eye on her."

"I do," Emmett shot back while I blushed deeply. "I'll kill over her, too."

As soon as we made it into the Dwyer dormitory's front lobby, Emmett and I both started laughing. "Alistair is a jerk," he explained to me. "Don't ever speak to him unless it's absolutely necessary. Ugh, Izz. It's too goddamn early for a Saturday."

"I know," I said. "And I'm sorry for dragging you up so early and kicking you out of your dorm. But it is my boyfriend's birthday, and I'm broke, so the only gift I can think of is-"

"_Birthday sex_." Emmett started to sing. "_Don't need candles or cake, just your body to make birthday sex-_"

"Yes," I said flatly. "Is that a song?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want my key so you can sleep in my dorm?" I asked him. "I just room with your sister."

"Nah, I don't know what goes on in your bed." He mussed my hair lovingly. "I'm bunking with Rose at the Phi Mu house. Hopefully get a little wakeup sex of my own. You look gorgeous, Isabella. Good luck surprising Edward. Do you have all your props?"

I glanced down at the tiny inexpensive ice cream cake I had bought for Edward. "Yes, sir," I said. "Key, please?"

He handed me his key card and patted me on the ass. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off before taking the elevator up. Emmett and I had become great friends-more like brother and sister, like he had told Alistair. I loved my Emmy dearly. And obviously he loved me too, because I was the only one who was allowed to call him that.

I tiptoed quietly into Edward and Emmett's dorm, locking the door behind me. Peeking in on Edward, I saw that he was still asleep. Thank God. It wasn't really surprising since it was seven AM on a Saturday, but still...thank God. My birthday gift to him would suck. Sex. We did it all the time.

This was a tad different, though. One of the kinkiest things I had ever done. I had pulled on my Halloween nurse's costume and plotted out a little scene of role-play. First I put the cake into the mini-fridge so it wouldn't melt. I took Alice's trenchcoat off and made sure every hair was in place. I looked amazing. After waiting for a little while for the cake to get nice and cold again, I pulled it out and lit a candle on it. Taking a deep breath, I tiptoed into his bedroom. Well, as much tiptoeing is possible in stilettos.

Setting the cake on the bedside table, I crawled onto the bed and straddled him. "Rise and shine, handsome," I cooed. "I have to take care of the birthday boy today."

His lovely green eyes flew open. "Love? What are you doing here?"

"Nursing you back to health," I answered him slyly. "You are a year older, after all."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't do anything special for my birthday, please." But his brain finally registered my outfit, and he was suddenly very awake.

I carefully picked up the little cake and spoon. "Too late. I have to take care of you, stat. Sit up and blow out your candle." I started to sing "Happy Birthday" to him as he blew it out before stretching up for a kiss.

"Not so fast," I chided him, placing a fingertip on his nose. "Doctor's orders are that you have to have a very filling breakfast before I take care of you in any other way. Open wide."

He opened his mouth obediently, accepting the bite of cake. I gave his smiling mouth a few more bites. "Mmm," he grinned. "That's delicious. Never have I ever had ice cream cake for breakfast."

"I thought my patient would like it," I replied, giving him another bite. "How are you feeling otherwise, sweetheart?"

"Mmm," he said again, finally playing along. "I have a certain condition that I think needs to be taken care of."

"And what would that be?" Ice cream dribbled down his chin, so I leaned over and licked it off.

He finished off the slice of cake. "I'm feeling the effects of the _morning_," he said suggestively, grinding his hips against me.

"_Ohhh_," I said just as slyly. "Well, I'll see what the doctor can do about it..."

"No way," he said. "I want you to do it."

"Okay," I grinned. "Patient's preferences. Let me put your breakfast up, handsome. Don't move. You're not allowed to get out of bed." I pressed a kiss to his cheek before climbing off the bed to take the rest of the cake back to the fridge. Inspiration hit me as I walked away from the bed, and I purposely dropped the spoon. Bending at the waist, I made Edward very aware of the fact that I had gone commando.

"Fuck, what a vixen," he said. "Hurry up."

I stashed the cake away and returned to him. "Now, exactly what part of your body needs attention?" I pulled my stethoscope from my neck and straddled him again, pretending to listen to his heart.

"Not my heart," he said, going along with my game. "I gave it away to this really beautiful brunette."

"Lucky girl," I smiled at him. "Is she taking care of it for you?"

"Very much so," he said, gripping my hips and nonchalantly trying to pull my skirt up.

"Not so fast, Casanova," I winked at him while swatting his hand away. "I have to tend to _your_ needs first. What's your problem?"

He took my hand and guided it to his rock-hard crotch. "Do you feel that?"

"I do," I said. "I know just what to prescribe." I slid down his body, pulling his boxers down with me. He was almost painfully erect. "You just need a little moist heat," I murmured before licking the head of his cock.

"Fuck," he murmured. "I think I need more moist heat than what you're giving me right now."

I was licking up and down his length, teasing him. Droplets of precum were already leaking out. Who knew my little performance would be such a turn-on?

Finally I took him in my mouth, using my warm fingers for everything I couldn't reach. He automatically began thrusting into my mouth, letting out noises of pure satisfaction.

Finally, he released into my mouth, and I swallowed every drop. When I was finished, he pulled me up and kissed me roughly but lovingly. "I adore you," he whispered.

I shrugged innocently. "It's all in a day's work. Now how about a back or foot massage to ease those sore muscles?"

His eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"If it will make you feel better," I grinned at him, standing up so he could roll over on his stomach.

We played like that for a few more hours. I made sure to make the whole game all about him, constantly asking him what his "ailments" were and what "treatments" he preferred. Edward also seemed to like being in control. He was hesitant about asking for a few things, but we grew comfortable in our coinciding roles.

Finally, we were interrupted by my ringing phone. I grabbed it before Edward could see his sister's name on my caller ID. I answered it while Edward was vying for my total attention-with his mouth. "Hi, Mom."

"You're a sick puppy, Swan," Jasper said. "But a very hot naughty nurse. Did Edward enjoy his birthday gift?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm kind of busy," I replied crossly, just as Edward stuck a finger into my most sensitive opening. "Oh, God!" I exclaimed, trying to grind against him for friction.

"Well, jeez, sorry I interrupted," Jasper drawled. "And I'm sorry that I just had to hear that. Dinner at Volterra Grill at seven and then a night at Threshold. Is that cool?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing I had to use the dumb code-phrase Emmett and Jasper had decided on otherwise they wouldn't buy me drinks. Which was kind of necessary, not only because I was broke, but because I was underage. "The cock is with the ass, ready to break out of the barn," I retorted.

Edward gave me a really funny look.

"Excellent," Jasper said while Emmett laughed in the background. "We each owe you a drink tonight. See you later, Miss Nightingale."

I hung up, rolling my eyes.

"A cock and an ass?" Edward asked me. "What in the world...?"

"Mom and daughter code," I tried to laugh it off.

His sparkling eyes still searched my face. I distracted him by kissing him.

"Mmm," he said. "You're apparently off-duty. What was that kiss for, Nurse Bella?"

"For doing naughty things to my body while I was talking to my mom on the phone," I replied.

He pouted his lower lip. "I think I'm going to miss my favorite nurse. Honestly, Bella, you could make a living for yourself just by having sex. Men would pay a _lot _of money for the performance I just viewed." He gave me just a little love bite on my neck.

"She may come back on duty," I teased him, trying to ignore his comment. He had no idea how close to the truth he was. "But I think you're feeling much better, even if you are old."

"Twenty-two is _not _old," he told me. "You're just extraordinarily young."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's take a shower. I can't believe that your dorm has a private shower. Spoiled brat."

He lightly popped me on my bare behind, making me squeal in delight. "You should have been an athlete. Then you would have a private shower."

I snorted. "I can barely walk in these heels." Edward had eventually gotten me out of the nurse costume, but he insisted that I leave the heels on, saying they were "beyond sexy".

He gazed down at my feet. "Can you leave those on in the shower? _Please_?"

"Sorry," I replied. "I would definitely fall and break my neck. And then they would be ruined, and you would never see them again."

"I _love_ those heels on you," he murmured. "They scream _fuck me_."

"Do I have to scream that to get you in the shower?" I asked him.

"It would certainly help," he chuckled. "But I already know what you're doing. Alice has planned me a surprise dinner."

"No she hasn't," I lied weakly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "She does every year. But I'll be a good boy and get a shower. Did you bring clothes over? Because I think you're perfectly welcome to wear that costume tonight."

I laughed. "I brought clothes. I think you'll like them, though. I have another pair of heels…they're higher, and cobalt blue."

"Shower, definitely," he replied, pulling me into the bathroom.

A couple of hours later, we were pulling up to Volterra Grill. Edward already knew that it was a surprise party, but I still went through the motions of requesting a table for two, and then leading him to the party room, and fortunately he was a good enough sport to act surprised. Alice was practically purring.

After a delicious meal, we went to Threshold and I spent the night drinking and dirty dancing with Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. It was a perfect day, exactly the kind of day that made college worth attending.

* * *

After a few days of working on my lunch hour, Carlisle told me that he had to start eating lunch with the English department and that he "didn't trust" me in the office alone. I threw a little temper tantrum in my truck. Once again, I earning minimal funds.

But Edward and I were doing _so good_. I couldn't sacrifice my social life by getting another job. I was being extremely selfish. I knew that there were plenty of girls who waited tables and balanced their time with their boyfriend. But I was only interested in one routine-sleep, school, party. All saturated with Edward. Lather, rinse, repeat.

I had to come up with another strategy to crack Carlisle.

Honestly, I knew that there was only one way to the man's heart-through his dick. Hell, _dick_ was a good way to describe him. I knew it was wrong, but what could it hurt to flirt with him and offer him sexual favors? Last time I checked, "cheating" meant sexual intercourse. I wouldn't actually have intercourse with Carlisle…

_Oh, come on, Isabella. This is so wrong. Don't even think about it._

I glared at the bookshelf in front of me. Carlisle wanted his books to be dusted. I should have told him to dust his own fucking books, but once again, I was sucking up.

"Someone is pissed off today," he commented from his desk.

I shrugged. "Bad day."

"I see."

I could feel his eyes on me. My god, he was a professor! Didn't he have something better to do than watch my ass?

I sighed as I thought about my birth control prescription. I was almost out of it. There was no way I could rely on my dad's health insurance to pay for it. I didn't want my dad to find out about my sex life. Especially not that way. He probably thought his only daughter was as chaste as the day she was born.

I gritted my teeth and tried to finish dusting. But as soon as I stepped off the stepladder, I stepped right against Carlisle. My head involuntarily rested against his toned chest.

"Excuse me," I said as kindly as I could, but he didn't move.

"Isabella?" he asked me. "Exactly why are you opposed to me?"

I sighed. "We've been through this, Carlisle."

His nose skimmed my neck. "I know you're struggling with finances. I can tell by the way you're not eating lunch and you're _always_ asking me for a raise. You know that I'm willing to pay you more…"

The feeling of his breath on my neck was literally sending tingles down to my core. I was growing to hate Carlisle, but he was so damn sexy. I couldn't deny that. I didn't want to have sex with him…but if he kept this up, then I could certainly change my mind.

_Focus on Edward. Your body is for him and him alone. He's been faithful to you…ah, birth control. How are you going to pay for that?_

"What do you want me to do, Carlisle?" I whispered.

I felt his lips turn up against my skin. "I knew we could negotiate something, Isabella."

I suppressed my sigh and turned around to face him, not fighting as he pulled me into his arms, whispering for me to unbutton and unzip his pants.

This was for me and my boyfriend. I had to have birth control…because a baby would definitely ruin my relationship with Edward.

* * *

_I know, I know. Some of you are probably about to chew me out. Maybe even flame me. Some of you like the whole sexy professor thing. But I promise that I know where this story is going, and I think people are going to like the drama. Bella has to get it on with Carlisle a lot to make the drama happen._

_By the way, I want to make it clear that I **love** Stephenie Meyer's Carlisle Cullen. I'd never had a doctor fantasy until I was introduced to that smooth operator. (And when I saw Peter Facinelli, I nearly creamed my pants.) I hate making him such a prick, but this story is OOC for every character, except maybe Jessica. If you're like me, and you prefer a canon Carlisle (compassion, kindness, instant-sexy-just-add-labcoat), read my story "Battle Scars". He's a minor character, but he's definitely canon._

_I want this story to earn at least 100 reviews. There aren't many chapters left, so start typing, my loves._

_The next chapter is going to be the first part of the Cullen Thanksgiving hoopla.  
_


	24. Road Trip

**Author's Note: A fun filler chapter until I get to the real drama in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: "Road Trip" Bella's POV

I zipped up Carlisle's pants and climbed off his lap. We hadn't actually had sex, but I was pretty sure a hand job and passionate kissing was considered intimacy. But I wasn't about to turn down the kind of money I was making now.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, a bit of a whine to his voice.

"It's the end of the hour," I replied as I got dressed. "I'm leaving for the holiday tomorrow, so I have to pack."

"Where are you going for the holiday?"

"I'm staying with my boyfriend's family. I think he's doing Christmas at my family's house." I finished dressing and grabbed my bag.

"Ah, well, here's your pay, Isabella," Carlisle said, pressing a wad of hundred dollar bills into my palm.

I gave him my most dazzling smile. "Thanks, Carlisle. Have a great Thanksgiving and week off."

"You, too." He bent and kissed my lips lightly.

I pocketed the money and practically sprinted to my truck. I was so eager to start this vacation.

I had no idea where we were going. All I knew is that I was taking a road trip with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to Houston, Texas, where we would catch a flight at the airport. The road trip portion was only for fun, but apparently we couldn't drive to our destination. Edward, Alice, and Emmett knew where we were going, but they wouldn't tell us. All I knew is that Edward had checked to make sure I had a passport, and then he told me to bring it. I was seriously grateful that my parents had taken me on a vacation to Mexico.

Edward's family's Thanksgiving celebration was apparently almost as grand as the Macy's Parade. The locations alternated each year. Edward's parents paid all of their guests' traveling expenses and his parents cooked every bite. To say I was excited was an understatement.

I drove to my dorm, surprised to see Alice and Edward out front, bickering about something. I snuck up on Edward before running and jumping onto his back, kissing his neck. Alice snickered as he jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hi, Bella," he said after he composed himself. He craned his neck to catch my lips in a kiss.

"Hey, baby," I greeted him. "Hey, Alice."

"Hi, Bella. I really have to run. Jazz needs help packing." She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine," I laughed, but she was already dancing off toward her yellow Porsche. So I squeezed myself tighter to Edward and kissed his earlobe. "Do you know what I'm thinking?" I whispered in his ear.

"What, love?"

"You haven't told me where we're going, so I don't know what to pack." I kissed his cheek.

He grinned. "What if I helped you?"

"That sounds _great_," I enthused. Anything to have Edward in my dorm.

He laughed and walked into the building, effortlessly supporting me _and_ my bag. I rewarded him with a few kisses on his neck. It was hard to refrain around this Greek-god-lookalike.

As soon as we were in my dorm, I slid down to my feet and pulled my luggage out from under the bed. "Okay, how shall we do this?"

He shrugged. "I'll tell you what you should take."

I raised an eyebrow. He wasn't being very helpful. "Alright, then. Hmm…we'll start with regular clothes, I guess." I walked to the closet and started browsing. "What's the weather forcast?"

"Warm. Very warm. Summer clothes," he said, stretching out on my bed and leaning back on his arms.

"Alright. Shorts?"

"Definitely," he purred. "So I can see your gorgeous legs."

I pulled out a few pairs of shorts and chunked them at him. He grinned at me but helpfully started to fold them up.

"Tank tops? Cute summer blouses?"

"That's fine. We're a casual family. Rosalie will be dressed like a slut, so you don't have to worry about covering up."

I laughed. "Is that a hint, Edward?"

He grinned guiltily. "Maybe."

I pulled out a bunch of summer tops and tossed them to him. "Are those okay?"

"Yes, I see one that I remember to be deliciously low-cut."

I snorted. "You are _such_ a guy. Seriously, you're going to make me look like a slut in front of your parents."

"No, I won't. You'll be swimming most of the time, anyway."

I sighed. "Dresses?"

"Oh, god, yes," he pleaded. "I'm a sucker for a girl in a sundress. What about the blue one you wore the very first time I saw you?"

"That's Alice's, but I'll ask her. How should I dress for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"We're casual except for holiday dinners. Girls wear dresses and heels, guys wear suits and ties. I highly suggest any of your dresses. I turn to putty whenever you wear one," he admitted.

I pulled out a dressy velvet number that I had just bought. Alice had picked it out for this very occasion, but I didn't tell Edward that. It was made of sky blue velvet, and it had a red silk sash and red silk trim. It was classic and very holiday-ish. "What about this for dinner?"

His eyes bugged out of his head. "Please," he begged. "I'll pay you to wear that."

I laughed. Who knew this would be so much fun? I tossed it to him before yanking out some more dresses I knew he loved, followed by a couple of pairs of jeans-just in case the residence was too air-conditioned-and some pajamas.

"Interesting choice for nightwear," he commented lightly. "Black and white sheep?"

I blushed. "There's a reason you haven't seen those until now. Those are reserved for whichever girl I'll share a room with."

He laughed. "Silly girl, we'll be in a room together."

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? Your parents allow that?"

He nodded blankly. "Of course. We're adults, Bella. Rose and Em will share a room. And as much as it pains Dad, Allie and Jazz will have a room together as well."

"Okay," I said, a little more excited now. "Hand back those sheep. I'll pack some more…_fun_ things."

"Such as?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I giggled and tiptoed to the chest of drawers. "I was thinking maybe some of these…" I pulled out a sexy little negligee. I had always thought they were for older women, but Victoria's Secret was perfect at making them look young. "If you like them." I shrugged innocently.

"Can you try it on for me?" he asked slyly, using his feet to pull me to the bed.

I threw the negligee over my arm and softly rubbed his feet. "We don't have time for that. What if I model them for you this week?"

"Okay," he grinned, happy again. I continued to tease him by pulling out different lingerie sets and tossing them toward my suitcase.

"Don't forget a swimsuit," he told me.

I only had the one I had worn to the frat party. He seemed happy enough with that. As soon as I pulled it out of the drawer, I found a bag from Victoria's Secret. There was a note attached.

_Merry Early Christmas. Love, Alice._

Inside were two bikinis, both in blue. One was a cerulean color, and the other was turquoise. The cerulean was decorated with sequins. The turquoise had gold stitching that formed a floral print.

"What about these?" I asked him.

The stunned expression on his face told me everything.

I laughed. "You know that Alice is buying me all of this blue for you."

He grinned smugly. "I know. I wouldn't complain if your whole wardrobe consisted of blue." He stood up and took me into his arms, nuzzling my neck with his nose. "It's absolutely lovely with your creamy skin and perfect hair. Of course, you would be absolutely lovely in a burlap sack."

I giggled. "Thank you," I said, blushing.

"Anytime, my sweet Bella. Anytime."

* * *

The next morning, we loaded up Emmett's Jeep with our luggage and we were off. We stopped at an IHOP and Alice suggested that everyone's partner ordered them something, as an experiment to see how well we knew each other. I ordered my little sugar-fiend of a boyfriend a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream.

He laughed in delight when I told the waitress my selection-and I grinned when he ordered me strawberry banana pancakes.

"How did you know that?" I asked him, taking his hand and kissing his palm.

"I seem to remember that you enjoyed a certain fruit salad," he smirked.

"I don't want to know," Jasper sighed.

After eating, we were back on the road. The initial joy brought on by loud music and a sugary breakfast wore off after a couple of hours. Alice and Jasper had decided to make out in the middle seat, while Emmett and Rosalie argued about whether or not the Jeep was making a funny noise. Edward and I stayed in the very back seat, just enjoying each other while he whispered in my ear.

"Okay," Emmett boomed. "My sister is mating and my brother is getting pretty damn close. Time to start a game of some kind."

Jasper broke away from Alice's face. "What game?"

"What about Truth or Dare?" Emmett suggested.

Rosalie snorted. "What could we possibly dare each other to do in a _car_?"

"It's called a Jeep, babe," Emmett corrected her. "Way better than a car. And fine. We'll just play…Truth."

"What's that?" I asked flatly.

"Ah, where we just ask each other questions and answer honestly," Emmett shrugged. "And since you seem to be in a sour mood about my new game, you'll be my first pick, Izzy."

_Here we go. _A certain sense of dread was creeping up on me. "Go for it," I said, hoping to sound bold.

"Hmm. How many men have you done the nasty with?"

_That's too easy._ "Three," I replied honestly. Jacob. Edward. Carlisle. In that order.

"That's it?" Rosalie asked. "Jeez, I feel like a whore."

"There's probably a good reason for that," Jasper teased his sister.

"Shut up, Jazz."

"Isabella's turn!" Emmett announced.

"Ah, I hate being put on the spot," I groaned. "Um, Emmett. How many girls have _you_ slept with?"

He started counting on his fingers. "Fifteen, that I can remember."

"Man-whore," I chided him.

"Ah, shut up. Edward, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" Emmett asked.

"You already know this," Edward said. "You were the first person I told."

"Announce it to the car."

"Agh, fine. I was fourteen."

I turned to Edward with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? That's kinda…young."

He shrugged. "I was more hormonal than anyone I've ever met. And Samantha sucked at it, so don't worry." He grinned slyly before kissing my cheek.

"Edward's turn," Emmett reminded us.

"Okay," Edward sighed. "Jasper, what's your favorite non-physical quality about my sister?"

Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders. "The way she loves to help everybody," he said automatically. "She has good Southern manners. Kinda impressive from someone who wasn't born in what used to be the Confederacy."

"Aww, Jazz, you're so sweet," Alice gushed.

"Naw, babe, I'm just being honest. Hmm. Rose, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Ooh, that's easy," Rosalie said. "When I was cheerleading in high school, and I was supposed to turn that backflip off the top of the pyramid…" She sighed. "And I ended up breaking my arm in front of the whole school."

"Ouch," I said. I had broken my fair share of bones.

"Bella, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

I groaned. "I have to choose one?"

"Yup," Rosalie said.

"Ugh. I don't know. Probably when I tripped in my ninth-grade math class and showed my goodies to my really hot male teacher." My cheeks were burning just thinking about it. "I had, um, gone commando that day because I couldn't find any clean underwear."

"What did he say?" Emmett asked me, his mouth open.

"He asked if I was alright, of course," I replied. "He helped me up and told me that I might want to wear longer skirts to school."

Edward snickered.

I turned to him. "Oh, is that funny?"

"Just a little," he laughed. "I can _totally_ see that happening to you, my little klutz."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay, _Edward Anthony Cullen,_" I said, using the name that Alice used when she argued with him. "What was _your _most embarrassing moment?"

Suddenly, Jasper and Emmett started laughing quite loudly. And Edward was blushing.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper pushed him.

Edward sighed. "We had a nice-looking female sub in Chemistry in high school. And I got a little excited. That's all."

"No, no, no," Jasper shook his head. "That is _so _not the whole story. Em, Eddie, and I all had Chemistry together, right? And one day, we had this completely hot substitute named Ms. Woodson who had to have been in college. Think Megan Fox, Isabella. She bent down over the desk and we all got-"

"An eyeful, to say the least," Emmett cut in. "And we all got pretty hard in our pants, but she asked Edward to come and show her how to log in to the computer…and _everyone_ got to see his hard-on, right in front of the whole fucking class. It was classic. After that, the sub was known as Ms. Wood. Nothing more, nothing less."

I turned to Edward, laughing. "I can _totally _see that happening to you, my little sex-fiend."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, hush. Emmett, what was that story about…?"

Throughout the very long game, I found out a _lot _about Edward. He loved the movie _Sleepless in Seattle_, wanted to be a "spaceman" when he was a little kid, and got kicked off the Little League team for constantly throwing baseballs at a certain teammate. He once threw up from the top of a Ferris wheel, showering everyone below. Emmett had a video of him singing Spice Girls songs into a hairbrush when he was in middle school. He had a thing for Princess Leia from _Star Wars_, even though Natalie Portman (who later played her mother) was "way hotter". And his favorite part of my body was my eyes.

It was about a twenty-four hour drive to Houston, so we stopped at a hotel for the night. Edward and I bunked together in a room, thoroughly enjoying each other, and early the next morning, we met the others to hop back in the Jeep and go.

Finally, we made it to the airplane, and Edward surprised me with first-class tickets. I had never flown first-class before, but I quickly fell in love with it. The seats were wide and comfy, and Edward ordered us glasses of wine, but my absolute favorite part was the fact that I got to cuddle up with Edward and fall asleep.

* * *

_So we meet Edward's parents in the next chapter. A few of you have a good idea of who they are._

_Leave a review. I'd like to make it to 100 reviews, my loves.  
_


	25. Isle Esme

**Author's Note: More Carlisle drama. Right in front of Edward's eyes. *dramatic music***

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight._ And I don't suggest sleeping with your professor, especially if he has the last name as your boyfriend...

Chapter Twenty-Five: "Isle Esme" Bella's POV

_The destination on our plane tickets was printed as Rio de Janeiro, which almost made me have a fit. "Brazil?" I had screeched as we sat in the terminal._

_Edward, Alice, and Emmett just shrugged, though they were clearly excited. "Our mom's idea," they said at the same time._

_Jasper and Rosalie were hyper with the anticipation, though. Clearly they had been to Brazil with Edward's family before, because they were jumping up and down in their seats. "It's so much fun," Rosalie enthused to me. "Beaches, shopping, parties…"_

_"Surfing," Jasper cut in. "Great waves."_

_Was Rio even close to the ocean? I had no idea._

I was a bit startled on the plane when Edward woke me up with an exuberant kiss. "Good morning," he smiled at me. "Guess where you are right now?"

"An airplane?" I muttered, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Ha. Yes, but you're on the ground…"

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "I'm in Brazil! South America!"

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am, you are. And you're going to be one of the first people off the plane."

I glanced around the cabin, wondering how I had slept through the landing. _Must be these big, comfortable seats._ I noticed Alice was now the one bouncing in her seat. She gave me a big thumbs up before shouting across the cabin. "We're Brazilian babes, Isabella!"

Jasper's sleepy head popped up from her lap. "Darlin', stay quiet," he groaned. "It's too damn early."

"We're _here_!" she squealed.

"Mmm, that's nice," he replied, dropping his head on her shoulder.

"Why aren't we getting off the plane?" I sighed to Edward.

"The pilot asked us to wait for a few minutes. No idea. Stay patient, baby. Good things come to those who wait." He patted my head condescendingly.

"Haughty bastard," I said before sticking my tongue out at him.

He flashed me that beautiful crooked smile. "You know you love it."

Finally, we were able to get off. I grabbed my carry-on bag and took Edward's hand, leading him off the plane. As soon as we exited the tunnel, we stepped to the side and waited on the others.

We all finally congregated and went to baggage claim. My bag was one of the first to emerge, which made me feel a bit smug. That _never_ happened to me. I took it as a good omen for this trip.

Edward's phone rang just after he collected his bag from the conveyor belt. He answered it with a "Hey, Mom" before pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head. I saw two obviously South American teenage girls giggle at him.

"Actually, we just landed," he said. "Are you guys at the house yet?…No?…Oh, that sucks. Sorry, Mom, I know you don't like that word. When do you think you'll be here?"

Alice and Emmett stared at Edward in frank curiosity.

"Okay, I have a key to the house and the boat, so don't worry. We'll get there easily. Um, I'm really sorry you're stuck in a terminal with Dad, but please keep your cool. Sit on the other side of the terminal if you need to. I swear I'll hurt him if he tries to start something, but you don't need to egg him on…"

"Shit," Alice sighed.

Edward nodded in agreement with his sister. "Alright, Mom. We'll see you soon. Call us when you take off. I love you."

He hung up and looked at us. "They flew through Miami because the first class flights from Houston were full. There's a big storm in Florida and all the flights have been cancelled. They're predicting the storm to last for a few hours or so…it looks like we have the house to ourselves for a day. They're going to call us when they hit Rio so we can pick them up at the dock."

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" Emmett exclaimed. "We can get in the wet bar and then replace all of it before Mom and Dad get here."

"No way," Jasper replied. "If the waves are good, we're surfing. Isabella, have you ever surfed?"

I snorted. "I can barely walk. Do you think I've ever surfed?" I quickly elbowed Emmett in the ribs when he guffawed.

"Alright," Rosalie commanded the group. "Let's quit talking about surfing and actually go do it.

We trekked through the hotel and ended up having to hail two cabs. Edward and I shared with Alice and Jasper.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will be okay?" Alice asked Edward as soon as they had given the driver directions in pretty impressive Portuguese.

"I hope so," Edward sighed. "If they decide they hate each other in the terminal and ruin this vacation…"

"They won't," Jasper said. "If I know Esme, then I know that she'll keep up appearances. Other people are coming to this thing, right?"

"Yeah," Edward replied. "The cousins from Alaska, and some of Mom's girlfriends. You know, the ones who are orange with spray tans and they get a new husband every year…"

Alice snorted. "The ones who flirt shamelessly with you guys? Bitches."

I only absorbed half of the conversation as I watched out the taxi window, soaking up as much Rio de Janeiro I could get.

Finally, the taxi pulled up to a dock, filled with boats lined up neatly. Every boat was more impressive than the last.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as we carried our luggage down the deck. "Do you guys have a yacht?"

"Yes, but we keep it in Greece," he replied.

I stopped walking and stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow. "We cruise the Grecian islands every couple of years. We have a speedboat for Brazil. That's what we're looking for right now. Come on, sweet girl. You're wasting alone time on the beach."

I giggled and took his hand, following him down the deck. Emmett had apparently found the boat and was throwing Rosalie's massive amount of designer luggage on board.

It was a beautiful boat, and it looked very fast. There was a nice deck with plenty of cushioned seats, a nice radio, and apparently some room in a cabin beneath. Emmett chunked my rolling suitcase onto the boat and Edward took my hand, helping me on it.

I sat in Edward's lap as he took a seat behind the controls. He expertly cranked the boat and adjusted a few levers. "Untie her!" he yelled to Emmett and Jasper.

After some wrestling with the ropes, we were speeding across the water. Cool water sprayed my face, making me giggle. Edward pressed a kiss to my neck as he steered the boat in a new direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked him over the roar of the boat.

"Isle Esme," he replied.

"Where?"

"My mother's island."

"You own an _island_?"

"My parents do," he shrugged, looking at my face from behind his Ray-Ban sunglasses. "Bella, I've told you that we're quite wealthy."

"I know…" I said. "This is just weird for me, that's all. I mean, your sunglasses probably cost more than my whole outfit."

He shrugged again. "We were dirt poor when I was little. We've enjoyed transitioning to the lap of luxury. Don't think of us as wasteful freaks, please."

"I could never think of you as a freak," I replied. "I'm just…well, my head is spinning with the fact that you own a yacht _and_ an island."

He kissed my mouth very suddenly, shutting me up.

"And that's not helping…" I groaned when he pulled away.

He laughed and set some control on the boat so we would go in a straight line. I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed once before I surveyed the beautiful scenery around me.

After an immeasurable expanse of time, I could finally see a bunch of trees in front of me. "That's our destination," Edward announced, pointing. I gasped at the vibrant colors of the trees and plants. And the white sands. It was beautiful.

When Edward pulled up to a little dock by the water, Emmett and Jasper once again worked the ropes, except that this time, they were securing the boat. Edward cut the engine and grabbed mine and his suitcases.

And so we began the trek along the sand. Glad I had worn sandals, I pulled them off of my feet and luxuriated in the soft sand. It felt like the warmest, most perfect pedicure. I could imagine the sand rubbing away any flaw my feet had, making them beach-beautiful.

"Great waters today," Emmett mumbled sarcastically. I turned my head and saw that the waves were gentle and lazy. Nothing thrilling there. I smiled broadly. I loved the slow, sleepy ocean more than almost anything.

Finally, we made it to a huge white house. It was beautiful and classic, with big windows and a beautiful garden around it.

"Is this where we're staying?" I gasped.

"The one and only Esme Plantation," Emmett snorted. "Without the slaves, of course."

"Definitely not a plantation," Alice argued. "It's more tasteful than that."

"Well, it's big and white…"

"Wait until you see the inside," Rosalie told me. "It's incredible."

Edward had a house key so he went in first. I followed him tentatively into a foyer that led to a living room and a kitchen.

"Wow," I murmured, staring. Everything was white, from the walls to the carpet to the overstuffed couches. There were colorful vases full of fresh exotic flowers. But what caught my eye was the black-and-white portraits that lined the foyer walls.

"Is that you?" I giggled to Edward, pointing to a little toddler with messy hair that could only belong to my boyfriend.

"Oh, hush," Edward snickered, dropping the luggage and embracing me from behind. "You know it's cute."

"It's very cute," I agreed, looking at the pictures of Emmett and Alice. "All of you were adorable."

"Hey, I still am adorable," Emmett argued.

"Of course you are, Emmy," I teased him.

"If you want to see something funny, look over here," he laughed, pointing to a picture of who could only be Jasper and Rosalie as children. They looked insanely alike, insanely beautiful…and Jasper had buckteeth.

I laughed. "Jazz, I love the Bugs Bunny look!"

"Aw, hush, Izz," he drawled. "Esme insisted on having us photographed, too. Which makes sense, I guess. We've always been part of the family."

"Come on, I'll give you a tour," Edward said, pulling me and our luggage toward the kitchen.

It was amazingly high-tech, with stainless steel appliances and marble countertops. "This is the kitchen," he said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I rolled my eyes.

"This has anything you can possibly want." He opened the huge refrigerator, and I was surprised to see that it was packed with both American and foreign goodies. "Also the cabinets…" He opened them so I could see inside.

"How do you get food out here?" I asked him.

"Dad pays a crew to clean and stock the house. They're poor people, so they really love us."

"That makes sense," I said as he pulled me to the living room. It had recliners and couches that looked remarkably comfortable, a beautiful coffee table, bookshelves overflowing with novels, and a huge flat-screen TV. More tempting pictures decorated the room, but Edward pulled me to a hallway.

"Mom and Dad's room, though I suppose they won't be sharing. Emmett's room…Alice's room…my room."

"That's what I want to see," I decided, opening the door. I was surprised to see a colossal bed and a keyboard. "Very charming," I smiled at him, pulling him inside.

"Thank you," he grinned at me. "Kind of plain, but I couldn't think of anything besides a keyboard I would want in my vacation room. Emmett has an X-Box, even though there's a game room."

"I like it," I replied, running and bouncing onto his extremely-comfortable bed. "I think I can sleep here for the next week."

"There won't be much sleeping if I have my way," he growled before running and pouncing on me. We both laughed as he kissed me, but we were interrupted when a Frisbee was thrown at Edward.

"Thanks, Em!" he called, chunking the Frisbee back into the hallway.

"Time to stop groping my future little sister and come play on the beach!" his brother called back. Color filled my cheeks immediately. _Future little sister?_

"We'll be there soon!" Edward replied.

I playfully bit at Edward's neck before pushing him off of me. "I have to unpack," I said. "Can I borrow that chest of drawers?"

"Of course. We'll share it. We also have a closet." He pointed to a door. "And a private bathroom." A sudden dreamy smile graced his face, but he blushed quickly.

"What are you smiling about?" I teased him, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

His blush became even more red. "I…just…it's…" He sighed. "It's a nice idea to share a closet and drawers and a bathroom with you. That's all."

I smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I like it, too."

We unpacked together, dividing the drawers and closet up. We both giggled childishly as we left our respective shampoos and body washes in the shower, and Edward made a big deal of putting my pink toothbrush by his blue one.

I was about to change into one of my new bikinis, but Edward stopped me. "I want to show you the rest of the house," he said.

"We can do that half-dressed," I hinted, but he shook his head. So I followed him further down the hall, where it abruptly turned into a staircase.

"That's where our other guests sleep," he said. "Nothing to see there." He turned around and led me back to the kitchen. He pointed to a door I hadn't noticed before. "That goes down to what was formerly the basement."

I held his hand as we walked through the door and down the stairs. He hit the lights, and I guess I shouldn't be surprised that there was a fully-loaded game room. There was a pool table, an air hockey table, a ping pong table, and more huge couches that surrounded the biggest television set I had ever seen. There was a shelf crowded with every game system you can imagine-PlayStation, Wii, X-Box, even old-school stuff like Super Nintendo and Dream Cast. I looked around and saw the karaoke station, with a stage and lights you could play with.

"This is insane," I mumbled. "Let me guess-this is the favorite room of the boys?"

He smiled at me. "It's definitely Emmett and Jasper's favorite. But it's only my second-favorite."

"What's your absolute favorite?" I asked him.

"Right this way, ma'am," he replied, taking me back up the stairs into the kitchen. He went through yet another doorway into a dining room, and then to another room.

This was a beautiful room, with floor-to-ceiling windows. But the most impressive part was the huge grand piano in the middle of the room.

"Wow," I whispered, my fingers lightly touching the polished wood.

"Do you like it?" he murmured into my ear.

I nodded eagerly. "I wish I knew how to play."

"Ah, I can teach you," he replied, lifting me up by my hips and sitting me down in his lap on the bench. He twisted us around to face the keys, and he lifted up the heavy wooden cover to reveal spotless ivory. "Do you know _Chopsticks_?"

"Um, yes, well, the basic idea," I stumbled.

He laughed and took my hands. "Start right here. You know the _dun, dun, dun_…"

I stared at him in amazement. His voice was absolutely in pitch. Lovely.

"What?" he asked me a bit self-consciously.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I replied seriously. "It's just…you have a beautiful voice."

He laughed. "I play better than I sing. Come on, if you'll do this part, I'll do the other one."

My fingers clumsily played out my assigned part. I messed up a few times, but Edward would patiently kiss my cheek every time. Finally, we managed to make a perfect tune.

"Good job," he complimented me. "You have potential as a music student."

I snorted rather unkindly. "Play me a song."

He kissed my lips once before turning his attention to the keys. And then his fingers started to dance. There's no other way to describe what he was doing. I had never seen something so graceful. He moved over the keys slowly, still hitting every perfect note. The song was unbearably sweet, and I literally closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, just breathing in his scent and listening to his beautiful music. When he finished playing, I kissed him again.

"What was that for?" he murmured.

"For that beautiful song," I replied. "I'm feeling extremely insignificant right now. What is it called?"

His face grew crimson once again.

"What?" I asked him.

He coughed once. "Um…it's called 'Bella's Lullaby'. You really like it?"

"Wait, wait, wait," I said. "Hold it. Did you just manage to find a song with my nickname in it?"

"Not exactly," he replied, glancing down sheepishly.

"So you…composed it?" I said, stunned.

"Yeah…"

"Edward," I gasped. "Edward! You're so talented!"

He grinned, still staring at the keys. "Thanks, love. But I'm not that great."

"Yes, you are," I replied. "When did you do that?"

"On the keyboard in my dorm. I've been working on it ever since we started hanging out."

"Wow," I breathed out slowly. "Edward…I love it. You'reso…_perfect_."

"I'm really not, love," he replied. "But I'm glad you like it."

I burrowed my face in his neck, kissing it softly. He held me there for a minute before breaking the silence. "There's a reason why I wanted to be alone with you for a while."

"And why is that?" I asked politely, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Because…Bella, I just want you to know that I love you. I know that our relationship has mostly consisted of childish fun, but you're just…the most incredible, beautiful girl I have ever met. I've honestly never felt this way about anyone before, and I'm convinced that it's love. I love you so much."

His words took my breath away, but I finally managed to squeak, "I love you, too, Edward."

And then he kissed me until I was dizzy.

* * *

Edward's parents called us as soon as they landed, so we all piled back on the boat. I was just a little nervous about meeting his parents. What would they think of me? I definitely didn't come from money like Jasper and Rosalie did. Would they think I wasn't good enough for their youngest son?

"Relax," Edward told me, kissing the back of my neck. "They're going to love you."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I sighed, leaning back against his body. Emmett was commandeering the boat this time, so Edward and I sat up front, letting the wind and water spray us down. It felt amazing.

"You're tense and you're about to meet your boyfriend's parents. It seems like a simple enough diagnosis. Nerves."

"Thank you, doctor," I muttered sarcastically, and I felt him smile against my temple before he kissed it.

As soon as we made it to the dock, Rosalie announced that she had to run to the ladies' room at the restaurant across the street. She didn't want to go by herself in a foreign country, which seemed to be prudent, so I volunteered to go with her. I could probably use a mirror to make myself look presentable.

While Rosalie disappeared into the stall, I managed to wrestle my wild, windblown hair into a ponytail. She came back out and washed her hands.

"You're going to love Edward's parents," she told me. "They're going to love you, too. Don't worry."

"I'm kind of nervous," I admitted, a little surprised at her rare moment of affection.

"Why?"

"Well…" I sighed. "You probably don't understand this, but these people are obviously really wealthy and high up in society. I'm not. My dad is a policeman, and my mom teaches kindergarten. We're not exactly swimming in money."

"You're right," she shrugged. "I don't understand that. My father is a very wealthy stock broker, and my mom was a fashion model."

Ah, the Rosalie I knew was back. "Yeah," I said. "You're a good match for Emmett. Hell, you'd be a good match for Edward. I'm…not."

She rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Isabella. Edward's parents are actually pretty down-to-earth. If you worry and act self-conscious and fidgety, it will only make Esme think that she isn't being a good hostess. So just enjoy yourself. They'll like you a whole lot more if you act confident."

"Right," I said, feeling convicted. Of course Rosalie was right.

"That means no biting your nails," she said, eyeing my stubby cuticles.

I sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll get manis and pedis in Rio." She flipped her long blonde hair behind her and we left the restaurant.

Apparently Edward's parents had beaten us to the boat, because Edward, Emmett, and Alice were all embracing a tall, thin, graceful woman with hair that I can only describe as reddish-caramel, if that makes sense. I realized that Edward must have inherited his fiery hair from her side of the family. She wore a tank top and shorts, and had designer sunglasses on her face. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

Edward's face grew exultant when he saw me. "Come here, beautiful," he said, and the beautiful woman turned to me. I quickly walked to Edward's side, trying to remember to be confident. "Isabella Swan," he said grandly, putting an arm around me and kissing my temple. "This is my mother, Esme Cullen. Mom, this is my Bella."

Something about the name _Esme Cullen_ sent a shiver down my spine. It sounded utterly familiar, but I had been hearing my friends talk about her all day. _Isle Esme. Esme Plantation. Esme the hostess. Esme keeps up appearances._ Of course that name would ring a bell.

I stuck my hand out, but she pulled me into a hug. She smelled of honey and lilac. I hugged her tightly, and when she pulled back, she gave me a huge smile. Yes, Edward definitely took after his mother. "Oh, now I've seen all of my babies!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to meet you! I've heard so much about you. And just so you know, Edward tells me everyday that you're beautiful, but I still don't think his words do you justice!"

My cheeks burned, but I was glad to see that she seemed to like me. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I replied. "It's great to meet you, too."

"Oh, please, call me Esme. I won't be a _Mrs._ for long! Wow, Edward, you've really found a beauty."

"I know," Edward said smugly, kissing the top of my head. "Sorry, Mom, but I think I've found my third woman."

I was a little lost as they shared a laugh, but Alice was quick to explain. "We joke that Edward and Emmett both need a 'third woman'. Because Mom and I are the first two in their lives."

"Oh," I said, flattered.

"Jasper Hale, tell your almost-uncle to get up here!" Esme called.

Jasper laughed from below the deck. "Yes, Aunt Esme." He emerged then, and came and kissed her cheek. Esme playfully swatted at him. She obviously loved her children and their friends.

"I told you she wouldn't bite," Rosalie murmured in my ear.

I turned around to look at her. "Thank God," I whispered back.

I suddenly saw Rosalie turn her attention to someone else. There was a blond man who was on the opposite side of the deck, bending over, obviously checking something on the boat.

"Oh, Carl, that can wait," Esme scolded, and my heart leapt into my throat. "Come meet the latest addition to the zoo crew."

Because as soon as Edward's father turned around, I instantly recognized him.

And he recognized me, too. His blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Isabella Swan," Edward said a bit anxiously, obviously gauging my reaction to his father. "This is my father-"

But the man interrupted him. "Carlisle Cullen," my professor stated quite matter-of-factly.

* * *

_As my reader **AliBelly **said, shit is going to hit the fan._

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is a long freaking chapter._

_I know I'm about to get some rants about how Bella is an idiot for not putting the pieces together. Trust me, she'll be kicking herself for it in the next chapter!_

_P.S. I now have 100 reviews. Can I have more please? Even though I met my goal, my reviews are still dwindling.  
_


	26. Keep Up the Charade

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever, but I've been busy with scholarship efforts and now I'm on vacation. Wi-Fi sucks at the place I'm staying. I'm currently jacking the restaurant's Wi-Fi.**

**Here is the awkward chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight,_ and I don't recommend sleeping with your professors.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: "Keep Up the Charade" Bella's POV**  
**

_"Isabella Swan," Edward said a bit anxiously, obviously gauging my reaction to his father. "This is my father-"_

_But the man interrupted him. "Carlisle Cullen," my professor stated quite matter-of-factly._

The purse I had been holding dropped to the deck, and I heard something scatter out of it. I hoped it was nothing embarrassing like tampons or birth control, but I couldn't quite care enough to tear my eyes away from Carlisle to check.

"Carlisle," Esme said a bit nervously. "Do you know Bella?"

I swallowed hard.

"Yes, actually," he said quite convincingly, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "Miss Swan is one of my best students in my Anatomy and Physiology class."

Okay, so we were playing it cool. He wasn't going to explode or try to make out with me or anything. "Dr. Cullen," I greeted him. "I had no idea-"

Carlisle grinned. "Don't worry about it. I promise this won't interfere with your great grade, unless you break my son's heart."

God, he was good at acting. I wondered if he had cheated on Esme while they were still married. He was just _too_ good at this.

I laughed a little nervously, pulling my hand away from him. "I'm not planning on it."

"Let's get this show on the road...er, water," Emmett suggested, and Alice nudged me before handing me my purse she had collected.

"_Please_," Jasper said dramatically. "I want some of Esme's cooking ASAP."

"I concur," Rosalie said, flashing me a questioning look before turning back to Esme. "Esme, those shoes are precious!" Changing the subject. Rosalie suspected something. The drama queen was going to come out as soon as she and I were alone.

"Thank you, Rose!" Esme exclaimed. "You look fabulous as well. Now come sit with me and tell me if my oldest son has been behaving."

"I always behave," Emmett grumbled.

Edward tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed the tender spot behind it. "Come below deck with me?" he whispered.

I nodded, my gut twisting. Oh my god, he knew. Edward recognized the look on my face-the guilty one. Possibly even the lusty one that always showed up when I was thinking about sex. And I _was_-sex with Carlisle. Edward was going to confront me about it…

He led me below deck, and I was surprised to see it was well lit. There were cushioned seats down there, and I sat down beside him. He wasn't happy with that, though, and I ended up in his lap.

"Bella, I need you to answer this very honestly," he whispered to me. "Has my father ever flirted with you or made you uncomfortable in class?"

Okay, not what I was expecting. Once again I wondered if Carlisle had a history of cheating. But I shook the thought away, realizing immediately that I needed to answer Edward before he got suspicious. But how?

Well, Carlisle was lying about me so far. So I could lie about him.

"Not at all," I tried to assure Edward. "He's actually a wonderful professor."

A look of relief crossed Edward's face. "Thank God. I'm sorry if that whole thing was awkward. My father has a, um, special spot for his female students."

_You're preaching to the choir._ "I see," I said slowly. "Don't worry; he's been nice to me. Um, are you okay, baby?"

He gave me a smile and a kiss. "Yes, I'm fine. I think my mom has already fallen under your spell."

I giggled. "She's really sweet. Of course, I expected nothing less since she is _your_ mother."

He nuzzled his nose in my hair. "I really hope you feel like family by the time this week is over. I want you to get to know all of us."

_Oh, I already know more of your family than you think. _"Me, too," I said, feeling a little tense.

"You smell good," he commented randomly. I heard the boat fire up and felt it begin to move.

I shrugged. "Shampoo and ocean water, I guess. You always smell nice as well." I knew we were being rude by keeping to ourselves, but I seriously did not want to go up and face Carlisle. I was going to have a permanent blush and dry mouth this vacation.

He grinned against my hair, kissing it. "Are you okay? You feel kind of tense."

I sighed. "It's just…weird…knowing that my boyfriend's father is my professor," I said carefully. "I'm kind of scared that he's going to decide he doesn't like me and…um…give me bad grades." _Or fire me. Or think that this whole family affair is kinky and want more._

Edward laughed, pulling me close. "As long as he keeps his hands off of you, he'll be fine. Bella, love, everyone loves you. You're just that kind of person. I can't think of one person who could possibly dislike you. You need to be injected with some confidence sometimes."

"Liquid confidence?" I teased him. I really was craving a drink. Maybe four or five drinks.

He crinkled his nose at me. "Not as long as we're on Isle Esme. My parents would shit their pants if they saw us with anything other than wine at the dining room table."

"What was that, Edward?" Esme called from the deck.

I giggled despite the huge knot that was in my stomach.

"I was telling Bella how wonderful my parents are!" Edward yelled back.

"Well, quit telling her and let her see for herself! I miss both of your lovely faces!"

"Yes, ma'am," Edward said respectfully before kissing the tip of my nose. "I think we better go up."

I nodded, suppressing a sigh, and followed him onto the deck. We were speeding through the waters so fast that Edward had to catch me from falling.

"There's my Grace," Emmett said teasingly. "Don't worry, just when you get used to the boat, you'll have to get used to land-legs."

I swatted at him.

"I think I like this girl already," Esme smiled.

Before we made it to the island, Emmett had already pushed Jasper over the side into the water. Carlisle-gulp-had to turn the boat around to pick up his "almost-son". We were all laughing and having fun.

Well, not exactly. I was laughing, but I was not having fun. I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me, and I was beginning to think twice about those skimpy bikinis I had packed.

And when Edward led me to the other end of the boat to point something out, Carlisle politely said "Excuse me" while he squeezed around us. And while he brushed against my ass. Luckily, no one noticed, but the truth fell heavily on my heart.

Carlisle was going to purposely torment me on this trip.

I was in such deep shit.

As soon as we docked the boat on the island, Edward whisked me up bridal style and carried me across the sand. I forced a giggle and protested weakly, immediately noticing the grin on Esme's face. And the smirk on Carlisle's.

The difference was that Esme liked me, and she was happy to see her son as he loved on a seemingly-decent girl.

Carlisle, meanwhile, _lusted_ after me, and he was amused to see his son as he shamelessly flirted with a not-at-all-decent girl. The same girl that he had fucked…and paid her for it.

"Come on, lovebirds," Jasper sighed in frustration with us. "Let's go get our suits on and swim."

"Good idea," Edward agreed before standing me up, pulling me with him. He whispered in my ear, "Wear the turquoise bikini. _Please._"

"Maybe," I replied. I certainly didn't want Carlisle to see me like that, but I hadn't packed anything more modest.

Edward misread my resistance as a flirting tactic, and he lightly swatted me on the bottom. "Tease."

I forced a smile at him, glad that Carlisle and Esme were already in the house. "Maybe I am," I replied. "What's it to you?"

"I think that of all things you know about me, Bella, you are most familiar with the fact that _I don't enjoy being teased._"

"On the contrary, I think you enjoy it a lot," I smirked at him. "Because you always get your way anyway, and we have mind-blowing sex after all of that teasing."

He shrugged. "Maybe you're right. Are you…okay?"

"Yeah," I rushed to cover up any signs of doubt or fear or confusion or just plain _shame_. "Just met the parents…you know…you'll have the same feeling when we're in Washington in a month."

"Nah, I'm pretty positive your parents will love me."

"Conceited bastard," I hissed to him.

He swatted me again, earning a faux laugh and a kiss on his cheek.

By then, we were at the house, so he opened the door for me and we went back to our bedroom. The other young people were also retreating to their rooms. Edward quickly locked my door and pushed me against the wall.

"Don't," I said, not at all in the mood for a hot make-out session. Especially since my other make-out partner was a room away. "Your parents are in the house."

"They won't mind. After Alice went to college, they've gotten over the fact that we're all probably sexually active."

"They may not care, but I do," I replied. "Let me make a good impression, babe."

"Alright," he sighed. "What about after they go to bed?"

"Maybe," I teased in the same coy tone from earlier.

He groaned.

"Oh, put your swim trunks on," I grinned at him.

He did, and I told him to go ahead to the beach while I visited the bathroom. As soon as I had locked the door, I slunk down to the floor by the toilet and groaned.

It had been under an hour, and I had seemed to successfully deter Edward from any suspicions about me and his father. And I already felt exhausted.

How had I not figured that out? They shared the same last name. Carlisle was going through a divorce; Edward's parents were divorcing. Carlisle's wife was named Esme; Edward's mother was named Esme. Carlisle had two sons and a daughter. And that perfectly described Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

Was I really that blind? Had college corrupted my judgment that much? This exhaustion that I suddenly felt made me feel like a crackhead on one of those commercials. _Drugs and alcohol cloud your mind. You'll never be able to take back your mistakes…or your life._

I wasn't addicted, though. I think it was the effect that college had on me. I was free. I didn't have to be shy _Isabella Swan, daughter of the police chief_ anymore. I could be Bella, the stylish, confident, sexy college student who dated the hottest guy in the hottest fraternity. I liked the new me a lot better.

But it had pulled the wool over my eyes. I had gone so long thinking that I could get away with anything.

I knew I had to talk to Carlisle. I knew I had to straighten some things out with him. But I had no idea how to do it.

The truth was, I loved Edward. I knew it was crazy. I had learned that the word _love _was not to be used lightly. Jacob and I had always said "I love you" to each other, but we never really understood it. But there was something about Edward that was _right_. And I couldn't bear to put any more pain on him. No, I would have to keep up the charade. Edward and Esme and the rest needed to be assured that we had a professional professor-student relationship.

I just hoped that Carlisle could keep up the charade.

I stood up and splashed cool water on my face, knowing I had to go out there eventually. I changed into the turquoise bikini and dug around in the closet until I found one of Edward's white button-down shirts. I buttoned it around my body, covering some up. I then wrapped my beach towel around my legs like a sarong. Not bad.

Only Carlisle and Esme were in the house when I finally emerged. Carlisle was in the living room, looking at the impressive garden through the window walls, and his soon-to-be-ex-wife was in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables.

They were obviously arguing until Esme saw me. "Hi, Bella!" she said in a cheerful, friendly tone. Jasper's comment that she liked to keep up appearances rang throughout my head.

"Hi!" I replied. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Oh, no, sweetie. But thank you. You should go play on the beach with the other kids. I don't want you to stay cooped up on such a beautiful beach day!"

"I don't mind," I said. "I love to cook." I did like to cook, but I was hoping that Esme would need a bathroom break or something and I could speak to Carlisle.

She grinned at me. "Well, in that case, you can take over the chopping while I put the chicken on."

Carlisle silently entered the kitchen, watching me as I expertly sliced the vegetables in the same sizes and shapes that Esme had started with. My cheeks were burning like never before.

Carlisle was obviously thinking the same thing, because he found an excuse to get Esme out of the way. "Esme," he said rather coldly. "I think the orchids behind the house are drooping."

"No!" Esme exclaimed. "My poor babies! Bella, keep chopping while I check on them. Unless you want to go out on the beach, of course. You'll break my son's heart if you don't go out there soon." She winked at me.

As soon as she was outside, Carlisle's sapphire eyes bore into me. "What's the story?" he asked softly.

"You're my professor, I'm your student. Nothing else," I hissed.

"I can handle that," he said. "You really don't think that you and Edward will last after this little…twist…"

"Yes," I said firmly. "I plan on making it last with Edward, as long as you keep your mouth shut. Oh, and I quit. Officially. With the understanding that this will never be brought up again."

"I was going to fire you anyway," he shrugged.

"That's good," I replied, nearly cutting my finger as I worked the knife furiously.

"That doesn't mean I suddenly find you unattractive," he whispered. "This is going to be a very difficult vacation."

"You'll manage to keep your hands off of me," I nearly growled.

"Of course, dear girl. But it will be hard."

Ugh. He gave me the heebie-jeebies.

"I think it would be best if we avoided each other," I announced. "This is already hard enough to know that I led you to cheating on the sweetest and kindest woman I've ever met."

"I had already cheated on her," he said nonchalantly, pulling a bottle of whiskey from the bar. "And we're separated, so it wasn't cheating."

"You're still technically married," I snapped.

"Not emotionally."

"Emotionally doesn't count!"

He sighed, glaring at me. "Avoid each other. Put some distance between us. Edward can't find out about this. I would never want to make my son unhappy, Isabella."

"Thank you," I breathed. "I can't imagine making Edward unhappy, either. Which is why I'm finished with you. Professional, respectful relationship only."

"And so it will be," he said before floating out of the room. I suddenly understood his abrupt departure as Esme entered the kitchen.

"The orchids are fine," she rolled her eyes. "Carl never had much of a green thumb. Oh, those vegetables look lovely, Bella. Do you prefer Isabella or Bella?"

"It doesn't matter to me," I told her. "Edward was the first person to call me Bella."

"I see. He's head over heels for you. I'm so thrilled that he's finally found a respectable girl."

_No, he hasn't. Sleeping with your husband does not equal respectable._

But instead of saying that, I said, "Thank you."

"So are they behaving at school?" she asked me, a nervous look on her face. "They've always been mischievous."

I forced a laugh. "Yes, they're all respectable. Edward most of all. I've never met such a gentleman." I knew the mother species well enough to know that Esme would be flattered to hear that about her son.

And I was right. "Ah, we made Edward, Em, and Allie take cotillion. Edward was the only one it seemed to impact." She shrugged her thin shoulders delicately with a huge smile on her face. "He is a gentleman, but he can misbehave. If he ever makes you mad, just hit him or deny him sex or something." She rolled her eyes playfully before flashing me a friendly grin. "Try to whip him."

I laughed-a genuine laugh this time. I could already see that I was going to love Esme. "Don't worry, I keep him in line."

"Good." She sighed, and her expression turned wistful. "If only Edward's chivalry could be inherited from his father."

I had no idea what to say about that. I wholeheartedly agreed with her, and then the guilt set in. I was probably one of the reasons that Esme was so miserable where her divorce was concerned. She was probably very aware of Carlisle's relationships, even if the faces of the women were fuzzy.

"Would you like a glass of wine, dear?" Esme asked, her voice suddenly frantic. She was digging through the collection of liquors before she finally found her desired bottle. "It calms me down a bit."

"No, thank you," I said, surprised. Edward had just told me that wine was a dinnertime thing at the Cullen house. Was she that sad? "I'm…uh…going to go play on the beach, unless you need any help." I suddenly had to get out of there. I couldn't take her sorrow and depression.

She gave me one of her lovely smiles. "Excellent. My son just lights up whenever he looks at you. Go be his sunshine."

She kissed me on the cheek, and I smiled at her. "I'll try," I whispered.

As I left the kitchen, she threw back a glass of wine.

And as I walked on the beach, shedding layers, I saw Carlisle staring at me from a blanket on the sand.

It was only Edward who distracted me. I ran to him, and he hugged me tightly before running me into the ocean.

* * *

_More drama in the next chapter._

_Review, please?_

_To my "Battle Scars" readers, don't be mad at me for updating this first. "ILC" was a million times easier to write.  
_

_I can't make any promises as to when I'm going to update. Vacation, you know?  
_


	27. Torment

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: "Torment" Bella's POV

Esme Cullen was a fantastic chef. We had jerk chicken, steamed vegetables, and a few desserts for dinner, but that paled next to the waffles that Edward had bragged about.

I had survived one night of this vacation. I had purposely worn myself out on the beach so I could turn in early. I had exhausted Edward, too. As soon as we hit the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and we were asleep. The next morning Alice had woken us up for breakfast.

"Chocolate chip waffles," Edward said a bit dreamily as we sat at the table. "My mom is my hero."

"Of course I am," Esme winked at him. "I'm going to cook my children's favorite meals this week. Tomorrow morning we'll eat my homemade cinnamon rolls."

Alice clapped her hands in glee.

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

"We'll definitely have breakfast burritos as well," Esme chuckled. "And Rosalie will have biscuits and chocolate gravy and Jasper will have biscuits and white gravy." She flashed a smile at the Hales.

"What about Izzy?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, of course," Esme said. "Bella, what's your favorite breakfast?"

"Ham and cheese omelets," Edward smiled, rubbing my thigh. "With lots of cheese."

I giggled. "He's right."

"And she prefers Italian cuisine," Edward continued. "Mushroom ravioli is her favorite."

Carlisle came to the table then. "Bella, haven't you mentioned that you like Chinese as well?"

_Well, there goes my good mood. _I swallowed hard, knowing what he was referring to. We had shared plenty of good Chinese food in his office. "Yes," I said. "When we discussed food in class."

The tormentor grinned at the lie I had tacked onto the end. "Yes, the digestive system. Esme actually went to China and Japan to learn how to cook the cuisine. She makes some mean sushi."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Esme said a bit uncomfortably. "Why don't we eat breakfast now?"

Everyone started to dig in. "I've bragged to Bella about Mom's chocolate chip waffles," Edward admitted. "Quite a lot, actually."

"Your descriptions don't do them justice," I teased him. "These are delicious."

"So, Bella," Esme said sweetly. "We know your favorite foods, but we don't know much about you. You're from Washington state, right?"

"Yes," I said after a drink of grape juice. "I'm from a very small town. Phoenix is a lot to adjust to."

"I bet," Carlisle cut in. "What do your parents do?"

I couldn't remember if I had ever told him or not. Still, this made me uncomfortable. I was eating chocolate chip waffles on china plates on a private island, for God's sake. They probably wouldn't approve of my financial situation. "Um, my dad is the police chief, and my mom teaches kindergarten."

"Oh," Carlisle said in a politely disinterested tone. He was tormenting me again.

"I think that's lovely," Esme said. "I've always had the utmost respect for teachers. After all, teachers are the fundamental building blocks of all of our careers. My kindergarten teacher is who made me love art, and now I work with it everyday."

I nodded. "Yes, my mom is a great teacher. I've been thinking about education as well," I admitted. "I guess it's in my blood."

"What age group?" Carlisle asked me a little sharply. Edward's hand that had never left my thigh suddenly froze from its soft stroking.

"High school or college, maybe," I said.

"College makes a lot more money," he commented.

I shrugged. "The money doesn't matter as much as the emotional fulfillment of the job."

"Of course it doesn't," Esme agreed with me.

"But finances are important," Carlisle countered. "You'll have to think about that a lot. If you end up marrying my son, won't you want your children to have a comfortable financial situation?"

I involuntarily dropped my fork and looked to Edward for help. He was glaring at his father.

"Dad, this is all I have to say. If I marry Bella, which is _definitely_ a possibility, I won't ever expect her to work. But if she wants to teach high school English, then I'll totally support that. If she wanted to be a high school lunch lady, I would totally support that. After all, isn't it the man's job to be the breadwinner for the family?"

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Son, I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. She just needs to be reminded that you cannot only work for emotional fulfillment."

"I'm quite aware," I said a little sharply. "I've been working at a terrible job for the money for quite a while now."

Edward's green eyes searched me curiously, but Esme interrupted us. "Forgive Carl, Bella," she said kindly. "He forgets that we also came from humble beginnings."

_This week is going to be just grand._

_

* * *

_After a day of jet skis, tubing, and Sea-Doos, another boat arrived at the island's dock. Three girls ran through the sand, already in their bikinis, and mobbed the Cullens and Hales immediately.

"Welcome, cousins!" Esme greeted them as everyone exchanged hugs. As I observed the girls, I recognized Kate Denali, the one who had caused so much drama.

"Bella!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. "So good to see you!"

"You, too!" I grinned at her, hugging her quite tightly. "Introduce me to your sisters and parents."

She giggled in the direction of a couple who were a bit older than Carlisle and Esme, but just as beautiful. "Well, the old people will be here in about a year. Bella, these are my sisters-"

"Wait, don't I get to introduce my beautiful girlfriend?" Edward pouted at Kate.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine. I like Bella more than you, though."

Edward playfully shoved Kate aside and walked up to hug the other triplets. "Carmen and Irina, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan. Bella, these are my other cousins Carmen and Irina."

"So lovely to meet you," Carmen said kindly.

Irina just nodded.

"It's great to meet you, too," I replied.

"They're not as cool as I am," Kate piped up. "Come on, meet my parents. This is Eliezar Denali, and my mother Tanya."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Denali," I said, shaking their hands.

Tanya grinned. "Call us Aunt Tanya and Uncle Eli, just like your man candy here does. Edward, darling, you've caught quite a beautiful catch."

"I know," he grinned, blushing a little. "I get it from your brother."

Tanya cackled as she hugged Esme and Carlisle. Her blonde hair and blue eyes matched Carlisle's exactly. They could have been twins, for all I knew.

Kate and Alice were jumping up and down. "Let's build a bonfire!" they chanted, staring at Carlisle with huge pouting eyes. "Smores!"

Carlisle laughed. "Okay, Allie, Katie, fine. I thought you girls were too old for that this year. You know where the firewood is. Unless you want to cut some…"

"Hell no!" Alice shouted before earning a withering glance from her mother. "I, uh, mean…heck no."

Blushing, she ran to the house.

Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Emmett, Jazz, go help them. They have no idea how to build a bonfire."

Carmen rolled her eyes. "One day they'll run out of energy. Unfortunately, that day can't come fast enough."

"They'll have to die first," Edward replied before picking up Irina.

"God, Eddie, put me down!" she squealed, sounding half-annoyed.

He placed a big kiss on her cheek. "Fine, fine. I have an even more beautiful girl to pick up, anyway." And then he put her down and scooped me up, meeting me with an exuberant kiss.

I blushed severely, but the adults had already walked away.

Carmen just smiled blandly at us. "Cute."

Irina ran away to join her sister and cousins in building a fire.

While the rest of the "kids" roasted smores and talked, Edward and I laid on a blanket on the sand. The sun had gone down, so we needed a cover-up, which was always good around Carlisle. Edward played with my hair and rubbed my hands between his, occasionally kissing them.

"Your descriptions of the Denalis are spot-on," I giggled. "Irina is a bit standoffish. Carmen is, too, but it's like she only enjoys observing others. Irina is a little rude."

He nodded. "You have no idea. I'm glad she's past the pubescent stage."

"Kate seems nice," I remarked. "I mean, I already knew she was nice…but she is so lovable."

"Once again, you have no idea."

Carlisle interrupted us by announcing that Esme had just decided to roast hot dogs for dinner since the fire was already built. I immediately leapt up, embarrassed to be seen laying by my boyfriend, even though we shared a room. The parents joined us, and once again, Carlisle decided to torment me.

Brushing against me as he walked past, pretending to "accidentally" knock my hot dog off my roasting stick, sticking his foot out for me to trip over. Just like a second grader. It was beyond immature. It was beyond infuriating.

Finally, it got late enough that everyone decided to go to bed. Carlisle made a big show of hugging every one of us, which made both Esme and Edward raise an eyebrow. As soon as he hugged me, he kissed my cheek, making sure Edward didn't see.

"Good night, Isabella," he said softly.

"'Night. Sleep well," I said tersely before retreating to Edward's side. He took my hand and led me to our room.

Once again, we were too tired to fool around. I thanked my rarely-shining lucky stars. I just wasn't in the mood.

* * *

_Goddamn._

_I know that the Denalis' relationships are not canon. Please don't let that bother you. It was a mistake I made earlier in the story. Oh, well._

_Review, please?  
_


	28. Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note: A nice long chapter. I'm getting kind of tired of Isle Esme, so there may be one more vacation chapter left. And then Edward will go meet the Swans!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable is not related to the name SarahCullen17.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: "Dirty Little Secrets" Bella's POV**  
**

My next awkward encounter consisted of surfing...or at least, trying to surf. The day of my surfing education started beautifully. Edward gave me lessons early in the morning before everyone else came out to the ocean. I have to admit that it was a very sensual experience, feeling his hands on me under the sunrise, and it relaxed me enough that I could make out with him in the ocean, our mouths and hands needy after a few days without sex. I knew why I was relaxed: his father was asleep. Not creeping me out.

Too bad the surfing lessons were in vain.

I fell, crashed, and nearly drowned at one point. Edward had to pull me out of the ocean several times, and finally we just ended up lying on the beach while he teased me about my clumsiness.

"You're quite possibly the worst surfer I've ever seen," he grinned wickedly at me, pulling me on top of him.

I shook my head, running my fingers through his wet hair. "You're just a terrible teacher."

"Well, you're the teacher in this relationship…" His lips dotted along my neck.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned. "I don't think your dad likes my profession of choice."

"He's a teacher, my sweet Bella."

"Yeah, after retiring as a surgeon who invented a heart-fixer-thingy."

Edward shrugged. "My love, how many times do I have to tell you that you have no reason to be self-conscious?"

I rolled my eyes. "Says the beautiful, rich, charming, brilliant, talented, perfect med student."

"Says the stunning, gorgeous, intelligent, clever, funny, lovable, and adorable girl who has completely stolen my heart. And who actually isn't bad at surfing, no matter how much I tease."

The look on his face was so serious I couldn't help but kiss him. He always knew exactly what to say. Our little kisses again grew more passionate, and I found myself wishing that I had brought a blanket we could cover up with so we could strip out of our bathing suits.

When the morning was a pretty tanzanite color, we were interrupted. By my current least favorite person in the world.

"Edward, son, try not to ravish her completely," Carlisle chided us, causing me to look up in horror. He was in his swim trunks-god, even if I hated him, he was beautiful-and was toting a surfboard. "She's young. You're going to scare her away."

As if he hadn't ever ravished me completely.

I jumped up, wrapping my towel around my bikini. Edward rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, Dad."

"You always used to interrupt me and your mother," Carlisle shot back with an amused grin. "Isabella, do you care to catch some waves?"

"I'm really not good at it," I replied. "If I do surf, it will be with Edward."

Edward jumped up and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you want to go back to my bedroom?" he whispered.

I looked back toward the house. All the lights were on.

"Everyone is coming out to surf," Carlisle piped up. "You know we always have at least one surf morning, son."

"Yeah," Edward replied. "Bella, sweetie, do you want to surf with me? I won't let you fall. Especially around Emmett-he would love that too much."

I sighed and nodded. At least I could stand up for about thirty seconds.

True to Carlisle's word, everyone came out within ten minutes. Alice was so much fun to watch as she surfed-her little pink bikini matched her pink surfboard perfectly. It was emblazoned with her nickname Allie. She looked like she was straight out of Gidget as she skillfully rode the waves and did tricks. Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Okay," Edward said as he held the board still in the water. "You were doing pretty good earlier."

"Liar. You said I'm the worst you've ever-"

He placed a hand over my mouth. "I was teasing. Seriously, you're fine. Don't let the fact that other people can see you faze you."

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

He helped me onto the board, kissing me sweetly, and I managed to ride a few waves. Maybe it was his kiss. I don't know, but I was doing pretty well.

That is, until I lost my balance, flew off my board, and landed directly against a hard, familiar surface.

Carlisle's chest, and his arms that were suddenly wrapped around me.

I tried to wiggle out, pushing him away, but he stood strong. "Isabella? Are you okay?"

I had swallowed the saltwater, and I was coughing outrageously. My eyes, nose, and throat burned. Every bone in my body felt like it was affected by my crash.

"Isabella, honey?" Carlisle crooned. "Talk to me. Open your eyes. You're okay. You're not drowning."

As soon as I could speak, I uttered a "Yeah" and rolled out of his arms. I was so disoriented, though, that my head hurt as soon as I hit the water. I had hit him hard.

"I don't think you are okay," he said, trying to smile sweetly at me. "Come here, love."

"I am not your love," I said through gritted teeth. "Goddamnit, quit stealing Edward's nickname for me. Leave. Me. Alone."

I got my board and padded back to Edward. He was about to mount his board again, but he saw the tears in my eyes.

"What is it?" he asked me, concerned.

I shook my head. "Bad crash. It hurt."

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. I promised you I would catch you…it's just that you were doing so well…"

"It's fine, sweetie," I told him. "I think I swallowed half the ocean, though. I'm going to go to the beach and get some bottled water out of the cooler."

"I'll come with you."

"Nah, that's a great wave coming. Have fun. I'll be back in a little while."

The cold Dasani felt good in my throat. I watched the others surf, a bit surprised to see Esme expertly compete against her sons in some kind of trick contest. I applauded as she seemed to win whatever they were doing.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Carlisle murmured as he suddenly appeared beside me, digging around in the cooler.

Esme was beautiful. A perfectly toned body, long reddish hair, the stunning green eyes Edward had inherited, and the unconscious grace that followed her everywhere. However, I didn't know why Carlisle-her soon-to-be-ex-husband-would observe that.

"Yeah, she is," I agreed tartly. "You were a fool to leave her for some young piece of ass."

And then I grabbed my board and waded back to Edward.

* * *

"Rise and shine, my babies!" was the first thing I heard before Edward suddenly yelled...

"Shit! Mom! Get out of my room!"

I gasped and sat up so quickly my head hurt, yanking the comforter over my chest. I wasn't naked, but I was wearing some pajamas made out of silk and lace that weren't necessarily made for winter.

Esme just stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, foot tapping. "Edward Anthony Cullen, this is my house. Now please put on some pants so I can talk to your girlfriend!"

Edward had some shorts lying on the floor, so I picked them up and tossed them to him. He covered his blue boxers quickly. I prayed that Esme didn't get a sight of his morning happiness.

"Okay, I'm covered, goddamnit," he groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Esme smacked him upside the head. "Don't use that kind of language, especially around ladies!"

I started giggling, which made Edward turn to me with hurt eyes. "I'm sorry," I said. "This is just so...awkward."

Obviously, I was still half-asleep.

Edward sighed. "Mom, why did you wake us up? You better have chocolate-chip waffles waiting."

"Nope, you'll have a nice cold bowl of Cocoa Puffs, my little sugarholic. Bella, however, is coming into Rio with me and the girls. We have a spa day booked."

"Nope," Edward said, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around me. "You can't have her."

"Oh, yes, I can," Esme said. "Don't make me come in there after her."

I laughed, desperate to avoid the awkwardness of that situation. "I'll be right there, Esme. By the way, I love Cocoa Puffs."

"Oh, darling, you won't be eating Cocoa Puffs. We'll have breakfast in the city."

"Um, okay," I said, wondering if I would be able to afford any of this. "I'll be up and showered in fifteen minutes."

"Excellent. We're leaving in one hour."

She quietly left, so I rolled over and pressed my lips to Edward's. "I have to go, baby."

"Oh, no you don't," he replied, tightening his grip on me and nuzzling his nose to my neck. "Please, love? Five more minutes?"

"And what do you propose we do in those five minutes?" I teased him, my hand running over his perfectly-sculpted abs.

"Well I know you don't mind my morning breath..." He rolled over on top of me, trapping my mouth with his.

An hour later I was in an outfit Alice picked out, boarding the Cullens' boat. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Kate, Carmen, Irina, and Tanya were all there in equally stylish ensembles. Esme manned the boat while the rest of us had that meaningless girl-chatter.

The spa was gorgeous, with white walls and open windows, much like Esme's island house. Apparently the Cullens were VIPs because we were taken in immediately and given silk robes to wear.

"Do I just strip naked?" I hissed to Alice.

She nodded as we walked to the changing rooms. "Yes. We'll probably go bathe together. Get used to it. If you're going to be one of my mother's babies, you'll have a lot of spa days."

I raised an eyebrow incredulously. Bathe with my boyfriend's family? Well, Alice was okay because she was my roommate and we had seen each other naked numerous times. And Rosalie had kissed me, for god's sake.

But Esme? Aunt Tanya?

Alice sighed. "Just put the robe on."

I did, and we first went to a massage room. Esme explained to me that this was our "warm-up massage" that put us in an appropriate relaxed mood for a spa day. It turned out that Francesca's brown hands were the greatest things that had ever touched my muscles, especially since they were sore from surfing. She totally prepped me for a day at the spa.

After that we had total body treatments, with facials and mud wraps. I didn't think I would like it, but I actually loved it. I could practically feel the nutrients seeping through my skin and into my body.

While we soaked in our mud, we also had our nails done, complete with foot massages and everything. Knowing that Edward loved blue on me, I chose a sky blue color with little flower appliqués on them. Next was a choice: either we could go soak in more mud, or go to a sauna to sweat out the impurities.

My skin was starting to feel tight and stretched, so I opted for the sauna as soon as Rosalie did.

"Ooh! Wait! Me, too!" Kate immediately said, flashing Rosalie a meaningful look that I couldn't figure out. We retreated to a private sauna complete with music and aromatherapy steam.

I was amazed at how easy it was to take off my robe and lie on a bench with these two girls. We were perfectly comfortable together, even though Kate and Rosalie had supermodel bodies. And I didn't.

"Okay, Isabella, spit it out," Rosalie said as soon as we got comfy.

Oh, shit. "Spit what out?" I asked her, trying to sound innocent.

Kate giggled. "Why Uncle Carlisle can't stop staring at you. He's your professor, right?"

"Yes," I said carefully. "And nothing more."

"Bullshit. Something happened between you two," Rosalie said confidently. "Come on, Isabella. He's totally gorgeous. I've fantasized about him a lot, and he is my godfather!"

"I don't fantasize about him because he's my blood relative, but I know he's hot," Kate prodded me. "Come on, we'll share our dirty little secrets if you do."

I said nothing, closing my eyes.

"Okay, fine," Rosalie snapped. "We'll just assume the worst."

What could be worse than the truth?

"Wait, let me guess," Kate said. "The absolute worst…hmm. You slept with him for crack."

Well, that caught my attention. "What? Carlisle does crack?"

They started to giggle. "No way!" Kate replied. "I was just assuming the worst."

Jesus, crack doesn't sound so bad right now. I wanted some kind of drug. "Oh. God, Kate, don't scare me like that."

They laughed before Rosalie piped up, "You slept with him for good grades."

My silence told them everything.

"Oh my god, Isabella Marie Swan!" Rosalie gasped. "You whore!" Her voice was entirely teasing. I had a feeling she wasn't entirely opposed to using other means to earn good grades.

"This is juicy!" Kate exclaimed. "Tell us everything."

"It just happened," I said, feeling like I should be on a street corner in Vegas and not a spa in Rio de Janeiro. I felt so dirty. "He hired me to be his TA, and it just happened…"

"So what do you have in his class?" Rose asked me.

"It's a good grade," I replied curtly.

"Was he a good fuck? I've always thought he would be."

"Yes, he was rather enjoyable," I said with a grin. At least Edward's almost-sister and favorite cousin wasn't freaking out. I could relax a little now.

"I knew it!" Rose hissed.

"What else did he do for you?" Kate inquired. "Dinner, gifts, etcetera."

"Dinner," I replied. "And…uh, never mind."

"No!" Rose nearly shouted, sitting up. "You have to tell us!"

"Hell no," I said. "I want to hear a secret from each of you."

"Ugh, fine," my blonde friend sighed. "Hmm…Katie, you go first."

"No way. You're the one who wants to know what else Uncle Carl gave Isabella."

"Fine!" Rose spat. "Lemme think."

"Make it juicy," I ordered. "And we all understand that no one will ever hear our dirty little secrets, right?"

"Scout's honor," they both said at the same time.

Rosalie pursed her lips for a minute before blurting out, "I'm bisexual."

"Shut up!" Kate said, sitting up to stare at Rosalie. "No, you're not. You're addicted to penises."

"No, she is," I rolled my eyes. "Rose, that doesn't count. You made out with me on a stage while we danced in flapper stripper costumes. New secret."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kate said. "Isabella? You? And…Rose?"

Rosalie cackled. "It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. We haven't done anything since that night, unless you want to now…" She looked suggestively at my naked body.

I rolled my eyes, a bit amazed that I wasn't creeped out. Rosalie was quite forward, and if she was truly in the mood, she would let us know. "Kate, your turn."

She shrugged her little shoulders as she laid back down. "I only really have one secret," she said. "I think I need to tell someone."

"Go for it," I told her. "What is said in the sauna stays in the sauna."

"I had sex with Irina's boyfriend."

Rosalie giggled. "Whore. Been there, done that. Except it was Jasper's girlfriend."

"Alice?" I gasped.

She shook her head. "No. This was when Jazz and Allie broke up, and the chick was more or less a hook-up buddy. And my, was she a fine hook-up buddy."

I laughed. "Kate, wait until you get to college. That will be very G-rated."

"No, Isabella. That's not all," she sighed, blushing. "I'm…I'm…pregnant."

"What?" Rose shouted. "What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Irina?"

"Hell no. She's a bitch," Kate said, trying to sound nonchalant, but I could tell she was terrified.

"Wait, Kate," I interrupted. "Why were you surfing and stuff? Isn't that…not a good idea? Can't it hurt the baby?"

She shrugged. "I'm probably going to abort it, anyway. I mean, I'm not going to throw my life away. I want to go to law school. My mom will understand, once I get around to telling her."

"God," I whispered. My secret really didn't match this.

"I'm scared," Kate admitted. "But Irina will never know. The guy was drunk, so he doesn't even remember it."

"That sucks," Rosalie sighed. "Kate, you were always the good one."

Kate shrugged again. "Your turn, Isabella."

At that point, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wanted to make Kate feel better. "Carlisle-paid-me-cash-to-have-sex-with-him."

And at that, my friends laughed and screamed simultaneously, "_**Slut!**_"

I wasn't worried about Rose or Kate telling anybody about me and Carlisle. Instead I was relieved. They helped me dodge awkward situations and even distracted Carlisle from me. Rose forged an interest in medical school and Kate asked him questions about the university in Phoenix. He loved the attention, and that made me realize that he was probably a very insecure man.

Maybe since I had two allies, the vacation wouldn't be a total nightmare.

* * *

_Can we hit 145 reviews?_


	29. Meet the Parents

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with my other story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie and Summit own it all!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Meet the Parents" Bella's POV

Miraculously, the rest of the vacation went off without a hitch. Rosalie and Kate always had my flanks whenever Carlisle was near. I expected Thanksgiving dinner to be a huge dramatic affair, but the only drama was when Kate woke up with a bout of morning sickness and smelled the sweet potato casserole. Rose and I managed to convince everyone it was a virus.

After what was an awkward yet wonderful week on the beach, we all returned to Phoenix. Edward and I were happier than ever. Having a relationship with him was so much easier now that I was no longer involved with Carlisle. So my life was great. Now my only focus was to study and ace my finals to bring my crappy grades back up.

I managed to completely restrict my life to academics for the week before finals. I practically lived in the library and used about ten million decks of index cards for memorization. I was a nervous wreck who lived only on Starbucks and Taco Bell, but when I took each of my finals, I felt confident about them all. Even Anatomy and Physiology. I had no idea how Carlisle would grade my exam, but he could only give me a fair grade, right? (By the way, he was cordial in class, but he had quit staring at me and calling on me to answer questions. I was just another student. And I was happy with that.)

So now that I felt confident that I had passed all of my classes (possibly with C's and B's), it was time to celebrate with a trip home for Christmas. Edward had managed to convince Esme that he needed to skip a Cullen Christmas to go meet my parents. Esme loved me, so she readily agreed. When Edward told me that he could come, I immediately flashed back to a conversation I had with Esme while we cooked for Thanksgiving.

_"Taste this," Esme told me, holding up a spoon of dressing. I took it into my mouth._

_"Oh my god, that's delicious," I said._

_"Does it need more sage?" she asked, worried._

_I shook my head. "It's perfectly sage-y. It's just plain perfect."_

_"Good." She grinned and popped the pan of dressing into the oven. I heard the television volume from the living room turn up. Everyone was watching the big game except for us and Aunt Tanya._

_"So, Bella," Aunt Tanya smiled at me. "Edward seems to be completely smitten with you."_

_"He does, doesn't he?" Esme exclaimed. "It's so precious. Bella, I'm so glad that he's found a good girl. You're so much better than anyone else he's brought home."_

_I felt guilty. I wasn't nearly as good as she thought. But I smiled and mumbled shyly, "Thank you." I kept my eyes on the salad I was tossing._

_"And so beautiful," Esme added. "Darling, I'm not meaning to rush anything, but you two would make beautiful children. With Edward's bronze hair and your curls...oh, Tanya, can't you just imagine?"_

_Tanya laughed. "Esme, honey, don't scare the poor girl off. I know you're dying for grandchildren, but your kids are still in school."_

_"I know," Esme sighed. "I just want little ones running around the house again. I'm not meaning to scare you off, Bella. I just want you to know that I really hope things work out for you and Edward. You're perfect together. The way he looks at you...well, I wish a man would look at me like that. Edward loves you, Bella."_

_I smiled at her. "I know. And I love him, too."_

_I swear I saw tears in her eyes as she came to give me a big, pumpkin-scented hug._

So yeah, it wasn't hard to convince Esme to let Edward do the whole meet-the-parents thing.

I warned him that to meet _my_ parents, he would have to pack for a cold climate. We actually had to go to a department store and buy him a winter coat! He chose a Ralph Lauren peacoat that made me breathless. I also convinced him to buy a parka in case we spent any time out in the rain. He also bought sweaters and other winter clothes. He was going to look gorgeous with windblown red cheeks.

He wouldn't let me help him pack, so I knew that he had my Christmas present. I was embarrassed as hell when I realized that I hadn't even thought of that. So I went to the guru of gifts: Alice Cullen.

"Alice!" I screamed as I slammed our dorm's door shut. "I need help!"

Emmett was sprawled out across my bed, reading a _Vogue. _"Jesus, Izzy. What's the sitch?"

"_Sitch?_" I asked him. "Are you Kim Possible?"

He just grinned. "Maybe. Seriously, what's up?"

"Where's Alice?"

"Trying to convince Jessica to not wear a belly shirt with Britney Spears on it."

I snorted. "Okay. Um, maybe you can help. What the hell do I need to get Edward for Christmas?"

He flipped the magazine's page. "What about this Vera Wang gown?"

"Seriously, Emmett," I said. "What are you going here? Why are you reading a fashion magazine?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm actually here to ask Alice what I should get Rosalie for Christmas. And I'm reading this because you guys don't have a TV or _Sports Illustrated_. At least there are some chicks in bathing suits."

"Oh," I said. "Rosalie has been pining for this necklace from Tiffany's. She showed me in a magazine at the island."

"What does it look like?" he asked excitedly.

"Keep looking in that magazine. You'll probably find it. If not, I'll show you online. Alice!" I exclaimed as she re-entered the room with a victorious grin on her face. "I need help."

"I heard you earlier," she said. "What's up?"

"I need to get Edward a Christmas gift and I don't know what to do."

"What about some Christmas sex?" Emmett suggested. "You can dress up like a naughty Mrs. Claus. Or a vixen who sits in Santa's lap and tells him all the naughty things she wants done to her for Christmas. Eddie loved the naughty nurse thing."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll be in my parents' house. And I'm willing to bet that he'll be on the fold-out couch."

Alice laughed. "Well, it's cold in Washington. What about a sweater?"

"He just bought like fifty."

"Okay," she said. "Cologne."

"No, because he already wears the best cologne in the world," I replied. "I don't want him to change his smell."

"How romantic," Emmett gushed.

I threw my purse at him. "Come on, Alice. Get creative."

"Okay, let me think..."

* * *

A couple of days later, my gift was bought and we were on a plane to Washington. (I still had the money that Carlisle had paid me, since Edward didn't allow me to pay for anything on the trip to Isle Esme. I still had the $900 that Carlisle had paid me-yes, $900 for my final payment. I figured I might as well spend it on his son. So I arranged my plans and purchased my gift. I couldn't wait to give it to him.)

Edward's confidence in meeting my parents seemed to fade just a little as we sat on the plane. He had graciously paid for the tickets-against my parents' wishes-so we were in first class again. Not really caring if anyone saw us, I curled up in his lap and gave him reassuring kisses.

"What are your parents like?" he asked me when we were about halfway there.

I snorted. "The nerves are finally setting in, huh? Well, my mom is easy. She'll probably hug and kiss you when she meets you, and tell you how handsome you are." I pecked his chin. "She may even flirt with you...that _has _happened before. Don't ask. She really can't help herself. And she may ask you about our sex life. She can be awkward, but she's a sweetheart. Have no fear, baby."

"Sounds interesting," he said. "And your father?"

He looked genuinely worried, and I had to laugh. "Well, he _is_ a cop..."

His eyes bulged. "What do you mean by that?"

"He carries a gun," I whispered dramatically.

Edward nervously shifted in his seat, and he started to chew on his nails.

"Stop," I scolded him, taking his hand into mine. "I'm kidding. He does have a gun, but I won't let him shoot you. He'll be cordial, but he definitely _won't_ greet you with a hug and kiss. And he may ask you about our sex life, but it won't be of innocent curiosity like my mom. But other than that, you shouldn't be worried."

Edward closed his eyes. "Ugh. I'm dating a cop's daughter. What am I thinking?"

"Dad will like you," I assured him. "Just look forward to sleeping on the fold-out couch, baby."

He pouted his lip. "But I'm going to be cold in the frozen tundra...I'll need body heat."

I rolled my eyes. "You'll live, I promise."

He still stuck his bottom lip out, his green eyes widening innocently. I laughed and kissed him deeply.

"Excuse me," a high-pitched voice said. We broke the kiss to see a flight attendant glaring at us. "There are children on the plane! And you need to be in your own seat, ma'am."

"Sorry," we both said, and I automatically shifted to my seat. When she walked away, Edward pulled a blanket over us, laughing. "I think we're in trouble," he whispered.

"I like trouble," I replied before smashing my lips to his.

It was raining when the plane landed, much to his disdain. He couldn't believe me when I told him that I liked the rain. As soon as we left the terminal, I spotted my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I called, leading Edward by the hand.

I hugged and kissed both of my parents before pulling back. "Charlie and Renee Swan, meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Mom's blue eyes were huge. "Oh my god, is he handsome!" she exclaimed. "Edward, call me Renee. It is so good to _finally_ meet you!" She pulled him into a bear hug.

Edward laughed and hugged her politely. "It's wonderful to meet you too, Renee. I see where Bella gets her beauty from."

"Aww, isn't he _sweet_?" she blabbered.

I saw my dad roll his eyes before he stuck a hand out to Edward. "Hi, Edward."

"Hi, Chief Swan," Edward said, shaking his hand firmly. "I am so pleased to meet you."

"Aw, call me Charlie," he replied. "I hope you're treating my girl well."

"I can't imagine _not_ treating her well," Edward smiled at me. I took his hand and rested my head on his arm.

"Let's go to baggage claim so we can go home," Mom suggested.

I saw her raise an eyebrow at Edward's expensive luggage, but she didn't say anything. The ride home in the police cruiser was pleasant, though Edward was wide-eyed the whole time. I held his hand and occasionally kissed it as we talked with my parents.

Dinner was great-Renee's pot roast. I managed to keep conversation flowing smoothly as possible. My parents seemed to really like Edward, with his flawless manners and charm. After dinner, Edward and Dad sat down to watch some kind of game while Mom and I washed the dishes.

"I love him!" she whispered to me.

I playfully splashed her with dishwater. "Watch it-he's mine."

She laughed with glee. "You've found a good one, baby."

After the game, we were going to sit down to watch a DVD as a family. Edward and I went to the bedroom so we could change out of our traveling clothes. He was pulling flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt on when I received a text message.

_Can't wait to see you._

From Jacob.

* * *

_I can't wait to finish this story. Chapters are either going to get a lot shorter or a lot more detailed. I want to write a new story._

_Review, please?  
_


	30. My Two Most Undesirable Problems

**Author's Note: I know that this story is silly and unrealistic. The ideas for this story sprout from the irritation I meet when I write my other story-one that I actually care about. Please don't flame unless you want to tell me something I don't know. And I KNOW that this is a ridiculous story. I get it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I don't recommend cheating on your boyfriend and then using your new boyfriend to solve your problems. Seriously, Bella...**

Chapter Thirty: "My Two Most Undesirable Problems" Bella's POV**  
**

Damn that Jacob Black! I had completely forgotten about the fact that he wanted to see me when I came home.

I thought that all of my problems had been solved! I had broken up with Jacob, and I no longer spoke to him. There was no reason to tell Edward that I had been in a relationship when we first started hooking up. And I had quit my job with Carlisle, and he was now behaving himself. There was no reason to tell Edward of our...business deal. Everything in my life had fallen into place.

So why did Jacob have to go ruin everything?

While I watched the movie with Edward and my parents, I stayed deep in thought. How was I going to get away from Edward for a few hours to go tell Jacob to fuck off?

I left Edward on the fold-out couch and went to my room. I didn't sleep much, but I knew the next morning exactly what to do.

Dad always left for work early in the morning. I peeked out of the window and saw that the cruiser was gone. Mom was still asleep, so I tiptoed down to the living room. When I saw Edward, I had to giggle. He was under four quilts and curled up in the fetal position to keep warm. _Poor little Phoenix boy_, I thought. Inspiration struck me and I crawled under the blankets with him, carefully moving his arms and legs so I could snuggle into his belly.

He slowly woke up, and when he realized who was laying beside him, he smiled grandly. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered into my hair with a kiss. "Am I going to get shot for this wonderful wake-up?"

"Dad went to work," I replied, kissing the corner of his mouth. "So you're safe."

"Excellent," he grinned, holding me tighter. His mouth found mine, and we kissed for an immeasurable moment. I knew that my mom wouldn't care if she found us. We had more of a sister-sister relationship than a mother-daughter relationship.

When I had to pull away for air, I decided to put my plan into action. "So I had an idea," I said, my fingers softly running to the hem of his shirt. I slipped them in and rubbed his abs gently.

"Do tell," he said, stroking my hair. I liked these little touches. We were usually so busy going at it that we never had just soft, loving caresses.

"It's going to be cold," I warned him. "But I thought that since I got to see _your_ childhood beach, then you should see _mine_."

He had an amused grin on his face. "Isn't it raining?"

"It's supposed to clear out by noon," I replied. "That shouldn't stop a true Washington native, though."

He winced. "I have a feeling I'll never want to live here."

I shrugged. "Do you want to go or not? I was thinking we could take a picnic lunch, and I could show you the tide pools and the driftwood and all of that. And I'll _definitely _make sure you stay warm."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he grinned.

True to my word, the rain ceased and the sun actually came out, which was surprising. I told Edward to wear his parka rather than the peacoat. He could save the peacoat for a certain night I had planned.

When we made it to La Push in my mom's car, he didn't want to leave the heat. I laughed as I pulled him out onto the pebbly shores of First Beach. "Come on, handsome," I teased him. "Please come play with me?"

The sun had warmed things up a few degrees, so he sighed and nodded. I took his gloved hand and we walked down the shore, picnic basket over his arm.

"It's beautiful," he remarked. "Just cold. Are those...surfers?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Why are they surfing in this weather?"

"This is good weather," I told him. "The sun's out, so it's a little warmer, but it's been storming, so the waves are bigger. Their wetsuits keep them warm."

He nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

I laughed. "Come on, let's eat."

While Edward had showered and gotten ready, I had packed an elaborate picnic lunch with any leftovers I could find in the fridge. Luckily, my mom had made chicken salad, so we had chicken salad sandwiches, potato chips, crisp raw veggies and dip, last night's chocolate chip cookies, and half of a German chocolate bundt cake I knew my little chocoholic would love. I had convinced Mom to let me take a bottle of wine with me. She, of course, didn't really care.

"This looks great," he said as I unpacked it. "You've really outdone yourself." He plucked a carrot from the veggie tray and practically inhaled it.

I rested beside him as we ate lazily, talking about the tide pools and what he liked about Washington (which wasn't much). He also told me what he thought of my parents and how he loved being in my house because it felt like a home. He said that since his parents filed for divorce, he really didn't have a home with a whole family.

We kept the wine consumption under control since I would be driving and we would be around my parents. However, he finished off the cake effortlessly. I asked him how he remained so toned and healthy, and he just said, "Working out. Baseball conditioning is about to start up, you know."

I didn't like that idea. He would be at practice nearly everyday. I knew that this semester would be my opportunity to pull up my GPA, but I would miss him terribly.

"On the plus side," he promised, "you can come to my games and cheer for me."

"What about Jasper?" I teased him.

"Don't cheer for him," he rolled his eyes. "He already has a large enough female fan base."

"I'm sure you do, too," I muttered.

He just shrugged.

Finally, two o'clock rolled around, and I saw Jacob walking down the beach. "Oh, hell," I sighed, as if I hadn't been planning this.

"What is it?" he asked me.

I nodded toward Jacob. "He's...an old friend."

"A friend or a friend-friend?" Edward asked like we were in high school again.

"A friend-friend," I groaned.

"I'll handle him if he tries to start trouble," he promised me with a kiss.

"Isabella," Jacob greeted me. "It's nice to see you and..." His voice trailed off and he glared at Edward.

"Jacob," I said. "Nice seeing you, too. This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Jacob Black."

Of course Jacob would remember Edward's name from my text messages. "Oh, _the _Edward," he growled.

"I've been talked about?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, just a bit," my ex snarled.

Edward shrugged. "Okay." He poured himself another glass of wine, making Jacob's glare intensify tenfold. I had forgotten how anti-alcohol, anti-tobacco, anti-drugs, _anti-fun_ he was.

"So what's up?" I asked Jake non-chalantly.

"Have you cheated on him yet?" he asked me.

Edward choked on his wine.

Okay, time to take control. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I snapped, "and even if I did, it would be none of your business."

"I just thought I would warn the guy," Jacob shrugged. "Stop being such a bitch."

"Hey, cut it out," Edward said, standing up. "I don't know what your problem is, but you have no right to speak to her like that."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he looked down at Edward. He had almost a foot on Edward, but I was sure that Edward could take him in a fight. "She was mine first, _Edward_. I can speak to her how I please."

"I don't care that she was yours first," Edward seethed. "She's mine now, and I'm going to defend her like a man. If you were any kind of man, you wouldn't be trying to pick a fight with your ex-girlfriend. How old are you? Seventeen?"

Jacob's silence affirmed Edward's suspicions. Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to fight you now, because it would probably be considered child abuse. But I will take _my _girlfriend and leave. Don't come around her again unless you really want to provoke me. And I might not have so much patience and discretion then."

I stood up and silently packed up the picnic lunch while Jacob and Edward stood there and glared at each other. When I had everything in the basket, I took Edward's hand. "Come on, baby," I said. "Let's just leave."

Edward wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head before we walked away. Jacob stood on the shore, glaring at our backs. When we made it to my mom's car, I sped away.

"What is that guy's problem?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "He's...changed a lot. He wasn't so confrontational when we dated. I'm surprised." _Not._

He nodded. "Well, he lost you. No wonder he's gone crazy."

I was at a stop sign, so I laughed and leaned over to peck his lips. I drove back to my house in Forks and Edward helped me put all of the food and dishes away. Edward's mood lifted instantly as he walked into the heated house, which made me laugh some more.

I could laugh again. Maybe Jacob would leave me alone now!

Mom was asking Edward about his family, so I took that as an opportunity to run upstairs to my room and check my phone for text messages. I did have one text from Jacob.

_Don't worry about me blabbing to your dad anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with you. I hope your little rich boy treats you like the whore you are._

While his text message should have infuriated me, it only made me laugh. I sent him back a _thank you_ and collapsed onto my bed happily.

Carlisle and Jacob were no longer bothering me. My two most undesirable problems were solved.


	31. Life Over

**Author's Note: **Remember how I promised that shit would hit the fan? Well...here it is!

If the beginning is a lot of pointless rambling, I apologize. I wrote this after I took my sleeping pill.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns it all!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: "Life. Over." Bella's POV

"Edward," I sang in his ear. My voice was annoyingly high-pitched and loud, and he cringed.

"What, baby? God, it's early."

"It's Christmas!" I said excitedly. "Come on, Edward. You have to be excited for Christmas! Santa has been here and he thinks you've been a _very_ good"

He shook his head. "Not a morning person even on Christmas. How old are you again?"

"Younger than you," I laughed as I slapped his bottom. "Come on. I made chocolate chip waffles. Esme's recipe."

_That_ perked him up. "How did you get her recipe?"

"She graciously gave it to me. She likes the fact that you've found a girl who can cook."

"I like that, too," he said. "It's not very useful for a dorm, but in the future..." He shrugged with a happy smile on his face.

I smiled at him and pecked his lips. The future. I liked the sound of that. But right then there were more pressing matters. Like waffles. And Christmas gifts. "Come eat," I urged him. "I'm going to take my parents breakfast in bed so you and I can open presents alone."

"Yes, my little elf."

"Elf?" I teased him as I pulled him to the kitchen.

"Well, Keebler elves make cookies...I'm sure there are some elves who make waffles..."

I laughed. "You're silly. Come on, flannels."

"Flannels?"

"You're wearing, like, twenty layers of flannel."

He suddenly pulled me flush against him. "It's cold," he stressed. "Arctic."

"Mmm," I mumbled, looking into the endless green of his eyes. "Do you suddenly need body heat?"

He tightened his grip on me and nuzzled his nose in my hair. "I haven't given you a proper Merry Christmas."

"Mmm," I said again, tilting my face up for his sweet kiss. His lips danced with mine, lingering after a minute or so. I giggled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, love."

He was so heartbreakingly beautiful that I could have literally stared at him for hours, but I sighed and reluctantly led him to the kitchen. We would have plenty of time for that later. I directed him to the table while I made him a plate. When I brought it to him, I lovingly ruffled his hair, earning a smile and a wink. "I'll be right back," I said, grabbing the tray I had made for my parents. I carefully walked it to their bedroom, knocking briskly before entering. "Room service," I announced cheerfully.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise," Mom said, raising up.

"Not really," I sighed. "I couldn't think of anything to give you guys, so I thought that breakfast in bed would be good. You both deserve it."

"This is perfect," Dad said, already reaching for the bacon. "How much food did you cook, Bells? This is a feast."

I shrugged. "I thought it should be a good breakfast. There's more in the kitchen. Um, Edward and I are going to exchange gifts and then we'll do gifts with you guys."

"Okay, take your time," Mom beamed. Dad grumbled something. He didn't seem to mind Edward, but he wasn't calling him "son" yet.

"Okay, Merry Christmas," I said quickly before ducking out of their bedroom. I ran and grabbed my gift for Edward before returning to the kitchen. He was still enjoying the waffles, but I noticed a little blue box by his plate.

Jewelry. From Tiffany's.

"Edward," I sighed when I saw it.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't start. Eat breakfast with me, please?"

I couldn't resist him, so I sighed and nodded. I made a plate with one waffle and ate quickly. When I was done, I dropped all of the dishes in the dishwasher. I had already cleaned up, so I was ready for gifts. We went to the fold-out couch in the living room.

"Mine first," he begged, placing the box in my hand.

"Edward, if this is expensive-"

He put two fingers over my mouth. "If it's expensive, you'll accept it graciously. Unless you don't like it, of course. I'll be happy to let you pick out-"

Now I put two fingers over his mouth. "No. Don't even say that. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?"

I sighed and nodded, pulling apart the silk ribbon. He waited anxiously as I managed to open all the packaging. When I opened the smallest box, I gasped.

Inside was a small pendant. White diamonds made up a heart, with a blue gemstone in the very middle. It hung on a silver chain.

"Oh my god," I breathed. "Oh my god."

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully. Nervously.

"_Like_ it?" I exclaimed, tackling him. "I love it!" I started to cover his face and neck in kisses.

He laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thank. You. So. Much," I said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"You. Are. So. Welcome," he replied, copying me.

I giggled. "Put it on me," I sat up and twisted around, pulling my hair to the side. He took the box and pulled the necklace out before clasping it around my neck. Edward softly placed a kiss the back of my neck when the necklace was secure. I twisted back around. "What kind of gemstone is the blue one?" I asked, fingering the pendant.

"A blue diamond," he said quickly. "It looks great on you. You know, blue is my favorite color on you. So beautiful, just like you are-"

"Wait," I said, ignoring his attempt to distract me. "A blue diamond? It's really big. A _diamond_, Edward?"

He shrugged. "I wanted the best for you. Besides, you know what they say. A man in love gives his lady diamonds."

I groaned. "You're too much."

"Do you not like it?" he asked, worried.

"No, I love it," I replied, kissing his lips. "We're just not celebrating Valentine's...or my birthday."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Until then, just think of it this way: you have my heart, and now you have a reminder of that."

I sighed and smiled at him. "I like the sound of that."

"Good." He kissed my forehead. "Now may I have my gift?" His eyes sparkled. Finally, the little boy excited for Christmas was coming out.

I blushed. "Oh, it sucks compared to this," I stammered.

He softly took my chin in his hand. "I already know I'm going to love it. Show me."

I sighed and reached for the envelope. "Here," I said. "Um, Merry Christmas?"

He grinned crookedly as he skillfully unsealed it. "Hmm, what could it be?" he asked in a cheerful voice. "A marriage license? I accept."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Not yet. Come on."

He pulled the items out and studied them for a few seconds. "We're going to see the Seattle Orchestra?" he asked, clearly excited.

I nodded. "Yeah, if you want. The New Year's Eve show."

"Of course I do," he said. "I love going to the orchestra. Bella, this is a perfect gift!"

"Good," I said. "But that's not all. I've reserved a hotel room in Seattle for New Year's Eve. So we'll have a night to ourselves. Since we're flying back to Phoenix on New Year's Day."

His grin was dazzling. "Perfect. Thank you, love. I love it." I believed him. He sounded thrilled. So I leaned in and kissed him softly. He was all for deepening the kiss until I heard my father clear his throat.

I sheepishly looked back at him. He and Mom were dressed, apparently ready to open gifts. "Hey, guys," I said. "Ready to open gifts?"

We did the gift exchange thing. Parents tended to get pretty unoriginal when you no longer lived in the house. I mostly got some summer clothes Mom had obviously bought months before and some stuff for my dorm. Edward gave Mom and Dad a framed picture of the two of us on the shores of Isle Esme. (Esme had insisted on taking pictures of me to had to her portrait collection. "You're my other baby!" she had exclaimed. "I need your picture!") Of course my mom had started blubbering, especially when she pulled out their gift to Edward. It was a rather large framed picture of me-one of the portraits I had made for my graduation invitations. I was leaning against a tree, smiling brightly.

"Mom," I groaned. "Really?"

"What?" Edward asked. "It's a beautiful picture of you, sweetie. I love it. Thank you, Renee and Charlie."

"It's my favorite of Isabella," Mom admitted.

"I'm glad _you _like it," I grumbled.

"Bella, it's lovely," Edward said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pressing a kiss to my temple. "I don't have many pictures of you. I'll put this on my bedside table."

Mom just about melted into a puddle.

_No_ female can resist Edward Cullen's charm.

* * *

When New Year's Eve arrived, Edward and I packed up and profusely thanked Mom and Dad for the hospitality. Mom told Edward to come back soon, and Dad even gave him one of those man-hugs. He wasn't happy that we were staying in a hotel together, but Mom had warned him not to say anything. I was going to drive Mom's car to Seattle and leave it at the hotel. She and Dad would pick it up the next day.

We enjoyed the ride together. Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me while I drove-he brushed my hair down, stroked my cheeks, played with my right hand, rubbed my thigh. His hands even sneaked into the back of my collar and under my hemline. I kept playfully chastising him, but he kept sneaking little touches.

I had gotten a pretty nice hotel with a big king-sized bed and a Jacuzzi. When we checked in, I noticed Edward eyeing the hot tub, but I told him to get dressed in the suit that Alice had packed for him. She had told him that we would attend a religious service. A total lie, but at least he had the suit for the orchestra. I wore a black cocktail dress with a cute little blue jacket. It matched my new necklace perfectly.

"You look incredible," I sighed as Edward came out of the bathroom in his black suit. He wore a crisp white shirt with a black tie.

"No, you definitely win," he grinned, wrapping a finger around one of my curls. "Are you ready?"

We ate at the steakhouse I had reserved and then went to the symphony hall. I had seen the Seattle Orchestra many times in my life, mainly because Mom loved classical music. But it seemed that they were having their best night yet. Edward was enchanted, smiling as he closed his eyes. I noticed his fingers were tapping out the piano keys, and I wondered how in the world he could tell what notes the pianist was hitting.

It was a perfect New Year's Eve, especially when we went back to the hotel room. Edward ordered a bottle of champagne and we rang in midnight with a sparkly kiss. After the clock hit 12:01, we couldn't find any reason to not take off our clothes. It was a beautiful night, with no parents or fold-out couches to separate us.

I had drank the champagne in moderation so I wouldn't have a killer buzz when I woke up in the morning. I felt fine as I slowly returned to consciousness, but something was off. I quickly realized it was the bed. The sheets were cold as I rolled over to the other side. Edward wasn't there.

"Baby?" I murmured, trying to wake up. I sat up and saw him sitting on the sofa, watching television.

He looked back at me, and I realized he was fully dressed. "Good morning."

"What's wrong?" I asked him, wrapping a bed sheet around my naked body. I went to the couch and sat beside him, touching his face.

"I'm…" He sighed. "I'm just a little disturbed, that's all."

_Huh?_ My brow furrowed as I tried to study his face. "What?"

He frowned deeply before turning his face to stare at me. "Isabella, why were you saying my father's name in your sleep last night?"

_Holy shit. _I suddenly remembered the dream I had just woken up from. Carlisle Cullen was the lead actor and we were….

_Shit._

Even in my sleep, the dream had made no sense to me, but I had definitely enjoyed myself.

"What?" I asked him, trying to sound innocent.

He closed his eyes. "_Oh, Carlisle, oh, Dr. Cullen,_" he mimicked me. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear while I was holding you in my arms."

"I have no idea," I said slowly. "I don't remember dreaming about him." _Liar! _my conscience screamed at me.

"Did you sleep with him?" Edward suddenly asked me. His beautiful eyes were tormented as he appraised me.

_Lie,_ the evil side of me commanded. "What?" I asked him, trying to sound offended. "What are you talking about? Why would you say that?"

"You said he was your professor!" Edward exclaimed. "Did you sleep with him?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I gasped. _Whore…_

"I know how bad you are," he snapped. "You're practically insatiable."

"That offends me," I replied as I stood up, tightening the sheet around my body. I went into the bathroom and found the complimentary terrycloth robe. When I came back, he was standing up, arms crossed.

"Bella, can you tell me one thing?" he asked me.

"And what would that be?" I crossed my arms, showing him I wasn't backing down. I was wrong, but I might could coax him into believing me.

"You told me you were a teacher's assistant," he said. "What teacher did you work for?"

I sighed. I couldn't hide that from him. "Your father," I mumbled.

He threw down the television remote. "I knew it! Fuck, Bella, how could you do that to me?"

"I didn't know he was your father!" I shouted. "Not until we went to the island."

"But you still _cheated _on me!" he exploded. "Bella, before we even made our relationship official, I stayed faithful to you. Why couldn't you do that for me? Not to mention the clash in ethics…" He shook his head. "No. That's it. I'm finished."

"You're breaking up with me?" I gasped.

He shrugged. "How can I be with a girl who fucked my father? That's sick, Bella."

"I thought you loved me!" I replied, tears streaming down my face.

"I wish that was enough," he spat. "I've already packed up. My family is in New York. I'm going to fly out there right now. Have a good life."

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted at him. "Why can't you just forgive me? It was a mistake, and I'm sorry. I'll get down on my hands and knees if you want me to. I'll beg. Just forgive me, Edward."

He shook his head. "I don't think I can do that right now."

"Fine," I retorted, my hands reaching behind my neck. I unclasped my necklace and threw it at him. "Take it. I don't want it. Have your heart back."

He stared at me in frank surprise. "Keep the necklace, Bella. It's a gift."

"No," I growled. "Take it. When I get to Phoenix, I'll give Alice the rest of the gifts you gave me. I don't want any of it. You told me you loved me, but obviously that love isn't strong enough. Why would I want anything that symbolizes weak love?"

"And you told me that you loved _me_," he replied. "Yet you went and cheated on me. With a professor. Talk about dubious ethics! Not to mention the fact that he's my _father_!"

"_Get out!_" I screamed. "If you can't forgive me, _get out of my life!_"

"Fine," he snapped. "I'm leaving." He picked up his suitcase and headed for the door.

"Wait," I begged, my heart breaking as I finally realized what happened. "Edward, don't go. Please. We'll work this out, baby."

He slammed the door behind him.

I collapsed on the ground, crying. I was really starting to believe in that karma theory. Finally, my mistakes had come back and bitten me in the ass. I was now left alone. My boyfriend was gone, and I knew that his family would go with him. My boyfriend, my friends, my potential in-laws…

My _life_.

Over.

* * *

_Insert dramatic music here._

_So? Tell me what you thought in a review. I want to hear a few things. Was Edward justified in making such a big deal about it? Should he forgive Bella? Should he go back to her? How will she react to his absence? Will she stop partying or will she plunge head-first into alcohol or drugs? Will she go back to Carlisle? Should she go back to Carlisle? What about Jacob?_

_I'd love to hear your opinions, petitions, predictions, rants, flames, praises, or gushing, dear readers.  
_


	32. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Dearest Readers,

I have just started my last year of hell…I mean, my senior year in high school. I am in three Advanced Placement classes, Honors Chemistry, Health Occupation Students of America, ACT/SAT tutoring, and I am also trying to write a novel. Obviously I don't have a lot of time for FanFiction.

But don't freak out! My stories will **not** be abandoned! I will just be updating less. I really hope to update every weekend, but I don't see how that will be possible EVERY WEEKEND, so I'm going to say it will probably be every other weekend. I try to write chapters in class when I'm bored, but it takes so long to type, edit, and post. So please don't get mad if you don't find regular updates.

I've heard this theory that school is actually more important than FanFiction. I'm not sure if I agree, but I'm going to test it out. (wink)

Thanks!

All my love and adoration,

Sarah

P.S. "I Love College" will probably be updated more than "Battle Scars" simply because it is almost completed and the chapters are way easier to write. But "Battle Scars" is my favorite and will never, ever, ever be abandoned.

P.P.S. I would love to still hear from you guys. Drop me a message with your questions, concerns, and comments about _anything_ and you'll get a hasty reply. You also may be rewarded with a teaser!


	33. Absolutely Nothing

**Author's Note: Just a filler that I had to put out there. Maybe this will sufficiently describe Bella's post-Edward state of mind.**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns it all. Not Sarah.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: "Absolutely Nothing" Bella's POV

"Zafrina," I groaned as I woke up. "Why the hell does my head hurt so bad?"

My new roommate laughed. "It's the marijuana. It's the good genuine stuff, straight from Jamaica. You'll get used to it."

I moaned, wishing for the millionth time that Alice was still my roommate. I had known throughout the semester that she was moving to an apartment after her first term (to be closer to her job), but I had kind of been viewing it as the move that would never happen. Alas, she had moved out before Edward and I went to Forks.

If my head hadn't already been about to explode, his name entered my mind and made it hurt ten times worse. I moaned and retreated under my purple comforter, looking for a distraction. Warmth. Sleep. More marijuana. Anything.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Zafrina asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I need sugar, or Tylenol, or Percocet, or something."

Zafrina giggled as I stumbled out of my bed. She was a heavy weed smoker and was totally used to the "genuine" weed. She considered herself to be a Rastafarian, so she avoided alcohol and prescription drugs. Which left weed as her only voice.

_Lots _of weed.

I found Alice's old pink coffee pot on the shelf. She hadn't taken it with her, saying she would need a bigger one since she was working so much more. I filled it up with the ingredients and switched it on.

"Damn it, I'm out of X," I groaned.

"The Xanax is poisoning your body," Zafrina commented. "But _laissez faire,_ my dear."

I snorted. _Laissez faire_. Zafrina's personal motto.

"I'll have to ask Jessica to get me more," I said. "Do you have Tylenol?"

"Tylenol poisons your body as well," she said. "But _laissez faire_. Do you want me to go get you some from the vending machine?"

"Nah, I'll get it," I said. In my fluffy pajamas, I grabbed a pair of socks and walked down the hall to the vending machine.

Life had changed so much since Edward had broken up with me. The Cullens and Hales no longer even acknowledged me. Alice had moved out of the dorm, so I never saw her or Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper didn't call or text me, either. And I hadn't heard _anything_ from Edward. I was too embarrassed and scared to go to a Delta Kappa Epsilon or Phi Mu party. So I had mostly relied on Zafrina's parties. The Jamaican beauty often had what she called "reasonings"...which was basically just a circle of dreadlocked Rastafarians who smoked weed and discussed the social issues of the world. I often crashed the reasonings for the weed. I didn't agree with half of what they said, but then again, I was usually too high to care.

And that was all that mattered.

I had turned to drugs and alcohol, but since I was skipping the parties and bars, my schoolwork was surprisingly stellar. My social life was dead, but I supposed I deserved it. I was already searching for another university in Arizona to transfer to. I loved the warm climate.

Just as I was about to insert my coins for the little packet of Tylenol, my cell phone rang.

It was my mother, of course. She and my roommates were the only ones who ever called me. Zafrina called me because she really did care about me, Angela called me to invite me to healthier activities (which I usually turned down), and Jessica called me to ask for money for the drugs I bought off her. Her boyfriend Mike Newton had become quite the pusher, and I bought it through Jessica.

"Hello?" I mumbled nearly unintelligibly into my phone.

"Isabella?" Mom said. "You sound awful. What is wrong with you?"

"I have a headache," I said, sliding my coins into the machine.

"From a hangover?"

"Yeah."

"Isabella," she sighed. "You're about to stop the partying. I just received your grades for last semester. You got by with mostly D's."

"I know," I said. "Trust me, I'm doing better. I have a B GPA for this semester."

"You're going to lose your scholarships, and we can't afford that," she said. "You're throwing your future away."

"I know," I said. "Trust me, Renee, I'm trying."

"_Renee?_ Last time I checked, I'm your _mom_. Take some Tylenol and drink some water," she snapped. "If you don't have a B GPA for the entirety of this semester, you're coming home and going to community college."

"Damn it," I sighed. "Mom, I'm trying, okay? God, I barely have a social life as it is."

"Then how are you hungover?"

"I was in a circle reasoning trying to reason the legalization of—never mind. I'll do better. I have to go."

"Isabella Marie, I'm completely serious."

"I know. 'Bye, Mom."

"Isabella, don't hang up on me. Maybe you need to call Edward. He always took such good care of you."

I sighed impatiently. "Mom! Listen to me! For the millionth time, Edward and I are _not _getting back together! It's impossible! You don't know the whole story, so butt out of my life and stay in yours."

I expected her to explode, but she just sighed. "You're right. You're an adult. You can handle it like an adult."

"Thank you," I breathed. I bought a bottle of water. "I seriously have to go. I have a date with the library today."

"Okay, honey. I love you. Make good choices."

"'Kay. Love you, too."

I hung up and grabbed my purchases before walking back to my dorm. "I'm so tired, Zafrina."

"Me, too," she said, looking up from a book on her bed. "My Western culture class is so difficult."

"Difficult for you," I murmured. "Is being a sociology major easy?"

"Yes, but there aren't many job opportunities. I'm thinking about switching to something else."

"Mmm." I grabbed the pink coffee pot and poured myself a cup into the mug that Emmett had sent me for Christmas. It said, _Don't follow my footsteps—I walk into walls._

"Ugh!" I groaned, grabbing another mug and sloshing the coffee into that one.

"What's wrong?" Zafrina asked, still studying her book.

"Nothing," I sighed.

There really was nothing. Absolutely nothing in my life to live for any longer.

Suddenly, my door to the bathroom opened and Angela popped her head in. "Hey, Bella," she said cheerily. "I made some cookies in the kitchenette down the hall. Do you want to share and quiz each other on Modern American Literature?"

"Sure," I mumbled. "I'll bring the coffee."

"Okay!" she said brightly. "By the way, I have a huge bottle of Tylenol for you."

I smiled-quite a rare occurance for me nowadays. "Thanks, Ang." It was nice to have someone care. Zafrina was extremely sweet to me, but she obviously didn't know the whole situation. Angela knew everything.

"No problem." She popped back out and I sighed.

Scratch that thought from earlier. I did have something to live for.

School.

_Ugh._

* * *

_A longer, more detailed, more exciting chapter is coming very soon._

_Thanks for understanding my predicament. School is no fun, but I'm rocking the GPA._


	34. Infamous, Spunky, Tenacious

Chapter Thirty-Three: "Infamous, Spunky, Tenacious" Bella's POV

"You have got to be kidding me," I moaned as I walked down the sidewalk on campus.

It was a gorgeous day, just the beginning of spring. The sun was shining, a breeze was blowing, and it was warm enough to rock a skirt that Alice had made for me. Plus I had made a perfect score on _both_ of my tests. Today had been the first day that I felt somewhat okay.

But that all went out the window when I saw the electronic billboard.

_Baseball season is here, _it read. _Take yourself out to the ballgame!_

To the left of the text was a huge picture of Jasper.

And to the right was Edward.

They both looked amazing, but Edward was totally stunning. The blue in his uniform brought out the green in his eyes. I instantly felt weak.

"Oh my god, Brooke," a girl behind me said. "That's Edward Cullen. Kappa Delta Epsilon legend. I wonder if _he _would round the bases with me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Come on, Carla. I bet he has every sorority girl after him. He's probably a total player."

_No, _I wanted to say. _He's not. He's the sweetest and most faithful guy I've ever met. And you girls would probably treat him so much better than I ever did._

They sighed wistfully. "Why are athletes such jerks?" Carla wondered aloud.

"The steroids," Brooke joked. They shrugged and resumed their jogging.

I stared at it until the picture flashed to a public-awareness ad about the dangers of drinking and driving. Suddenly _I _needed a stiff drink.

I had some vodka left under my bed. (Lately the RAs had become total bitches about alcohol and drugs.) I had another class to go to, but the vodka sounded so much more appealing. I turned in the direction of my truck and drove to my dorm.

"Take yourself out to the ballgame," I muttered as I fumbled with my keycard. "Isabella Marie Swan isn't taking anything out to the ballgame. And she certainly isn't rounding any bases. God, I hate my life."

The smell of cigarettes nearly knocked me over as I opened the door. _That's weird, _I immediately thought. _Nicotine is one of Zafrina's biggest fears._

"Zafrina?" I called as I closed the door backwards.

"Zafrina?" a very familiar voice said. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

I spun around quickly and saw a very familiar blonde beauty stretched out across the bed.

"Rosalie?" I gasped, dropping my bag and running to envelop her in a hug. "Rosalie! What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "Chill, girl. I don't want to burn you." She held her cigarette away from us. "How the hell are you?"

"Is there a way to convert the word _alcoholic_ into a word that describes a mood?" I murmured, ducking by the bed to grab my Grey Goose stash.

She rolled her eyes. "Pour me some. I have a very strict rule that no one drinks alone in my presence."

"How are you?" I asked her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm okay," she shrugged. "I came here to ask you what the hell happened with Edward. It's been months and he is still moping around like a sick puppy. I'm frankly rather tired of it, so I thought I would intervene."

I sighed and grabbed some styrofoam cups. "Sorry, this is all I have," I said. "Edward really hasn't told you guys?"

"Not a word," she said. "But I have my suspicions since you told me your dirty little secret."

"Guess away." I poured the vodka into the cups and offered her one.

"He caught you with Carlisle," she guessed. "Wait, no. You guys broke up over Christmas break. He figured it out somehow..."

"I had a wet dream about Carlisle," I admitted. "While I was asleep in Edward's arms."

She snorted, shaking her head as she took a tentative sip. "I think you _have_ gone alcoholic. How can you drink this shit straight?"

"Lots and lots of practice," I said quietly. "Talk to me. Edward is moping around. Did I scar him that badly?"

"Yes, but not in the sense that you're thinking of," Rosalie replied. "You've left your mark on him-on his _heart_. The poor guy definitely isn't over you. He isn't the same. He parties and everything, but he's never smiling. He hasn't even hooked up with a girl, to our knowledge, of course. And considering he tells Emmett and Jazz everything, and they tell me everything...well, I'm quite positive that he hasn't hooked up with a girl. Which is unheard of!"

"Wait," I said, trying to find sense in all of her Alice-esque chatter. "He's not _happy_?"

"Definitely not."

"Mmm." I downed some vodka, enjoying the burn in the back of my throat. "How is his relationship with Carlisle?"

"Non-existant, but they were already having problems. Carlisle doesn't know that anyone knows."

"Does Esme know?" I whispered.

"_Definitely _not."

"Ah," I said. "I don't really know what to say, Rosalie. I appreciate it that you came to see me, but I can never look Edward in the face again."

"Then I bet you're enjoying that billboard on Armadillo Road," she muttered.

"Immensely," I said sarcastically. She grinned and drank some more before taking a drag on her cigarette.

We sat in silence for a minute or so before she spoke up again. "I think you should call him," she said.

I shook my head.

"Why not, Bella? You wouldn't be looking him in the face!"

I sighed. "I'm not as bold and upfront as you, Rosalie. I can't handle it. If you're so concerned about it, tell _him_ to call _me._"

"I did," she said cheerfully. "I'm still waiting on an answer."

I rolled my eyes. "He isn't going to call me. He'll never speak to me again."

"Pessimist."

"Rose, I _know _him. He hasn't forgiven his dad for anything Carlisle did to Esme...he won't forgive Carlisle for fucking me...and he won't forgive me for fucking Carlisle."

She rolled her eyes. "No offense, _Isabella_, but you've known him for a semester and a half. I've known him for like, my whole life. Edward does forgive...eventually. He just has to figure it all out. Write in his journals about it. Soul-search. Calculate what percentage of grace is required for forgiveness."

"Edward keeps a journal?" I asked her. "I never knew that about him."

"I rest my case. I know him better." She kicked her heels off and scooted back so she was laying against my pillow. "Come on, Bella. You guys belong together. You were great together. You made him so happy while he was going through a rough time with his family."

"I don't think he could ever forgive me," I replied. "I mean, I broke one of the cardinal rules of relationships. I slept with his father! That is just...wrong..."

Rose rolled her eyes yet again. "Puh-leeze. Carlisle is so hot. That sin is forgiven by the gods of genetics."

"Not helping, Rose."

"So you're not going to call him?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

"So I'm going to have to do this."

I glared at her. "Don't you dare try to fix it. I don't want to ruin your relationships with Alice and Emmett."

"Alice and Emmett miss you," she informed me. "More than they should, according to Edward. He forbade them from calling you. They don't even know what happened, for God's sake."

"And they will find out, and when they do, they'll hate me and remember me as the slut who screwed half their family!"

Rosalie giggled. "Not half..."

"Shut up," I muttered. "Give me a cigarette."

She handed me one and lit it for me. "Well, I'm still going to hang out with you. I miss you. I've been dying for a night out on the town with you and Alice. All Alice does is work now."

"Okay," I said. "I hang out with _you._ No one else."

"And Jasper," she added.

"Jasper is practically Edward's brother. Not to mention his fraternity brother, best friend, and teammate. Definitely not Jazz."

"Damn it, Bella," she sighed, standing up and grabbing her shoes. "You've left me no choice. I've made the decision. I am in charge of this situation from now on. Your only job is to sit back, lay off the Grey Goose, and wait for the magic to happen."

"You are _not_ in charge of this!" I shouted. "You'll make Emmett tie Edward to the bed-"

"That," she interrupted, "is not a bad idea. Thanks for the tip. And don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I am the relationship expert in our little group. I have to go now and start orchestrating this little plan."

"_Rose_," I groaned. "Please, hun?"

She smirked. "Flirting with me now? Trust me, if you want to have some fun, I'll stay."

"No," I growled. "Quit being a bitch."

"Bitch is my middle name," she smiled. "And if you are flirting with me, I'm sure that Emmett would love a threesome. Then you can say you really _have_ screwed half of the family!"

I tossed my empty cup at her. "_Rosalie!_ Shut up!"

She cackled. "I really have missed teasing you, Bella. You're so easy to tease! I have to go."

"Wait," I said. "Are you going to come back?

"Duh! We are either going shopping or clubbing this weekend. Maybe both. I just have to get my relatoinship recovery plan in motion, and then I'm a free woman for you."

"Rosalie, you're going to screw it up more than it already is," I sighed.

"Never. I've got to go. Love you, skank." She kissed my cheek and waltzed out of my dorm.

My first thought as she left was: _Oh, god. She's going to make Edward's hate for me increase tenfold._

And then I wondered, _How did she get into my dorm without a key?_

As soon as that last thought hit me, I grinned. There was absolutely nothing that the infamous, spunky, tenacious Rosalie Hale couldn't do.

* * *

_I can officially say that there are less than five chapters left in this one. I can't wait to finish it and move on to greener pastures._

_Anybody want to leave a review?_


	35. Desperate

**Author's Note: So about half of you loved my Rosalie, and the other half of you...well, didn't. I thought she was very in-character (except for the fact that she was speaking to Bella at all) in this story, which as you've seen, is very OOC. I've had readers ask me to label it as OOC in my summary, so I'll try to get to that. I know it isn't canon (at all!) but it's been fun to write.**

**Also, I promised some of you this would be out a day earlier, but I fell victim to the twenty-four hour bug. My immune system is completely out of order this semester. My apologies to those of you who checked and were disappointed.**

_**Update: iloveChiodosXD pointed out that I made a mistake in this chapter. The Seahawks-not the Redskins-are Washington State's NFL team. I've fixed the error. Thank you, darling!**_

**Disclaimer: Though they are hardly recognizable, these are all Stephenie Meyer's characters! And Stephenie owns herself...I just borrowed her for this chapter.****

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: "Desperate" Bella's POV**

"You're dressing up?" Zafrina asked me as I carefully applied my makeup.

I glanced down at my purple dress, wondering if I was _too_ dressed up. "Yeah," I said. "I'm going out with my friend Rosalie. Do you want to come? I think we're going to dance and grab a bite to eat."

"Nah, I have to study," she replied. "Thanks for the invite, though. By the way, you look nice."

"Thanks, 'Frina. I'm out."

It did feel nice to finally wear something other than a t-shirt. Rosalie had called me earlier and said she wanted to get out of the sorority house, and that there was a new bar open. I had readily agreed, happy to have a friend besides my dreadlocked tokers. I couldn't wait to see her and have _fun_ again. I wanted to just relax and chill. Being only nineteen, we couldn't drink, but that was fine. Being around Rosalie would be enough.

The new bar was called New Moon and looked very busy from the outside. I parked my truck and immediately saw Rosalie outside. She looked breathtaking in a chic pink dress. I never thought I would ever say this, but I had missed her surreal beauty. It killed my self-esteem but somehow made me feel better. My bitchy-but-lovable friend was back. She met me in a big hug, squealing. "Let's go inside," she said. "You look perfect, by the way."

"So do you."

The bouncer checked our IDs and stamped our hands. The atmosphere inside was very dark, with a great bat. A blacklight flashed on the dancefloor, illuminating the sweaty bodies occupying the large space.

"Great, isn't it?" Rosalie shouted over the music. "Let's go upstairs. That's where they serve food. It's a great little nightclub."

I wondered how she knew all of this—wasn't this her first time at New Moon? Nonetheless, I followed her up the stairs. The music was quieter, and I could smell cocktails and sushi.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me, and I suddenly figured out where Rosalie received her New Moon information. She _had_ been here before, with her boyfriend Emmett.

"There's my Izzy!" Emmett boomed, placing an exuberant kiss on the top of my head. "I've missed you!"

I turned to Rosalie, eyes wide. She wasn't supposed to invite any of the gang!

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, Emmett misses you, too. Don't get your panties in a wad."

"Have you not missed me?" Emmett pouted before lifting a beer to his lips.

"Of course I have," I said, hugging him tightly. "I just told your girlfriend that it would be awkward for me to hang out with you guys after the whole…thing. But as long as Edward isn't here, I guess it's okay."

Emmett suddenly choked on his beer, and I grew very suspicious. He managed to compose himself before saying hoarsely, "I promise, it's going to be fine, Bella. I just want to hang out with you tonight. I've missed you terribly, and I can only blame the stick that my brother has shoved up his ass. Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Okay," I said slowly.

As soon as we had order our food, Emmett leaned back in the booth. "So what have you been up to, Bella?"

"Converting to a new religion," I joked. "I'm a Rastafarian now."

His eyes widened. "No shit?"

I snorted. "Are you kidding me? Of course it's shit. Have you ever seen me do a religious thing in my life?"

He grinned mischievously. "I don't know. Did you and Edward ever done the Catholic schoolgirl fantasy?"

I kicked him. "Shut up, Emmett Cullen."

He laughed harder. "Just kidding, Bells. My god, as long as he's being a dumbass, we might as well laugh at him, huh?"

"True," I said quietly, sipping at my water. Emmett had made a gentlemanly offer to buy us alcohol, but I had chosen to stay sober—for once.

"Emmett," Rosalie said. "You haven't told Bella your news, baby."

"What news?" I asked him.

His smile suddenly grew to be a mile longer. "I'm going to the big leagues. The Seahawks drafted me. But don't tell anyone I've chosen. I haven't made the formal announcement."

"Wow, congratulations!" I said happily. "I'm so proud of you! And Washington is my home state, so if I end up back there, you'll give me box tickets, right?"

"Consider it done," he winked.

"I'll probably transfer to UDub," Rosalie informed me. "So we can still be together."

"We're thinking marriage," Emmett admitted. "Her parents aren't crazy about the idea, though. We might have to wait a couple of years."

"That's really great," I told them. "I'm so happy for you both."

Rosalie started to talk about Washington plans, and my mind started to wander. Emmett and Rosalie—the clown and the bisexual slut—had it all together. Where did it go wrong for me and Edward?

_Oh, yeah—when you started to sleep with his father._

"Phi Mu has been fun," Rosalie continued, "but I'd rather live for my man. I guess we'll see what happens."

"Yeah," I replied weakly. Rosalie and Emmett stared into each other's eyes. They had grown up so much…

I suddenly needed to get away from the mushiness. "I'll be right back," I muttered, sliding out of my booth. I walked to the bathroom and put a cold paper towel to my neck, trying to calm myself down. _Breathe in, breathe out…_

I was starting to breathe easier when a toilet flushed and a familiar-looking blonde stepped out. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, if it isn't the ex-girlfriend of _Edward Cullen_," she smirked as she washed her hands.

I glared at her. "Who are you?"

It was then that I saw the sorority letters tattooed on her shoulder. "The name is Jane," she replied. "You're sweet little Bella, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know you," I replied dully.

She cackled. "Oh, I know you. You went to the Cullens' famous beach house and met the parents, but Edward dumped you. Obviously you weren't _good_ enough for him."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I said evenly. "And by the way, bitch, I _do_ know you. You're the slut who turned the Halloween charity event into an all-you-can-eat buffet. Did you enjoy Mike Newton's tongue between your legs?"

"Mike Newton did _not_ eat off of me." Her blue eyes shot daggers toward me.

"Bullshit," I replied. "Maybe when you stop being Fraternity Row's doorknob, you can comment on my relationships."

She gave me an evil smile. "_Edward_ comments on your relationship every night when he screams _my _name. Back off, bitch."

Childishly, she splashed water on me and left the restroom.

I shouted an expletive. Edward was with _Jane_? The dirtiest-skank-on-campus Jane?

I stormed out of the bathroom, infuriated. If Edward was with Jane, then why had Rosalie told me he was single?"

I marched back to the table, and then realized that my seat had been taken. It was too hazy and loud for me to see who it was…until I heard his voice.

"Rose, Em, my relationship with Isabella is over," Edward Cullen said firmly. I audibly gasped, and all eyes turned to me.

"Rosalie!" he shouted. "What have I told you about meddling?"

I crossed my arms and turned to the blonde. "Yeah, Rosalie," I snapped. "I told you not to do this!"

"Look!" Emmett exclaimed. "You guys are agreeing on something! That's a start. Now sit down, Bells, and we can all talk it out."

"No!" Edward said. "There. Is. Nothing. To. Talk. Out."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Look, Edward. Bella is miserable. You're miserable. All you do is sit around and stare at the walls. But all of that could be fixed if you would just pull your head out of your ass and see what you're giving up!" He pointed a big finger at me. "Look at her, Edward! Look how gorgeous and sweet she is! All of that perfection was yours, and you have a chance to get her back!"

"If you like her so much, why don't _you _date her?" Edward snapped. His beautiful, angry eyes turned to me. "Isabella, you look beautiful and I know we had something special. But you screwed it up. I'm not going to be able to love you again."

"But you do love her!" Emmett screeched. "You say her name in your fucking sleep!"

Edward stood up. "Why don't you ask your precious _Izzy _about the irony in that statement?"

Before I could stop myself, I picked up Rosalie's Cosmopolitan and threw it on him. The pink drink stained his white button-down.

"Listen to me, Edward Cullen!" I shouted, garnering the attention of the other clubbers. "I know I screwed up, but you're the only person who is still holding that against me. You're being an absolute prick if you can't even _speak_ to me. It's time to grow up. People make mistakes. And you're making a huge one right now."

I leaned over and grabbed my purse. "'Bye, Em. 'Bye, Rose. Thanks for trying. I know you guys love me."

"Isabella," Edward said, but my hand operated before my brain and grabbed Emmett's beer. My grizzly-like friend laughed as I threw it on Edward.

"Shut up," I told my ex-boyfriend. "Just shut up."

I turned on my heel and walked out. Hot, angry tears stung my eyeballs, threatening to escape. As I left the club, I saw Jane smirk at me. I flipped her off and walked briskly to my truck.

As I entered my dormitory twenty minutes later, I was badgered by the resident advisor, Stephenie.

"Isabella!" she called.

"I can't talk right now," I told her, mascara running down my face as I hailed the elevator and stepped into it.

"But there's dorm inspect—"

The elevator closed, and I couldn't comprehend anything she said.

_It really is a stroke of luck that Zafrina bought me that tequila,_ I thought as I unlocked my dorm. My roommate was asleep in bed with some guy I had never seen before. I accidentally slammed the door, waking her up.

"Isabella," she murmured. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I pulled out the large, full bottle of tequila. "I will be soon."

She nodded sympathetically, used to my psychotic tendencies. "Tell me if you want to talk."

"I will." I kicked my heels off and stumbled into bed, sinking into my blankets with my drink.

I had no plans to resurface.

* * *

"Isabella," Zafrina's raspy voice said as she shook me awake. "Isabella, you have to wake up."

The light burned my eyes, and my stomach instantly flipped like a scary rollercoaster. I ran to the bathroom and puked every ounce of the tequila out while my sweet roommate helpfully held my hair back. When my stomach was finally empty, I groaned and leaned my sweaty forehead against the cold sink. "Zafrina, what is that god-awful smell?"

"I'm burning incense," she replied in a panicky tone. "Stephenie is inspecting dorms, and you and I have to hide some things."

"Shit!" I groaned. I did _not _feel like this. I started to count the prohibited items I had in my room: the nearly-empty tequila bottle, the vodka under my bed, and the Xanax in my underwear drawer.

"Stop thinking!" Zafrina shouted—quite an uncommon feat for her. "Let's go!"

My head pounding, I went straight to my drawer and pulled out the pill-filled baggy. I ran to the bathroom and emptied it out into my Tylenol and Midol bottles. After that, I ran back to the room to see Zafrina stash her box of leaves and rolling papers beneath her mattress.

"Where do we put our pipes?" she whispered frantically.

Shit, I had forgotten about my pipe. "In my socks," I hissed, yanking open a drawer. I unfolded a pair of socks and let her drop the two small pipes into one before I refolded it again. I shoved the pair into the back corner of my drawer, hiding it under other pairs of socks.

"Alcohol," I muttered, grabbing my tequila. In an act of desperation, I opened the window and threw the bottle down to the sidewalk, wincing as I heard the glass shatter. The whole dormitory would catch hell for that.

"Where's my Grey Goose?" I asked Zafrina as I spun around to face her. There at the door was Stephenie, a clipboard in her hand. Her long sleeves and long skirt was a testament to her inner nun. Her nicknames included _Sister Mary Meyer_ and _Miss Goody Two Shoes_.

"Good morning, girls!" she said brightly. "Room inspection!"

My legs were wobbly. I knew that if she found my vodka, I could lose my dorm privileges or even get kicked out of school. The university was extremely strict about their dorm rules.

I clamped a hand over my mouth and tried not to gag from the nerves.

"Steph," Zafrina said sweetly. "This isn't a good time. Isabella is terribly sick."

"It will only take a minute," the RA smiled. She started to check the conditions of the walls and furniture, and I started to wonder if I had just wasted a bottle of tequila for nothing. But then she got nosier, patting the mattress down and opening our drawers. I noticed Zafrina wasn't breathing as she searched the chest of drawers. I wasn't, either.

"Looking good, ladies," Stephenie said. "Just let me check under the beds."

My heart pounded. I knew that was where my vodka was. And I knew that she would find it.

My bed is really quite messy," I said in a desperate attempt. "You may not get your hand back if you stick it under there."

Stephenie chuckled almost evilly. "It's fine." She dropped to her knees and felt her hand under my bed. I closed my eyes, silently praying that I had pushed the bottle into the farthest, darkest corner.

But when I heard her stand up, I had to open my eyes again. My heart lurched as I saw my bottle of Grey Goose in her hand. On her face was a wicked smirk.

"Busted."

* * *

_So I kept my promise to those of you who worried that Bella's self-destructive behavior would be rewarded rather than disciplined. She's about to get in an even bigger pile of shit._

_Review, please?_


	36. Pick Up the Pieces

Chapter Thirty-Six: "Pick Up the Pieces"

"Mom, I'm fine!" I moaned into my phone. "My god! It was just a little vodka!"

"Just a little vodka can make you lose your scholarships, Isabella Marie!" she shouted at me. "We can't afford to actually pay for your college!"

"I know! Goddamnit! Here's what I have to do. I'll go before the residence board, give them letters of praise from my professors, and they'll pardon me. It's no big deal."

"Don't curse at me," she growled. "And if you don't have this mess cleaned up soon, I'm coming up there to drag your drunk little butt home. You can work at the diner!"

I sighed. "Mom, don't be irrational. This happens all the time."

"Were there drugs in your dorm?" she asked me quietly.

"No," I lied.

"Thank God," she breathed. "Isabella, what has happened to you? You used to be such a good girl."

"I grew up," I snapped. "I'm just trying to have some fun, Mom."

"And fun in college is good, but this could alter your life for the worse!"

"I know," I said. "I have my life under control. Get off my back."

"Do you have your drinking under control?"

"What the hell? Of course I do! I'm not a freaking alcoholic, Mom!"

She sighed, and it sounded like she was crying. "Isabella...please come home."

"No," I said. "I'm not running away from my problems."

"I guess you're right," she whispered.

"I know I am."

"I just..." She was openly crying now. "Why do I get the feeling that all of this is a reaction to your breakup with Edward?"

I inhaled sharply. That felt like a kick to the gut. "Mom...for your information, I didn't start drinking until I started hanging out with him and his crowd. How do you feel about him now?"

"Well, even so..." She sniffled. "At least he made sure you were taken care of. That you did things in moderation. He and I talked about this when you guys came to Forks. He loves you so much, Isabella. He thought that protecting you was his job. He told me he loved to take care of you and pamper you and-"

"Mom," I said in a strained voice, trying to control myself. "It's over."

"Isabella, that kind of love doesn't just end."

I scowled. "Mom, you're not making me feel any better. Keep your nose out of my life, for the millionth time! I'm going to fix my mistakes, okay? I won't lose my scholarships." _I hope._

"Fine, baby, just fine. Call me when you decide to respect me and my wishes for your life."

She hung up.

"Oh my god," I groaned.

"Your mother sounds like a bitch," Jessica called from the bathroom.

_Thanks for eavesdropping._

I sighed. "She really isn't, Jess. I owe her much more respect. It's just...my life is falling apart!"

"Yeah," she said. "I've heard."

I rolled my eyes and reread the letter from the board of residency. Stephenie had reported me, and now I had a series of steps to go through.

"Time to start picking up the pieces," I grumbled to myself.

* * *

Well, it wasn't as easy as I thought. I needed a letter of recommendation from a professor, and that was damn hard to find. My grades had slipped recently, and I basically got a big fat NO from all of my professors. I actually found myself pining for the ease of my former relationship with Carlisle. One quick fuck for a good letter?

Done.

Not that I would ever go back to Carlisle. My dealings with the Cullen family were over.

Well...not exactly. A few days after I tried (and failed) to convince my professors to write me letters, I went home to my dorm to find Emmett standing at the entrance. He grinned and lifted me into a hug as soon as he saw me.

"Hey, Izzy! I was lookin' for a girl with a key!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. You were looking for me."

He beamed as I swiped my keycard and opened the door. We walked into the lobby together. "Okay, so maybe you're right," he said. "But I have an invitation."

"Oh?" I tried to sound indifferent. "Does it involve trying to hook me up with my hostile ex-boyfriend?"

"Definitely not," he promised. "But you should know that he'll be there."

I sighed. "Emmett, what is it?"

He started talking very fast. "It's my graduation, Bella. You're like my little sister and I want you to be there so badly. You can sit with Rose and Jasper's family, so you won't have to talk to Edward. And you can come to my party that Mom is throwing...but you don't have to."

I sighed. I had to admit that I wanted to support Emmett at his graduation. It was a big step in his life, and I was familiar with the steps he had taken to get there. Plus I had tutored him in Spanish. I knew he passed the class with an A. _I should go to his graduation_, I told myself. _But I should also stay away from Edward...and Carlisle._

Well, I knew one thing for sure: the party was a no-go. That was okay. I couldn't handle the memories of an Esme Cullen party even if Edward and Carlisle were conspicuously absent.

"I don't know, Em," I said. "Let me think about it."

"Please, please, please keep an open mind," he told me.

"I'll try."

"Thank you, Bells!" He suddenly picked me up and spun me around, earning an adoring smirk from the girl who was exiting the dormitory. Obviously she recognized the Grizzly.

"I haven't said yes yet," I muttered to him.

He set me on my feet and kissed the top of my head. "You don't have to. I know you'll come."

"Cocky bast-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes. "Hey, a little birdy told me you got busted."

I groaned. "Does everyone on campus know?"

"No," he said. "I heard it from Alice, who heard it from Rosalie, who said she heard it from you."

"Alice?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"Yeah," he said. "Allie misses you, too. She's just too busy with work and school to come meddle like Rose did."

My silence was thick; finally he admitted, "We're all pissed at Edward. Even my mom."

I sighed, thinking of Esme. She had told me she loved me as a daughter. Did she still feel that way?

No. I had to change the subject. "So what do you think about me getting busted? Pretty badass, huh?"

He snorted. "Not quite. I've been there and done that, Izzy. It wasn't fun. I was just grateful they found my liquor and not my pot."

"Same here," I admitted.

"Getting the letters of reccomendation was the worst part," he continued. "Have you gotten yours yet?"

I shook my head. "I'm not the teacher's pet this semester."

"Maybe you could get my dad to write you one."

That felt like a blow to my head. "Uhhh..."

"Aw, come on, Bells. Dad doesn't hate you because Edward dumped you. He probably misses you."

I could hear my ears ringing. "I don't think so, Emmett."

"He would probably do it," Emmett argued.

I sighed and decided to change the subject. "Well, I'll let you know if I come to your graduation. I have to go study now."

He gave me a sad smile. "Okay, Bells. Don't be a stranger. Call me or Rose and we'll hang out."

"I will," I promised him.

I groaned in the elevator as I rode up to my floor. Leave it to the Cullens to make a repeat visit in my life.

Zafrina was in our room when I unlocked the door. She turned to me with sympathetic eyes. "Hey, Isabella," she said softly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I replied. "Did you talk to the board of residency?"

She nodded. "I feel really guilty...why didn't you let me tell them that we shared the vodka?"

"Because it's a lie," I told her.

"But I bought it for you-"

"And I paid you back," I told her. "So technically it's my purchase. 'Frina, I'm not going to let you take the fall for my mistakes. It was my vodka under my bed. You shouldn't get in trouble for it. Did the board believe you when you said it wasn't yours?"

"Yeah," she said. "When Stephenie said it was under your bed, that kind of sealed the deal. Plus I had a nice letter from my sociology professor. When are you going before the board?"

"I'm scheduled to do it the day after graduation," I replied. "That gives me a week."

"Do you have any graduates to celebrate with?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

  
After four days of mulling over graduation, I finally decided that damn it, I loved Emmett, too; and I would go support him no matter what. If his brother or his father had anything to say about it, they could just kiss my ass.

I yanked on a navy blue summer dress and heels. I took extra care to do my makeup and hair. If Edward Cullen was going to see me, then I was going to look good. I would let him know what he gave up.

Graduation was held in the basketball arena since the Phoenix sun was so hot. Emmett had told me what row his family would take up, so I went straight there. I wanted him to see me. Of course Carlisle had reserved the row with the best view. I nervously walked in the general direction of that row, scanning the crowd for any familiar faces. I noticed some guys I recognized from Delta Kappa Epsilon, and decided to follow them.

And then I heard a shriek.

I turned around to see Alice run toward me, darting between people in her stilettos. She suddenly crushed me in a hug, planting kisses all over my face. "Bella!" she squealed. "I knew You would come!"

"Long time, no see," I said a bit awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Better, now that I've seen you." She pulled back and examined my outfit. "I see my fashion influence has stood the test of time. You look fabulous."

"Thank you," I said. "How is the job going?"

"My designs are selling like crazy," she beamed.

I hugged her tight. "I knew they would!"

I heard another squeal behind us, and we turned to see Esme. She instantly enveloped me in a warm hug and kissed my cheek. "Are you back, sweet Bella?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I came to support Emmett."

She sighed sadly. "I'm going to have a talk with Edward Anthony as soon as Emmett accepts his diploma."

"Esme, I really appreciate it, but-"

"Hush your mouth," Alice said. "I want you back, too. And Mom is a force to be reckoned with."

I sighed. Suddenly we heard music start to play, so we rushed to our seats.

The seating went like this: Rosalie, me, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Carlisle, and a very pretty thirty-something woman. Carlisle had a hand on her thigh, so I guessed they were together. _Well, good for him,_ I thought. Nobody deserved to be alone.

There was one person conspicuously absent, though.

I tried not to stare at the empty chair as the pasty old speaker began his speech, but I kept wondering, _Where is Edward?_

Finally, the auburn-haired god came to the seat beside Carlisle's girlfriend. He looked a bit disgusted at his father, so he looked to his mom for help. Esme rushed everyone down a seat so he could sit by her. I was a mere four seats away from him.

He wore a tan blazer over a white button-down. He looked perfect, of course, even though he had dark circles under his eyes, he obviously hadn't shaved in a while, and his hairstyle had seen better days. I Blushed deeply and quickly looked away when his beautiful eyes met mine. They widened in surprise at my presence, and I expected him to get up and leave. But he behaved himself, looking instead at the stage.

That only lasted for a minute, though. After that, he began to stare at me in a way that made me suspicious.

Still, I maintained my pokerface and watched the speakers.

Finally, they began to hand out diplomas. Luckily it was a small university, and since Emmett's last name was early in the alphabet, it didn't take long. He looked huge in his gaudy gown as he accepted his diploma rather gracefully. We were all surprised at his politeness, but at the end of the stage, he suddenly pounded his chest and let out a whoop. Everyone laughed, and some yelled out, "Go, Grizzly!" Of course our row went wild. The announcer actually had to ask, "Mr. Cullen, would you contain yourself and your fanbase?" Of course everyone laughed some more, but we settled down. I noticed Esme yanked Edward down to her level and started whispering furiously in his ear. Of course I blushed. Jasper noticed, and he winked at me with a grin. He knew what was going on.

After what felt like an eternity, the ceremony was over. Everyone ran down to the graduates, except me, Alice, and Jasper, who hadn't given me a hug. He lifted me up into a tight embrace. He and Alice invited me to the party, but I lied and said I had other plans. Alice looked devastated.

We made our way down to the floor. Emmett gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek and thanked me for coming. I absentmindedly gave him my congratulations, really only wondering where Edward had gotten off to.

He was absent again.

I hugged everyone-minus Carlisle and his lady-and promised Alice that we would hang out soon. I tried not to cry as I left the stadium. I really missed that family. I couldn't deny that.

I had just walked from my dorm, so I started my trek down the sidewalk. Nobody even noticed me, even though I recognized many Phi Mu and Delta Kappas. _I guess I'm just out of the circle...  
_  
These were my thoughts until I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Isabella!"

_You're dreaming, _I told myself. _You need a drink.  
_  
"Isabella!"

I kept walking.

Finally, the voice, tired and weak, called out, "Bella, baby, stop walking away from me. I can't stand to see that sight anymore."

I gasped and turned on my heel.

There stood the disheveled Edward Cullen, out of breath from running to find me.

I crossed my arms. "_What?"__

* * *

_

_Reviews have dwindled so much. I'd love to hear from y'all. Two more chapters, and then it's done._


	37. Second Chance

**Author's Note: Since I'm supposed to be studying AP Microeconomics, let's exercise my vocabulary. Thanks for the surplus in reviews. The demand for my story definitely has an elastic correlation to the supply for my story. The production possibilities really are endless when it comes to my writing, but unfortunately, the creative resources for this story have downsized****, so this is the penultimate chapter. I'm putting a ceiling on this story. One of my dear readers requested fifty more chapters, but the opportunity cost for fifty more is that my other stories won't be published. I hope you've been inelastically satisfied with this story and will continue to consume my other varied products, including my WIP, _Battle Scars_.**

**Not bad, eh?**

**You're probably pissed off at me for all of that, so here's the English translation: Thanks for all of the reviews; they were loevly and motivated me to write more. While I could write ILC forever and enjoy it, I'm running out of creativity for my Fratward and Badass-ella. So this is the next-to-last chapter. If I continued this story even more, I wouldn't be able to publish the other stories I wrote, which I'm really looking forward to. I hope you have loved ILC and will continue to read my new stories that will be added very soon. My other work-in-progress, _Battle Scars_, is not finished, so maybe you should check that one out.**

**Disclaimer: Sister Mary Meyer...I mean, Stephenie, owns it all.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Six: "Second Chance" Bella's POV

He stared at me, a blush staining his cheeks. His eyes were wide, perhaps surprised that I stopped and was speaking to him.

"What?" I repeated.

He let out a breath and began stammering. "Um...um..." Finally, he started to unbutton his blazer.

I'm sure my expression questioned his sanity.

He pulled his blazer off, revealing the shirt he wore underneath. His white button-down had a large pink stain close to the hem-the Cosmopolitan I had thrown on him.

"I...uh...can't get the stain out," he stuttered. "And I remember that you have a white button-down that you stole from me..."

I couldn't suppress my snort. "You're chasing me down for a shirt when you can afford the entire Ralph Lauren stock?"

He closed his eyes, embarrassed. "Okay, that was stupid. I...uh...just..." He sighed and cursed under his breath. "God, I don't know what to say."

I couldn't resist taunting him. "Is the famous ladies man speechless?" I asked a bit acidly. Call me a bitch, but wasn't he in a relationship?

He sighed and turned around, raking a hand through his hair. Finally, he turned back around to face me and stuck his hand out. "Hi."

"What are you-"

"Shh," he said suddenly. "Just go with it. Hi. I'm Edward Cullen."

I slowly shook his hand, and was jolted by the electricity that still flowed through our touch.

He started to stammer again. "Um, I...you remind me of this girl I love...and I, um, would like to introduce myself to you."

"Shouldn't you be with the girl you love?" I asked him skeptically.

He blushed bright red. "No...I was stupid...and I need a second chance from her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward Cullen was asking me for a second chance...and he was self-conscious?

"I see," I said slowly.

"What is your name?"

I stared at him. "Edward, what is the point of this-"

"Shh," he said again. "We're two complete strangers. We have nothing to judge each other about. Bella, I want to start over."

"So you're commissioning some kind of geeky roleplay to do the job?"

The crooked grin I loved most appeared, and a happy warmth spread throughout my body. "Just go with it."

I rolled my eyes, but he had already won me over. "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan."

"It's so nice to meet you," he said formally, making me giggle. "I'm about to be a senior at this university. And just for your information, my father is a professor here. Dr. Cullen teaches Anatomy and Physiology. You could call him a Casanova, so I wouldn't suggest adding that class to your schedule."

I flushed self-consciously, but he softly ran a finger down my cheek. "I forgive you," he whispered. "We're two totally different people now."

I nodded slowly, tears springing to my eyes. Finally...some forgiveness for what I had done. "Thanks for the tip," I choked, sticking to our acting roles. "You wouldn't happen to be pre-med, would you?"

He beamed. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because I really love a man in scrubs-"

I couldn't speak anymore because he bent down, took my face in his hands, and kissed me. After all this time, our lips were still perfect for each other. They moved in flawless synchronization, and the _taste_...

He pulled away. "I really love a brunette in blue." He nuzzled his nose to my face. "My Bella," he murmured.

I sighed in mock disappointment. "The famous ladies man is back. I kind of miss your flushed and self-conscious side."

"Trust me, that side is still there," he sighed against my cheek. "You knock me speechless all the time. Especially when your absence is doing the knocking. Emmett was right. I was being an asshole...I had no place to judge you."

"I had no place to cheat on you," I confessed.

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter anymore. I love you. That's what matters. We have a second chance."

I smiled widely. "You love me?"

"More than you know," he admitted.

I softly kissed his stubbly chin. "This is a heavy conversation for two people who just met."

He laughed quietly. "That really was quite dorky of me, huh?"

"Yeah, but it was cute," I sighed. "So, Edward, what happened to your shirt?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Some girl in a bar spilled her drink on me. She had terrible aim-it only hit the bottom of my shirt! The other beer stains came out just fine, but I think I'm stuck with the pink."

I smacked his arm. "I don't think it was terrible aim-"

He interrupted me again with a kiss.

"Gah," I breathed. "You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Dazzling me."

He laughed. "How is it possible that we are the exact same people we were at Christmas?"

I shrugged. "I guess we bring out the best in each other. But you're right...we really haven't changed at all, huh?"

He smiled down at me. "Not really, since I put my pride aside. So if I take your hand and lead you to my car and drive you to my mom's house, you won't mind?"

"Your mom's house?"

He squeezed my hands. "We have a party to go to. Emmett and Rosalie are about to announce their engagement...so I think you and I should announce our relationship."

"Relationship?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

His smile disappeared. "That is, if you still want to be my girlfriend."

"All strings intact?" I whispered, remembering the first philosophy of our relationship. I wanted there to be clear lines and boundaries this time around.

He smiled warmly. "All strings intact. I don't think I could bear to do the 'no strings attached' thing again."

"Same here," I admitted.

He softly kissed my hand. "So...?"

I was suddenly grateful I wore waterproof mascara, because a thought occured to me. "Wait, Edward. We need to talk."

His jaw flexed, and he ran a hand through that glorious auburn. "Yes?"

"What about Jane?" I asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Jane?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Jane. You've been seeing her..."

He frowned at me. "Jane who?"

I sighed and stamped my foot. "Jane? The sorori-whore Jane?"

Understanding lit his eyes. "Oh, I know who you're talking about. What about her?"

Now I was confused. "You've been seeing her..."

He suddenly laughed. "Wait...what? Me? Dating Jane? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm very confused," I admitted.

He rolled his eyes. "She's up to no good again. Last month she claimed she was dating Jasper. She lied, Bella. I've never even desired Jane. You know I prefer brunettes."

"You swear?" I asked him.

He kissed my palm. "I swear. Love, I've only wanted you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"No," I said, shaking my head furiously. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the slut who screwed up-"

He interrupted me with a kiss. "First, you are not a slut. Second, that's all behind us now. You're not the first girl to meet my dad, Bella. I know his game. He's good at it. How do you think he met Leslie?"

"Leslie?"

"His current girlfriend. She's earning her doctorate in some science. He assists her in research for her thesis..." He suddenly shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He took advantage of you-"

"And I took advantage of him-"

"But it's all over. I confronted him about it and we both swore not to tell anyone. Emmett and Jazz don't even know."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Edward."

He leaned down to kiss me again, but I stopped him because I heard a familiar high-pitched voice. "Wait," I said as I turned to see Jane. She was talking to some guy.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

I pulled him by the hand. "As your girlfriend, I reserve the right to be territorial," I told him. We were a mere two feet from Jane when I pulled Edward's face to mine and kissed him  
passionately.

When we pulled away, Jane was staring at us. I threw her a smile and led Edward away by the hand. "Okay, I'm finished," I grinned. "We can leave now."

He laughed and shook his head. "I've missed you."

"I love you," I said sincerely.

His voice grew very husky. "I love you too, beautiful Bella."

* * *

Everyone at Esme's little party was thrilled to see us, especially Esme herself.

Well...almost everyone. Carlisle stared at me uncomfortably, but Edward took care of that.

"As your boyfriend," he whispered in my ear, "I reserve the right to be territorial." And then he kissed me just as sweetly as I had kissed him. Carlisle coughed and walked away.

After we had made our announcements and had an amazing meal, all of the "kids" went and laid in the beautiful backyard under the stars. Edward's arms were wrapped around me securely.

"So, Eddie," Rosalie said, making him roll his eyes. "Esme chewed you out rather thoroughly, eh?"

"You could say that," Edward said, kissing my nose. "It was a good lecture. Very motivational."

"Izzy, has the board of residence chewed you out?" Emmett asked me.

"Uh...tomorrow is my day," I admitted, suddenly freaking out. What was I going to do without a letter?

"Wait, what?" Edward asked me.

"It's nothing," I said quickly, but he put two fingers over my lips.

"Bella, one of the things we're going to have to work on is honesty," he whispered.

I knew he was right. "Okay," I sighed before explaining the whole fiasco to him.

When I was finished, he instantly stood up. "Come here."

I jumped up, taking his hand. "What?"

"I'm going to get you a very good letter," he vowed, a glint of determination in his eye.

My mouth went dry as we marched into the house. "Edward..."

He shook his head firmly. "It's the least he can do."

Esme and a few women were in the kitchen. "Where's Dad?" Edward asked her.

"In the living room with Leslie," Esme rolled her eyes.

We went there to find them sitting on the couch. "Dad, can we talk?" Edward asked.

A look of fear crossed Carlisle's face. "Uh...sure, son. Leslie, I'll be right back." He raised an eyebrow at Edward. "In my old study?"

"That's perfect," Edward said, and then he noticed my sweaty palm. "Bella", he whispered, "why don't you go back outside?"

I nodded and decided that was probably best. I went back to my friends. Emmett, who had already guessed what was going on, winked at me encouragingly.

It was half an hour later when Edward and Carlisle returned. I saw them and met them by the back door. Carlisle gave me a queasy smile and handed me a heavy envelope. "Isabella, this will certainly change their minds. I wrote about you with the highest praises."

"Thank you," I said quietly but sincerely.

"You're welcome," he said. "Edward is right; it's the least I can do. I am so deeply sorry for everything that has happened."

I tried to give him a small smile. "I'm sorry, too. Can we start over in a more appropriate relationship?"

He nodded and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I softly shook it, and then Edward wrapped an arm around me. "Thank you, Dad," he murmured.

"You're welcome, son," Carlisle replied. "Are we still on for tennis next Friday?"

"Of course," Edward said.

After Carlisle walked away, I clutched Edward tightly. "I'm glad you're going to hang out with your dad. You guys should have a good relationship. Do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked him.

"I never can guess," he said wryly.

I giggled. "I'm thinking that everything is going to be okay."

He nodded. "And I'm thinking that you're as much a Cullen as anybody."

I smiled. "Is that a promise?"

"That's more meaningful than a promise, my love."

And then he kissed me until the stars were spinning...and until Jasper threw a shoe at us.

"Come on, lovebirds! Time for karaoke! Alice bought the Johnny Cash CD!"

Yes, I was back.

* * *

_The last chapter will be posted in T minus thirty minutes._

_Review?_


	38. All Strings Intact

****

**Author's Note: This is it, dear readers: the end of our little soap opera. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this journey. This chapter is short, since it's an epilogue of sorts.**

**This story does not mark the end of my writing. I will be posting a LOT of one-shots and stories. Add me on your Author Alert so you'll be notified of my new stories!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters; I own the fictional university and OOC personalities.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: "All Strings Intact" Bella's POV**

My freshman year of college ended perfectly. Carlisle's letter was so positive and compelling that the board immediately let me off with a warning. Mom and Dad were thrilled, of course, and I quickly mended my broken relationships with them. Edward and I were so happy that he took me out for dinner.

"You can pass for twenty-one," he said slyly. "Would you like a bottle of fine wine?"

What I did next surprised him. I picked up my glass of water and sipped at it. "No, thanks," I said. "I'm trying this new thing where I don't destroy my life with alcohol and drugs."

His smile was so dazzling I nearly fainted. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's time for us to grow up."

"I'm going to need help," I admitted. "It's not going to be easy, but I think we can be adults together."

He held up his glass of water for a toast. We linked arms together. "To new beginnings," he said, "and a very long relationship."

"And to Esme," I added. "Because I don't think that you would have mustered up the courage to approach me without her threats."

"To Esme," he agreed, grinning crookedly. We sipped at our water. "So, how was your first year?" he asked conversationally.

"A rollercoaster," I admitted. "But I love Phoenix and I think I'm going to stay for at least another year."

"Good!" he winked. "I, uh, have a gift for you."

"Edward," I sighed. "I told you: no more gifts."

"I didn't pay any money this time," he promised.

"Good," I enthused. "Because I have a gift for you, too." I ducked under the table and grabbed the gift box.

"Thank you," he said as I handed it to him. He opened the box and instantly started laughing. "My white shirt," he grinned. "Thank you, love."

I shrugged. "I thought you needed a clean one since that psycho girl dumped her drink on you."

"You're precisely right," he said, leaning over the table to kiss me. "But she wasn't entirely psycho...she was actually kinda cute."

I noticed some diners were staring at us, but I didn't care. I sighed, though, as he stood up, a tiny little box in hand, and stood behind me.

"I wanted to give this back," he murmured as he pulled my long curls aside, baring my neck. "I've been carrying it around for so long..."

I gasped as he pulled out the necklace he had given me for Christmas. "Oh, Edward..."

"Will you have my heart again?" he whispered.

I nodded, and he clasped it around my neck. "All strings intact?"

"All strings intact."

And for the first time in a long time, I felt like my life was intact.

* * *

_So, what did you think? If you have questions, leave them in a review and ask me. If you leave an anonymous review, I'll post all of the questions in a chapter on this story as an FAQ of sorts. If I have a lot of questions, I'll just add the FAQ anyway._

_ Thank you for being so faithful to this story. I can't convey my gratitude._

_ To my **Battle Scars** readers: I know I've ignored BS in order to finish this, but a new chapter with Bella, Edward, Jacob, and the bugs will be posted this week._

_ I love you guys._


	39. FAQ From Readers

_**Frequently Asked Questions**_

**1.) Will you write a sequel?  
**No. Emmett and Rosalie are going to be in Washington, Carlisle has Leslie, Jacob is out of the picture, and Edward and Bella are finally in a stable, "grown-up" relationship. I think a sequel would be rather boring.

**2.) Can you write a Rosalie/Emmett spin-off?  
**No, with the emphasis on the _cannot_. I don't know anything about professional football or the lives of the players. I would be way out of my league trying to write that.

**3.) Will Edward and Bella get married?  
**Yes, I imagine they will.

**4.) Will Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice ever find out about Bella's affair with Carlisle?  
**This is the one my readers will argue with me over. No, they will not. It would break Esme's heart and Bella would probably be outed from the family. And I want Bella and Edward to be together.

**5.) Is Rosalie still bisexual? Will that affect her relationship with Emmett in Washington?  
**I imagine she'll struggle with it, but once they decide to put a ring on it, she'll control herself because she loves Emmett so much. Rosalie doesn't _need_ women. She just likes to have them.

**6.) What about Kate?  
**Kate wasn't central to the story in the end, so I didn't explore that. She got pregnant and planned on having an abortion, but I don't know if that is what happened. So use your imagination, decide what you want to happen, and we'll pretend that's what happens.

**7.) Will Jacob still come to Phoenix?  
**No. He (quite justifiably) hates Bella, so he'll probably go to UDub and meet an attractive girl who is way more decent than Bella. I hate him but I feel sorry for him.

**8.) Is this story a memoir or autobiography?  
**This one made me laugh. No, this is not based on personal experiences. I'm only in high school. I've never done drugs or even had sex. I had a really hot Algebra teacher but I never made any advances. I'm not a sketch like Bella.

**9.) I hate what you've done to the characters. Why did you do this, you story whore?  
**I've explained this numerous times, but here I go. I had just finished writing my "Second Chances" series (see my profile), and it was about cancer, comas, broken hearts, and broken relationships. In other words, it was miserable to write. I was pissed off at the characters for stressing me out, so I decided to corrupt them. Bella became a drunk whore, Edward was a shallow manwhore, Jacob was a manipulative blackmailer, Rosalie was a bisexual slut, Carlisle became a creeper old man...etc, etc, etc. I found that I rather liked writing OOC, so I posted it on a whim. I didn't expect any reviews or favorites, so I was quite surprised that people liked this story. Trust me, I know I've ruined the characters.

**9.) Is there a hidden message in this story?  
**Why? Did you find one? I didn't mean to turn it into a sermon or a public service announcement, but I suppose that there is indeed a moral to this story.

**10.) Do you have any recommendations?  
**Of course I do! If you want more college-themed fics, I highly suggest the following:  
_Getting Warmer_ by eiluned(dot)price (Bella never gets pregnant and goes to Dartmouth with the Cullen siblings. My favorite story on FF.)  
_Bellarina_ by Princesse2186 (All human; Bella and Edward live together but go to different colleges in New York. Drama and sexy times.)  
_Blind_ by Jayeliwood, and its sequel, _Pieces of Time _(All human; the crew attends college in Louisiana, but something is different about Edward. Very original story.)  
_My Dirty Little Secrets_ by I Wear The Crown (All human; some ILC-style smexin' with Rosalie. Pairings are Rosalie/Alice, Rosalie/Bella, and Rosalie/Jasper. Delicious, especially R/B.)  
_Stoli and Sexpenders _by Tkegl (All human; Bella/Edward one-shot lemon. Quirky and sexy.)

**11.) Will you be writing anything else soon?  
**I certainly will. I'm currently finishing my other story, _Battle Scars_. I'm also adding a lot of one-shots in the near future. I just posted one called _True Love and Tampons_, which is an Edward-Nessie fluff moment and an Edward-Bella fluff moment. I would love for you to go read it!

**12.) Do you have a Twitter or a Formspring?  
**I never use Twitter because I hate tweeting. However, I just made a Formspring for myself. It's at **formspring(dot)me/sarahcullen17ff**. You can ask me any question you want about fanfiction, my stories, the Twilight Saga, myself, my personal life, my favorite color...anything! And you don't even have to register with the site. Just check back in a day or two and see how I answered your question!


End file.
